Le nouvel amendement
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: AU HUMAN TCEST Jusqu'où serez vous prêt à aller pour avoir une seconde chance? Prix meilleure fic en français compétition mature 2016 (avec deux autres fics ex-aqueo)
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est dans un « alterne universe » où les tortues, si elles le souhaitent, peuvent circuler désormais à la surface. Suite à la chute de Shredder, l'existence des mutants de toutes sortes est connue et assez largement acceptée. Les quatre frères sont considérés comme des héros et reçoivent même une rente de l'état pour service rendu. Mais, ces bonnes nouvelles sont le résultat d'un prix à payer. Suite à un drame, Raphael s'est éloigné de ses frères et désormais fait cavalier seul. Vivant mal la célébrité, il répond à un avis de recherche de cobaye afin de tester une injection qui annule l'Adn animal des mutants et peuvent ainsi les accorder un code 98,9% humain. Raphael sans surprise a constaté que son frère Donatello est le scientifique en chef de ce projet et travaille pour un laboratoire gouvernemental. Malgré ses mises en garde, Raphael a tenu à tester le produit et est demeuré 5 semaines en laboratoire en secret afin que Donnie s'assure de la fonctionnalité du produit. Raph est donc humain. Son premier désir est de quitter New-York et afin que ses frères ne le retrouvent pas, il demande un changement d'identité semblable à ceux offert pour la protection d'un témoin. Malgré les supplications de Donnie, Raph disparait, après lui avoir fait de nouveau promettre de ne pas parler de leur rencontre à leurs autres frères._

Raphael regardait d'un air absent l'autobus voyageur qui devait le mener à l'autre bout du pays et mettre tout derrière lui. Il se reprit à penser encore aux évènements qui s'étaient produit cinq mois plus tôt. Le combat final contre Super- Shredder.

 _*Flashback*_

Il était lui, Léo et leur père les seuls encore debout contre le destructeur. Donnie avait filé avec Mikey, blessé assez gravement. D'un seul coup de griffe, Shredder les avaient repoussés lui et Léo à plus de 15 mètres. Raph, moins sonné que son grand frère, senti son T-Phone vibrer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais si quelqu'un l'appelait à ce moment précis, c'était que cela devait être fichtrement urgent.

Raph flippa le rabat de son T-phone voyant que l'expéditeur du texto était Donnie. Si quelqu'un à cet instant précis n'avait pas la tête à la rigolade, cela devait être lui, en train de stopper l'hémorragie de Michelangelo. Un seul mot était inscrit :

-Fuyez !

Raph leva la tête, paniqué, voyant que Léo se relevait, sans porter attention à son T-phone, pour porter secours à leur père. Raph l'agrippa par le bras pour le tirer vers lui, les yeux fous, trop tétanisé par l'angoisse pour dire un seul mot. Léo sans comprendre lui hurlait de le lâcher et tirait dans la direction opposée à la sortie, leur survie.

Raph fit alors la seule chose à faire. D'un crochet, il envoya son chef dans les vapes. Il ramassa la forme inconsciente dans ses bras et couru vers la sortie.

Il avait à peine dépasser l'entrée principale que tout explosa. Il couvrit le corps de Léo du sien, afin d'éviter le plus possible des blessures à son frère, étant encore dans le champ d'explosion. Un bloc tomba sur lui, fracassant sa carapace et il perdit connaissance.

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Pas l'infirmerie du laboratoire de Don. Un vrai hôpital, avec de vraies infirmières qui se penchaient vers lui, sans pousser de hurlement. Il regarda les parties de son corps non bandés ou plâtrés. Il était encore une tortue, pourtant. Un mutant horrible.

Sa première question avait été où il était, car il ne pouvait croire que c'était bien vrai. Puis, voyant que personne ne semblait effrayé qu'il puisse de même parler, il questionna où était l'autre « comme lui ».

-Il n'était que légèrement blessé physiquement. Un de vos frères est venu le chercher.

Soulagé, Raph ne posa plus de questions, se laissant dorloter par des jolies femmes. Plusieurs gens important étaient venus le voir, pour le féliciter, de même que Donnie et Mikey. Mais Léo ne vint jamais. Raph demanda des nouvelles quotidiennement de Léo, étant encore en trop mauvais état pour rentrer.

-Léo…il est encore en état de choc. Mais as-tu vu les nouvelles, Raph ? Un nouvel amendement sera proposé pour la reconnaissance des droits des mutants. S'il est ratifié par deux tiers des…

-Que veux-tu dire par état de choc, Donnie ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis consciemment ici ! Tu me dis depuis qu'il est « en état de choc ». Combien de temps va durer cet « état de choc » au juste ? Est-ce que…Fearless est furieux contre moi ?

Un embarras profond peigna les traits de Donatello alors que Mikey sautait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Dude, ce n'est pas cela ! Tu sais, Léo étant le chef, il a dû rencontrer le maire de la ville, le chef de police, le gouverneur de l'État. Il est constamment harcelé de journalistes. Léo est en deuil et vit très mal toute cette…

-Sollicitation extérieure, compléta Donnie.

-Trop choqué pour voir son frère mais pas pour rencontrer le gratin, c'est ça ? Je lui ai quand même sauver la vie !

Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, Donnie continua :

-Tu sais, à ce propos, Raph, quand j'ai dit « Fuyez » …cela incluait Maitre Splinter. Bien entendu, je comprends que peut-être Léo étant plus près de toi, et étant pressé par le temps, sur l'adrénaline, tu as cru qu'un choix devait être fait et…

Les yeux écarquillés devant l'horrible révélation de son frère, Raph articula d'un ton incrédule :

-Léo est furieux car je l'ai choisi, lui ?

Mikey et Don se regardèrent à la dérobée mais ne dirent rien.

Levant les bras en l'air, sans se préoccuper de ses blessures, dans un geste d'emportement, il hurla :

-Cela n'a aucun sens ! Il doit comprendre ! Léo et moi étions plus près de la porte ! Il était à portée de mains. Tu as dit de fuir, sans autre détail. J'ai paré au plus urgent, Maitre Splinter était en pleine bataille, j'aurai perdu du temps, il n'aurait pas fui le combat ! Je n'aurais jamais pu assommer Maitre Splinter et le porter sur mes épaules et si je l'avais fait, qu'aurai-je fait de Léo ? Je ne pouvais pas les porter tous les deux ! Léo ne voulait pas suivre ! Aurais-je mieux fait de le laisser crever-là ?

Raph, indigné, tremblait de rage.

Donnie posa une main rassurante sur Raph.

-Non, bien sûr. Avec le temps, le chagrin de Léo s'atténuera et il comprendra.

Raph sortit de l'hôpital et alla vivre chez Casey. L'état accordait une rente viagère aux quatre frères tortus pour services rendus. Chacun des quatre recevant une somme de 50 000$ annuellement. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour qu'ils ne vivent pas dans la misère et plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Raph apprit le tout par Donnie. On leur offrit une médaille également, mais il ne vint pas à la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas un bout de tôle qu'il voulait. Soir après soir, Raph, pouvant enfin circuler au bon lui semblait n'ayant plus à craindre de susciter la panique par son apparence ni les remontrances de Léo, écumait les bars et les clubs avec son ami Casey. L'âge de Raph étant indiscernable aux yeux humains, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il n'avait que 17 ans et demi et de toute façon, toutes les portes s'ouvraient pour le héros du jour. Casey profitait également de cette popularité. Buvant, fumant et baisant tout son content, Raph put croire qu'il était satisfait de son sort durant le premier mois qu'il sorti de l'hôpital où il était demeuré deux semaines.

Nous étions le 20 décembre, les rues étaient illuminées en prévision de Noel, fête familiale par excellence et de plus, le lendemain était la fête du benjamin de la fratrie. Chaque frère fêtait leur anniversaire de mutation le 29 septembre, mais chacun avait également son anniversaire suivant les équinoxes et les solstices. Léo allait avoir 18 ans le 21 mars, étant considéré l'aîné. Raph fêterait le sien le 21 juin et Don, le pauvre, presque en même que leur anniversaire de mutation, le 21 septembre.

Donc, c'était l'anniversaire de Mikey et Raph fantasmait sur cet anniversaire depuis des jours. C'était l'occasion rêvé de revoir Léonardo. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui et cette absence lui pesait. En marchant dans les rues froides de New-York, il songeait comment sans l'influence positive de Léo, il se perdait. La veille, il s'était enivré copieusement au point qu'on lui avait demandé de quitter le bar. Une bataille s'en était ensuivie et Raph était tout sauf fier de lui. Il ferait amende honorable auprès de Léo, peu importe ce qu'il fallait pour cela. Il avait besoin de lui. Bon, que pouvait-il acheter au gamin ? Il avait enfin de l'argent, du vrai, et Mikey allait enfin avoir un truc qui ne serait pas sortie d'une décharge. Certes, le pognon se faisait déjà rare. Il recevait 4000$ et des poussières mensuellement depuis le 1er novembre, jour de l'explosion. Il ne recevrait pas son prochain chèque avant le 1er janvier et il devait lui rester un peu moins de 300$. Il devait se calmer avec l'argent. Il avait beau vivre gratuitement chez Case, il devait au moins fournir de quoi payer une part. Lorsqu'il vivra de nouveau avec ce contrôlant de Léonardo, cela se règlera tout seul, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il remarqua avec exaspération que des passants le pointait encore du regard. Mais soudain, un détail attira son attention. Sur la page couverture du journal…c'était lui. Lui, ivre mort, se chamaillant avec des portiers de club. La honte le submergea comme une douche froide et son cœur arrêta de battre un instant en songeant à Léonardo.

Léo était un fervent de l'actualité. Léo si honorable, pétrifié devant le comportement vil de son cadet. Les humains ne les distinguaient pas sans leur bandana, ne portant pas attention aux différences de tonalités de leur peau ni même à leur taille ou couleurs de yeux. Pour eux, toutes les tortues mutantes se ressemblaient. Donc, Léo, ou n'importe lequel de ses frères pouvait être pointé du doigts et accusé du comportement vil de Raphael. Il n'y aura pas d'achat pour Mikey ce soir, Raph rentra et resta claquemuré chez Casey jusqu'au jour de l'an, le temps que la nouvelle devienne désuète. Par contre, il n'était pas seul. Raphael avait maintenant une petite amie, nommée Samantha depuis peu de temps avant l'incident qui avait fait la une des journaux.

Leur relation qui ne durait que depuis trois semaines, allait déjà en dents de scie. Raphael, au départ, ne voyait aucun mal à payer des verres à ses copines. Mais le désir de cette dernière en vêtements, bijoux et autres cadeaux le lassait. Raph n'ayant jamais rien possédé et ne portant pratiquement rien sur lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt. De plus, il s'était fixé comme objectif de s'acheter une moto et la retaper pour pouvoir rouler avec à travers tout le pays l'été venu, il ne pouvait entretenir une femme qui lui soutirait plus du quart de son revenu.

De toute façon, il était dégoûté des femmes. Elles couchaient avec lui par curiosité malsaine ou le gardait par intérêt. Il ne faisait jamais la file dans les clubs et bien que non fortuné, il possédait davantage de moyens que bien des jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils sont encore mineurs. Donc, après une ième dispute, où Samantha l'avait dénigré assez violement, ils avaient rompu, de façon plutôt cavalière et devant le refus de sa désormais ex-copine de quitter les lieux, Raph, enragé et ivre l'avait poussé dehors, la faisant tomber dans la congère la plus près.

Aussitôt, il se figea et maudit son geste impulsif. Debout, se tenait Léonardo, qui les yeux agrandis d'horreur, regardait la jeune fille ivre essayer de se relever d'elle-même alors qu'elle continuait à hurler des imprécations contre Raphael. Prestement, Léo reprit contact avec la réalité et tendit la main pour aider la pocharde à se mettre debout, de la façon la plus courtoise possible. Elle le repoussa avec rage :

-Ne me touche pas. Vous êtes tous pareils. Des bêtes ! Vous ne pensez qu'à la baise ! Vous n'êtes que des brutes et des ivrognes !

Si Raph n'aurait pas empiré son cas en bourrant de neige la bouche de la fille, il l'aurait fait, même si elle aurait dû en mourir étouffée. Accablé, il la regarda s'éloigner, tout en continuant de les abreuver d'insultes, lui et Léonardo, alors que le regard polaire de son frère se posait sur lui. Raph ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant par quel bout commencer pour se justifier.

Léo articula froidement :

-Eh bien, j'étais venu t'inviter à nous rejoindre pour le réveillon. Nous ne t'avons vu ni à l'anniversaire de Mikey, ni à Noel, hormis naturellement en page de couverture de journaux à potins. Mais je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mikey et Donnie me disaient que la liberté te changerait. Que toutes ces années tes mauvaises décisions et ta colère résultaient d'un manque de choix, de possibilité, de libertés. Ton comportement nuit à l'image de notre famille et même, par ricochet à celles de tous les mutants. Comme à l'habitude, je tacherais de corriger tes erreurs et laver l'honneur de notre famille. Tu seras libre comme tu le souhaites. Je pars.

-Où ? Raph était trop atterré pour dire quelque chose d'autre

-Je pars en service militaire dans quelques semaines. Enfin, je dois auparavant aller suivre une formation spéciale. Je ne serai pas de retour avant 30 mois, au moins. Je ne veux pas t'en dire davantage.

-Léo, c'est de la folie ! Tu n'as jamais tenu une arme à feu de ta vie et tu n'as que 17 ans ! Tu peux faire autre chose, non ? Pourquoi ne pas étudier à l'université ?

-Je préfère apprendre à servir mon pays que de boire et m'envoyer des filles, Raphael. Adieu.

Et Raph était demeuré, les pieds dans la neige et le cœur en miette. Il n'avait plus reparlé ni revu aucun de ses frères jusqu'à l'annonce dans le journal paru au début de mars.

On cherchait un ou des mutants pour tester un produit supposé changer le code génétique et transformer les mutants en humains. Raph ne souhaitait plus rien de plus que l'incognito à nouveau. Sa carapace lui semblant la chose la plus lourde et encombrante du monde depuis les dernières semaines. Malgré que la liste de ses amantes s'allongeât, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de demeurer dans l'ombre et loin, très loin de New York. Malgré la ratification de l'amendement, certains États du sud avaient été plus récalcitrants à accepter des mutants vivants librement parmi eux, mais Raphael souhaitait ne plus vivre dans une cité lui rappelant chaque jour son passé et partir à l'autre bout du pays, dans un environnement aussi aride que son cœur. Humain, son acceptation serait plus rapide et fondu dans la populace, il ne sera plus jamais un embarras pour personne. En admettant que l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas, Raph n'en n'avait rien à branler de crever là. De plus, le cobaye était rémunéré d'un salaire très alléchant. Raphael brûlant la chandelle par les deux bouts et sa rente de même, vivait d'expédients avec Casey depuis quelques jours. Le père de celui-ci menaçait de même de mettre le mutant dehors, s'il ne pouvait payer. Il devait presque entièrement son chèque qu'il avait perçu deux jours plus tôt. Il devait vraiment se trouver un travail, mais à 17 ans, sans diplôme, ni étude, ni permis ni quoique ce soit, c'était impossible ou presque. Il aurait pu lécher les bottes du gouvernement pour cela, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Plus celui de Léo qui, pour avoir monté aussi rapidement des échelons, avaient dû rouler de la carapace.

Le 4 mars, à 9 heures, il se trouva donc devant le laboratoire de Chelona Industries. On lui expliqua la procédure, qu'il subira des tests durant une semaine et qu'il devrait demeurer sous observation six semaines ensuite en tout temps. Raph haussa les épaules. Cela faisait près de deux mois sans se soucier de l'argent et de plus avec la compensation monétaire qui allait avec, Raph pourrait quitter la côte est sans trop de problème.

On l'installa dans un appartement immense où tout était prévu pour son bien-être, même des installations de musculation et on lui fit choisir ce qu'il voulait manger durant cet internement.

Après trois jours de tests sur sa santé physique et mentale, le chat sorti du sac et Donnie fit son apparition.

-Je savais que tu serais volontaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un piège, ajouta prestement Don, voyant Raph esquisser un mouvement vif pour quitter. Ce produit fonctionne. Je l'ai testé sur un sujet auparavant et aux dernières nouvelles, il allait très bien. Par contre, la transformation est tellement douloureuse que je crois que nous allons maintenir le protocole du coma artificiel. En fait, la transformation s'échelonne sur plusieurs jours…Léo est demeuré dans le coma trois semaines et…

Un cri de rage et d'indignation l'interrompit :

-Léo ?Tu as fait subir cela à Léo en premier ? Léo a été ton cobaye pour un produit non-testé ? Tu sais que cela aurait pu mal finir ? Tu as toi-même mis notre frère en danger ! Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir injecté à toi-même, génie ?

-Raphael, je dois superviser avec mes collègues ces mutations. Lorsque la routine sera établie, je prendrais la décision que je jugerais la bonne et un de mes collègues m'assistera. Léonardo a pris sa décision également, de son libre-arbitre.

-Mais, il va bien ? Il n'est pas supposé être dans l'armée ou un truc comme cela ?

-Oui, unité spéciale d'élite. Mais Léo va bien. Le service de protection des témoins lui a assuré une nouvelle identité. Avec une nouvelle apparence et un nouveau nom, des papiers légaux, il est désormais invisible. Léo supporte mal l'attention et surtout médiatique.

-Il a voulu…se dissocier de moi, c'est cela ?

-Non, Raph, cela n'a rien à voir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'écouta plus un mot de ce que lui dit Donnie concernant la procédure. Oui, Léo avait voulu devenir humain pour ne plus rien avoir de commun avec lui, Raphael, le bestial mutant. C'était évident. Puis, il grogna agressivement :

-Fais-le ! Mais je veux comme Léo une nouvelle identité et tous les papiers en règle pour faire ma vie loin d'ici. J'ai besoin d'argent aussi Donnie. Les 6000$ de l'annonce ne me suffissent pas. J'en veux 12 000$ Et je veux surtout, surtout, ne pas ressembler à Léo.

-Tu ne ressembleras pas à Léo. Nous avons de nos mutations acquis différentes caractéristiques de Maitre Splinter. Par exemple, Léonardo a ses cheveux, je présume, et sa taille. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre est qu'il n'est pas du tout asiatique comme le révélait ses yeux bleus, En fait…

-La ferme et fais ton boulot.

Raph ne voulait pas savoir à quoi Léo ressemblait car il ne supportait plus de penser à lui. « Je paris qu'il est toujours aussi beau gosse, le veinard » fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Raphael.

Il se réveilla, la vision brouillée, la bouche sèche, ayant mal partout, Donnie à son chevet, tenant un dossier en main.

-Et alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme un lendemain de veille…et une raclée. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?

-28 jours.

Raph porta les mains à son visage, y découvrant une mâchoire carrée à la texture râpeuse.

-Oui, tu vas enfin pouvoir te raser toi-même.

-Miroir.

Donnie lui tendit et Raph vit un visage profondément antipathique le scruter en retour. Ce n'était pas qu'il était laid et la vue sur son corps lui semblait confirmer que cette partie du moins correspondait aux standards de beauté chez les humains. Mais son visage, il ne l'aimait pas, malgré la lueur familière des yeux verts. « Bah ! se dit-il, cela va avec le reste, je ne suis qu'un sale con inutile ».

-Tu n'as pas l'air content, Raph. Quoique malgré qu'il soit très beau, Léo non plus ne semblait pas content. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous êtes tous les deux réussis, quoique…

-Rien à foutre de Fearless. Donne-moi les papiers et mon pognon.

En soupirant, Donnie lui tendit une enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait des papiers au nom de Raph Harrison, né le 21 juin, mais trois années plus tard, un permis de conduire, une carte de crédit et un diplôme de génie mécanique.

-Waouh !Don, tu exagères !

-Pas vraiment, non. Selon ton expérience, tu peux atteindre ce niveau. Tu pourras donc te trouver un travail assez rapidement. Conjointement à ta rente, tu devrais t'en sortir. Nous t'avons vieilli car de toute évidence, Sensei s'est trompé. Tu sembles plus âgé que Léo. Ainsi dans moins de trois mois, tu seras complètement majeur. Là-dessus, je voudrais te garder encore un mois ici au labo pour…

-Pas question, je mange un vrai repas, je prends une douche et je file d'ici.

Quoique Donnie fit, Raph voulu partir, mais il fit promettre de ne jamais dire à âme qui vive qu'il était désormais humain. Avant de partir, Donnie voulu lui faire porter une marque au poignet. Cette scarification devait identifiée les mutants même sous apparence humaine. L'amendement avait stipulé que la reproduction dans un but d'enfantement inter espèce était prohibée pour le moment et cette marque était dans ce but, mais également en cas que Raphael, inconscient et blessé mortellement ne puisse expliquer son état particulier afin que les bons soins lui soient accordés.

Raphael refusa net cette « marque de la honte » et partit, avec argent et papiers.

 _*Fin flash back*_

Et Raphael avait pris le premier autobus en direction du Nevada, ne jetant pas un regard aux gratte-ciels qui disparaissaient de l'horizon derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y revenir, jamais. Il y revient pourtant un peu plus de trois ans plus tard, en septembre.


	2. Chapter 2

Avec soulagement, Raphael remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il était déjà près de 21 heures, ce 29 septembre. Ce n'était peut-être pas sage, mais le plus tôt possible, il allait rompre. Cette fille le rendait fou et s'il avait accepté de la suivre, c'est qu'il devait de l'argent à presque tout l'état du Nevada. Lisa avait hérité de sa grand-mère une maison dans Brooklyn et celle-ci avait dit que c'était une occasion rêvée de repartir à neuf, sans se soucier d'un loyer. Raphael pourrait tenter sa chance chez un autre patron, ne connaissant pas ses vices et Lisa se ferait plus de pourboire comme danseuse exotique dans une grande cité comme New-York.

Raph, durant l'interminable trajet avait fait son mea culpa. Malgré son travail de garagiste et l'argent rapporté lors des paris pour ses combats ultimes, sans compter sa rente, il était toujours à sec. Ses vices lui coutaient trop chers et les femmes également. Il n'avait même aucune idée comment il faisait pour se retrouver tout le temps en couple. Ce n'est pas du tout comme s'il le recherchait. Lorsqu'il avait eu sa première copine, Samantha, il avait été fier de s'exhiber avec une humaine. Mais il avait rapidement désenchanté. Toujours croyant que ce n'était pas la bonne et que la suivante serait moins pire. Après plus d'une vingtaine de petites amies en 3 ans, Raph venait de prendre la décision que c'était terminé. Il avait utilisé le prétexte de l'héritage pour filer, ayant tout vendu, pour repartir à neuf. Il voulait se ressaisir et revoir ses frères. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Il avait vécu 17 ans empilé sur eux et leur absence le consumait, surtout celle de l'aîné.

Léonardo avait toujours su tirer le meilleur de lui-même et avait toujours veillé sur lui avec l'abnégation d'une mère. Son rejet avait brûlé Raphael comme de l'acide et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de regagner l'affection de Léo. Il devait absolument trouver un travail et se remettre sur les rails. Dans deux jours, il recevrait de l'argent et il pourra s'installer dans un semi-meublé, n'ayant que 500$ en poche pour le moment, venant de sa liquidation et un sac de vêtement. Sans Lisa, tout serait plus simple. Il avait le chic de se trouver des filles paumées, avec de multiples problèmes ou dépendance. Oui, plus une fille n'entrerait dans son lit d'ici Noel, il s'en faisait le serment. You Porn avait été inventé pour des hommes dans sa situation, non ?

Après une dispute mémorable avec Lisa, Raph laissa son sac à la consigne et se dirigea vers le bar le plus près. Oui, bien sûr, il allait se curer de tous ses vices, mais c'était son 21 ième anniversaire de mutation et il voulait fêter.

Il passa devant plusieurs bars trop bruyants et populaires, laissant ses pas le guider vers les lieux de sa jeunesse. Au hasard, il entra dans un bar où la cohue ne semblait pas régner. Il alla directement au bar commander un verre de Jack Daniels.

A ses côtés, sans qu'il y ait porter attention au départ se tenait un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs, qui fixait son verre de whisky d'un air dubitatif. Raph n'y porta pas trop attention durant sa première consommation, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment le jeune homme à côté de lui se faisait draguer, mais de la façon là moins subtile qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Raph jeta un œil de côté, curieux malgré lui. Il vit se découper le plus beau profil qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un mâle. La pureté de ses traits relevait de la statuaire grecque, décida Raphael qui pourtant n'était pas un esthète comme Michelangelo. Mais le jeune homme, plus jeune que lui-même conservait une allure sombre et ne répondait nullement aux tentatives désespérées de l'autre homme. Il eut un moment dans sa vie où Raphael aurait ri de ses tentatives et les aurait attribués du qualificatif de contre nature. Mais depuis l'amendement 1,26, les homosexuels et bisexuels étaient montés aux barricades, exigeant les mêmes droits et le même respect que les mutants. Au Nevada, lui-même s'était amusé avec deux ou trois amants. Voir comment cet homme se cassait les dents sur ce bloc de glace était peinant.

Puis, l'homme rejeté tenta une approche plus agressive et posa une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Aussitôt, la crispation de ce dernier devint si évidente que Raphael ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et suite à quelques commentaires menaçants de sa part, le potentiel agresseur quitta sans demander son reste.

Le beau jeune homme se retourna :

-Merci, mais c'est inutile. Il m'attendra probablement à la sortie du bar pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

Raphael prit un moment à répondre. Le visage de l'inconnu était encore plus parfait de face. De magnifiques yeux taillés en amandes, aux prunelles de couleur claires le dévisageaient sérieusement.

-Bah! Je ne crois pas que, aussi mignon que tu es, quelqu'un serait assez malade pour attendre pour te molester à la sortie du bar.

-Il ne veut pas me molester, mais me tuer. C'est un membre actif du groupe des Dragons pourpres. Ma tête étant mise à prix dans ce gang, il ne souhaite que m'éliminer.

L'inconnu prononça cette phrase stoïquement sans quitter son verre intouché des yeux.

-Oh! Et qu'as-tu fais pour subir l'ire de ce gang, demanda en souriant Raphael. Cet inconnu était un paranoïaque de toute évidence.

-Je fais partie d'un groupe des forces spéciales policières. J'ai affaire à eux presque quotidiennement.

Raphael fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme devant lui avait l'air à peine d'être majeur. Sa beauté délicate n'avait rien à voir avec des règlements de compte sanglants.

-Bah, je crois qu'il voulait plus tirer un coup, mais si tu le dis. Toast à la fin de la criminalité.

Le jeune homme frappa son verre poliment mais ne but pas. Raphael lui fit remarquer.

-Je ne bois pas. Mais ce soir étant mon 21 anniversaire, j'ai cru à une obligation.

Raphael tiqua. Ce soir aurait dû être leur 21 anniversaire de mutation. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence sûrement. Le fait qui se sentait si confortable avec lui, aussi. Un sentiment de bien-être l'emplissait depuis que l'inconnu avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

-21 anniversaire ou pas, je dois rentrer. Il est près de 23h.

Raphael, avec regret, regarda quitter le beau jeune homme. Malgré ses expériences avec la gente masculine, il ne se rappela pas d'avoir trouvé le physique de l'un deux, émouvant, ni même s'être senti aussi serein et en contrôle, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le laisser filer.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'asiatique insistant de plus tôt sortir peu après, une appréhension glaça ses veines. Il paya ses consommations et sorti. Les bruits l'attirèrent immédiatement et lorsqu'il découvrit leur provenance, il se figea.

Le bel inconnu combattait douze Dragons et tout de suite, par ses mouvements, Raph sut. Son cœur cessa de battre et le choc de la découverte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de javelot dans le plexus solaire.

Personne au monde ne se battait ainsi, faisant un pied de nez à la gravité, sauf deux personnes : Mikey et Léo. Et puisque l'inconnu se battait en silence, cela ne pouvait être que Léo. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Raph se jeta dans le combat au moment même où un des assaillants sortait une arme à feu. Pour sa peine, il reçut un coup de tanto dans l'omoplate, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas battu pour une noble cause.

Ils réussirent à en mettre huit au tapis et les quatre autres fuirent. Raph essoufflé, l'épaule en feu, regardait le beau jeune homme reprendre son souffle appuyé sur le mur. Lui aussi était blessé de toute évidence.

-Merci. Mais cela n'en valait pas la peine. Vous êtes blessé ?

Raphael allait répondre par la négative quand une foutue faiblesse le prit, le faisant tomber à genoux.

-Ma voiture est tout près. Je peux vous conduire à l'hôpital.

Raph secoua la tête. Dans sa vision enfiévrée, les yeux de l'inconnu prenaient toute la place. Ils étaient bleus, décida Raph. Pas le bleu profond de Léo, mais un bleu arctique. Mais lui-même n'avaient-il plus la même teinte ? La vivacité de la couleur d'origine était dû aux gènes mutants. Sans ceux-ci, la couleur perdait de son éclat et ceux de Raphael avait pris une nuance verte très commune. Mais Léo n'était-il pas militaire ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit devenu que policier ?

-Pas hôpital, marmonna Raph, voyant l'inquiétude de l'autre homme.

-Écoutez, j'habite tout près également. Un quart d'heure de voiture, pas plus. J'ai une formation de premier soin.

-D'accord.

Appuyé sur le jeune policer, Raph entra dans une voiture dont il ne put même pas identifier le modèle tellement qu'il se sentait faible. Était-ce la perte de sang, le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis douze heure ou la pensée d'avoir retrouvé Léo, mais il s'évanoui.

Il se réveilla sur un divan de cuir synthétique noir, dans un salon inconnu. Aussitôt, le visage aux traits harmonieux se remit dans son champ de vision.

-Hé. Bienvenue parmi nous, à nouveau ! Quoique j'aurai préféré que cela fut avant que je monte un étage avec vous sur mon dos.

Les yeux, définitivement bleus, brillaient d'un éclat moqueur. Il continua, plus sérieux.

-Je suis désolé. Tout cela est de ma faute.

-Bah, répondit Raph en se redressant, faisant des yeux le tour de la pièce. Celle-ci était meublée très sommairement, mais de bon goût.

-Pouvez-vous relever les bras et retirer votre t-shirt ? Sinon, je devrais le couper.

Raph enleva son chandail en hissant de douleur. Depuis quand était-il une telle femmelette ? Ce n'était qu'un coup de poignard. Il remarqua que son samaritain détourna les yeux devant son torse et s'appliqua à désinfecter et soigner la plaie en silence. Raphael de tout le long ne dit mot, subjugué par la beauté grave de son vis-à-vis. Durant, le combat, juste avant d'avoir reçu le coup de couteau, il s'était laissé brièvement distraire par la perfection de l'inconnu. Assis et immobile, dans l'éclairage trompeur du bar, il ne l'avait pas assez bien apprécié. En ce moment, tout cela éclatait dans sa gloire et Raphael n'avait qu'une envie : renverser l'inconnu sur ce sofa. Jamais il n'avait eu, ni pour un homme, ni pour une femme, un désir physique aussi grand. Cela le perturba. Étais-ce la démonstration de ninjustu qui l'avait allumé ? Ou la perception que c'était son grand frère ? Mais Raph n'avait jamais eu de désir pour Léonardo, non ? De l'affection, de l'admiration, mais pas du désir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit :

-Allez-vous mieux ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle un taxi ? Votre fiancée doit vous attendre, il est près de minuit. Sans compter le travail, demain.

-Nah ! J'ai rompu aujourd'hui, dès la descente d'autobus. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend dans cette ville. Je n'ai ni emploi ni d'endroit où crécher officiellement.

-Oh. Je peux vous reconduire où vous souhaiter.

-Le motel le plus miteux mais le plus près me suffira. Mais inutile de te déranger, je vais prendre le taxi. Juste un verre d'eau, svp.

Raph n'avait nullement envie de partir, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'incruster non plus. En cherchant son cellulaire, Raphael jura :

-Les fils de pute ! Ils sont partis avec mon cellulaire et mon portefeuille ! Comment vais-je payer le motel et la bouffe !

Raph s'était exclamé sous le coup de l'émotion sans penser à mal. Léo rougit.

-Je suis profondément désolé de cette situation, c'est de ma faute, je vais vous…

-Non, coupa Raph exaspéré. Ce discours lui rappela tellement les séances d'auto-flagellation de son frère qu'il en était hérissé Il adorait Léonardo, mais ce mode martyr l'insupportait. Cesse de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas mon père. J'ai dû perdre un demi gallon de sang pour toi et cela nous rend assez intime pour que nous nous tutoyons. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'aurai pas dû me moquer quand tu m'as fait part de tes soupçons. Si je t'avais cru, ce traquenard n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. Comprends-moi que ma version me semblait plus crédible. Le fait que, la tête ailleurs, je me suis laissé dérober mon cellulaire et mon portefeuille, avec toutes mes cartes et mon pognon. Je suis seul responsable.

-Écoute…euh ? Quel est ton nom ?

Raphael réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était sans doute son désir immodéré de retrouver sa famille qui le faisait halluciner, mais il voulait croire que ce charmant garçon était Léo. Léo qui méprisait sa personne, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je m'appelle Rick.

-Bien, Rick, écoute. J'ai ici deux chambres complètes, ainsi qu'un bureau avec un futon. Tu peux dormir ici. Je comprends ta situation. Tu arrives dans une ville inconnue, et, voulant me prêter main forte, tu te fais blesser et dépouiller. Je vis seul. Je suis absent plus de 14 heures par jour, six jours sur sept. Si tu le souhaites, le temps que tu refasses tes cartes et que tu retombes sur tes pattes, tu peux demeurer ici.

Raphael eut un moment d'éblouissement. Cette générosité spontanée était également un trait caractéristique de Léonardo. Mais même s'il se fourvoyait et que cet homme n'était pas son frère, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui. A ce moment même, sa proximité donnait une envie presque irrépressible de baiser ses lèvres bien dessinés. Il se rappela les indices laissés par Don et se reprocha son impatience de ne pas l'avoir laissé continuer. Donnie avait laissé sous-entendre que Léo était grand, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et très beau. Le portrait de l'individu devant lui. Mais Raph devait savoir, car si c'était bien Léo il allait avoir enfin, sous le couvert de l'anonymat, pouvoir établir entre eux une nouvelle relation. Comme un coup de fouet, il se rendit compte que le but ultime de toute sa jeunesse avait été d'être reconnu par Léonardo et être apprécié de lui. Parce que susciter l'affection et le respect chez un être aussi excellent que Léo était la chose la plus enviable du monde aux yeux de Raph. L'occasion était parfaite d'une pierre deux coups, il pourrait se curer de tous ses vices et reconquérir Léonardo. Mais bien entendu, le reconquérir d'un point de vue amical. Mais si ce type était incroyablement séduisant et sexy, Raph ne voulait que son amitié, pas vrai ?

Il s'aperçut que le jeune homme attendait une réponse.

-Euh, oui, ça serait super, merci. Juste le temps que je refasse faire mes cartes et que je trouve un endroit où vivre ou un boulot. (Raphael avait l'intention de faire trainer les choses le plus longtemps possible), euh et toi, ton nom, c'est ?

-Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Tu peux m'appeler Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ça suffisait les coïncidences. Il voulait une certitude. En quelques questions, il pourrait déjouer « Lee » et savoir si derrière cette identité factice se cachait Léonardo. Mais bien entendu, il devait jouer dans la subtilité, Léonardo ayant toujours été un farouche gardien de sa vie privée.

Lee continua :

-J'ai des vêtements de ta taille…quand j'étais euh…un peu plus gros. Je ne sais s'ils suffiront pour cette nuit. Je vais mettre celui-ci au lavage. Demain, comme petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni le talent de cuisiner, donc il n'y a que des choses simples. Je mange tous mes repas au restaurant, sinon je mourrais de faim, compléta Lee avec un petit sourire impuissant. Par contre, j'ai en bonne quantité tout ce qui ne nécessite pas de cuisson, comme des fruits, des crudités, des yaourts, etc.

Raph hocha la tête d'un air concentré. L'incapacité à cuisiner de Léonardo était proverbiale. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine un peu plus loin. Un grille-pain était encore dans sa boite d'origine.

-Tu viens de déménager ? questionna Raph, pointant du menton, le grille-pain emballé.

Lee rougit :

-Euh, non, comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas doué. J'habite ici depuis mon retour au pays, il y a environ 6 mois. J'ai brisé mon dernier grille-pain. J'en ai acheté un au cas où l'un de mes frères dormirait ici. De même la machine à café.

-Ton retour du pays ? Tu étais en voyage ?

-Non. Mission. Je suis un ex-militaire. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler.

Raph ferma les yeux un moment, et fit un geste d'excuse, alors que tout son être bouillonnait. Une seule question et la vérité allait éclater.

-Je voulais te demander, je n'ai jamais vu un aussi bon combattant que toi. Tu fais du karaté. Tu es de toute évidence ceinture noire. Tu es quel Dan ? le premier, je pari ?

Léo rougit. Leur maître ne leur avait jamais donné d'échelon équivalent dans le monde humain. Raph s'était fait lui-même poser la question et après une analyse, afin de pouvoir fanfaronner auprès de la foule qui assistait à ses combats, il s'était aperçu que lui et ses frères devaient être ceinture blanche-rouge qui se situe au-delà de la ceinture noire et qui équivaut à un dan 7. Léo étant, Raph pouvait bien l'avouer, nettement meilleur, devait être ceinture rouge, malgré son très jeune âge et être au moins un Dan 9. Léo étant modeste, il était évident que de savoir son rang exact lui importait peu. Raph lui avait donc demandé s'il était Dan 1, ce qui était vraiment en deca de la prestation auquel il avait assisté.

-Oui, c'est cela, répondit Léo en baissant les yeux, Je vais chercher des vêtements de rechange.

Le cœur de Raph se gonfla devant cette admission. Si ce Lee était un humain, il était impossible qu'il ne connaisse pas son grade. Seul un mutant ayant vécu dans les égouts auprès d'un maitre rat pouvait l'ignorer.

Pour enfoncer le clou, Léo revient avec un T-shirt de « Space Hero » anormalement large, pour la carrure actuelle de Léonardo. Ce t-shirt avait dû être porté par lui étant tortue. Les yeux de Raphael brillèrent d'émotion, des larmes de joie menaçant de couler. Aucun autre être pouvait être fan de cette série débile, hormis son grand frère.

-Tu aimes le Capitaine Ryan, pas vrai ?

Léo se retourna, comme piqué et demanda avec enthousiasme :

-Tu connais ?

Raphael pour des raisons obscures avait toujours professé la plus absolue détestation de cette série, mais contre son gré, il avait dû assister à plus de 50 reprises de chaque épisode. Il serait facile de faire croire à Léo qu'il l'appréciait, afin de gagner des points auprès de lui. Après avoir improvisé en racontant les meilleurs coups du Capitaine, Léo tout sourire, l'interrompit.

-Il est tard, je travaille demain. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Léo le conduisit dans une pièce petite mais immaculée, comportant le strict nécessaire. Puis, il lui montra la salle de bain.

-Tu peux choisir une brosse à dent. La bleue est la mienne, mais j'en ai trois inutilisées. Elles sont pour mes frères, au cas où.

Avec une émotion qui fit presque bondir son cœur de sa poitrine, il vit les trois brosses à dent tendues devant lui : une mauve, une orange et une rouge. Cette dernière surtout l'émouvait. Léo avait prévu son retour, il l'espérait même peut-être. Devait-il tout avouer là ? Ou devait-il opter pour une autre couleur afin de continuer à le duper ? Léo lui avait-il vraiment pardonné ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Léonardo :

-Tu peux prends la rouge. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai. Ce frère ne reviendra jamais ici.

Cette phrase fit plus mal à Raphael qu'un coup en pleine poitrine.

En tremblant, mais tout en essayant de conserver une voix neutre, il demanda :

-Tu t'es disputé avec ce frère ?

-Avec tous mes frères en fait, mais plus particulièrement avec Raphael.

Il n'avait plus aucune confusion possible sur l'identité du policier. Personne d'autre au monde pouvait conserver une brosse à dent rouge pour un frère nommé Raphael, être aussi doué en art martiaux sans connaitre son niveau, ne pas savoir cuisiner, être un ex-militaire et aimer le Capitaine Ryan. De plus, ce nom de Lee ressemblait trop à Leo. Mais il ne pouvait admettre sa propre identité. De toute évidence, Léo lui en voulait encore pour la mort de leur père et un tas d'autres trucs.

Raphael repensa de nouveau à un moment précis de sa vie. Il était seul, dehors, complètement défoncé, dans son bungalow miteux du Nevada. Il avait regardé le ciel et prier les étoiles ou peu importe ce qu'il y avait là-haut d'avoir un jour de nouveau l'amour de Léonardo. L'amour fraternel, bien entendu. La possibilité se trouvait devant lui, il devait la saisir, mais en usurpant un autre nom. Il ne pouvait plus être Raph, mais Rick. Et s'il ne devait plus jurer, fumer, boire et de plus se taper de nouveau tout « Space Hero », il le ferait pour retomber dans les bonnes grâces de Léo.

-Ah, c'est dommage. Moi, je n'ai plus aucune famille. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère et mon père est mort dans un accident. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. Et plus de copine non plus.

Léo offrit ses sympathies les plus sincères et souhaita bonne nuit à Raphael. Se faisant, il se retourna pour aller dans sa propre chambre. Raph se surprit à fixer les fesses fermes de son frère qui s'éloignait, avec un désir puissant de les toucher et de... « Waoh, Raph, calme-toi. C'est ton frère, tu ne le vois pas comme ça ! De plus, il a sûrement quelqu'un. Tu ne peux être aussi attirant et être célibataire. Et Léo a toujours aimé les femmes. Tu te souviens de Karai, non ? »

Raph se coucha, malgré une érection évidente, mais trop préoccupé pour se soulager. Il ne se masturberait pas dans les draps d'une chambre d'amis et de plus, pas en pensant à son propre frère. Oui, d'accord, il l'avait déjà fait. Il s'était déjà surpris quelques fois, oh, juste trois ou quatre fois, à fantasmer sur son frère en bleu, lorsqu'il avait environ seize ans, mais c'était les hormones et la privation de partenaires potentiels qui en étaient la cause. Aujourd'hui, Raph était un séduisant gaillard humain. Certes, lui-même se trouvait assez quelconque, mais avec les centaines de femmes qu'il avait eu dans son lit, il devait être pas si mal.

Il réfléchit à sa situation complexe. Il devait cacher sa propre identité, tout en essayant de s'attirer l'affection de Léo. Cette partie devait être facile. Il connaissait son Fearless sur le bout des doigts. Se rendre indispensable en cuisinant à sa place serait un bon début. Raph n'était pas un grand chef comme son frère Mikey, mais il se débrouillait infiniment mieux que Léo. Il devait gagner de points rapidement car Léo ne lui avait offert l'hospitalité que pour quelques jours. Il devait certes se trouver un emploi, mais pas trop rapidement, pour ne pas avoir une raison de partir, ni trop lentement pour que Léo croit à de l'abus de sa part. Pour ses nouvelles cartes, bancaire, de crédit, et permis de conduire, cela devait trainer en longueur.

Il en était certain, en une semaine, Léo ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il y était déterminé et si cela requérait un changement total de sa personnalité détestable, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Avec un soupir, il remarqua que malgré le tourbillon de ses pensées, son excitation n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Il prit son membre en main en songeant qu'après tout, ce qu'ignorait Léo ne pourrait lui faire de mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph se réveilla, un bref instant désorienté. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas la gueule de bois était déjà exceptionnel en soi. Puis, la mémoire lui revient avec une étincelle d'excitation.

Il regarda l'heure. 7h20. Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la pièce à côté. Est-ce que Fearless dormait toujours ? Il devait se lever et faire son petit déjeuner. Il sauta hors du lit avec un optimiste et une joie de vivre qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu depuis au moins une dizaine d'années.

Arrivée à la cuisine, il désenchanta. Léonardo était déjà parti travailler ne laissant qu'une note.

 _Bonjour Rick,_

 _J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Fais comme chez-toi. Si tu veux, je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent afin de garnir le réfrigérateur. Achète ce que tu aimes, je ne mange jamais ici. Je te laisse une clé. Tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur dans le bureau afin de faire tes recherches d'emploi ou je t'ai laissé le journal. De même, voici mon numéro de cellulaire si tu avais une urgence. Au sous-sol, j'ai une salle d'entrainement, si tu veux t'échauffer un peu. Je vais peut-être faire des heures supplémentaires et je ne serai pas de retour avant 20 heures sûrement, ce qui te laisse du temps pour régler tes problèmes en privé. Bonne journée, L._

Raph serra les dents. Évidemment que son frère serait un employé zélé. Léonardo croyait faire une faveur à Rick en le laissant seul toute la journée, mais Raph lui voulait son grand frère. Il regarda la somme allouée par Léonardo. Il ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Léonardo avait laissé 400$. Cette somme pouvait aisément payer trois semaines d'épicerie puisque Léo, ne mangeant jamais là, l'avait laissé uniquement pour « Rick ». Laissée une telle somme à un étranger prouvait une fois de plus l'excellente nature de Léonardo. Mais peut-être était aussi un moyen détourné d'essayer de se débarrasser de son invité. Beaucoup aurait pu prendre la somme et s'enfuir. Si c'était un test, Raph était résolu à le passer.

Raph alla dans le bureau et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire de sa vie. Il alla sur des sites de cuisine, cherchant des recettes afin de composer un menu pour composer des lunchs et des diners pour la semaine. Il chercha ensuite des coupons-rabais, afin d'en avoir le plus pour le meilleur prix possible. Léo avait toujours été économe et Raph, un flambeur. Il était temps de corriger ce défaut et bien paraitre aux yeux de Léonardo.

Ceci fait, il se doucha rapidement, puis il songea qu'il devait chercher ses quelques vêtements à la consigne. Il mordit ses lèvres. Son style vestimentaire n'était certainement pas du goût de Léo, mais il ne pouvait prendre l'argent de celui-ci pour se monter une nouvelle garde-robe. Il refusait de sortir avec un -T-shirt de Space Hero et le sien n'était pas encore sec et de plus déchiré avec encore des taches rosées. Il pouvait peut-être emprunter quelque chose à Léo. Certes, Léonardo était d'une carrure plus fine que la sienne, mais tout plutôt que le visage de Capitaine Ryan sur ses pectoraux.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de texter Léo. Mais, il n'avait plus de cellulaire ! Il devait le déclarer volé au plus vite. Mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Il chercha des yeux un téléphone et en envisageant un, il composa le numéro de Leonardo.

Dès que ce dernier répondit l'émotion noua la gorge de Raphael. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaitre cette voix ? Sans la distraction du physique attrayant de Léonardo, sa voix était aisément reconnaissable, douce, mais mâle, avec toujours une pointe d'anxiété sous-jacente.

-Euh, oui c'est Rick. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter de quoi porter à l'extérieur. Je vais aller faire les courses et chercher mon sac à la consigne. Mon t-Shirt est fichu et euh…l'autre n'est plus propre puisque j'ai dormi avec.

C'était faux, Raph l'avait immédiatement enlevé, dès Léo hors de la pièce. Il ne portait jamais rien pour dormir, détestant encore les vêtements malgré plus de trois ans sous forme humaine.

Léo hésita légèrement au bout de la ligne.

-Ma chambre est verrouillée, mais au sous-sol, il y a des vêtements de propres, sûrement dans le panier bleu, que je n'ai pas encore rangés. Sers-toi.

Raphael fronça les sourcils. Léo avait assez confiance pour laisser à la vue 400$, mais pas pour laisser sa porte déverrouillée. Peu importe, puisqu'il n'en n'était pas à la véritable raison de son appel.

-Tu sais, Lee, tu n'as pas à demeurer à l'extérieur pour me laisser de l'intimité. Tu es ici chez toi et pour te dire la vérité, la compagnie ne serait pas trop. Je ne connais pas la ville ni personne, je suis un peu déprimé de ma rupture et j'aimerais pouvoir questionner sur la vie ici une personne de confiance.

Il continua très rapidement, ne laissant pas à Léo le temps de répondre.

-Je suis un cuisinier potable. Je peux préparer le diner ce soir, sans problème, de même que les prochains soirs. Ne pas aller au restaurant serait une économie, non ? Je ne peux pas avoir accès à mon argent tout de suite, je me suis renseigné. Je dois présenter des preuves d'identité et n'en ayant plus aucune, je n'aurai accès qu'à mon argent dans environ, hum, 10 jours. Ensuite, je te rembourserai la moitié de ce que l'épicerie aura coûté.

C'était absolument n'importe quoi, Raph ne s'étant nullement renseigné, surtout pas à 8h Am, mais cela faisait du sens. Léo y cru et accepta prudemment. Il promit à Raphael d'être de retour un peu avant 19h.

Exalté, Raph courut au sous-sol trouver des vêtements. Tout était atrocement sérieux, mais Raph dénicha une chemise noire. C'était beaucoup trop rangé pour lui, mais il ne pouvait que s'imaginer comment Léo devait être sexy dans cette chemise, le noir devant faire ressortir délicieusement sa peau claire et ses prunelles bleues. Aussitôt, un éclair de jalousie le poignarda. Si cette chemise était là, c'est que Léo l'avait portée récemment. Pour qui s'était-il mis aussi beau ?

« Ok. Du calme, Raph, Léo peut bien s'endimancher pour qui il veut, ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Il a sûrement une copine ou un copain, mais peu importe car tu ne veux pas le séduire. Tu n'aimes pas Léo dans cette optique-là. Tu ne veux qu'être son ami, si possible son meilleur ami. »

La chemise était beaucoup trop serrée sur lui, au point où il ne pouvait pas fermer les deux boutons du haut, mais tant pis.

Raph fit le tour des armoires de cuisine, afin de déterminer ce qu'il devait acheter ou non. Il écrivit une liste, déterminé à tout avoir à meilleur marché pour impressionner son grand frère économe. Raph poussa son comportement de femme au foyer au point d'argumenter le prix du poulet dans le quartier chinois durant un quart d'heure. Il avait prévu plusieurs repas à saveur asiatique, mêlé à une ou deux recettes italiennes. Pour lui-même, Raph ne s'était rien acheté. Pas même de bière, malgré des années de dépendance. Avec une joie enfantine, il remarqua qu'il lui restait comme monnaie plus de 200$ malgré des provisions pour plus d'une semaine.

Il revient chez Léonardo et s'échina à tout préparer pour à la fois un bento pour Léo demain et le repas du soir. Comme une ado à son premier rendez-vous, il guetta l'arrivée de son nouveau colocataire à la fenêtre à partir de 18h15, le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin la voiture grise du propriétaire des lieux, Raph essaya de se calmer.

« Cesse d'agir comme un imbécile. Ce n'est que Léo. Pas mon béguin ou mon amant. Il s'agit uniquement de ton frère. Si tu es fait trop, Léo sera effrayé »

Il jeta un dernier regard inquisiteur sur la table. Avait-il tenté de créer une ambiance trop romantique et donc, déplacée ?

Il oublia toutes ses inquiétudes quand la porte s'ouvrit et Raph fondit sur le plancher. Il essaya bien de se morigéner qu'il avait l'air d'un attardé en bavant de façon aussi ostensible devant Léo en uniforme. Celui-ci devait s'en rendre compte puisqu'il lui lançait un sourire incertain.

-Euh, Le diner est servi. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Raph dès la fin de sa question eut envie de se gifler lui-même. S'était-il adressé à Léo comme l'épouse américaine moyenne ?

Léo dut penser la même chose car il rougit.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. La routine habituelle. Je vais me changer et me doucher. Cela ne sera pas long.

Raph mordit sa langue pour ne pas supplier Léo de ne pas se changer. Il avait un faible pour les uniformes, d'accord, il venait de le découvrir, il n'avait pas à avoir honte, c'était un fétiche partagé par beaucoup de personnes. Ce qui était anormal, c'était que c'était son frère qui portait le dit uniforme. Par bonheur, Léo ignorait que, sans se soucier de leur lien biologique, c'était Raph qui le matait de façon aussi peu subtile.

Léo entra dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements, verrouilla sa porte de chambre et se claquemura dans la salle de bain.

Il revient, les cheveux noirs humides et s'attabla, un peu étonné devant une soupe miso fumante.

-C'est toi qui a fait cela ? Cela sent divinement bon. Tu n'avais pas à te donner autant de peine.

-Oh ! Ce n'est que le début. J'ai autre chose pour le plat principal. Un cari au poulet.

Raph n'était pas un fan de nourriture aussi « raffinée ». Un t-bone et de la purée de pomme de terre ou des frites était plus sa définition d'un bon repas. Mais c'était à Léo qu'il voulait plaire.

Léo mangea quelques instants en silence, complimenta Raph sur sa soupe et souligna l'heureux hasard, qui n'était en réalité par un hasard du tout, qu'il ait omis d'ajouter des champignons à sa recette, puisqu'il les abhorrait

D'heureux papillons s'agitèrent dans le ventre de Raphael. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où un compliment l'avait autant touché. Il y avait reçu des milliers de commentaires élogieux sur ses muscles et sa force, même ses yeux, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette douce chaleur.

Raph ne s'était jamais aussi senti aussi intimidé. Il tenta de demander normalement des détails anodins sur la journée de Léo. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop empressé, ni démontrer une curiosité déplacée. Il apprit au fil des questions auxquelles Léo répondait brièvement mais de bonne grâce, qu'il était sergent au NYPD, ce que Raph savait déjà par l'écusson qu'il avait entraperçu sur son uniforme plus tôt. La position était sûrement impossible à atteindre pour un homme de moins de 25 ans, mais Raph ne démontra aucun étonnement. Léo expliqua qu'il passait une bonne partie de la journée à rédiger des rapports, puis jugeant qu'il avait assez satisfait la curiosité de Raphael à son propos, il profita du changement de service pour lui demander également de lui parler de lui. Raph avait décidé de raconter une partie de la vérité seulement et tout en coupant ses carottes durant l'après-midi avait peaufiner son histoire.

Il raconta donc qu'il était diplômé en génie mécanique, ce qui était officiellement vrai, excepté que le nom sur le diplôme que Raph avait récupéré plus tôt était accordé à un Raph et non un Rick, donc hors de question de l'exhiber devant Leo. Il avait travaillé près de Las Vegas dans un garage où il revampait des voitures, Raph s'occupant de la mécanique et de la peinture. Il avait hésité à parler de ses combats illégaux. Léo était policier et de plus, il serait ainsi peut-être plus aisé de faire une recherche et remonter jusqu'à Raphael. Donc, il passa ce détail sous silence. Il raconta sa décision de venir à New York en altérant un peu la vérité. Il dissimula ses problèmes de dettes, d'alcool, de drogues et de jeux et de même changea la profession de son ex petite amie, en faisant une infirmière.

Ayant donc déballé son tissu de mensonge, Raph posa la question qui depuis la veille le tracassait, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi.

-Et toi ? As-tu une petite amie ? Ou un petit ami ?

Un froid abyssal souffla entre eux et Raph se maudit d'avoir posé la question.

-Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et pas de petit ami non plus.

La seconde partie de la phrase avait été prononcée avec un frisson qui apparut en être un de dégout aux yeux de Raphael. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le fâcha. Évidemment que Fearless était trop « honorable » et conservateur pour aimer les hommes.

-Quoi ? C'est permis, non ? Tu es homophobe ?

Sentant qu'il avait commis un impair qui avait froissé son convive, Léo, diplomate fit marche arrière et répondit :

-Non. Du tout. Je suis seulement mal à l'aise avec des questions concernant ma vie sexuelle ou sentimentale.

Puis, les yeux bleus eurent un éclat paniqué :

-Tu …

Raph le coupa sèchement avant qu'il ait terminé une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis le pire des coureurs de jupon. Je déteste seulement tous les homophobes, xénophobes ou mutanophobes. J'ai milité pour leurs droits. Je suis pour l'égalité de tous, point. Aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.

Léo fit un léger signe qu'acquiescement et retourna les yeux vers son assiette. Raph voyait le malaise de son frère et même le tremblement de sa main. Il réfléchit. Léo était une personne tolérante et qui n'était pas porté vers les préjugés hâtifs. Il n'était pas non plus une personne craintive de nature. Quelque chose que Raph ignorait devait être arrivé à Léo. Un élan de protection l'envahit et plus rudement que la situation le requérait il demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

-Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? Un homme t'a fait du mal ?

Il sentit Léo se raidir de tout son être et vis clairement le mensonge se former sur le visage de son frère avant qu'il articule une réponse négative.

Raph serra les poings sous la table. Il allait ouvrir le crâne de celui qui avait oser faire du mal à son grand frère. Mais ignorant l'identité du coupable et même jusqu'où était allé le crime, il était impuissant et il détestait ce sentiment.

Léo poursuivit :

-Non, je n'aime tout simplement pas parler de cela. En fait, je n'ai aucune histoire de cœur et c'est par choix.

Raph fronça les sourcils. Quel était l'intérêt d'être aussi incroyablement séduisant si c'était pour mener une vie monacale ?

Leo souffla :

-Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

Raph ouvrit tout grand les yeux. S'il avait une médaille du mérite à décerner, nul doute que Léo l'arborait. Si quelqu'un au monde ne méritait rien, c'était bien lui, Raph.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Léo la referma d'une réplique ferme, lui faisant avaler sa question.

-Je suis prêt à partager mon toit, mais pas ma vie, désolé. As-tu des questions sur la ville ? Je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu souhaitais que je rentre tôt ?

Raph, déçu, mais maté posa quelques questions de base, absolument inutiles puisqu'il connaissait sa ville natale par cœur.

-Ton accent est new-yorkais. Un de tes parents venait d'ici ?

Évidemment, il fallait que Léo fût un bon policier. Raph rajouta donc une couche à ses mensonges.

L'ambiance par contre était morte dans l'œuf à cause de la question sur la vie privée de Léo. Celui-ci dut y penser encore car il se leva sur une dernière recommandation.

-Je ne veux pas paraitre rabat-joie, mais j'apprécierais grandement que tu n'invites personne ici, pour…

-Une conquête ? Nah ! J'ai décidé de tâter moi aussi de l'abstinence. Quelques semaines ou même mois ne me feront pas de tort. J'en ai ma claque des femmes et de leurs caprices.

Léo se leva et courba gracieusement la tête.

-Je te remercie pour cet excellent repas. Je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi succulent depuis longtemps. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Ceci dit, il alla se coucher, et Raph malgré qu'il hurlât mentalement un ordre contraire à ses globes oculaires, ne put s'empêcher de fixer de nouveau le bas du dos de son frère alors qu'il s'éloignait. Était-il possible d'être aussi sexy et chaste ? Était-ce un complot du karma pour rendre Raph fou ? Il ne voulait qu'une chance de se faire apprécier de son frère et s'il démontrait de façon aussi évidente son attirance, Léo allait le mettre à la porte, tout poli qu'il fut.

Raph se leva pour laver les assiettes. Ce n'était nullement le genre de Léo de laisser ainsi de la vaisselle, mais Raph se douta que ce dernier avait voulu se dérober aux regards et aux questions le plus rapidement possible, au point d'oublier ce détail. Mais cela importait peu à Raph qui se lança à lui-même les pires insultes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de harceler de questions personnelles son frère ? Léo était la discrétion même, évidemment qu'il avait été effarouché. De toute façon que lui importait de savoir si Léo avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cela ne changeait absolument rien.

Il se convainquit ensuite que se donner une seconde nuit d'affilié du plaisir à lui-même en visualisant son frère en uniforme de policier était légitime puisque cela serait la dernière fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois-ci, Raph refusa de se faire prendre. La veille, il avait questionné Léo sur son horaire. Celui-ci travaillait à environ un quart d'heure en voiture et commençait à 8h00 pour terminer à 17h00, les rares fois où il ne devait pas terminer la rédaction d'un rapport de dernière minute. Bien évidemment, Léo faisait preuve de zèle sûrement et quittait plus tôt pour éviter de rencontrer son invité. Nous étions samedi et Léo terminait à 15h au lieu de 17h et Raph avait des plans.

Tout d'abord, Raph se leva à 5h30, le plus discrètement possible. Il voulait préparer des rôties pour son frère et avait acheté sa confiture favorite dans ce but. Préparer était un grand mot, Raph n'ayant qu'à les mettre à griller, mais Fearless dégageait des ondes nocives qui faisait rendre l'âme à tout appareil électro-ménager.

Avec consternation, il avisa les cinq t-shirts qu'il avait rescapé de son ancienne vie au Nevada. Les jeans étaient neutres, mais usés à la corde, mais les t-shirts étaient tous à l'effigie de groupe heavy metal et ce n'était pas le genre de Léo. Nous étions le premier du mois d'octobre et il avait de l'argent, mais sans sa carte bancaire, il était impossible de le toucher. Puisque nous étions samedi, ni aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain, il ne pourrait entreprendre de démarche pour ce faire. C'était à la fois un mal et un bien. Il resterait paumé, mais cela retardait son départ. Il mit son t-shirt qu'il jugea le moins choquant et alla à la cuisine, en faisant un arrêt à la salle de bain pour se raser, car il voulait être à sous son meilleur, jour pour Léo, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas au juste pourquoi. En entrant, il vit accroché sur un cintre un des uniformes de Léo. Avec des crampes d'émoi, il caressa du bout des doigts l'uniforme, une érection aussi se formant dans ses boxers noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec les uniformes ? Il avait eu affaire un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie aux policiers, sans ressentir le moindre trouble. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les boxers blancs consciencieusement pliés sur le couvercle de la cuvette, son érection devient péniblement douloureuse et suppliait littéralement pour un soulagement rapide. Il était hors de question que Raph comme un prisonnier au trou depuis cinq ans se masturbe en reniflant les sous-vêtements de son frère, se dit-il en secouant désespérément la tête. Qu'avait-il soudain à développer une obsession pour les vêtements portés par son frère ? Soudain, Raph sourit. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas là, hier. Ils avaient été déposés là ce matin. Fearless devait faire ses katas au sous-sol. Ce spectacle lui avait manqué et l'idée de le revoir le remplissait d'excitation.

Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds et il retient son souffle.

Tourbillonnant, torse nu, ses katanas en mains, ne portant que des pantalons de sport, Léo était perdu dans son monde intérieur, ne réalisant pas le spectacle captivant qu'il offrait, à son frère magnétisé. Raph, les yeux grands ouverts ne perdaient rien de l'apparition qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rester malheureusement et assister à la fin de la prestation. L'effet que Léo avait sur Raph était éloquent et le mince tissu des sous-vêtements de Raphael ne cachait rien de son état. Raphael ne voulait pas être excité par cette vision, mais le bas de son corps semblait être doté d'une volonté propre et ne répondait plus aux directions du cerveau de Raphael. Si Léo s'en apercevait, Raph serait sur le trottoir en moins de deux. Il devait retourner se doucher et prendre soin de son problème qui requérait toute son attention.

Il évita de regarder les vêtements, n'ayant pas besoin de source d'excitation supplémentaire et se masturba frénétiquement en repensant au kata de son frère. Après deux orgasmes successifs, il songea avec effarement qu'il ne resterait plus d'eau chaude pour Léo et sortit de la douche, considérant que ses sens seraient calmés.

Dès que ses yeux retombèrent sur les sous-vêtements, Raph pesta. Qu'était la raison de cette lubricité sans fin ? Depuis quand avait-il une fixation pour les dessous, masculins en plus ? Le caleçon suppliait littéralement Raph de l'enfiler. C'était dingue ! L'abstinence n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Quelques jours sans sexe et il devenait un dangereux obsédé. Comment Léo arrivait à vivre sans vie sexuelle le dépassait. Mais Léo avait toujours été bizarre. Lorsqu'il fit cette constatation, il remarqua qu'il avait bel et bien enfilé les boxers blancs de Léo et que ce dernier n'était définitivement pas le plus bizarre des deux. Il se demanda s'il pouvait conserver ses boxers. La chaleur qu'ils semblaient dégager étaient trop agréable. Léo, malgré sa tête bien organisé pouvait les avoir oubliés, non ? Il en était là de ses pensées quand on cogna à la porte.

-Rick, c'est toi ?

-Euh, oui, euh je mets mes pantalons et je sors.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Raph enfila ses jeans, sans retirer les caleçons blancs et ouvrit brutalement la porte devant un Léo très rouge qui couvrait son corps.

Raph eut un moment de confusion. Pourquoi Léo se cachait-il ? Il n'était pas nu. Puis, le souvenir que quelqu'un avait sûrement fait quelque chose à Léonardo lui revient et sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Je ne voulais pas te presser. Il n'est que 6 heures.

-Non, vas-y. J'ai terminé. J'ai peut-être abusé un peu de l'eau chaude…

-Aucune importance, je prends toujours mes douches froides, coupa Léo

Il a sûrement pris ce régime spartiate à l'armée songea Raphael, tout en allant faire ce pourquoi il s'était levé de si bon matin, le petit déjeuner de Léonardo.

Léo ressortit, quelques minutes après que le bruit de la douche ait cessé et quand il sortit, Raph eut un choc. Même sans boxer, Léo avait enfilé son uniforme. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait probablement rien en-dessous et Raph dut s'asseoir après avoir reposé brusquement la tasse de thé de Léo.

Léo haussa un sourcil :

-ça va Rick ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de te lever si tôt.

Raph balbutia essayant de ne pas fixer ce qui se trouvait au niveau de la ceinture de Léo :

-Pas grave. J'ai branché le grille-pain. J'ai pensé que commencer la journée avec quelque chose de chaud…

Raph ne finit pas sa phrase, y trouvant un sous-entendu épouvantable.

De plus en plus estomaqué devant le malaise de Raphael, Léo poursuivit :

-J'ai reçu un message ce matin. On me demande de poursuivre mon quart de travail jusqu'à 20h. Inutile de m'attendre ce soir. Il y a une salle de cinéma tout près et…

La déception parue de manière flagrante sur les traits de Raphael, au point que Léo se sentit mal.

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurai préparé un second bento fut tout ce que Raph murmura.

-Euh, Rick, pardonne-moi. Je te remercie bien mal de ta peine. Tu dois te sentir seul. Je croyais que tu apprécierais la solitude, mais effectivement si tu es habitué d'être en couple ou d'avoir des amis, tu dois te sentir bien seul. Si tu veux, je n'ai pas encore accepté.

Les yeux de Raphael brillèrent tellement d'espoir et de reconnaissance que Léo céda.

-C'est d'accord, Rick, je serai ici à 15h30 environ. Si tu veux, je te montrerai le quartier et nous pourrons manger au resto. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent. Tu as laissé beaucoup de monnaie de ce que je t'avais laissé comme budget.

Raph sourit

-Oui, cela me plairait bien.

-Très bien alors, c'est un rendez-vous.

Raph regarda Léo partir, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à sa voiture, en se répétant inlassablement, le cœur complètement dilatée de joie et d'excitation :

« C'est un rendez-vous… »


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael se répéta pour la centième fois qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Avec exaspération, il se trouvait un comportement de groupie. Ce n'était que Léo se redit-il encore. Pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade ? Pourquoi surtout, il regardait avec une envie de pleurer sa garde-robe complète étendue sur son lit ? Il n'avait rien à porter mais pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Jamais il n'avait accordé la moindre importance à sa tenue, ni même au moindre rendez-vous, même pour une entrevue d'embauche ! Pourquoi alors cette crise d'indécision anxieuse ?

Il ne voulait pas apporter de honte à Léo, c'était tout, se dit-il. Pas pour lui plaire physiquement, juste ne pas le gêner en portant une tenue inappropriée au quelconque restaurant où il avait prévu l'amener. Il n'osait téléphoner de nouveau à Léo pour lui demander s'il pouvait emprunter des vêtements trop petits ni aller faire les boutiques avec l'argent de son frère. Il avait vraiment besoin de son argent. Mais dès qu'il l'aurait, quelle excuse pourrait justifier sa présence encore là ?

Il eut la nausée toute la journée, l'excitation lui nouant les tripes et la colère et la honte de réagir aussi fortement n'arrangeait rien, incapable d'avaler une bouchée.

Enfin, l'heure du retour du travail de Léo arrivait et Raph était toujours à demi-habillé. Dès qu'il le vit descendre de voiture avec son uniforme _avec rien en dessous_ se spécifia-t-il mentalement, il se mit à se répéter son mantra qu'il se chantait à lui-même depuis le matin.

« Ce n'est que ton frère Léonardo. Que ton frère. Aucune raison de s'exciter »

Le mantra mourut dans sa gorge dès que sa nouvelle obsession franchit la porte.

Leo le fixa un instant avec des yeux surpris :

-Tu n'es pas habillé ?

-Euh, je…je ne savais où nous allions ni qui porter. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de propre.

-Oh. Tu aurais pu m'emprunter quelque chose. Ou prendre de l'argent. Tu auras besoin de quelque chose de propre et à ta taille pour passer une entrevue. Demain, je suis en congé. Je pourrais te montrer des boutiques. Tu me rembourseras la semaine prochaine. Pour ce soir, je n'avais nullement l'intention d'aller dans un restaurant guindé. Un simple t-shirt suffira.

Raph hocha la tête, détestant se sentir comme un clochard à la merci de la générosité de son frère. S'il voulait l'impressionner, c'était mal parti.

Léo alla directement à sa chambre dont il prit soin de refermer la porte le plus rapidement possible. Il présenta quelques vêtements à Raphael puis s'excusa pour aller se préparer. Raphael choisit un morceau au hasard, ne voulant pas faire attendre Léonardo.

Celui-ci avait mis une chemise anthracite, mais décontractée, mais Raphael évita de s'attarder à détailler son frère. Il avait été assez souvent surpris à se pâmer devant lui.

Léo lui demanda s'il désirait marcher et Raphael accepta. Ils marchèrent longtemps, profitant du soleil doré d'octobre. Léo révéla que c'était sa saison favorite, car les couleurs lui semblaient plus vives et riches, comme si la nature avant l'hiver, souhaitait offrir aux sens un dernier cadeau avant un long hiver. Il confia surtout aimer les feuilles rouges et le cœur de Raph manquât un battement. Léo le questionna sur le climat du Nevada et malgré une tentative d'être aussi poétique que son frère, il échoua piteusement, la réalité étant qu'il avait rapidement abominé le paysage de son exil. Puis, il écouta sans mot dire Léonardo lui parler de la vie new-yorkaise, les quartiers les plus abordables où la criminalité n'était pas trop haute, où il serait le mieux pour élever une famille.

Raph l'interrompit :

-Une famille ? Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Et je n'ai pas peur de quelques misérables bandits.

-Oh, c'est pour cela que tu as rompu avec tes petites amies ? Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ?

-Non, aucun lien. J'ai rompu parce qu'elles m'énervaient, point. J'ai gardé Lisa près de trois mois et c'est un put...un record.

-Trois mois ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas beaucoup.

-Bah, 89 jours de trop si tu veux mon avis.

-Pourquoi alors avoir commencé cette relation ?

Un bref instant, Raph fut tenté de répliquer que puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser de question à Léo, lui non plus n'avait pas à l'enquiquiner, mais il se retient.

-Tu sais, parfois on se sent seul à un moment et on désire de la compagnie, puis la compagnie reste quand on veut être seul…

Raph se mordit les lèvres. Son explication portait à interprétation.

-Écoute, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. En bref, je suis sexuellement attiré par les femmes, mais je n'arrive pas à être connecté avec elles. Nous ne sommes pas sur la bonne longueur d'ondes. Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens et je ne suis peut-être pas tombé…

-Non, interrompit Léo, ce que tu dis a beaucoup de sens, au contraire. Nous pouvons dire que…j'éprouve quelque chose de légèrement similaire.

Les yeux de Raphael s'agrandirent. C'était le premier pan de vie personnelle de Léo qui se dévoilait.

Mais ceci ne dura pas :

-Enfin, c'était ainsi, avant…Tu vois, nous sommes arrivés. C'est un restaurant où je venais souvent avec mes frères.

Raphael demeura un instant pétrifié d'horreur :

Ils étaient devant chez Morokami. L'aveugle avait passé sa vie à se fier sur ses autres sens, comme l'ouïe, pour suppléer à la vue. Il reconnaitrait Raphael, sans nul doute.

Léo poursuivit :

-Le propriétaire malheureusement est mort. Des Dragons pourpres l'ont descendu après qu'il ait refusé d'écouler leur drogue dans son restaurant. Je mène depuis une vendetta sans merci contre les Dragons. A part les crimes qui touchent directement les enfants, il y a peu de choses qui me dégoute autant que le trafic de drogue, poursuivit Léo avec une mine écœurée. Nous devons mettre un terme à cette vente de poison qui atteint des victimes de plus en plus jeunes.

Raph ne crut pas bon d'ajouter que tous les revendeurs de poudre d'autour de Las Vegas le connaissait par son prénom et qu'il avait filé devant sans doute encore plusieurs centaines de dollars à certain. Il ferma les yeux, brièvement découragé. Comment avait-il pu à ce point dévier du droit chemin ? A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il devait mentir à Léo pour couvrir ses conneries. Il voulait que Léo retourne sur le sujet de sa vie amoureuse, mais il ne savait comment l'amener sans que celui-ci se referme comme une huitre.

Le repas se passait somme toute assez bien. Léo semblait un peu triste et quoique le cœur de Raph aussi se serrait à la pensée du vieil aveugle, il fit de son mieux pour remonter le moral de Léonardo. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus par contre était de le nommer « Lee ». Il n'aimait pas ce surnom étranger et évitait de devoir appeler Léo par ce faux prénom.

Ce qui était également laborieux était de faire progresser la conversation en évitant tous les sujets sensibles de part et d'autre. Ni lui, ni Léo apparemment ne voulait répondre à certaines questions. Pourtant, même avec beaucoup d'imagination, il ne pouvait visualiser son parfait grand frère faire un acte répréhensible dont il pourrait avoir suffisamment honte pour ne même pas vouloir aborder le sujet.

Ce qui alimentait la discussion sans réel danger était de parler de la ville et c'est ce qu'il fit même si cela ne le faisait pas progresser d'un iota dans sa quête de redécouverte de son frère. Il voulait désespérément réapprendre à le connaitre, détestant ignorer tout un pan de sa vie, impuissant à le venger et même à le consoler à cause de cette ignorance.

Alors que Raphael essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop captivé par les lèvres invitantes (!) de Léo, il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Avant aujourd'hui, le lien ne s'était jamais fait aussi clairement dans sa tête. Son antagoniste avec Léonardo autrefois partait de la prémisse que Léonardo était à la fois l'épée et le bouclier de leur famille. Mais Raph voulait ce rôle, non pas pour la position comme Léo l'avait cru, mais car il désirait plus que tout que protéger ce frère et non être protégé de lui. C'est cet instinct qui l'avait fait immédiatement choisir Léonardo ce jour fatidique. Ce besoin instinctif de sauvegarder son chef avait toujours été puissant, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'exprimer à cause de leurs rangs accordés au sein de leur clan. Léo était le chef et l'aîné et c'était ses responsabilités et cela aurait été déchoir que de laisser le cadet et second qu'était Raphael, le défendre. Mais Donnie n'avait-il pas dit qu'il doutait de cette ainesse de Léonardo ? Splinter, voyant immédiatement plus de docilité et de promesse en Léo avait-il inversé l'ordre des naissances ? Nul ne le saurait jamais et cela n'avait plus d'importance, car les tables avaient tourné. Léo, certes, pour le moment était le pourvoyeur et Raph en position de faiblesse, mais cela pouvait changer. Grâce à sa fausse identité il pouvait tout à son aise, donner à Léo tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Léonardo ignorait que cet homme devant lui, tout en muscle et plus âgé était son petit frère et ne se sentirait pas obligé de le défendre. Raph pourrait enfin adopter ce rôle de bouclier de son frère pour lequel il s'était toujours senti prédestiné.

-Rick ?

Raph sursauta. Il devait apprendre à réagir plus rapidement à ce prénom.

-Je t'ennuie ? Je suis désolé. J'ai moi-même peu de compagnie et je ne suis pas très intéressant. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des longues conversations.

-Non, du tout ! Je t'avoue seulement que…j'ai envie de te connaitre, mais je n'ose pas te poser de questions. Plusieurs sujets semblent t'échauder et je ne veux pas…te mettre mal à l'aise.

Raph allait dire « …te perdre » mais il jugea qu'une telle déclaration était peut-être prématurée.

Léo soupira :

-Rick, ne le prend pas mal, mais effectivement il y a plusieurs sujets dont je ne veux pas parler. Tout ce qui touche mon passé plus précisément ou ma vie intime. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je ne te trouve pas particulièrement bavard non plus, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Parlons de demain. Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller faire les boutiques. Tu as peut-être besoin d'article de nature personnelle, en plus de vêtements.

Raph rougit : Léo savait-il qu'il avait pris ses sous-vêtements ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question ou de se justifier car Léo, la personne qui a toujours un plan continua :

-Je t'aiderais si tu veux à tes recherches d'emplois et d'appartement. Tu peux aussi te faire un curriculum vitae, j'ai une imprimante laser. Tu pourras les imprimer. Si tu veux, je peux même te laisser ma voiture lundi pour que tu puisses aller les distribuer.

Raph se mordit les lèvres. La situation était impossible. Son diplôme était décerné à Raph Harrison. Son permis, ses cartes, tout était à ce nom. Léo le verrait. De plus, il n'était même pas certain de son unique référence, le garage où il avait été employé trois ans. Certes, il était très doué, le meilleur pour l'ouvrage, mais son patron lui avait souvent reproché son mode de vie et son imprévisibilité. De plus, Raph était parti sans crier gare. Il avait été vraiment trop insouciant et devait en payer le prix. Léonardo ne devait sous aucun prétexte savoir qu'il était Raphael ou qu'il avait commis autant d'actes répréhensibles. Le moindre faux pas et le policier doublé d'un ninja qu'était Léo découvrirait le pot aux roses et chasserait honteusement Raph de sa présence. Et Raphael ne pourrait survivre à un nouvel ostracisme de la part de Léonardo. C'est la perte de son affection qui l'avait conduit aussi bas et revivre cet enfer était au-dessus de ses forces. En admettant que Léo découvre qu'il était Raph Harrison et non Rick et ne fasse pas le lien avec son frère Raphael, une simple recherche de ce nom au Nevada le mènerait certainement à sa photo d'arrestation pour possession de drogue ou celle pour combats illégaux. Et Léo ne serait pas indulgent.

La seule possibilité de s'en sortir était de rejoindre les services secrets pour un nouveau changement d'identité. Mais Raphael, contrairement à Léo lui-même ou Donnie n'avait jamais cherché à entretenir ces relations, son chèque mensuel lui suffisant. Ses erreurs passées ne cessant de le tourmenter, Raph se prit la tête entre les mains. Donatello pourrait l'aider, mais il n'avait aucune idée où le rejoindre. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, il devait trouver Donnie et vite. Léo avait des plans et il ne pouvait repousser son aide, sans mal paraitre et mal paraitre n'était pas une option.

-Rick ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pour commencer, je dois recontacter mon université, à Reno, pour qu'elle m'envoie un diplôme, je viens de penser à cela. Cela risque de prendre une semaine, au moins. Je suis désolé, je suis parti trop rapidement. Je suis un impulsif et…bref, ce vol et tout cela. Tu dois commencer à penser que j'ai tout orchestré...

-Non. Je t'ai vu payer tes consommations au bar. Tu n'avais que des billets de 100$, 5 ou 6, ainsi que des cartes d'identités. J'ai également vu que tu avais un cellulaire dans ta poche car tu l'as sorti une fois pour regarder l'heure, je présume. Donc, tu possédais bien ces choses à la base et effectivement, arrivé chez-moi tu ne les avais plus, donc les Dragons sont la seule explication. Personne n'aurait poussé le zèle dans l'arnaque jusqu'à prendre un coup de poignard. De plus, je t'ai laissé de l'argent que tu as utilisé consciencieusement. Également, le verrou de la porte de ma chambre n'a subi aucune tentative de crochetage. J'ai confiance en toi et je te demande pardon d'avoir douté de toi et de te mettre de la pression en ce moment. J'ai peut-être trop vécu en ermite et je laisse mes mauvaises expériences passées contrôler ma vie. Avoir comme compagnie une personne de confiance peut m'être profitable, surtout, ajouta Léo avec un sourire, si cette personne s'est donnée comme objectif de s'assurer que mon estomac soit toujours plein et satisfait. Nous sommes le 1er octobre. Tu peux sans peine passer le mois ici. Fais le nécessaire à ton rythme, je ne t'en parlerais plus. Tu respectes mon malaise sur certains points de ma vie et je vais respecter le tien.

Raph soupira. Il avait été un âne s'il avait pu oublier le fin observateur qu'était son frère. Qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu tenait du miracle. Sans compter les regards brûlants de concupiscence qu'il lui envoyait sans cesse et dont Léo ne soufflait mot, par bienséance sans doute. D'ailleurs c'était un point qu'il devait corriger au plus vite. Il ne pouvait regagner l'estime de son frère avec le désir estampé sur sa figure. Comme en ce moment où il devait être criant d'évidence qu'il n'avait que l'envie de presser ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui.

Leo paya la facture et sourit à Raphael en lui demandant s'il souhaitait rentrer.

-Tu avais parlé d'une salle de cinéma, non ?

Leo acquiesça et ils allèrent voir un film dont Raphael par la suite ne se rappela pas la moindre image. Tout le long de la présentation, Raphael tenta de garder les bras croisés. Ce corps, si désirable, à portés de mains, lui donnait des fourmis dans les paumes. Il voulait draper son bras par-dessus ses épaules et rapprocher ce corps du sien. Il n'avait jamais lutté aussi fort contre ses pulsions et il vivait un martyr. Le pire était que Léo, frileux comme toujours, semblait avoir froid, mais il n'osait absolument pas faire le moindre mouvement. S'il avait eu un manteau ou une veste, il aurait pu soulager son frère, mais la seule chaleur qu'il possédait était corporelle et il ne se faisait pas confiance s'il s'approchait seulement de 5 cm de Léo.

Ils regagnèrent la demeure de Léo, tout en devisant nonchalamment dans le cas de Léo, sur des charbons ardents dans le cas de Raph. Il n'avait jamais été un fervent des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Il n'avait jamais tenu la main à personne en marchant, dans un but romantique, mais la main abandonnée de Léo l'interpellait et il ne cessait de la fixer, voulant la saisir et la garder dans la sienne. Il devait cesser de voir son frère comme un amant ou partenaire de vie potentiel, et ce, immédiatement avant que la situation, déjà précaire, dérape complétement. Certes, Léo était sexy. Mais beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes l'étaient et Raph n'en n'avait pas fait une obsession. Le désir de retrouver ses frères, de s'en faire à nouveau aimer, et particulièrement Léo, lui montait à la tête. Il lui avait manqué et cela troublait son jugement. Arrivés, un certain malaise s'empara d'eux au moment où Léo allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, cet antre mystérieux aux yeux de Raphael. Les yeux purs de Léo se levèrent un instant vers Raph et celui-ci crut un moment y décerner une expectative, mais cela fut fugitif. L'envie d'embrasser Léonardo était loin d'être aussi fugace et Raphael serrait les poings au point que ses ongles entraient dans sa chair pour s'empêcher d'approcher ce visage du sien et capturer ses lèvres qu'il devinait douces.

-J'ai passé une agréable soirée, Rick. La meilleure depuis longtemps. Merci.

Si Raphael avait été un dessin-animés, il n'aurait été qu'une flaque, se liquéfiant d'émotions devant l'appréciation sincère de Léo. Seul ce « Rick » venait tenir sa joie, mais si Léo avait dit son vrai prénom, la seule barrière qui le retenait de ne pas molester son frère aurait tombé.

-Cela me fait un plaisir tout aussi grand, Lee. répondit Raph d'une voix rauque.

Léo secoua doucement la tête.

-Non, tu as mérité de m'appeler Léo. C'est mon véritable prénom, celui réservé à ceux en qui j'ai confiance. Bonne nuit, Rick.

Léo referma la porte, laissant un Raph déchiré par des sentiments contraires. Il ne méritait pas la confiance de Léo mais l'avoir obtenu le rendait délirant de bonheur. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher alors qu'il était en si bonne voie d'atteindre son objectif. Encore une fois, entre ses draps, il se promit encore qu'il se donnait du plaisir en pensant à lui pour la dernière nuit. Dès demain, il reprendrait ses sens, et deviendrait uniquement le meilleur ami de Léonardo.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours suivants furent de même, Raph faisant de beaux progrès dans l'amitié de Léonardo. Il avait faire refaire ses cartes, car il avait besoin de son argent, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'un profiteur. Il avait promis à Léo qu'il le remboursait avec ses « économies », c'est-à-dire, sa pension du 1er novembre. Il calcula au dollar près ce qu'il devait à son frère et lui remit le tout.

Raphael s'était acheté le strict nécessaire, comme article de toilettes, mais pour ses vêtements se fut une autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais rien essayé de sa vie, achetant n'importe quoi et ne demanda pas son avis à personne, ni se souciant du prix. Mais, c'était l'argent de Léo et Raph ne voulait pas exagérer et il prit également cette excuse pour demander à ce dernier son avis à chaque morceau de vêtement. Il sortit avec deux paires de jeans, trois chemises et cinq t-shirt propres et des sous-vêtements. Cela devait suffire pour quelques jours.

Ayant remboursé son dû à Léo, qui l'accepta sans précipitation, Raph balança s'il devait se trouver un emploi ou non. Sa rente suffisait pour tenir de salaire, puisqu'elle était égale au salaire américain moyen. Il pourrait faire semblant d'aller et de revenir du travail. Pour le moment, il ne payait que la moitié de l'épicerie, mais il ne pouvait se faire entretenir toujours. Et si, dans le plus effroyable des scénarios, Léo le chassait, il devait avoir de quoi tenir. De plus, mentir à Léo encore, non plus seulement sur sa vie passée, mais sur son quotidien actuel lui répugnait. Par contre, il ne voulait pas trop travailler, non pas par paresse, mais pour toujours arriver deux heures à la maison avant Léonardo pour les repas et de même, il ne voulait pas travailler la fin de semaine, pour demeurer disponible pour les courses et tâches ménagères.

Il alla au premier garage et mis les cartes sur table. Il était le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait même s'il n'avait pas les compétences exactes d'ingénieur que son diplôme suggérait. Il donna une démonstration de son talent et imposa la règle de « pas de question/pas de mensonges ». Raphael souligna qu'un salaire peu élevé ferait son affaire, à condition d'avoir l'horaire qu'il veut, que tout le monde le nomme Rick et que jamais personne ne cherche à en savoir plus.

Le patron accepta, mais offrit un salaire très en deca des compétences de Raphael. Cela ferait un bon 1500$ mensuellesupplémentaire tout de même, qui lui permettrait de mieux soutenir Léo. L'horaire proposé était de 9h00 à 15h00, du lundi au vendredi, sauf le mercredi où il terminait à midi, et Raph accepta. Il serait de retour ainsi à 15h30 chez lui, lui laissant près de deux heures pour se doucher, s'habiller et préparer le repas de Léo.

Raph fronça les sourcils, fâché contre lui-même. Depuis quand agissait-il comme une épouse modèle d'avant le Vietnam ? Ce n'était pas lui. Son désir de plaire le portait à des extrémités incroyables. Il haussa les épaules, l'important est que cela fonctionnait, non ? Léo avait l'air de l'apprécier et de toute façon, sans Léo, il aurait dû faire pareillement ses repas et la boniche. Autant que Léonardo, qui travaillait fort, en profite aussi. Non, ce n'était pas les tâches ménagères qui faisait tiquer Raph, mais plutôt son désir de plaire _physiquement._ Car, il commençait à l'admettre, son comportement n'était ni celui d'un frère, ni d'un ami.

Ses fixations fétichistes avaient empiré, il fouillait désormais subtilement dans le linge sale au sous-sol pour soutirer des vêtements que son frère avait porté, aspirant l'odeur tout en se caressant. Ses séances d'auto gratification n'avait pas diminuées et malgré ses promesses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir ses fantasmes de l'image de son colocataire et frère.

Plus Léonardo lui témoignait de l'amitié, plus son désir augmentait de pair et plus la lutte pour cacher cette attirance était difficile. Oui, il l'admettait, il avait parfois eu de légères pensées de nature discutable au sujet de son frère, lorsqu'il était mutant. Souvent, quand ce désir devenait trop puissant, il le noyait dans l'alcool. Mais même cette alternative lui était interdite car Léo abhorrait l'ivresse.

C'était un vendredi, il était 16h et Raph fixait le plafond de sa chambre, un sous-vêtement de Léo à la main, qu'il cachait sous son matelas avec ses papiers d'identité et ses sais. Il avait lutté encore contre l'envie presque irrépressible de porter un des uniformes de son frère, craignant qu'il surgisse de nulle part. Il n'allait pas bien, décida -t-il et sa récente abstinence devait en être la cause. Oui, baiser une jolie femme lui replacerait les idées. Il n'en n'avait pas vu une nue depuis plus de deux semaines et cela devait l'affecter plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Les sites pornographies étaient impossibles. Si Léo tombait sur son historique, il mourrait de honte.

Il réfléchit que pour se sortir de cette ornière, il devait essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Certainement, à force de ne fréquenter que la belle statue qu'était Léo, sa pensée devenait altérée. Ce soir, il allait mettre la bride sur le cou à sa libido galopante, pour mettre un frein à tous ces fantasmes malsains. Cette chasteté devait être l'unique raison de cette obsession autant irrationnelle qu'incestueuse.

Lorsque Léo revient, Raph constatant que son érection était aussi dur que du titane, décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes :

-Ce soir, je sors, après 21h, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Oh, euh, d'accord. Aucun problème. Je comprends, je ne suis pas une personne très distrayante.

Raph l'interrompit, indigné :

-Cela n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste certain …besoins. Des besoins que tu ne peux pas combler. Comme ce qu'une fille peut apporter.

Leo rougit à un point ou Raph ne savait pas si c'était mignon ou risible.

-Je comprends. Bien entendu, tu es libre.

Ils mangèrent presque en silence, Raph hésitant encore sur si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Léo semblait déçu ou peiné. Comment lui expliquer que baiser à droite et à gauche lui permettrait de demeurer dans les limites de la sanité ?

Raph se morigéna pour la centième fois. Léo n'était pas son amoureux, seulement un ami et un frère. Il devait le traiter comme tel, sinon la situation lui échapperait. Il devait briser immédiatement les entraves qui le retenait unilatéralement à Léonardo. C'était pour leur bien futur à tous les deux.

Après le repas, Raph prit une douche très rapide, enfila ses vieux vêtements du Nevada et s'apprêtait à partir quand Léo l'apostropha :

-Rick ? Déjà prêt ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir enfilé tes nouveaux vêtements ?

-Bah, je garde les neufs pour sortir avec toi. Ceux-ci feront l'affaire.

Leo eut un air interloqué :

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais mettre plus d'efforts pour séduire de nouvelles compagnes que moi. Ton apparence n'a aucune importance lorsque nous sommes entre nous.

Sa langue, n'ayant jamais appris à se taire, répondit :

-Je ne cherche pas de nouvelles compagnes. Seulement un soulagement momentané.

-Oh, fut tout ce que Léo dit mais son jugement emplit toute la pièce. Raph s'ébroua : rien à foutre de l'opinion de Saint-Fearless. Il devait tirer un coup ou il allait devenir cinglé. Il n'en pouvait plus de fantasmer sur son frère plus de la moitié du temps et culpabiliser à ce propos le reste de la journée. C'était à devenir fou à lier et il devait faire quelque chose.

-Mais, tu…vas revenir ? Seul ?

-Oui, bien entendu, un arrêt au motel, je fais ma petite affaire et je suis de retour avant 2h Am.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas…pourquoi une fille accepterait de n'être qu'utilisée ?

Raph ne sut que répondre. Fearless avait une conception des relations amoureuses qui lui échappait.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva, aussi pitoyable était-elle.

Il sentit la déchirure de son âme, dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence, quand il quitta la demeure de Léo. Tout son être hurlait de protestation. Il voulait passer une soirée tranquille, sur le sofa à quelques trente centimètres de Léo à écouter Stark Treck ou peu importe. Pourquoi sortait-il ? Est-ce que cela allait vraiment changer quelque chose, il commençait à en douter fortement. Peu avant de refermer la porte sur un dernier au revoir, Raph avait vu les yeux de Léo, résignés et déçus, et il avait fallu tout son empire sur lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter à genoux pour quêter son pardon. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle pression pour se faire aimer de quelqu'un, et Raph avait beau essayer de se trouver des motifs raisonnables pour éprouver un sentiment aussi fort, il y croyait de moins en moins.

Il entra dans le premier bar venu et offrit à boire à la première fille d'apparence facile qu'il vit. Il ne voulait pas boire outre mesure, mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas, il manquerait de courage, aussi incroyablement incohérent cela paraissait. Neuf consommations plus tard, sans n'en n'avoir aucune envie, il traina sa conquête au motel le plus près. Elle tenta d'enlever langoureusement son haut, mais Raph trouva cette tentative pathétique. Elle sortit de sa main un petit sachet de cocaïne et en offrit à son partenaire. Raph hésita, il n'avait nulle envie de replonger, mais il lui fallait une foutue distraction pour se sortir de cette attirance maudite. Plusieurs lignes plus tard, Raph, au même point, se faisait faire une fellation en ne pensant qu'à Léonardo. Son plan pour se changer les idées avait totalement foiré, comme son subconscient s'en doutait déjà. Il n'aurait aucun plaisir ni soulagement ce soir, rien hormis un poids encore plus lourd sur le cœur. Chaque caresse lui répugnait et ce n'était pas parce que c'était une fille. Qu'elle ait été homme, mutant, fée ou animal, cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle n'était pas celui dont il crevait d'envie, peu importe le nombre de verres ou de lignes qu'il s'enfilait. L'image de celui qu'il désirait vraiment demeurait claire à son esprit et il craignait de ne pas trouver la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas comblé ce désir.

Raph revient à 2h30 du matin, les yeux rouges, frottant son nez à vif, empestant le parfum féminin trop outré, le sexe et l'alcool.

Il crut mourir pétrifié quand il vit Léo, droit comme un I, l'attendre dans le salon, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il se payait une virée ave Casey. Sa main se porta à sa poitrine et son souffle resta pris au travers de sa gorge. Quelle entité malveillante avait poussé Léo à demeurer debout pour l'attendre et ainsi être témoin de son état ?

Avec la plus risible des immaturité, Raph tenta d'éviter Léo en rasant le mur.

-Tu…tu n'avais pas à m'attendre, chuchota-il d'une voix sourde.

-Je suis désolé, Rick. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais dormir ne te sachant pas sauf à la maison. Tu es mon ami, dans une ville étrangère et les Dragons…

Raph n'écoutait plus rien, magnétisé par ce beau visage, ému par cette inquiétude si touchante qui lui rappelait toutes celles de naguère. Il marmonna une parole d'excuse, bien indigne de la veille de Léo qui devait se lever dans trois heures. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère s'approche pour évaluer toute sa décrépitude et aussi, car en ce moment il ne répondait plus rien. Léo a porté de main et il le clouait au sol, au diable leur arbre généalogique. Son désir était si envahissant qu'il en tremblait et il était impossible que Léonardo ne s'en apercevait pas. Il repensa en un éclair de culpabilité à la perte de temps qu'avait été sa soirée. Léo, son bien-aimé s'était langui à l'attendre, malgré la fatigue sans un mot de reproche, alors que lui s'envoyait en l'air et se défonçait. Pourquoi faire ? Pour prouver quoi ? Qu'il ne désirait pas Léonardo ? Cela avait été un échec car, au contraire, son envie coupable était plus vivace que jamais, le fait d'avoir caresser un autre corps ne le rendant que plus avide que de toucher celui-là. Mais, devant l'air navré de Léonardo, il dut admettre que, le fait que son cœur a lui fut brisé devant ce spectacle, prouvait peut-être que ses sentiments allaient au-delà de la barrière physique. Il ne voulait pas que baiser Léo. Il voulait en être aimé, romantiquement et pouvoir l'aimer pareillement en retour. Les yeux bleus devinrent interrogateurs et avant qu'ils ne deviennent suspicieux, il devait fuir, se cacher, s'enlever du regard pur et innocent de son frère. Il s'enfuit comme un coupable, refusant de recroiser le regard inquiet de son ami.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, et prit la tête entre ses mains. Tout était clair désormais et c'était indéniable, tout aussi dégoutant que c'était. Il était amoureux de son frère. Et ce sentiment n'était pas prêt de s'en aller.


	8. Chapter 8

Trois heures plus tard, Raph ne se leva pas pour faire le petit déjeuner de Léo ou simplement profiter de sa compagnie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dormait. Il entendit distinctement Léo se lever et descendre au sous-sol. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter, pas alors que la prise de conscience de ses sentiments était encore fraiche. De plus son piteux état devait être encore visible et, jamais il ne voulait voir le beau visage qui hantait ses rêves, se tordre de dégoût.

Il devait, avant de revoir Léonardo, réfléchir à un plan d'action bien établi. Ce qui tombait bien était que lui, Raph, était en congé, alors que Léo travaillait jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, donnant le temps à Raph de se remettre. Il avait horriblement envie de descendre espionner son frère dansant son kata létal. Cette vision l'excitait physiquement mais l'apaisait mentalement, aussi confus celait pouvait-il paraitre. Ou, ce qui était moins risqué, prendre une relique sous son lit et se soulager avec. Il soupira.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment accomplir auprès de Léonardo. Il souhaitait être son meilleur ami. Le jeune policer ne semblait pas avoir une légion d'amis, donc, la position était indiscutablement à portée de main. Mais, il souhaitait aborder toutes les facettes de ce rôle de meilleur ami : être le confident, le consolateur, le protecteur. Et il était loin du compte pour le moment. Il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour convaincre Léo qu'il était là pour lui et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Arg! Encore cette pensée : « Arrête de te mentir, Raph, tu le veux comme amant et petit ami. Mais cela est impossible ! Léo est trop bien pour toi et il ne veut pas de liaisons, il te l'a dit lui-même, sans compter que c'est ton frère. Lui ne le sait pas, mais toi, tu en es parfaitement conscient et tu ne peux mener Léo à commettre un acte contre-nature et criminel. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

Contre nature, criminel, dégoutant ou peu importe le qualificatif qu'on pouvait accoler à son sentiment, cela demeurait malheureusement un amour indéniable. Et cela effrayait Raph au-delà de tout, lui qui n'avait peur de rien, sauf les insectes.

Raph devait convenir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment pour personne. Ses petites amies n'avaient servi qu'à le défouler d'une longue frustration sexuelle. Mais d'où était l'origine de cette frustration ? Du manque de potentiels partenaires dans les égouts ou…qu'il ne pouvait avoir celui qu'il voulait vraiment et côtoyait quotidiennement ? Du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Léonardo avaient toujours été troubles, ne ressentant pas cet antagonisme vis-à-vis de ses deux autres frères. Léo réussissait toujours à le pousser aux extrêmes, sans même essayer. Tout ce temps, Léo avait-il été l'unique objet d'une passion inavouée, d'où le désespoir sans fin d'avoir été rejeté par lui ? Il avait entendu tout ce que l'on racontait sur le premier amour. Mais peut-on parler de premier amour quand il n'est pas partagé ?

Raph se morigéna : Inutile de s'appesantir sur le comment et le pourquoi et depuis quand. C'était un débat stérile. Il devait se concentrer sur quoi faire pour survivre dans la situation présente où il était en train de se noyer. Il voulait Léonardo. Il le désirait et il l'aimait. C'était incontestable. Allait-il tenter de poursuivre cette aspiration ? Il y réfléchit longtemps et choisi que…non. Il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait maintenant de Léo, mais il avait réussi presque à atteindre son objectif initial : être apprécié de nouveau de lui. C'était peu mais mieux que rien. Une mince couverture trouée pour le protéger des nuits froides alors qu'il rêvait de fourrures luxuriantes pour le tenir au chaud. Raph, dans ses nuits perdues à Las Vegas, n'avait pas souhaité davantage, et il devait s'en tenir là. Oui, la souffrance de ne pas pouvoir toucher Léo comme il voulait lui faisait mal, mais avec un frisson rétrospectif il se rappela la noirceur qu'avait été sa vie auparavant. Certes, il ne pouvait avoir Léo dans son lit, mais il ne l'avait jamais eu ! Voir ses yeux bleus pétiller de reconnaissance devant des crêpes le matin, de l'autre côté de la table, était un bien précieux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Combien de fois, assis à une table de jeu, dans un casion, Raph à force de trop vouloir avait tout perdu ? Lorsqu'il avait tout quitté, avec Lisa, n'était-il pas à un cheveu de la saisi ? Il devait apprendre de ses erreurs et de se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Oui, il passerait sa vie à se branler en cachette avec des sous-vêtements, mais c'était un moindre mal à côté de perdre Léo pour toujours. Car cette conclusion était inévitable : soit que, scénario très probable, Léo, outragé des avances de « Rick » le chasserait ou lui opposerait un refus poli et glacé, qui obligerait Raph mortifié, à quitter la place ou, alternative moins crédible, Léo acceptait et un jour ou l'autre il découvrirait que Rick et Raph ne faisait qu'un et qu'ils commettaient l'inceste, un crime, depuis x temps, au su de Raphael.

Peu importe l'issus, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Alors que si, un jour, Léo découvrirait la vérité, il n'aurait rien à reprocher à Raphael. Par exemple, si son frère ne découvrait le tout que dans deux ans, il ne pourrait que féliciter Raph de son heureux changement de personnalité. « Ouais, tout un changement, n'avais-tu pas hier une inconnue dans ton lit et plusieurs grammes d'alcool et de coke dans le sang ? Oui, Léo serait édifié. »

Il ne devait plus agir ainsi. Hier, avait été une grossière erreur, autant pour lui-même que dans sa relation compliquée avec Léonardo. Malgré que, miraculeusement, Léo n'avait pas semblé connaitre l'étendu des activités de la soirée de Raphael, la déception du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait semblé évidente. Oui, il devait faire ses preuves, avant que son frère devine sa véritable identité, pour augmenter ses chances de pardon. Donc, évidemment, les regards lascifs ou énamourés n'étaient pas quelque chose qui lui apporterait du crédit à la banque de Léonardo. Il ne pouvait, pour le moment, se curer de ce désir criminel, alors, il suivrait la vague, mais en demeurant le plus subtil possible. Si Léo pouvait être abstinent (quel gaspillage !), il le pouvait lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'à considérer cela comme un défi, tels que ceux que, naguère, Léo et Raph se lançaient.

Il jeta l'œil vers le cadran numérique. Il était 6h40 et Léo était maintenant sous la douche, nu, ses cheveux noirs trempés, avec des rigoles d'eau qui parcouraient son corps athlétique, que Raph pourrait suivre de sa langue. Il visionna la scène dans son imaginaire, alors que sa main descendait. Il voyait le visage de Léo, les yeux clos, le visage crispé par l'attente du plaisir qui montait doucement, alors que Raph baiserait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en malaxant les fesses fermes et rondes qui hantaient le monde de ses fantasmes depuis qu'il avait vu Léo en uniforme. Puis, il prendrait délicatement entre ses lèvres le côté de la verge maintenant dure de Léo dans sa bouche et tout en le taquinant de la langue, ses doigts s'activeraient pour doucement préparer Léo pour la suite…Des spasmes de plaisir commenceraient à monter en Léo et sous sa langue, le goût légèrement salé de la semence de Léo envahirait sa bouche.

« Gnnnnn ! » Raph jouit à grand jets dans le caleçon blanc. Ses fantaisies à propos de son grand frère lui procuraient une excitation si intense que Raph n'avait jamais le temps d'imaginer aussi loin que la pénétration. Si un jour, il avait vraiment l'occasion de faire l'amour à Léonardo, il avait peu de chance de l'impressionner par son endurance. Pourtant, il était loin d'être un « précoce ». Il secoua la tête. Assez de ces élucubrations ridicules. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait arriver. N'avait-il pas pris la décision de ne pas poursuivre son frère de ses assiduités il y a peine un quart d'heure ? Pourtant, il était là, à songer au goût exact que devait avoir Léo. Ses boxers, même les « sales » étaient immaculés. De même, aucune serviette ou pièce de tissus semblaient avoir épongé un quelconque fluide corporel. Léo devait bien se soulager manuellement ? On ne pouvait pas demeurer aussi stoïque sans s'accorder parfois une petite gâterie, non ? Le découvrir était devenu une obsession pour Raph, lui faisant passer au peigne fin tout textile ayant servi à Léo, même les draps. La seule explication devait être des mouchoirs, dans sa chambre, mais Léo vidait lui-même sa corbeille dans le sac noir commun pour tout l'appartement. Est-ce qu'il était descendu aussi bas que faire les poubelles pour découvrir si son frère se masturbait ou non. S'il le faisait et que Raph en avait la preuve que ferait-il ensuite ? Encadrer le mouchoir ? Le garder dans son portefeuille ? Quel genre de maniaque était-il devenu ?

Revenu dans la réalité, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Léo, à ce moment même devait s'habiller et il constatera dans quelques minutes que, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Raph n'était pas là pour lui présenter sa tasse de thé et son petit déjeuner. Il ferma les yeux, sentant comme de l'acide les traces collantes de son orgasme sur son abdomen. Il ne pouvait affronter Léonardo, pas maintenant. Il devait assimiler ce nouveau sentiment, maintenant qu'il l'avait admis. En ce moment, cette réalisation l'accablait tant qu'il n'avait pas la force morale de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'adopter une attitude nonchalante en tendant la tasse de Fearless.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il entendit distinctement Léo quitter leur demeure, sans avoir pris le temps de manger. Avec effarement, Raph réalisa qu'hier, trop tourmenté par son projet, il avait omis de préparer un bento à Léo. Celui-ci n'avait même pas ouvert le réfrigérateur. Peut-être, hier durant les longues heures où il était demeuré seul, il avait constaté l'absence de son lunch habituel. Raphael s'abreuva des pires injures. Que devait penser Léo ? Hier, il n'avait pas préparé son bento, trop pressé de sortir, il était rentré, visiblement intoxiqué, aux petites heures, ayant laissé Léo esseulé toute la soirée sans nouvelles et, ce matin, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever pour lui. Léo devait se sentir négligé, ce qu'il ne méritait absolument pas, après toutes ses marques de gentillesse. Tout ça, car il ne contrôlait pas ses putains d'émotions stupides !

Raph attendit plus d'une heure avant de sortir de sa chambre, pour être assuré que Léo ne revienne pas. Maintenant que huit heures avaient sonné, Léo ne pouvait revenir, ayant commencé son quart de travail, Raph se sentir assez en confiance pour quitter son antre. Il commença par faire la lessive, en mettant au lavage une brassée de blanc, y ajoutant le sous-vêtement souillé. Puis, après avoir encore cherché en vain une trace d'une libido supposée à Léo, il remonta se préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout en se faisant une omelette, il réfléchit. Il devait vraiment impressionner Léo ce soir, non seulement culinairement parlant, mais aussi en étant distrayant et agréable, pour compenser la soirée de merde que devait avoir eu Léo la veille.

Soudain, il avisa une note sur la table qu'il n'avait pas vue.

 _Rick. Désolé pour hier. Je vais te laisser plus d'espace. L._

Il eut un soupir d'exaspération. Raph ne voulait pas « plus d'espace » en fin, il ne voulait pas d'espace du tout entre eux, mais comment l'expliquer ? Il ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux contraires. Il pensa à quelque chose de convivial et de simple comme jouer aux cartes ce soir. Bien que cela les avait toujours ennuyés prodigieusement, cela avait toujours eu un effet thérapeutique sur Léo si Raph se souvenait bien. Léo s'ouvrait souvent à ce moment-là.

Alors que son esprit vagabondait malgré lui à imaginer une partie de strip-poker, il remarqua qu'il sentait vraiment mauvais. Autant poursuivre sa fantaisie de jeux de cartes sous la douche.

Dès qu'il fut sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses pensées reprirent le cours. Léo avait perdu une manche et très lentement, il déboutonnait sa chemise noire, livrant, aux yeux éblouis de Raph, son torse dans toute sa perfection. Puis, lorsque cela serait à son tour de se dénuder, Léo lui demanderait de le laisser faire et ses bras passerait le t-shirt de Raph par-dessus sa tête, ses mains glissant le long de son biceps tatoué et, pressant leur poitrine nues, Léo tendrait les lèvres et…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à toute volée, livrant un Léonardo blême qui se précipitait à genoux pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Voir illustration de Saky Chan en couverture pour ce chapitre)_

Raphael ne songea même pas à tourner l'eau froide pour faire tomber son érection. Il ouvrit le panneau de verre translucide de la douche et se précipita sur Léonardo avec un empressement paniqué, caressant avec gentillesse le dos du policier courbé.

-Léo, Léo ? Ça va ?

Léonardo le regarda du coin de l'œil en frissonnant :

-ça va…éloigne-toi.

Raph se recula aussitôt, retirant ses mains comme si le contact de Léo l'avait brûlé et tira à lui la première serviette à portée afin de dissimuler la partie inférieure de son corps.

Après un autre vomissement, Léo articula péniblement :

-Peux-tu me laisser seul ?

Raphael ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la salle de bain. Il courut s'habiller et revient, demandant à Léo de derrière la cloison

-Léo ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Peut-être que le poisson, hier…

Un Léo toujours blanc comme neige sortit de la salle de bain.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Il est arrivé quelque chose…au travail.

-Quoi donc ? Tu as perdu ton emploi ?

Léo secoua sa tête, les cheveux humides de transpiration.

-Non.

-Parle-moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Rien d'important. J'en fais tout un plat pour rien, sûrement.

Raph allait répliquer que Léo n'exagérait jamais. Si son frère, habituellement imperturbable, vomissait d'anxiété c'est que quelque chose de vraiment terrible devait être arrivé. Il ne pouvait par contre dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, n'étant pas supposé connaitre Léo à ce point. Il le pressa de question.

-Non. Il est arrivé un évènement grave. Il y a un meurtre de masse ? Un massacre ? Vous avez mis à jour un trafic d'enfants ? Il n'est que 9h. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu arriver de si grave à cette heure ? Tu as à peine eu le temps de rentrer au boulot ! Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'assister a quoique ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas assisté. J'ai été appelé dans le bureau. On m'a montré les photos. On m'a offert deux semaines de congé avec solde…pour que je m'en remettre. Avec protection policière. Mais, je n'ai accepté qu'une semaine…je ne veux pas…t'embarrasser en étant toujours ici.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu ne m'embarrasses pas, au contraire, je…

Raph nerveusement ravala la fin de la phrase et poursuivit :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. Les Dragons Pourpres. Ils ont seulement précisé leur menace.

-C'est-à-dire ? Ils ont menacé de te faire la peau ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre toi exactement ?

-Non, bien pire. Tout le monde sait que je ne crains aucunement la mort. J'ai fait personnellement échouer toutes leurs opérations de trafic de drogue ou presque dans les six derniers mois. La disponibilité des drogues dures, comme la cocaïne, a chuté d'environ 50% depuis que je suis en service. Parait-il que le prix ait augmenté, lui, de 120%. Cela a l'air d'un petit accomplissement, mais avec cette hausse de prix, les mineurs ne peuvent plus s'offrir ce type de produit aussi fréquemment, diminuant ainsi les chances d'addiction.

Raph regarda Léo avec admiration. Même, alors qu'il tremblait encore de stress, il prenait son rôle de justicier à cœur. Vraiment, il n'était pas digne de vivre sous le même toit que lui. Mais que voulait-dire Léo par bien pire que la mort ?

-Je n'ai pas de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. On m'a laissé le dossier pour que je l'étudie, sous mon insistance. Je n'ai regardé que toutes les photos qu'une fois ici. J'ignorais tout…le contenu avant de partir du poste. Je vais retourner analyser cela.

Raph, impuissant, vit encore Léo se claquemurer dans sa chambre. Il y resta un quart d'heure à peine et après avoir verrouillé derrière lui, il lança à Raph :

-Je descend m'entrainer, tu viens ?

-Léo, tu as à peine dormi. Et as-tu mangé ? Tu devrais te reposer.

-Inutile. Je dois m'entrainer. J'ai descendu à seulement 1 heure par jour et c'est inqualifiable. J'ai perdu de la masse musculaire. Je dois être prêt à me défendre en cas d'attaque. As-tu déjà pratiqué des arts martiaux ?

Quelle question-piège ! Il adorerait faire un duel avec son frère, mais Léo reconnaitrait vite son style. Pouvait-il faire semblant d'être peu doué ? Ou serait-il mieux de nier ?

-Bah. Couci-couça.

-En poste, je n'ai le droit qu'à une matraque dont je peux me servir comme un tonfa. J'ai aussi toujours sur moi mon arme personnelle, même quand je ne suis pas en service. Malheureusement, je suis surtout à l'aise avec des katanas et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir, les arborant sur mon dos. Je dois donc me pratiquer au tonfa, puisque je vise déjà très bien au pistolet, et aussi à mains nus. C'est à ce moment que je regrette l'absence de mon frère Raphael. Je devrais peut-être demander à Michael…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-ce frère de spécial ? questionna avidement Raph.

-Oh, il était le meilleur de nous quatre au tonfa et à mains nues. De loin. Même si le tonfa n'était que se seconde arme de prédilection. J'avoue que des sais serait peut-être aussi pertinent. Plus aisé à dissimuler qu'un sabre. Mais, je n'ai pas touché un sai depuis des années. Cela me fait trop penser à Raphael.

Raph essayait de commander à son visage de ne démontrer qu'une curiosité polie, mais la réalité était qu'il était suspendu aux lèvres de son frère. Allait-il savoir ce que son frère pensait de lui ?

-Et alors ?

-Je n'aime pas penser à Raphael. Il a mal tourné. Je me sens responsable. C'est la raison de ma lutte acharnée contre le trafic de drogue. Raphael est devenu cocaïnomane, selon mon frère Don. Celui-ci lui a donné de l'argent et l'occasion de se refaire une nouvelle vie et il a tout gâché. Mon frère a fait une enquête…je ne veux pas en parler.

Ce sale petit traite de Donnie, jura mentalement Raph dans sa tête. C'était limpide désormais. Léo ne devait JAMAIS découvrir qu'il était Raph. C'était décidé, il mourrait sous l'identité de « Rick »

Raph fit des haltères en regardant Léo s'exercer au tonfa avec acharnement. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Léo lui avait dit et se concentrer sur qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant bouleverser son frère d'un naturel impassible.

La journée passa et Léo s'enferma dans son monde intérieur plus que jamais et Raph devenait fou à chercher un moyen de briser ses murs. Leo refusa poliment de manger et s'il accepta de s'asseoir aux côtés de Raph devant la télévision, ce fut pour fixer l'écran le regard plongé en lui-même.

Léo se coucha tôt, laissant un Raphael maudissant son impuissance. Après deux heures lui aussi à regarder sans le voir, l'écran, Raphael se coucha.

Il était en train de se caresser comme à l'habitude, quand un bruit lui fit cesser tout mouvement. C'était un gémissement. Est-ce que Léo…? La pensée fit activer son poignet à la puissance maximale durant quelques minutes. Se livrer à la même activité que Léo, au même moment, l'excitait terriblement. Puis, des paroles se mêlèrent aux gémissements, qui, Raph s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, n'en n'étaient pas de plaisir.

-Non…arrête…je ne veux pas…

Raph n'écouta rien et suivit son instinct. D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte de chambre de Léo.

Ce fut encore l'instinct, celui du Ninja et du mauvais garnement sur qui ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on tirait, qui lui fit éviter la balle qui se logea derrière lui où sa tête avait été quelques instants plus tôt.

Il ouvrit la lumière du plafonnier.

-Merde ! Léo, ce n'est que moi ! Tu criais et j'ai cru…

-Comment as-tu pu éviter ma balle ?

-Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu veux me tuer ?

-Non, du tout…j'ai cru que…Comment as-tu pu…je suis le meilleur tireur.

-Tu trembles, voilà pourquoi, menti Raph, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne sors pas tant que tu n'as pas déballé ton sac.

Léo eut un instant de panique et cacha son poignet qui tenait l'arme, là ou habituellement il mettait toujours sa montre. En fait, Raph ne l'avait jamais vu sans cette montre, il réalisa soudain. Et il comprit aussitôt :la marque honteuse des ex-mutants que Donnie avait voulu graver dans sa chair et qu'il avait refusé. Le bon petit soldat qu'était Léo avait dû accepter, lui.

-Ne me regarde pas. Ne regarde pas autour de toi.

Raph en avait assez des secrets de Léo et soudain il se rappelait qu'avec Léo tout était un rapport de force. C'en était assez du doux Rick servile. Léo avait besoin d'un bottage de fesses en règle et Raph allait lui donner.

Raph avec ostentation regarda autour de lui, montrant qu'il n'était pas effrayé de Léo malgré qu'il tînt une arme. La chambre était semblable a celle de Léo naguère, avec quelques photos d'eux, mutants sur les murs. Les katanas étaient accrochés au-dessus du lit de Léo et un tapis de méditation sur le sol. Raph s'approcha et arracha l'arme des mains de Léo.

-Lâche cela avant de blesser quelqu'un.

Il pointa le poignet qui arborait justement la marque du labo.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cela. Ni de cela, continua-t-il en pointant les photos. Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger ou te questionner. Tu n'as rien à me cacher…je t'aime comme tu es. Comme ami, spécifia-t-il, embarrassé.

Puis, il regarda l'arme. C'était une arme légère qui avait déjà vu dans un magazine spécialisé. Blue Hero qu'elle s'appelait à cause des cristaux bleus incrustés. C'était une arme de plus 2500$ s'il se rappelait. Acquérir un objet aussi bling-bling n'était pas du genre de Léo. Le mot « Fearless » était gravé dans l'aluminium, ce qui l'ému mais le questionna. Il était le seul à nommer Léo ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le pistolet de Liberace ? Pourquoi « Fearless » ? C'est ton surnom dans les forces policières ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Et j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi.

-On m'a donné cette arme dans l'armée. C'est un cadeau. J'aurai dû m'en débarrasser…mais cela aurait été faible, tu comprends ? Seulement mettre la poussière sous le tapis. Alors, j'ai décidé de la garder près de moi comme « leçon » pour l'avenir. Ne plus jamais baisser ma garde. J'ai fait inscrire ce surnom pour me rappeler…que j'avais en moi la force nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive plus. Mon frère m'appelait ainsi. Il serait bien déçu de moi, désormais.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu es une personne extraordinaire.

Léo rassembla autour de lui ses bras en tremblant. Parler semblait avoir accentuer son angoisse, les larmes menaçant presque de couler. Raphael, bouleversé de cette démonstration rare de faiblesse, parla encore sans réfléchir.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tant qu'à dormir avec ce pistolet ridicule pour te protéger de je ne sais quel démon, prends-moi avec toi. Je ferai mon affaire de quiconque ou de quoique ce soit qui passera cette porte. Personne ne te fera de mal sous ma garde, ok ?

En disant cela, toujours sans réfléchir, plus en mode grand frère et ami, il se glissa sous les couvertures avec Léo, sans attendre de permission.

Léo s'étendit, lui faisant dos, mais ne protesta pas, et n'émit aucune remarque quand Raph l'entoura de ses bras. C'est alors que ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une lourde erreur en s'aventurant aussi loin et qu'il était dans la mélasse. Léo, sous les couvertures, contre lui, était complètement nu, lui aussi. Ce corps si désirable était enfin entre ses bras, mais un seul coup d'œil à Léo révélait que celui-ci n'avait nullement la tête à la romance ou au sexe.

Ses yeux bleus obstinément clos, tremblant, Raph trouva que son grand frère avait un aspect plus fragile et juvénile qu'il n'avait d'abord remarqué. Jamais il ne l'avait vu de si près. Il le détailla à loisir puisque son frère demeurait les yeux fermés. Cheveux d'ébène, corps d'albâtre…Merde il devenait vraiment un con sentimental. Il n'avait jamais touché Léo non plus vraiment, et maintenant que leur corps étaient pressés dans cette position suggestive, Raph aurait pris un vol direct vers l'enfer pour se sortir de cette situation. Il ne devait pas, sous aucun prétexte avoir une érection là et maintenant. Il s'était proposé de veiller sur Léo et ne devait pas abuser de cette position de confiance. Léo avait besoin d'un ami, d'un frère et il se cantonnerait dans ce rôle-là, point. Il essaya de songer à des choses horribles. Comme cette femme qui avait enlevé son dentier une fois pour…mission accomplie : érection avortée.

Il serra Léo plus fort, pour le rassurer, car celui-ci tremblait toujours et en même temps aussi pour pouvoir exprimer un peu de cet amour qui l'étouffait.

-Tu sais, si ça te manque, je peux t'appeler Fearless aussi.

Léo murmura :

-Tu vois bien, je ne suis pas sans peur.

-Hé ! Tu te mets le pire gang de voyous de New-York à dos pour sauver des jeunes de l'enfer de la drogue. Je ne crois pas que personne mérite autant ce titre.

Soudain, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Raph frôla l'épaule de Léo de ses lèvres. Cela pouvait passer pour un accident, non ?

-Dors, Fearless. Je suis là.

Raph ne dormit pas de la nuit. Pas uniquement par devoir mais aussi car il ne voulait pas être lésé par le sommeil d'une seule minute de bonheur. Il ne savait si Léo accepterait encore de partager son lit avec lui, ni même entré dans sa chambre de nouveau. Il devait profiter de chaque instant.

Le lendemain, Raph eut le privilège qui le paya de sa nuit blanche. Léo ouvrit ses yeux et il fut la première chose qu'il vit.

-Merci, Rick. J'ai vraiment bien dormi. Je me sentais enfin en sureté.

-Je suis là pour cela, répondit modestement Raph.

-Par contre, je suis nu…peux-tu me passer mes boxers et le pantalon posé sur cette chaise ?

Raph tendit les vêtements, un peu interloqué en regardant Léo se contorsionner pour mettre les vêtements sous les draps et donc demeuré caché aux yeux de Raphael.

Bien que cette timidité permît à Raph de rester un tant soit peu encore civilisé, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être agacé

-Léo, dis-moi franchement. Est-ce qu'il reste d'autres traces sur ton corps de ton passé de mutant que ta marque au poignet ?

-Non, répondit Léo franchement étonné, mon corps est parfait.

Rougissant d'embarras car il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rendre sa phrase si suffisante, il se reprit.

-Je veux dire, non, je n'ai aucune trace. Mon corps est semblable à celui de n'importe quel homme.

-D'accord, pourquoi le caches-tu, alors ?

-Je suis de nature timide c'est tout. Je n'aime pas me montrer.

Si Raph avait moins observé Léo, il aurait pu croire que cela avait rapport avec la taille de son pénis. Un gars de l'arène au Nevada ne voulait pas prendre sa douche avec les autres pour cette raison. Mais Raph ne croyait pas que c'était le cas de la gêne de Léo.

Léo sortit, attendant que Raph sorte du lit, puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et trop poli pour le mettre à la porte, il céda.

-je vais prendre ma douche.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, il hésita une demi-seconde. Raph avait appris que Léo prenait une douche qui variait entre sept et neuf minutes tous les jours. Il avait le temps. Il brisait la confiance toute neuve de Léo, mais il s'en moquait. L'urgence était de savoir ce qui tourmentait tant Léo, au point qu'il soit obligé à des vacances forcées. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe jaune qui trainait sur le bureau et qu'il avait avisé, la veille.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fébrilement lut le rapport.

Un agent double, sous l'autorité de Léo, avait été démasqué par les Dragons. Ceux-ci en guise de représailles, au lieu de le tuer, avait plutôt choisi de commettre un viol collectif. L'agent avait été drogué, puis une dizaine d'hommes l'avait brutalement violé. Il était vivant, mais mal en point, à l'hôpital.

C'était donc cela ? Léo se sentait coupable car il avait envoyé l'agent ? Puis, il regarda les photos. La dernière le fit frémir. Une note avait été laissée sur la scène du crime.

 _Ton délicieux petit cul est le prochain, Yeux bleus. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin de te droguer, car on sait que tu aimeras ça._

C'était donc cela que Léo craignait le plus. Le viol. Et pour qu'il en ait si peur, il fallait…des pièces de casse-tête commencèrent à prendre place dans la tête horrifiée de Raph.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Léo sortit de la salle de bain, Raph préparait le petit déjeuner. De dos, alors qu'il coupait des oignons, son tremblement ne paraissait pas et ses larmes pouvaient s'expliquer.

-Hé, Léo, je fais une omelette, fromage, oignons et bacon, ça te va ?

-Oh, merci Rick, mais…

-Non, pas de mais, si tu veux être fort, tu dois manger.

Avec un petit rire amusé, Léo répondit :

-Oui, papa.

Léo but le thé que son colocataire lui avait servi et lisait le journal ou faisait semblant de le lire.

Raph faisait tourner l'omelette dans la poêle comme il avait déjà vu faire Michelangelo. Rêveusement, Léo murmura :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Rick. Cela va être difficile de me contenter de ramens quand tu seras parti.

Raph avala sa salive. C'était le moment d'abattre ses cartes

-Tu sais, Léo, rien ne presse. Maintenant que je travaille, je peux t'aider financièrement davantage. Cet appartement de 5 pièces avec sous-sol est trop vaste pour toi seul et dispendieux inutilement. La loi t'interdit d'avoir des enfants et tu ne souhaites pas de relations amoureuses. A deux, tout ira mieux. Je t'aiderais à payer, à faire les tâches ménagères, je ferai tes repas et je pourrais te protéger aussi. A deux, nous serions plus fort.

-C'est gentil, Rick, mais n'hypothèque pas ton futur pour moi. Tu devrais faire ta vie un jour et je ne peux rester éternellement dans tes jupes. En tant qu'ex-mutant, j'ai un avenir solitaire. Toi, rien ne t'empêche de te marier, d'avoir des enfants et demeurer avec moi, retarde ce futur. Tu as mieux à faire que de préparer mes repas, Rick. J'ai assez abusé de ta reconnaissance.

-Tu n'abuse de rien et ce n'est pas que de la reconnaissance. Je le fais car j'ai envie de le faire. Je ne veux pas de femmes dans ma vie et je suis…stérile. Donc, c'est cela.

-Tu ne veux pas de femmes ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit il y a 48 heures que tu avais des besoins que je ne pourrais jamais combler ?

-C'était une erreur de jugement. Écoute, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiatement. Je veux seulement que tu réfléchisses à mon offre. Elle est sérieuse. Tu me rendrais service à moi également.

-D'accord, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Tu peux si tu le veux payer avec moi la moitié des dépenses courantes. Tu devais quitter le 1er novembre. Nous pouvons reporter au 1er décembre. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Raph poussa un soupir mental de soulagement. L'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête s'écartait quelque peu. Il ne voulait plus quitter Léo. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour Léonardo lui-même. Il n'avait pas été là pour protéger son frère, faisant la fête avec des putes ramassées dans les bars. Maintenant, il ne quitterait plus jamais ses côtés et il le défendrait contre tous les salopards qui oseraient vouloir lui faire du mal.

Ils passèrent une semaine fantastique du point de vue de Raph. Désormais, Léo s'asseyait un plus près de lui, pas de beaucoup, seulement d'environ six ou sept centimètres, mais cette mince victoire l'exaltait. Léo se promena même torse nu, le jeudi, devant Raphael, pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de mettre un t-shirt. Il ne verrouillait plus sa porte de chambre et surtout surtout, il dormait chaque nuit dans son lit.

Cela avait été étrange, le dimanche soir, quand Raph avait suivi Léo dans sa chambre. Celui-ci devait prévoir que Raph le ferait car il portait un de ses minces boxers de bambou blanc au lieu d'être nu. Oui, tout cela était formidable sauf que…Raph ne pouvait plus se caresser soir et matin, n'étant plus seul dans le lit. Et naturellement, il avait plus besoin que jamais de se soulager fréquemment. Léo étant toujours avec lui, hormis à son travail (Raph malheureusement n'avait osé demandé une semaine de congé) ou dans la douche. C'est donc dans sa douche qu'il se refugiait, ne pouvant malheureusement plus apporter de sous-vêtements de son frère avec lui. Pour éviter la suspicion qu'entrainerait immanquablement cette obsession de l'hygiène, Raph fit des choses idiotes comme s'entrainer peu de temps, mais à plusieurs intervalles, échapper de la sauce tomate sur lui et autres trucs qui aurait paru peu subtils pour quelqu'un pas aussi désespérément aveugle que Leonardo.

Partir travailler et laisser son frère seul angoissait Raph. Mais il ne voulait pas paraitre paranoïaque ou harcelant, alors il se contentait d'un seul texto laconique à son heure de lunch afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. Il devait se cantonner dans le rôle de simple ami, récent de plus, et il ne devait pas faire toute une histoire de ce que justement il devait ignorer.

Il n'avait nullement confronté Léo au sujet d'un possible viol, ne voulant pas l'effaroucher, même s'il brulait de le savoir. Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne poserait une patte sur Léo, à moins bien sûr que celui-ci le supplie. Fearless avait assez souffert de la lubricité d'il ne savait qui. Le pauvre en était encore, de toute évidence, vivement traumatisé et Raph ne le blâmait pas. Il respecterait la chasteté de Léo dusses-t-il se consumer en cendres de passion inassouvie. Il demeurerait donc, en frère, ce qui était après tout son destin, et il vieillirait auprès de Léo, le protégeant et l'aimant en silence, puisque c'était ce dont son Léonardo avait besoin.

Nous étions le vendredi et Raph, écrivait son texto quotidien à Léo

- _Quoi de neuf, Fearless ?_

Habituellement, les réponses convenues de Léo étaient : « Je vais bien et toi ? » ou « Rien de neuf, et toi ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _-Rick, tu tombes à pic. J'ai une faveur à te demander ! Peux-tu m'appeler lorsque tu auras terminé ?_

Il était hors de question que Raph attende une seule minute pour accorder la faveur que Léo souhaitait. Il l'appela sur le champ.

-Rick, déjà ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Fearless, je ne demande même pas ce que c'est, c'est accordé !

-Rick, c'est gentil, mais c'est un peu délicat. Mes frères savent que je suis un peu déprimé, mais ils ont leur vie et ne peuvent pas veiller sur moi. Donnie a trop de travail et Mike est trop…sensible. Je leur ai parlé de toi, je leur ai raconté comment tu t'étais offert pour m'épauler dans cette période difficile. Que je me sentais mal d'autant en demander et…

Raph fit la prière silencieusement dans sa tête

« Faites qu'il ne veut pas me présenter ses frères. »

Bien entendu, est introduit dans la famille de Léonardo était un bond avant spectaculaire mais Don SAVAIT de quoi Raph avait l'air et de toute évidence, il savait aussi ce que Raph avait fait au Nevada. Des signaux d'alarmes résonnèrent.

Balbutiant, cherchant déjà un motif d'ajourner la rencontre fatidique qui sonnerait le glas de sa relation avec Léonardo, il demanda :

-Tu veux me présenter tes frères ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, voyons !

Raph ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou non de cette farouche dénégation de la part de son interlocuteur, mais le reste était pire, bien pire. Avec un enthousiasme qui lui était habituellement étranger, Léo poursuivit :

-Mes frères m'ont fait la surprise de contacter un vieil ami. Il ne vient pas de notre dimension, mais son apparence ne le différencie pas des mutants. Mon frère Donnie lui prépare depuis quelques jours de quoi s'installer à New York. Papiers d'identités, etc. Usagi veut être policier aussi. J'ai parlé à mon patron et je pourrais l'avoir comme stagiaire, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus à être inquiet, j'aurai un ami avec moi en tout temps. Usagi est un grand et noble guerrier. Donc, si tu veux, tu pourras partir, sans malaise, me sachant en sureté, Usagi pouvant veiller sur moi à ta place.

D'une voix étouffée, Raph demanda :

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non, bien sûr, tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites. Mais tout cela doit te demander des efforts. Tu pourras être tranquille, dormir dans ton lit et…

-Usagi va dormir avec toi à ma place ? Le choc de la nouvelle fit hurler Raph au téléphone.

-Non, je veux dire, tu dormiras dans ta chambre, car tu étais là avant, n'est-ce pas ? Usagi dormira dans le bureau. Je serai assez en confiance pour dormir seul.

-Et cela durera jusqu'à quand? Demanda Raph en grinçant des dents.

-Oh, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Usagi ne veut plus retourner chez lui. Il dit que notre dimension possède tout ce qu'il souhaite et il veut bâtir son avenir ici. Il vivra avec nous le temps qu'il se trouve une compagne ou un compagnon de vie. Usagi aime apprendre à connaitre les gens, c'est un homme très réfléchi et il ne fait rien à la légère. Il ne s'investira pas avec une personne qu'il ne connait pas depuis au moins des années. Alors, cela peut être long.

Raphael sentait presque sur sa langue les morceaux d'ivoire de ses dents qu'il serrait de plus en plus.

-Donc, quelle est la faveur déjà ?

-Je voudrais accueillir Usagi comme il se doit. Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir et pour trois.

-Bien sûr, Léo, répondit Raph sans être capable de dissimuler tout le fiel que contenait sa réponse.

-Ah, merci, Rick, tu me sauves la vie ! Mais je veux t'aider, c'est mon ami après tout. Mais il sera aussi le tien, bientôt, tu vas l'adorer ! Usagi m'aime beaucoup. Il a toujours été prêt à tout pour moi et ma famille aussi, bien entendu.

-parfait Fearless, c'est noté. Je dois te laisser, je vais essayer de finir tôt pour te faire ça, mais ne touche à rien. Tu risques de faire tout exploser.

-Crois-tu que ma chemise noire aille pour l'occasion ?

C'était le fantasme ultime de Raph de voir Léo dans cette chemise et il allait la porter pour un autre.

-Bien sûr, grogna-t-il. A plus.

Raph dans sa vie avait hait beaucoup de gens. Mais dans son palmarès de personnes qu'il écorcherait vives de ses propres mains, il n'y avait personne au-dessus d'Usagi. Juste en dessous, il y avait Karai et en troisième position, il y avait Shredder et Shredder avait tué leur père ! Il s'apercevait aujourd'hui que sa haine des respectifs numéro un et deux venait qu'ils en étaient jaloux et non car il était des vilains. Le lapin n'était même pas un vilain et pour que Raph déteste ce fils de pute au-delà de tout, c'est que sa façon de se la jouer honorable, ne reconnaissant comme son égal que le divin Léo, et tout en faisant des cercles de plus en plus concentriques autour de ce dernier toujours aussi bêtement inconscient…Usagi allait le dépouiller lambeau par lambeau de Léo, devant son nez ! Peut-être même poserait il ses pattes duveteuses sur lui ! Raph était prêt à l'abstinence pour Léo, mais pas à ce que quelqu'un le caresse sous ses yeux ! Battre Usagi pour l'affection de Léonardo serait une tâche titanesque ! Léo le connaissait depuis environ 4 ans, lui faisant confiance et le respectant. De plus, Usagi, à part sa passion évidente pour quiconque avait des yeux et plus de deux neurones, pour Léo, n'avait rien à cacher, au contraire de Raphael. Cette saleté poilue inter dimensionnelle allait même peut-être le démasquer. Usagi était un rusé, qualité que Raph avait toujours détesté chez les autres. Il fallait qu'il ruse aussi pour pousser le lapin dehors, lui faire comprendre que Léo était à lui.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Raphael :

Pour commencer, il savait quoi servir comme repas.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael ne put y tenir. Il ne pouvait rester la à faire comme si de rien n'était à travailler. Il proposa à son patron de ne pas le payer pour les 3 heures qu'il avait déjà faites, en échange de pouvoir quitter immédiatement.

Il fit comme à l'habitude les courses, choisissant toujours des marchands indépendants afin d'avoir une nourriture plus fraîche. Il avait passé tout son temps au Nevada à se nourrir de pommes de terre en enveloppe et de pizza congelés, mais ce temps était révolu. Rien n'était trop beau pour Léo et puisque celui-ci se reposait sur lui pour les repas, il devait s'acquitter de cette tâche avec un souci du détail léonardesque.

Il arriva, trouvant un Léo plongé dans un livre de recettes. Que faisait Léo avec ce livre ? Ce n'est pas comme si un jour il arriverait à faire fondre du beurre. Lorsque Léo, tout sourire, se redressa pour l'accueillir, Raph eu un choc.

Léo portait un de ses ridicule tablier où en toutes lettres s'étalaient « Kiss the chef », mais sur lui cela avait l'air de tout sauf risible. Il ressentait à fond ce que ressent le taureau devant le toréador. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, le narguant. Il se mordit la langue et tenta d'adopter un ton de voix contrôlé :

-Où as-tu trouvé ce tablier et ce livre ?

-Mon frère Mikey me les a donnés. Il m'a dit que cela serait utile pour que je puisse t'aider. Je ne voulais pas du tablier mais il insisté sur l'importance et m'a fait jurer de le porter.

Raph fronça les sourcils. Si son benjamin avait voulu s'amuser à ses dépens, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Mais Mike ignorait tout de lui, non ?

-Inutile, Fearless, tu ne toucheras à rien. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de choisir une recette, car j'ai élaboré un menu. Je cuisine, je choisis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très raffiné.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce potage aux carottes…

-Nah. Une autre fois, peut-être. J'ai élaboré un menu français. Tu sais que c'est le summum de la haute gastronomie ? Tu ne pourrais mieux honorer ton ami.

-Ah ? Et tu es capable de faire cela ? Que mange-t-on exactement ?

-C'est une surprise ! Tu peux aller te faire beau, je m'occupe de tout.

-Je me suis déjà lavé. Je n'ai rien à faire hormis m'habiller. Et je ne me mets pas « beau ». Usagi n'est qu'un ami. Je veux lui montrer du respect pour son arrivée, en étant soigné, mais pas davantage. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Raph était soulagé d'entendre la dénégation de Léo. Mais bien entendu, le lapin ferait tout pour changer cela. Mais il était hors de question que Léo mette son nez dans la conception du diner.

-Écoute, Léo. J'ai une idée, regarde dans ton livre et notes-moi ce que tu voudrais manger cette semaine et fais une liste d'épicerie de ce qu'il faudra pour les courses demain. Tu peux me distraire en me parlant, et couper les légumes. Cela m'aiderait.

Alors que Léo s'exécutait en silence, Raph, le questionna mine de rien.

-Je viens de penser à cela. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te raser. C'est pour cela que tu es prêt rapidement. Pourtant, avec les cheveux noirs, tu devrais avoir une pilosité plus visible, non ? Je ne suis que brun et au bout de huit heures, c'est déjà l'horreur.

Léo rougit, excessivement embarrassé, sans que Raph comprenne pourquoi. Certes, il parlait de détails corporels, mais il ne parlait que de la barbe., pas du reste.

-Je…c'est un truc de mutant. J'étais reptile alors, je n'avais pas de poils. J'ai été le premier a essayer le sérum. Il n'était pas au point complètement, laissant un pourcentage d'Adn mutant plus élevé que le sérum d'aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que l'on ne me donne pas mon âge. Étant complètement imberbe, j'ai l'air plus jeune que je ne le suis en réalité. Lorsque nous sommes rencontrés dans ce bar, j'ai dû exhiber mon insigne pour qu'on me laisse entrer. Le portier ne me donnait pas 17 ans.

-Ah ? Si tu veux mon avis, c'est génial…

-Non, coupa froidement Léo.

Raph ressentit un froid polaire s'installer entre eux. Il changea de sujet de conversation :

-Tu as parlé de moi à tes frères ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie.

-Donnie travaille pour le gouvernement. Il est très haut placé. Il dirige un labo de recherche. C'est également la raison pour laquelle l'argent n'est pas un problème. Donnie a payé cette maison. Je reçois aussi une pension gouvernementale ainsi que mon salaire d'officier quand j'étais dans les forces spéciales. Et je suis également bien payé actuellement. Donc, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me sens mal de te laisser payer, mais tu sembles un homme fier et…

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un gigolo. Continue.

Raph voulait savoir pourquoi après à peine deux ans dans les forces armées, il recevait encore un salaire. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose de terrible, mais qui ne s'apparentait pas à une blessure physique. Mais Léo poursuivit sur le sujet de ses frères :

-Mikey, lui, est cuisinier. Enfin, il a son propre restaurant. Ses affaires marchent bien, car c'est Donnie qui fait sa comptabilité. Sinon, Mikey perdrait tout, il n'a aucune conscience de l'argent. Il vit avec Donnie.

-Oh, tes frères n'ont pas de copines, eux non plus ?

-Non, en fait, euh…c'est ici que cela se complique. Tu ne dois pas juger…je te fais confiance. En fait, mes frères sont en couple.

La tête de Raph se tourna tellement vite vers Léo, que celui-ci se méprit sur la réaction de Raphael.

-Tu vois, nous sommes seulement frères de nom. Nous avons tous été adoptés. Il n'y a aucuns liens biologiques entre eux. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir avec les femmes, malgré notre apparence humaine,ne pouvant par la loi…

-Et l'autre et toi ? questionna sourdement Raphael.

-Oh, non plus. Aucun de nous n'est lié par le sang. Mais cela importerait peu à Raphael qui ne nous considère déjà plus comme ses frères, désormais.

Raphael eut un moment d'éblouissement. Cette donnée changeait beaucoup de choses. Puis, il se reprit : cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il avait fait le con trois ans durant et que Léo le mépriserait. Il n'entendit que la fin de la phrase de Léo.

-Donc, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. Tant que…personne ne me touche. Mes frères…

Raph n'écouta rien à nouveau. Il repensa à son frère qui sûrement avait été abusé par quelqu'un, probablement dans l'armée. On lui versait son salaire comme compensation. Comme si l'argent pouvait soigner les blessures psychologiques profondes de Léo.

-Mes frères sont contents que je t'ai rencontré, Ils m'ont posé plusieurs questions à ton sujet.

-S'ils étaient contents alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à ton ami ?

-Oh, car j'ai expliqué que tu étais…trop bien pour rester longtemps avec moi.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? s'emporta Raphael, rien n'est autant en dessous de la vérité ! Je t'ai dit et redit plus de cent fois que de demeurer ici me contentait amplement. Que t'ont-ils dit ? Et qu'as-tu dit exactement, toi ?

-Oh, que tu étais très gentil et serviable, que tu devais avoir compris que je me sentais seul, car tu passais tous tes temps libres ici au lieu de sortir t'amuser. Que je me sentais mal, car étant bel homme, tu pourrais…

-Tu me trouves bel homme ? demanda Raphael, les yeux exorbités.

-Euh, bien, d'un point de vue d'observateur impartial, oui. Si j'étais à la recherche d'un partenaire…

Léo rougit et se tut.

-Donc, continua-t-il, alors que Raph le fixait en silence, trop choqué, mes frères s'en font beaucoup pour moi. Pourtant, cela devrait être l'inverse, car je suis l'aîné. Ils disent que j'accorde trop ma confiance aux étrangers. Mon frère Raphael me disait toujours la même chose, cela doit être vrai. Donc, mon frère Donnie m'a posé beaucoup de questions, très précises, même des questions complètement inutiles, comme la couleur de tes yeux et cheveux, ta taille. Donnie est parano : il a dû entrer toutes ces infos dans un ordinateur pour voir si cela correspondait à un des cinquante criminels les plus recherchés du pays. Par contre, je n'ai pas voulu répondre à des questions trop personnelles, comme d'où tu venais et les raisons de ta venue. Je ne voulais pas briser ta confiance. J'ai terminé, je vais me laver les mains et m'habiller, car Usagi doit arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes et est toujours ponctuel. A moins que tu aies encore besoin d'aide ?

Raph secoua la tête essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration. Donnie avait peut-être reconnu Raphael ? Mais alors, pourquoi avoir envoyé Usagi veiller sur Léo ? Sa détestation d'Usagi était connue de ses frères cadets. Mikey s'était amusé à se moquer de ce qu'il nommait déjà sa « jalousie ». De plus, Donnie et Mikey, s'il savait qu'il était leur frère Raph, devaient savoir que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Léo. Certes, ils avaient eu leurs conflits, mais ils savaient que Raphael avait toujours aimé son frère et qu'il le protègerait, non ? Pourquoi alors avoir fait appel à ce foutu lapin !

Deux explications étaient possibles :

Soit ses frères n'avaient pas reconnu Raphael, mais se méfiait de ce Rick et avait demandé à Usagi de le surveiller.

Ou ses frères se doutaient que c'était lui et, connaissant son passé, il voulait l'éloigner de Léonardo en imposant la présence d'Usagi, sachant que Raph ne pouvait le supporter.

Mettant le lapin à la moutarde dans le four et étendant la terrine de lapin sur les biscottes, Raph songea que si ses frères pensaient qu'il allait laisser Léo aux mains de ce pervers d'une autre dimension, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Pour appuyer sa conviction, Léo ressortit de la salle de bain, moulé dans cette chemise noire comme sa chevelure, dont il repliait les manches, ne s'étant pas boutonné jusqu'au cou non plus. Raphael, qui lui n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, lutta contre l'instinct de l'arracher de Léo et de le prendre contre le comptoir ou la table, se rappelant que son frère avait été traumatisé suffisamment dans le passé. Par amour et compassion, Raph pouvait se retenir, mais le lapin aurait-il ses considérations ? Car pour Raph, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Usagi était là pour capturer le cœur et le corps de Léonardo. Il en bavait d'envie depuis des années, c'était évident. Mais, il se promit que si Léo était hors-jeu pour lui, il le serait pour tous.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Léo accourut vers la porte, à la rencontre de ce satané extra-terrestre. Ils s'inclinèrent pour se saluer et Léo se retourna pour le présenter.

Un éclair de recognition paru aussitôt dans les yeux noisette du lapin, et l'angoisse étreignit Raphael quand il articula :

-Tes frères ne m'avaient pas prévenu que Raphael-San serait ici.


	12. Chapter 12

-Usagi, ce n'est pas mon frère Raphael. C'est mon nouvel ami, Rick. Rick, je te présente…

-Cet homme te ment, Léonardo-San. Il s'agit de ton frère sans aucun doute. Je reconnais son aura de colère.

-il se peut que Rick ne m'ait pas raconté toute sa vie et j'avoue ne pas le connaitre parfaitement, mais il est impossible qu'il s'agisse de mon frère Raphael. Si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait avoué immédiatement. Raph a bien des défauts, mais il n'est pas menteur. Rick n'a pas « d'aura de colère », non plus. Je crois ressentir ce que les gens éprouvent vis -à -vis de moi et je ne ressens aucune onde négative à mon égard. De plus, Rick est mon ami et il vit ici. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit insulté ou que son intégrité soit mise en doute, mit au clair sèchement Léonardo.

-Pardon, Léonardo-San. Je ne voulais pas t'indisposer, ni ton _ami_. La fin de la phrase d'Usagi en disait long sur sa première impression du dit ami de Léo.

Raph tétanisé ne dit rien sur le coup. Il ne savait ce qui était pire : qu'il ait passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe ou que Léo ait chaleureusement défendu l'honnêteté de Raphael. Car oui, Raph mentait depuis le début…si Léo l'apprenait…sa déception serait encore plus immense de devoir ajouter le mensonge à la liste sans fin des péchés de Raphael.

Il devait se débarrasser de ce sale lapin ! Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité, l'urgence de la situation était encore plus pressante. Il trouvait tout de même aberrant qu'Usagi qui avait à peine regardé Raphael, il y a plusieurs années, le reconnaisse d'un coup d'œil alors que Léonardo qui avait côtoyé Raph presque chaque minute de sa vie durant 17 ans ne le démasque pas.

Léo continua à meubler le silence :

-Rick a sué sang et eau tout l'après-midi pour nous faire un bon repas et a même quitté plus tôt le travail. Il est formidable. Il m'est d'un très grand secours. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre. Vous êtes après tout également mes amis.

Le cœur de Raphael s'était gonflé au début du discours de Léo, mais s'était contracté vers la fin. Il ne voulait pas être égal au lapin !

-Léonardo-Chan, je ferai tout ce qui pourra te plaire, répondit mielleusement Grande oreilles.

Le « Chan », que Léo avait autorisé, resta sur le cœur de Raph. C'était un diminutif réservé aux amis proches ou…petit ami.

Raph, mine de rien, posa le plateau sur la table, et Léo avec appétit croqua les abricots secs qui décoraient l'assiette.

-Wow, Rick, cela a l'air délicieux.

-Le goût est encore meilleur, goutez-y, et il fit un signe théâtral vers Usagi qui, dubitatif fixait les biscottes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah, simplement de la terrine. Je ne l'ai même pas achetée, je l'ai fait avec…amour ! Pour t'honorer, Usagi-San, comme Léo me l'avait demandé.

Sur des charbons ardents, le samouraï regarda de travers les biscottes et jeta un coup d'œil à Léo qui se gavait.

-Usagi, c'est exquis. Rick, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des plats d'une telle finesse. Je n'avais jamais mangé de terrine. Usagi, tu dois absolument y goûter, je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'un goût aussi délicat.

Usagi, avec l'air d'un condamné, grignota du bout des lèvres une biscotte, les yeux fixés sur Un Raphael goguenard sourd aux commentaires dithyrambiques de son bel ami.

La sonnerie du four se fit entendre et un Raph souriant posa le plat principal sur la table.

-Voilà la bête. Servez-vous !

Avec enthousiasme, Raph et Léo se servirent de généreuses portions devant un Usagi de plus en plus blême

-Usagi, tu ne manges pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? questionna un Léo inquiet entre deux bouchées.

-Demande donc à Rap…Rick, quelle viande a -t-il utilisée ?

Léo retourna son attention vers Rick

Celui-ci se frappa le front :

-Oh ! Que je suis bête ! Désolé Usagi, pas étonnant que la terrine te soit demeurée sur l'estomac. Mon ami Léo ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais la forme d'un lapin ! Je l'ignorais ! Ah! Dire que j'ai passé l'après-midi à écorcher l'animal ! Si j'avais su…

-Que veux-tu dire, Rick ? demanda en tremblant un Léo qui avait peur de commencer à comprendre.

-Bah ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne pouvais deviner. Nous avons mangé du lapin !

-Quoi, se leva Léo chancelant, tu veux dire que depuis près d'une heure, je me régale de lapin, sous les yeux d'Usagi ?

-Hé ! Tu ne m'as dit que qu'il venait d'une autre dimension. Il aurait pu être n'importe quoi.

La main sur la poitrine, Léo s'inclina devant le samouraï écœuré.

-Usagi-San. Cet horrible incident ne relève que de ma responsabilité et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu n'en tiennes nulle rigueur à mon ami innocent, qui ignorait ce qu'il faisait et n'a voulu que t'honorer. J'ai été insouciant et je t'en demande humblement pardon. Je me suis reposé sur Rick d'une tâche qui me revenait uniquement. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Veuillez m'excusez, je dois aller à la salle de bain.

Léo, très pâle, la main devant la bouche, quitta abruptement la cuisine, laissant ses deux amis se dévisager au-dessus des restes du repas d'accueil d'Usagi, une déclaration de guerre muette dans leurs yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Léo sortit de la salle de bain, toujours aussi pâle, ne semblant pas remarquer le climat de guerre froide qui régnait maintenant dans la salle à diner.

Avec un sourire bonne enfant, Raph annonça que le dessert ne contenant aucun lapin, rien ne les empêchait d'en manger et, désinvolte, il sortit ses crèmes brûlées du frigo afin de les flamber à la torche.

Ni Léo, ni Usagi ne dirent rien, l'estomac retourné dans le cas d'Usagi et mourant de honte et de culpabilité dans le cas de Léo. Mais Léo fit honneur au dessert de son colocataire, par principe. Tout ceci était un épouvantable malentendu. Rick ignorait qu'Usagi était un lapin, et ne pouvait encourir aucun reproche. Il ne pouvait bouder un innocent dessert.

-Euh, merci, Rick. C'était excellent…le dessert surtout. Je vais montrer à Usagi où s'installer et je reviens pour faire la vaisselle. Ne t'occupe plus de rien, Rick, tu en as assez fait. Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas ? Tu mérites de t'amuser. Tu as travaillé fort et à cause de ce malencontreux choix culinaire, euh…

-Nah. Pas envie de sortir. Ne voulais pas que je lie moi aussi connaissance avec ton ami ? Cela serait grossier de ma part de quitter. Après cette catastrophe, il commencerait à se faire de fausses idées et penser que j'ai une dent contre lui. Pour lui montrer que c'est tout le contraire, je vais rester.

Usagi de toute évidence, rongeait son frein. Son désir d'être seul avec Léo et sa colère de ne pas pouvoir le faire, emplissait toute la pièce comme un brouillard toxique. Que Léo, qui s'autoproclamait si sensitif, ne ressente pas toutes ces vagues déferlantes d'émotions négatives, inquiétait même Raphael. Si Fearless n'apprenait pas à être plus attentif, il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Encore.

Raph suivit donc Léo et Usagi dans le bureau.

Usagi avisa l'ordinateur et dit simplement :

-Oh, j'aurai donc accès à l'ordinateur en tout temps. Cela tombe bien, j'avais des recherches à faire.

Cette phrase se voulait une menace et Raph l'a pris comme telle. Un simple courriel à Donatello, en admettant que le génie n'ait pas déjà découvert le pot aux roses, et Raph était cuit ! Ensuite, rechercher les arrestations de Raph ou découvrir le reste de son passé serait aisé pour le rusé lapin.

Ensuite, Raph et Léo lavèrent la vaisselle, sous le regard attentif d'Usagi qui avait remis à plus tard la tâche de défaire ses malles.

-Donc, proposa Léo, toujours aussi innocemment inconscient du conflit silencieux, nous pouvons aller au cinéma ? Ou écouter un film ici ? Jouer à une partie de Risk ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Oh ! Léonardo-Chan, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Nous pouvons demeurer ici. Il fait froid dehors et Donatello m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te laisser prendre un rhume. Tu sais que c'est ta faiblesse.

Si quelqu'un doit garder Fearless au chaud, ça sera moi, se jura mentalement Raphael.

Durant le film, Raph constata avec rage qu'Usagi s'était assis à proximité de Léo, beaucoup plus près que lui-même n'avait jamais osé le faire. Il avait du toupet ! Raph avait été élevé comme le frère de Léo et pouvait donc se permettre une plus grande intimité qu'Usagi, et son premier geste avait été de tirer Léo vers lui, mais il se retient. Il réussit de même à ne pas faire une scène quand le lapin posa une main de propriétaire sur la cuisse de Léo. Le malaise de ce dernier était palpable et à bien y penser…les agissements d'Usagi étaient excellents pour Raphael.

Le lapin était moins subtil que d'habitude, la présence imprévue de Raphael et définitivement non-amicale, l'avait sûrement déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas cru avoir à lutter pour l'affection et l'attention de Léonardo en acceptant de venir dans leur dimension. Sûrement que le lapin serait moins passif et adopterait une approche plus agressive, pour surpasser Raph, puisque, le connaissant, il se doutait que le comportement de celui-ci serait combatif. Raphael sourit : il ne se battrait pas pour Léonardo, du moins pas devant celui-ci. Si le lapin avait décidé de se conduire en Raphael, il se conduirait en lapin et se la jouerait subtil. Il se moquait s'il pouvait « gagner » Léonardo. Il voulait seulement que celui-ci soit en paix et le « rentre dedans » du lapin était tout sauf pacifique. Léo avait besoin de temps et de soins, si Usagi était trop bête pour s'en apercevoir, c'était parfait car il jouerait le jeu de Raphael. Par contre, il était loin d'être assez imbécile pour le laisser en tête à tête avec son frère naïf. Que déjà Usagi serait au poste de police, à travailler avec Léo était suffisamment odieux. Il se jura de ne jamais leur laisser la moindre intimité. De toute façon, cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Nous étions le 22 octobre. Raph se fit la promesse que pour le 4ième anniversaire de la mort de Splinter, Usagi serait de retour dans sa dimension. Bien entendu, d'ici là, il devait éviter qu'Usagi amasse des preuves sur sa réelle identité.

Vient l'heure du coucher et Léo voulu écouter un quart d'heure d'actualité avant de dormir.

 _« Un nouveau viol collectif qui semble l'œuvre des Dragons pourpres a été perpétré dans Chinatown. Depuis quelques temps, ces derniers semblent avoir changé leur modus operandi, préférant commettre des crimes sexuels plutôt qu'un assassinat rapide. D'étranges graffitis visant un certain sergent aux yeux bleus… »_

Plus pâle qu'après le repas, Léo ferma la télévision.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Rick, bonne nuit Usagi-San.

Raph eut un geste vers Léo. Il voulait le suivre, devinant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, mais Léo secoua la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant les deux rivaux, seuls.

Raph s'inclina :

-Bonne nuit Usagi-San.

Usagi fit de même et dit :

-Oyasuminasai rafaeru san, saikō no otoko ga kachimasu*

Raphael ne fit qu'incliner la tête, toute dénégation étant inutile et alla se coucher.

Il ne dormait pas et donc, lorsque deux heures plus tard, Léo gémit dans son réveil, il en fut parfaitement conscient. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre précautionneusement, voulant éviter toute balle de revolver :

-Léo ? Je suis là…

-Raph ? Je veux que tu reviennes….

Le pauvre était toujours en train de cauchemarder, mais Raph ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, tout en approchant du lit où Léo se débattait contre des menaces invisibles, ayant à peine conscience de la portée dangereuse de ses paroles :

-Je ne suis jamais parti…

C'est à ce moment qu'Usagi pointa son museau.

-Léonardo-Chan?

Il se précipita au chevet du bel endormi afin de l'éveiller et ainsi de le délivrer de ses mauvais songes.

Léo se réveilla, encore sous l'adrénaline et ses yeux fous d'angoisse se posèrent sur Usagi et Raph sans les reconnaitre. Puis, la récognition brilla à nouveau dans les prunelles azur.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar…

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Raphael, toujours dans le cadre de la porte, et, brièvement Raph se demanda s'il avait vraiment décelé du désir dans ses iris insondables ou s'il avait rêvé.

Usagi caressait les épaules de Léo, dans un geste apaisant et Raph se sentit comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Il ne voulait pas se battre LÀ, alors que Léo défaillait d'angoisse, pour avoir le privilège de dormir dans son lit, puisque de toute évidence, Léo n'accorderait aucune faveur au lapin. La violence était donc inopportune. Bourru, il referma la porte sur un

« Je vous laisse »

Il retourna s'allonger dans son lit vide et froid, mais les murs en papier mâchés ne lui permettaient pas d'ignorer la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté

-Leo-Chan. Tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse le vieil ami que je suis te consoler et t'apaiser. Cette brute avec laquelle tu vis ne peut que nuire à ton bien être et ta tranquillité d'esprit.

-Usagi, ne dis pas cela. Rick n'a aucune part dans mes tourments.

-Léo-Chan, je dois savoir. Donatello-San m'a parlé de traumatises au niveau…sexuel. Il craint pour toi. Il m'a chargé de t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Et tu vas suivre les recommandations de Docteur Don, c'est cela, Usagi ? questionna Léo.

-Plus ou moins, je suis également inquiet pour mon propre compte. Tu es mon ami, et je te veux heureux. Que s'est-il passé Lé0-Chan?

Leo ne répondit rien, à la déception conjointe d'Usagi et de Raphael.

-Je te veux heureux, Léo-Chan…répéta le lapin.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour y parvenir, demanda Léonardo en soupirant, je ne crois pas que cela soit du ressort de personne de me redonner foi en l'amour ou au bonheur individuel.

-Je suis ici pour cela, mais ne me crois pas uniquement mandaté par tes frères…je poursuis également un objectif personnel.

-Vraiment quel est-il ?

-Tout d'abord, je veux te redonner le goût à la vie sexuelle. Dis-moi, Léo-Chan, crains-tu plus de toucher ou d'être touché ?

-D'être touché, murmura Léo mais pas assez faiblement pour que Raph n'entendit pas.

-Bien, Léo. Le premier pas vers la voie du rétablissement est de me toucher. Donc, touches-moi. Donnes-moi ta main…

Raph avait eu beau se morigéner d'être sage, c'était un peu trop pour sa personnalité-limite. Il frappa le mur et hurla au travers :

-Enlève tes crasseuses pattes de lui, sale pervers ! Léo ne veut pas et tu n'as pas le droit de le forcer et s'il est trop poli pour te le dire, moi je n'hésiterais pas à t'écorcher comme j'ai fait à ton petit cousin il y a quelques heures.

Plus aucune parole ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison durant près de deux heures, mais Raph, trop à cran, ne pouvait dormir. Il était en train de réfléchir au bénéfice incontestable de la masturbation sur le sommeil quand tout à coup, sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un Léo intimidé.

Raph, complétement figé, regarda s'avancer son colocataire qui embarqua prudemment sur le lit :

-Je ne peux dormir, souffla Léo, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur.

-Je ne peux dormir non plus et ma chaleur est toute à toi.

Avec reconnaissance, Léo se glissa sous les couvertures et se recroquevilla le plus possible sur Raphael, alors que celui-ci l'encerclait fermement de ses bras. Il baisa le front pâle et défia tous les samouraïs du monde d'arracher Léonardo à ses bras. L'étreinte était chaste, mais Léo avait quitté son propre lit et Usagi pour venir le rejoindre et Raph ne pouvait rêver de plus grand accomplissement. Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène dormait enfin contre lui, lové sur son torse et abandonné, Raphael ne put s'empêcher de songer à comment il allait contrer les représailles immanquables d'Usagi de lendemain.

*bonne nuit Raphael. Que le meilleur gagne


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par Usagi qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Leonardo-San, puis-je te parler ?

Leo se leva brusquement des bras d'un Raphael, ennuyé au-delà du possible de cette intempestive interruption. Léo était fait pour être dans ses bras et sans ce corps entre-eux, ses membres lui semblaient grossièrement inutiles.

Il remarque que Léo paniqué cherchait à gauche et à droite quelque chose avant de se lever et rejoindre Usagi. Raph qui avait passer presque le dernier mois à observer son frère, comprit : Léo cherchait de quoi se couvrir.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens, Léo.

Alors que sans gêne aucune, il sauta en bas du lit, uniquement en sous-vêtements, passa devant Usagi, sans un regard pour lui, il entra dans la chambre de son frère afin de pouvoir lui rapporter des vêtements. Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et avisa un DVD où les mots « Regarde, apprends et souffre » étaient inscrits au sharpie. L'écriture de Léo a n'en pas douter. Il balança un moment sur un moyen de prendre et dissimuler le disque, mais étant nu, Léo et Usagi dans sa chambre et le temps lui étant compté, il se promit d'y revenir une prochaine fois.

Lorsqu'il revint, il s'aperçut qu'Usagi parlait déjà à Léo ;

« …puisque de toute évidence, tu n'as plus confiance en moi et que tu n'as pas besoin de ma présence, je vais retourner dans ma dimension. »

Raph ne put cacher l'expression de bonheur de monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Le sale lapin concédait la victoire à Raphael en moins de 24 heures. Les choses avaient été plus rondement qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Mais, Usagi, je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu voulais t'installer ici. Tu disais ne pas trouver ce que tu cherchais dans ta propre dimension.

Raph se mordit les lèvres et roula ses iris vertes : On pouvait compter sur son naïf grand frère pour rendre les choses ardues quand cela était inutile. Pourquoi ne saisirait-il par l'opportunité de mettre dehors Usagi ? Ah oui : l'amitié et la politesse. Quelles conneries !

Il tendit ses vêtements à Léo, curieux d'entendre la réponse du lapin.

-Voir ta méfiance et constater la perte de ton amitié me fait trop mal, Leo-Chan, pour demeurer ici davantage.

Voilà que le salop voulait faire culpabiliser Léonardo ! Léo avait un cœur de guimauve et ne craignait rien de plus que de heurter les sentiments d'autrui. Raphael et Usagi connaissaient tout deux très bien ce travers.

-Usagi, je suis désolé du malentendu. Tu n'as aucunement perdu mon amitié ni ma confiance. Je… j'ai été un peu choqué de la tournure des évènements, voilà tout. J'ai besoin de, hum, de temps. Et je ne crois pas que mon dit « rétablissement » repose sur tes épaules. C'est quelque chose dont je dois guérir par moi-même.

-Et lui ? questionna Usagi. Quel est son rôle ? Quelle est la raison de sa présence.

-Rick est ici sous mon invitation. Il m'aide à m'ajuster avec les inconnus, apprendre à faire confiance de nouveau. De toute façon, Usagi, cela me regarde. Je serai très peiné de te voir partir, mais je suis ici chez moi, ce sont mes choix et tu dois les respecter.

Raph savait qu'il était malséant qu'il irradie, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Cette saleté de peluche allait rentrer chez elle et c'est tout ce qui importait.

-Milles pardon de mon inopportune jalousie, Leo-Chan. Rick-San, je vous demande pardon également pour mon jugement hâtif à votre égard.

Raph fronça les sourcils devant le lapin qui s'inclinait. Il ne voulait pas de ses putains d'excuses. Il pouvait se les enfoncer où il pense. Il voulait que le samouraï lève le camp, point.

Leo sourit, soulagé de voir qu'Usagi prenait mieux ses paroles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il proposa un entrainement matinal au lapin, à l'épée, alors que Rick ferait des haltères. Usagi inclina de nouveau la tête et ils descendirent tous au sous-sol.

Alors que Léo vérifiait si ses lames étaient bien affutées, Usagi se pencha, et soudain se retourna vivement :

Raph vit très bien le shuriken projeté vers lui. Il aurait pu l'éviter aisément, ayant les réflexes vifs d'un ninja aguerri encore, malgré le manque de pratique. Mais il avait déjà soulevé suffisamment la suspicion de Léo en évitant la balle de revolver. Cette fois-là, il avait pu blâmer le poignet tremblant de Léo, mais le lapin, lui savait clairement ce qu'il faisait. Il prit instinctivement la décision de ne pas faire dévier la trajectoire du shuriken ou de l'éviter. Il ne fit que protéger son visage, laissant l'étoile ninja inciser profondément son avant-bras, poussant un léger hissement de douleur qui fit se retourner Léo.

-USAGI! Comment as-tu osé ? Tu as blessé mon ami sachant très bien qu'il ne sait se battre ! Je te répète qu'il ne savait pas pour le lapin !

-Léo-Chan, je ne comprends pas. Il devait l'éviter !

-Comment…Rick, est-ce que ça va ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi te panser. Nous n'avons pas terminé d'en parler, Usagi

Usagi fixa hébété Raph dont le sang coulait de l'avant-bras :

-Tu as fait exprès de ne pas l'éviter.

-Je ne sais de quoi tu parles, mec, mais va te faire soigner.

Leo redescendit encore tremblant de rage :

-Comment as-tu pu Usagi ? T'attaquer ainsi sans prévenir à un innocent même pas armé !

-Léo-Chan, il est volontairement demeuré dans la trajectoire ! Il voulait susciter ta pitié envers lui et ta colère envers moi ! Il fait semblant qu'il ne sait pas se battre ! Mais as-tu vu toutes ses cicatrices ? Il est évident que cet homme a passé des années dans des arènes de combats illégaux ! Comme ton frère Raphael ! Et aussi, tu remarqueras aussi certaines cicatrices encore visible d'injections de drogue ! Comme ton frère Raphael !

Par reflexe, Rick voulu aussitôt dissimulé son bras, mais Léo n'accordant aucun regard à ce que lui pointait désespérément Usagi, continua à bander la plaie du shuriken.

-Usagi, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas mon frère Raphael. Je ne comprends pas ton obsession vis-à-vis de lui. A mon souvenir, vous n'aviez qu'une relation tiède.

-Comment le sais-tu que ce n'est pas lui ? Tu ne vois pas comment il est semblable ?

-J'ai plusieurs raisons qui font que je suis certain qu'il n'est pas Raphael. Premièrement, Raph n'est pas un menteur, comme je l'ai déjà souligné. Deuxièmement, Raph me hait et ne ferait certainement pas mes repas et ma lessive et pour finir, Raphael est toujours un mutant. Le laboratoire de Donnie est le seul qui offre les injections de sérum. La formule est secrète. Et si Raph avait reçu l'injection, Donnie me l'aurait dit, à moins que tu prétendes que je ne peux me fier à Donatello non plus ?

-Très bien, je me confonds en excuse. Ton ami Rick ne sait pas se battre.

L'inflexion dédaigneuse titilla les poings de Raphael et ses yeux instinctivement fixèrent les sais accrochés au mur en face.

-Ce n'est pas à moins que tu doives t'excuser, mais à mon ami.

Usagi répéta son chapelet d'excuses vide de sens devant un Raphael indifférent, qui ne cessait de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Léo. Don n'avait pas trahi sa confiance…mais son rôle demeurait mystérieux.

Léo, dans un geste d'exaspération, porta la main à son front.

-Je dois sortir. Je vais devenir fou. Je suis demeuré cloitré toute la semaine ou presque. De l'air frais me ferait du bien.

Raph s'avança :

-Bien sûr Léo, où allons-nous ?

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi, Rick. Ni toi, non plus, ajouta Léo voyant Usagi se redresser de contentement.

Raphael protesta, sans réfléchir : Tu ne peux sortir seul ! Pas avec les Dragons…

-Ricky, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais il n'est pas huit heures et nous sommes un dimanche matin. Je vais marcher et ensuite chercher un costume d'Halloween. Je hais me déguiser, mais Mikey insiste pour sa fête de samedi prochain que tout le monde le soit. Je ne serai pas de retour avant cinq ou six heures, profitez-en pour travailler sur votre relation. Je ne veux plus assister à des disputes ou des provocations. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Et lorsque je reviendrai…j'aurai quelques questions à te poser, Rick.


	15. Chapter 15

Raphael regarda Léo quitter l'appartement à pied avec une appréhension terrible, sachant qu'en quelques heures, tout pouvait basculer. Et rien à son avantage :

-Léo pouvait être attaqué, ce qui était sa plus grande crainte.

-Usagi, qui, depuis le départ de Léo, était enfermé dans le bureau, était sûrement en train de remonter la filière jusqu'à Raphael.

-Puis, les questions de Léo.

Bien que ces dernières paroles n'aient pas été prononcées d'un ton menaçant, Raph n'y voyait qu'une signification sombre. Les remarques du lapin avaient fait leur chemin et Léo voulait des réponses afin de connaitre la vérité sur l'inconnu qu'il hébergeait depuis près d'un mois. Il faut dire que la délicatesse et la discrétion à ce sujet dont avaient fait preuve Léo jusqu'à lors avait été providentielles. Il devait s'y attendre et il ne s'en voulait de ne pas s'être davantage préparé pour ce moment redoutable. Avec consternation, il regarda l'intérieur de ses avant-bras. Lesdites cicatrices de seringues étaient peu évidentes, Raph ne s'étant pas shooté au speed Ball si souvent, préférant sniffer. Pouvaient être niables ? Comment leur trouver une autre origine ? Diabète ? Non. Besoin de transfusion sur une base régulière ? Alors comment expliquer qu'il n'en n'avait plus besoin ? Une recherche sur internet aurait pu l'aider, mais Usagi monopolisait le bureau en ce moment. Pouvait-il prétendre avoir été cobaye de laboratoire ? Pour celles ornant son torse…il s'était fait attaqué et torturé, sans raison ?

Il se prit la tête et voulut hurler ! Pendant combien de temps son passé viendrait le hanter ? Devait-il simplement avouer la vérité à Léo ? Parler d'erreurs de jeunesse ? Il secoua la tête, découragé. Son frère semblait d'une moralité encore plus inflexible que par le passé. Peut-être, pour sembler tolérant, il garderait Raph sous son toit quelques jours supplémentaires, pour ne pas avoir l'air de le chasser pour cette raison, mais à la première occasion, cela serait "Du vent". Et d'ici là, Léo ne partagerait plus son lit…choisissant sûrement l'honorable lapin à sa place ! Il serra les dents : cela il ne pourrait le supporter et quitterait effectivement la place avant d'en être témoin.

Du salon, il entendait parfaitement Usagi pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier du portable de Léo. Incontestablement, il devait chercher à accumuler des preuves afin de le confondre. Que pouvait-il faire pour le court-circuiter ? Soudain, un sourire mauvais étira son visage et il descendit au sous-sol, pour ouvrir le panneau électrique. Quoique demeurer sans lumières ni divertissements pendant six heures avec le lapin n'était pas une perspective réjouissance, c'était la seule option. De plus, les vents forts de cette journée d'automne était un alibi parfait. Les connaissances technologiques et électriques du lapin étant limitées, il serait stoppé dans ses recherches…pour un temps. Mais un sursis de quelques heures était bon à prendre.

En remontant prestement en haut, il entendit les exclamations frustrées d'Usagi.

-Relaxe, lapin. Ce n'est qu'une panne de courant. Cela ne peut durer que quelques minutes…ou heures, cela dépend. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le déjeuner, il reste de la terrine !

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre les exclamations injurieuses en japonais.

Il était désormais 11h30 et Raph s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais davantage pour Léo que pour lui-même. Il n'arrivait à trouver des explications crédibles, mais ce n'était pas sa plus lourde préoccupation. Bien que, en accord avec Léonardo, il savait que les Dragons n'attaqueraient probablement pas un dimanche matin frisquet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Bien que Léo eût un air exaspéré lorsqu'il avait quitté, il ne pouvait tant en vouloir à Raphael si celui-ci le textait, non ? En même temps, peut-être que dans sa réponse, Léo en dévoilerait davantage sur la nature des questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

En soupirant qu'il était ridicule, et que celui-ci pouvait peut-être même le trouver lourd, il écrivit à Léonardo, le message le plus neutre qu'il put imaginer. :

 _Salut Fearless, quoi de neuf ? As-tu trouvé un costume ?_

Alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche « Envoyez », il se demanda en quoi le sexy Léonardo pouvait se déguiser. Dissimuler sa beauté serait un péché. Ses cheveux noirs et son teint pâle en ferait un vampire parfait. De plus, la couleur lui seyait divinement bien, comme il avait pu le constater dans la chemise noire. Il pourrait peut-être se vêtir en ces nouveaux vampires modernes et porter un truc en cuir ou en latex…

Perdu dans ses fantasmes, cela prit plusieurs minutes (le temps d'un orgasme) pour constater que Léonardo ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Raph fronça les sourcils : Léo était-il irrité au point de le bouder ? Mais il n'avait rien fait, tout cela était la maudite faute de ce satané lapin !

Tout à coup, son oreille aiguisée perçu le son d'une vibration. Est-ce que le lapin était en train de…Un frisson de dégoût parcouru Raphael, alors que lui-même essuyait les traces de sa précédente activité. Non, ce n'était pas Usagi, décida Raphael, car cela provenait de la chambre de Léo.

Curieux, il se leva pour constater que la porte de chambre de son colocataire n'était pas verrouillée contrairement à son habitude. Il poussa la porte silencieusement, ne voulant pas que le lapin aille bavarder que Raph s'était introduit dans cette chambre en l'absence de son propriétaire. Il comprit aussitôt l'origine du bruit.

Léo avait laissé son cellulaire dans sa chambre et, selon tout apparence, quelqu'un avait essayé de le rejoindre. La main de Raph tiqua dans un spasme inconscient. Il voulait ce téléphone, c'est-à-dire le prendre et fouiller parmi toutes les informations sans doute pertinentes. Comme par exemple, qui téléphonait à Léo en ce moment -même, se demanda Raphael dans un éclair de possessivité.

« Calme-toi, Raph. Tu sais que ton frère ne voit personne. Et ce n'est que ton ami, pas ton amant. Tu n'as pas le droit d'exercer le moindre contrôle sur sa vie. Tu ne veux pas fouiller dans ce téléphone pour trouver des preuves de petits amis de cœur imaginaires. Tu veux seulement apprendre à mieux connaitre ton frère afin de pouvoir l'aider »

S'étant auto-convaincu avec la facilité qu'il avait toujours, il prit le téléphone en main et alla vers sa chambre quand il repensa au DVD aperçue la veille. Ce disque devait vraiment contenir des informations primordiales, mais avec la « panne », comment le visionner ? Puis, Usagi étant présent, il raconterait à Léonardo que son coloc piochait dans sa vie privée. Ne voulant pas prendre de chance, il retourna vers sa chambre, tenant son précieux butin contre lui. Il referma la porte et s'assit sur son lit en regardant fixement l'appareil mobile comme si celui-ci allait le mordre. Il franchissait une limite et il le savait. Il regarda d'abord les trois derniers appels manqués :

M. Donovan. Le supérieur de Léo. Celui-ci lui avait laissé des messages vocaux ainsi que deux texto. En bref, il prévenait Léo de nouvelles menaces à son endroit et prolongeait son congé de cinq semaines. De même, des policiers seraient en charge de surveiller sa demeure et ils seront en poste dès le retour d'appel de Léo. La panique glaça les veines de Raph. Léo était seul dehors, à pieds et sans cellulaire. Avait-il même mis un manteau ? Il faisait si froid ! Comment avait-il pu être assez insouciant pour le laisser faire ? Son frère prenait toujours des risques insensés lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, alors qu'il n'avait même pas autorisé Mikey à découper une citrouille pour l'Halloween avant ses seize ans ! Certes, il était content que le congé de Léo soit prolongé, il ne se retrouverait pas ainsi à la merci du lapin et seul avec lui, mais Raph n'était pas assez égoïste pour s'en réjouir. Il chercha alors d'autres messages, photos, ou trucs intéressants, mais il n'y avait rien. Excepté deux noms dans la liste de contacts :

Mikey

Donnie.

Il avait cherché un moyen de pouvoir contacter Donnie pour se sortir de la mélasse, mais si Don avait envoyé Usagi, c'est qu'il ne devait pas jouer pour l'équipe Raphael. Mikey pourrait se montrer plus compréhensif, mais le gamin savait à peine nouer ses lacets ! Il fixa de nouveau l'heure, il était plus de midi et Léo n'était toujours pas rentré. Certes, il avait spécifié qu'il serait absent jusque dans l'après-midi, mais une pure panique commençait à prendre possession de l'esprit de Raphael.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis écrivit aux deux destinataires.

 _-Bonjour, Je suis Rick, le colocataire de votre frère Léo. Celui-ci est sorti à pied sans son cellulaire tôt ce matin et je suis inquiet. Il a reçu des appels importants et devrait rentrer rapidement. S'il est avec vous, pouvez-vous le reconduire ? Ou j'irai moi-même le chercher. S'il n'est pas avec vous, pouvez-vous me dire vers quels endroits habituellement il se promène ? Je vais sortir essayer de le retrouver. Merci de me répondre rapidement car je suis mort d'inquiétude._

Sans prendre le temps de se relire, sous l'adrénaline, il envoya le texto.

De longues, très longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis le cellulaire de Léo vibra, annonçant l'appelant comme Michelangelo :

 _Salut R,_

 _Pas vu Léo. Il va souvent réfléchir dans un salon de thé de son quartier, mais j'ignore lequel. Je ne crois pas que Léo soit en danger le jour. Mais si tu le trouves, dis-lui de passer un coup de fil à moi ou à Donnie. Aussi, je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour t'inviter à notre fête d'Halloween. Léo nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et nous avons tellement hâte de faire ta connaissance._

Alors qu'il mettait sa veste de cuir, faisant fi de l'invitation comme une complète digression à l'urgence de la situation présente, et cherchant désespérément l'adresse d'un salon de thé dans le répertoire de Léo, il se figea sur place et retourna voir le message de Mikey.

 _Salut « R »_

Inutile de paranoïer, Mikey appelait Donatello, « D », il avait de même simplifié le nom de Rick dans le but d'avoir l'air amical, sûrement. De même cette invitation…mais cette insistance sur le fait de « faire connaissance » était-elle du sarcasme ? Ce n'était pas tant que cela le genre de Michelangelo. Mais peut-être que si. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris était en train de le rendre dingue !

« Pas le temps pour ces conneries, Léo est en danger » et il sortit, trop pressé pour verrouiller sa porte de chambre et ne voyant même pas Usagi, du bureau, le suivre des yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

Raphael, courait dans une panique aveugle lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Léo lui-même qui rentrait.

-Léo ?Ou étais-tu ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Tu n'as même pas apporté ton cellulaire avec toi ! Et tu ne nous as rien dit sur ta destination précise ! Te rends-tu compte combien c'est imprudent, Léo ? Tu ne peux pas…

Raph se tut en voyant les sourcils de Léo se froncer.

-Calme-toi, Rick. Tout est sous contrôle, j'ai régulièrement besoin de décompresser, seul.

-Écoute, je comprends, mais la prochaine fois, apporte ton cellulaire avec toi, car…

-J'ai reçu des appels ? Tu les as pris ?

-Euh, non, mais j'ai vu...,

Léonardo prit le cellulaire des mains de Raphael et consulta ses messages.

-Tu les as lus ? Tu as aussi envoyé un message à mes frères ?

Raphael opina de la tête. Il avait suffisamment d'évidences à nier sans ajouter celle-là.

Leo fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux :

-Tu étais si inquiet ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Leo agrippa Raphael par le bras et dit seulement :

-Rentrons.

Raphael frémis de sentir le bras de Leo accroché avec le sien. Ce geste intime et affectueux était nouveau. Le corps pourtant frigorifié de Léo lui apparut dégager une délicieuse chaleur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une étrange appréhension envahie Raph, sans doute partagée par Léo car il regarda son ami et posa le doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

A pas le loup, Léo s'avança en mode ninja et Raph, ne voulant faire une démonstration d'un talent presque égal se contenta de raser les murs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le dos de Léo qui avait cessé d'avancer.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour voir ce qui avait causé cette stupeur.

Usagi était en train de faire une fouille méthodique de la chambre de « Rick ».

L'indignation qui montait en Léo rapidement rougissait son beau visage habituellement si pâle.

-Usagi! Que signifie cette intrusion dans la chambre de Rick?

L'estomac de Raphael se creusa d'anxiété. Si le sale lapin avait retrouvé ses pièces d'identités ou ses sais ?

-Leo-Chan! Je cherche uniquement une preuve afin que tu réalises que j'ai raison!

Avec un soupir forcé, afin d'évacuer sa colère naissante, Léo commença le plus calmement qu'il put

-Cette plaisanterie a assez duré, Usagi et je vais y mettre un terme immédiatement!

En se tournant solennellement vers Raph, Léo articula nettement :

-Rick, es-tu en réalité mon frère Raphael? Dis-moi la vérité.

Raphael eut un bref moment d'hésitation. En un flash, tout ce qui était en jeu lui apparut clairement. Il repensa aux papillons dans son estomac alors que Léo, plus abandonné que jamais lui avait pris le bras quelques instants plus tôt. A leurs étreintes nocturnes, qui, bien que chastes, apportait une rafraîchissante hydration au cœur assoiffé de Raph. Tout cela pouvait appartenir à Usagi si Raph avouait la vérité. Et Raphael perdrait Léo dans cette vie comme il l'avait perdu dans l'autre et ce vide lui serait intolérable.

-Non, Léo, Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais ton ami est simplement jaloux et cherche n'importe laquelle façon de se débarrasser de moi.

-Si tu me jures que c'est la vérité, cela me suffit. Usagi, tu as commis plusieurs entorses aux lois de l'hospitalité. Tu as accusé mon ami, dont c'est aussi le toit, d'être menteur. Tu as cherché des querelles avec lui au point de lui lancer un shuriken à la figure alors qu'il était désarmé. Maintenant tu fouilles sa chambre. Je ne te parle même pas de ce qui s'est passé hier entre nous. C'est trop.

Usagi sentait le vent tourner et brandissant un bout de tissus tel le scalp de l'ennemi, il s'interposa victorieux :

-Cet homme éprouve des fantaisies perverses pour toi et n'attend qu'une occasion pour en faire une réalité. Ce sous-vêtement qui t'appartient est taché des preuves irréfutables de son plaisir. Il le prend et…

Dédaigneusement, Léo répondit :

-Ce sous-vêtement n'est pas le mien

Raph fronça les sourcils conjointement à Usagi. Ce boxer était celui de Léo.

-Usagi, comme je disais avant cette interruption pathétique de ta part était que, malheureusement, je ne peux plus t'accueillir sous mon toit. Ton conflit avec Rick, qui était ici bien avant…

-Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps que lui !

-Je croyais que tu étais convaincu que cet homme était Raphael? Si c'est vraiment ta certitude, tu comprendras que je le connais depuis infiniment plus longtemps que toi et qu'il est normal que je prenne le parti de mon frère.

-Léo-Chan, je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Ne fais pas cela.

Les yeux de Léo prirent une nuance de tempête :

-L'amour ne peut exister dans ses conditions. Tu as trahi ma confiance, Usagi et je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Raphael durant tout le temps de l'altercation, n'avait pipé mot, n'osant croire que son frère brisait sa relation d'amitié avec le samouraï pour lui…un inconnu aux yeux de Léo ! il ne pouvait que ressentir un malaise ainsi qu'une certaine dose de culpabilité. Usagi, il devait admettre, malgré la jalousie viscérale qu'il éprouvait à son endroit, était un ami fiable et fidèle pour Léo. Et il disait la vérité. Rick était bien Raph. Il aurait dû être soulagé de voir le lapin quitté aussi rapidement et du fait de Léo, mais cette joie était ternie par le remord. Il marmonna une sorte d'excuse, pour aller vérifier au sous-sol le panneau électrique et averti qu'il allait s'entrainer et les laisser régler leurs choses ensemble.

Après avoir rétabli le courant, Raph frappa près d'une heure sans arrêt sur le sac de sable. N'entendant plus rien à l'étage au-dessus, il décida de monter. Léo tristement était assis sur le divan, l'air pensif.

L'embarras ressaisit Raph : que dit-on quand on a chassé le meilleur ami de son frère par mensonge et tromperie ?

Il fut sorti de cet état de gêne par Léo lui-même.

-Rick ? Je voudrais te parler. Si tu as le temps, bien sûr.

En hochant silencieusement, Raphael vient s'asseoir sur le divan également, mais à une distance respectable.

-Je …je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. En fait, je crois qu'Usagi avait raison et j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné et Raph senti son œsophage se resserrer.

-Voilà. Tu es mon ami désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Et je peux te faire confiance ? Est-ce que je peux te parler de mon frère Raph?

Ne sachant où Léo voulait en venir et ne comprenant même pas qu'il n'était déjà pas sur le trottoir, Raph continua à hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

-Lui et moi avions nos barrières. Nous nous abritions chacun derrière nos murs pour que l'autre ne voit pas nos faiblesses. C'était toujours plus compliqué avec lui, tout tournait autour d'une rivalité malsaine et nos échanges baignaient dans la violence, à cause de tous ces non-dits souvent. Raph et moi avons parfois tenté de percer le mur de l'autre, mais jamais au moment opportun ou de concert. J'ai perdu ma chance d'une relation saine avec lui, par orgueil ou je ne sais quoi. Pourtant, je crois L,avoir toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami malgré tout. Mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué.Tu es ma chance de me racheter. Toi aussi, tu as tes murailles, mais je veux baisser les miennes, pour à ton tour t'apprivoiser, afin d'établir un climat de confiance mutuelle entre nous. J'ai besoin de me reposer sur quelqu'un maintenant que je n'ai plus mes frères. Ils ont leur vie et j'ai tant de ...défis personnels. Allons au vif du sujet: Voilà, tu m'as dit un jour, que tu étais attiré par les femmes, mais que tu ne connectais pas avec elles. Ma première question est : qu'en est-il des hommes ?

Raphael eut un instant d'égarement. Quelle était cette question sortie de nulle part et qu'était le lien avec le fait qu'Usagi avait raison ? Durant qu'il était au sous-sol, le lapin avait il prévenu Léonardo que son colocataire était sexuellement attiré par lui ? Mais surtout, quelle était la bonne réponse à cette question? Qu'est-ce que Léo souhaitait comme réponse ? Raph ne voulait pas hypothéquer sa « relation » toute fraîche en répondant ce que ne souhaitait pas entendre Léonardo. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été une de ses forces, et il utilisa son peu de ressources en la matière dans sa réponse.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas tant homme ou femme qui est important. En général, il y a seulement une plus grande proportion de femmes désirables, car elles sont plus coquettes et font plus d'efforts pour plaire. Donc, je dirai que dans un bar, j'ai plus de chance de sortir avec une fille à mon bras. Par contre, mais ce n'était peut-être que l'effet d'un malencontreux hasard, elles m'ennuient rapidement et me demandent ce que je ne peux leur offrir…à elles. Je veux dire par là un amour inconditionnel. Avec les, hum, les hommes, il n'a pas eu de différence notables, excepté que leurs attentes étaient moins élevées et…Bref, je n'ai pas rencontré la bonne personne encore, mais si je la rencontre, le critère de sélection ne sera pas son genre sexuel. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair…

Raph était resté volontairement ambigu dans sa réponse mais celle-ci sembla satisfaire Léo.

-J'éprouve quelque chose de similaire, commenta-t-il avant d'ajouter: Me trouve-tu d'apparence séduisante ?

Quelle question-piège étais-ce ! Mais il se rassura que Léo avait déjà admis le trouver bel homme, sans que cela ait porté à conséquence. Avant qu'il ait réussi à ressortir une réponse prudente, mais affirmative, Léo enchaîna :

-En fait, cela a peu d'importance, je crois que tant que je ne te répugne pas complètement…j'ai un service à te demander. Je ne fais confiance qu'à mes frères sur Terre. Avant, il y avait aussi Usagi, mais bref…Je ne peux demander ce genre de service à Mikey et Don car ils sont, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un couple. Je ne peux demander non plus ceci à Raphael car en plus d'être au diable vauvert, je doute qu'il aurait accepté. Notre entente a toujours été fragile. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le genre de service que j'ai nécessairement envie de demander à des frères à qui j'ai donné le bain et mouché le nez, tu saisis ? Comment dire, j'ai subi quelques événements assez traumatisants disons. Mon frère m'a parlé de « désensibilisation », c'est-à-dire m'exposer graduellement à ce qui m'effraie afin de ravoir une vie sexuelle et affective. Donnie dit que je « m'anesthésie » mais que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de me soigner. Je ne peux pas aller en thérapie,pour des raisons personnelles. Donc, puisque je te fais confiance, je voulais que tu m'aides.

Devant l'air totalement interdit de Raphael, Léo eut un moment l'air de regretter et il se leva, le rouge aux joues, pour quitter le salon.

Raph, le retient :

-Je veux bien t'aider…mais comment cela fonctionne ? Je ne veux pas...faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à l'efficacité du…traitement ou produire l'effet inverse ?

-Oh, je n'y pas bien réfléchi. Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais avant de me pencher sur le comment. Mais laisse-moi cogiter sur ce que je suis prêt à prendre. Nous sommes dimanche. Chaque soir, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de faire un pas. Cela peut commencer par te regarder nu ou bien, que je te touche légèrement, ou que…je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée et je ne veux pas t'obliger !

-Bien sûr que non, euh…les amis sont faits pour ça ! répondit précipitamment Raph.

-Bien, l'important est que je demeure toujours celui qui est en contrôle de la situation. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais me toucher…avant que je le décide. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, tu seras le chef et je serai sous tes ordres. Aucun problème.

Raph utilisait toute sa force sur lui-même pour ne pas exprimer son allégresse de façon trop voyante. "N'avais-tu pas dit qu'il ne serait qu'un frère, un ami?", une petite voix lui susurra à l'oreille. Une autre lui-dit : « Tu sais que cela finira mal ! Il a dit ne pas vouloir ce genre de relation avec son frère ! » Raph renvoya toutes ces voix au fond de son esprit, mais son sourire tourna légèrement à l'aigre quand Léo poursuivit :

-Bien entendu, tu n'es pas mon petit copain. Je n'exige pas d'exclusivité de ta part non plus ni d'attachement plus profond que la camaraderie. Mais en échange, je veux le même abandon de ta part. Tu sembles un être tourmenté, Rick, et si je ne t'ai pas questionné auparavant c'est par discrétion. Mais tu sembles avoir besoin de mon oreille comme j'ai besoin de ton corps. Je vais me dévoiler à toi, mais je te demande la pareille. A chaque soir où je ferai un progrès, je veux que tu en fasses un de même et que tu me confies quelque chose, sur toi, ce que tu voudras. Avons-nous un accord ?

Les rouages dans la tête de Raph roulèrent à toutes vitesses. Il aurait dû refuser, mais les lèvres rosées et invitantes de Léo l'empêchaient d'accorder une attention soutenue aux risques de la proposition. Il pensait aux mains fines et agiles de Léo sur son corps, aux yeux de couleur myrtilles qui parcouraient sa nudité et peut-être que cette belle bouche… et sa lubricité eut raison de sa prudence :

-Nous avons un accord !


	17. Chapter 17

Aussi enfantin que cela puisse paraitre, Raph se souvenait que le changement d'heure se faisait aux alentours d'Halloween et il espérait éperdument que Léo ait simplement oublié d'ajuster l'heure. Il osa enfin énoncer tout haute sa préoccupation horaire.

-Léo, il n'est pas 17h, là au lieu de 16h ? On ne devait pas changer l'heure ?

-Non, tu peux vérifier sur ton cellulaire. L'heure s'y ajuste automatiquement. Je crois que c'est dans deux semaines.

Merde, songea Raph, je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte que cela soit l'heure de dormir. Mais sous le regard soupçonneux de Léo, il changea de sujet :

-Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? J'ai fini…hum…tout ce qui était du lapin durant ton absence.

-Oh ! Peu importe, tu peux prendre congé ce soir. Tu travailles demain et tu as eu une fin de semaine éprouvante. Nous pouvons commander quelque chose. Pizza, chinois, sushi ?

-Ce que tu veux. Je vais…prendre une douche. Surprends-moi !

Raph pesta contre lui-même. Une douche, juste avant le repas, était incongrue. Mais s'il n'allait pas s'accorder une petite gratification à lui-même, son sexe allait sortir de son pantalon et le gifler.

Il devait conserver à tout prix son attitude « cool » se morigènera-t-il dans la douche. Émotionnellement, Léo était très ambivalent et cette preuve de confiance qu'était l'offre de son frère contentait Raph autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Redonner foi à Léonardo au bonheur de l'intimité, était une lourde responsabilité et Raph craignait plus que tout de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne devait pas effaroucher Léo en étant trop pressé ou enthousiaste. Il devait miroiter l'attitude même de son frère et si cela signifiait supporter stoïquement des caresses aguichantes, il le ferait. Il voulait que son frère aille mieux. Ce n'était pas dans le but égoïste de sa satisfaction personnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Léo avait clairement stipulé qu'il ne voulait pas d'attaches. Ils s'amuseraient un peu ensemble, pour le bien-être de son frère. Ensuite, quand celui-ci serait rétabli, s'il fallait tout oublier et cesser, il le ferait sans mauvaise pensée.

Raph ne croyait pas vraiment à ses propres idées. Mais, il ne voulait pas donner trop de pensées sur le sujet. Il prendrait, donnerait et cela serait profitable à eux deux, le temps que ça durera…n'est-ce pas ?

« Bah, je fais un putain de mauvais philosophe ». Il pensa ensuite aux « confessions » qu'il devait livrer à Léonardo. Que dire, hormis un tas de mensonges ? Il faudrait qu'il s'invente des souvenirs supposément tristes ou honteux. Il soupira. Il n'était pas là pour déprimer, mais pour soulager la réponse biologique de son corps à la pensée de ce qui se passerait ce soir sous les draps entre Léo et lui.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se jeta un coup d'œil critique. Nu, plairait-il à Léonardo ? Sa peau a lui n'était pas lisse, couverte de cicatrices, comme Usagi l'avait fait remarquer et une toison brune surmontait son membre. Léo n'avait aucun poil est-ce que cela signifiait que lui devait se raser, _là ?_

Étrangement, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne comprenait même pas comment un détail aussi futile, qu'il n'avait jamais croisé son esprit auparavant, pouvait soudain apparaitre et prendre cette importance. Il décida de tailler le tout de façon propre. Ensuite, il pensa à son odeur. Leo se lavait de toute évidence avec des gels douches au parfum léger et frais. Lui, se lavait avec n'importe quelle barre de savon. Étais-ce suffisant ? Il remarqua une bouteille entièrement neuve qui n'était pas du même arôme que celle utilisé actuellement. Jamais de toute son existence, autant en humain qu'en mutant, Raph n'avait accordé une telle importance à son apparence. Il n'avait rien de la beauté poétique de Léonardo, mais ayant entendu plusieurs commentaires élogieux sur lui-même, il en déduisit qu'il devait être mieux qu'il le pensait.

Il mit sa plus belle chemise, se regarda pour la centième fois sous toutes les coutures, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour se dire qu'il était ridicule. Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la salle de bain, le repas commandé par Léo était déjà arrivé et refroidissait sur la table.

Léonardo le regardant, eut l'air interloqué et lui demanda :

-Nous sommes-nous mal compris ? Je croyais que tu voulais que nous mangions ici ? Pourquoi t'avoir habillé aussi proprement ?

Léo fit un geste vers son propre t-shirt des Héros de l'espace.

-Euh, bien c'est une soirée importante non ? Euh…tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton costume d'Halloween. Tu n'es revenu qu'avec un tout petit sac. Il ne pouvait y avoir un déguisement là-dedans.

-Non, en fait, je n'ai rien trouvé du tout comme costume car je n'ai pas cherché. Je suis allé prendre un thé et réfléchir. Puis, je suis allé à la pharmacie. C'est là que j'ai fait mes achats. Si tu veux, tu peux regarder ce que j'ai acheté.

La voix de Léo se voulait neutre, mais Raph y perçut une légère inflexion de nervosité. Il comprit que Léo VOULAIT qu'il regarde dans le sac. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il alla au vide-poche pour regarder à l'intérieur du sac.

Ce qu'il vit lui assécha la bouche et fit claquer ses genoux au point qu'il crut tomber.

Du lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs.

Léonardo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux afin de pourvoir analyser son expression. Voyant Raphael chaviré, il ajouta prudemment :

-Ceci n'est que si tu es toujours d'accord. Nous n'allons que très progressivement et nous n'en n'arriverons jamais jusque-là si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Écoute, je regrette profondément. Je n'aurai jamais dû de te demander cela. Mais je ne peux rester ainsi. Les Dragons exploitent ma seule faiblesse et il est temps que je mette le passé derrière moi. Écoute, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas créer quelque chose d'inconfortable entre nous. Je croyais que peut-être…

-Non ! Léo, je veux vraiment t'aider. J'ai été surpris brièvement, c'est tout. Je crois être le mieux placé pour cela.

Leo acquiesça avec hésitation et piocha dans son assiette tout le long du repas, tout comme Raphael d'ailleurs.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il craignait que Léo l'entende. Il tenta de faire la conversation, pour les calmer lui-même et Léo.

-Alors, ce party d'Halloween, c'est une tradition familiale ?

-Oui et non. Mikey est un festif. Cette année, il a même ajouté un thème, personnages de film, cette année.

-La matrix !

-Pardon ?

Raph expliqua avec enthousiasme le film que Léo n'avait jamais vu, pendant près d'une heure et lui montra des photos de Neo. Visualiser Léo dans ce costume lui redonna une érection et lui remémora que bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de comment se conclurait la soirée, il ne se lèverai plus le même.

Léo continua de parler quelques minutes, puis, devant s'apercevoir de la distraction de son colocataire et voulant du même coup abréger l'attente qui était difficile pour eux deux.

-Viens, dit-il simplement.

Un mélange d'appréhension heureuse et d'anxiété poignante lui nouait les tripes et faisait remonter la bile jusqu'à la gorge. Il n'avait jamais été nerveux de sa vie. Surtout pas pour une baise. Et il ne pourrait sûrement pas baiser Léo le premier soir de sa « thérapie ». Mais, l'idée de pénétrer l'aura de mystère de Léonardo était plus exaltante que pénétrer la chair de la playmate d'octobre 2016. Il craignait de tout gâcher par inadvertance. Léo lui avait spécifier de ne pas bouger, mais s'il en était incapable ? S'il n'était pas assez attirant ? S'il ne disait pas la bonne chose ? Se taire serait une avenue plus sage. Ni parler, ni bouger, uniquement obéir. Avait-il le droit d'avoir une érection ? Ou devait-il demeurer le plus possible de marbre, afin de ne pas effaroucher son frère ? Perdre Léo, alors qu'il était plus loin dans son estime qu'il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité, ayant même dérobé le titre de meilleur ami à Usagi, serait insurmontable. Il secoua la tête. Il devait garder la tête froide.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Léo, celui-ci commanda doucement à Raph :

-Déshabille-toi et étends-toi sur le lit.

L'esprit enfiévré Raphael commença tout de même doucement à déboutonner sa chemise grise, ses doigts pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable, remerciant que Léo, de dos, en train d'allumer de l'encens et quelques chandelles, ne pouvait s'apercevoir de sa nervosité. Il hésita lorsqu'il ne lui resta sur le dos que ses boxers noirs. Se déshabiller les incluait-ils ? Il n'osait formuler tout haut sa question, incertain que sa voix ne frémirait pas. Il prit le parti de les enlever et s'étendit sur la couverture bleue de Léo, au même moment où celui-ci, son office achevé, se retournait.

Ses yeux myosotis admirèrent Raphael du bas en haut et Léo n'eut qu'un mot étranglé :

-Magnifique…

Au moment où, cette appréciation dite, Raph, le cœur dilaté de bonheur, ne croyait pas pouvoir être plus heureux, Léo enleva son t-shirt et son jeans, ne conservant que son fin boxers de bambou blanc.

Précautionneusement, Léo s'assit au bord du lit et tendit une main hésitante vers Raph. L'effort que cela lui demandait était visible et Raph ne sut plus quoi faire. Devait-il le rassurer ? L'encourager ? Il se sentait impuissant devant la détresse de Léonardo qui lui brisait le cœur. Lorsqu'il retrouverait le salopard qui…

-Caresse-toi, ordonna doucement Léo.

Raph ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Je veux que tu te donnes du plaisir, devant moi.

Oui, c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Jamais en cent ans, Raph n'aurait cru que son frère donnait dans le voyeurisme. De toute façon, cette pensée n'eut à peine le temps de se former que sa main avait déjà empoigné son sexe pour reproduire les mouvements très familiers.

Les yeux de Léonardo étaient sérieux et Raph ferma les siens pour éviter d'être trop émotivement déconcentré. L'odeur coutumière de l'encens lui rappela Léo naguère et il crut presque être de retour dans les égouts sous sa forme mutante. Il essaya de se rappeler le Léo d'avant et il se rendit compte que, malgré avoir chercher à dénier l'évidence derrière une tonne d'agressivité, il avait toujours trouvé son frère sexy.

Son membre était dur comme de la roche maintenant et il étendit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avec son pouce, ne pouvait ravaler un petit gémissement de plaisir. Soudain, un mouvement léger lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Léonardo, toujours en sous-vêtements, était désormais à califourchon sur lui, effleurant les phalanges en mouvement de Raph, de son sexe gonflé à travers le mince tissu de son caleçon. Le contact de l'érection évidente de Léo, contre sa main, lui envoya des ondes électriques. Le va-et-vient du poignet devient plus frénétique. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire, le souffle coupé d'y voir miroité une lascivité égale à la sienne. La main de Léo, plus sûre, caressa ses cuisses légèrement et Raphael jouit, ne pouvait éviter que des gouttes de sa semence éclabousse le bas-ventre de son frère.

Léo se leva et sourit tristement :

-Merci, Rick.

-Et toi ?

-Oh ! J'ai eu mon compte pour ce soir. Couchons-nous, tu travailles demain. Nous irons un peu plus loin demain soir si tu veux bien.

Raph, tout en se nettoyant avec les lingettes humides, placées en prévision sur la table de chevet, hocha la tête. Puis, Léo se pelotonna comme un chaton frileux contre lui, mais bien sagement. Raph ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, deux pensées contraires le hantant :

-Que feront ils demain soir ? Son érection lui revenait juste à y penser.

-Comment empêcher que tout cela lui explose à la figure ? Car le moment d'intimité partagé avec Léo ne lui donnait envie que de répéter l'expérience des milliers de fois. Vivre avec le souvenir de cet instant uniquement, sans espoir qu'il revienne, le rendrait malheureux sa vie durant, il en était convaincu. Léo s'attendait à des confessions de la part de Rick, probablement dès le lendemain matin ! Et il utilisa sa nuit à se réinventé une vie, afin que Léo continue à s'abandonner entre ses bras.


	18. Chapter 18

Miraculeusement, Léonardo ne le questionna aucunement le lendemain matin. Leur réveil fut étrange de par son aspect presque routinier, malgré le peu de matins qu'ils avaient partagés dans le même lit. Léo se fit une tasse de thé et parcourut le journal, du même œil intéressé que d'habitude. Ensuite, Léo fit sa routine d'entrainement, prit sa douche et adressa peu la parole à Raphael. Son malaise, sans être visible, était évident pour une personne sensitive comme Raphael et qui de plus, le connaissait sous le bout des doigts.

Raphael ne se retenait de ne pas rouspéter tout haut à la perspective de devoir aller travailler. Il ne voulait pas laisser seul Léonardo. Autant par crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose que par envie de demeurer avec lui. Il ne savait si les Dragons Pourpres avaient commis d'autre méfaits, mais la réponse devait être positive selon l'air soucieux de son frère. Il maudit le journal, les criminels, son patron et presque Léo lui-même. Pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas ? Pourquoi ne s'ouvrait-il pas à lui ? Mais c'était une lame à double tranchant : s'il se faisait poser des questions, Fearless risquerait de le questionner à son tour et Raph souhaitait éviter cette situation le plus possible, le poids de ses mensonges l'accablant déjà suffisamment.

Léo lui souhaita une bonne journée et promit d'être prudent. Raph quitta le cœur lourd. Mais il tenta de voir le verre à moitié plein en songeant que côtoyer Léo toute la journée, sans pouvoir le toucher jusqu'à la nuit venue aurait été une terrible torture. Le travail lui changerait les idées.

Il avait tort et la vraie torture était d'être là sous une vieil Oldsmobile à réparer des freins, alors qu'il aurait souhaité y voir le corps d'ivoire de Léo. Il avançait plus lentement qu'à l'habitude, vérifiant pour la centième fois s'il n'avait tout simplement pas ressenti la vibration émanant de son cellulaire lorsqu'il recevait habituellement un message. Il est 12h 15 et il ne pouvait pas aller manger sans avoir terminé. De toute façon, avaler une bouchée était hors de question, des crampes d'anxiété nouant son ventre.

Il soupira : cela faisait-il vraiment près d'une heure qu'il était coincé sous cette voiture ? Il se sentait devenir claustrophobique, le dessous de la voiture l'étouffant, le sol inconfortable et dur, tellement que son corps préférait sentir sous lui les fins draps de percale bleue et le beau visage qui l'obsédait, devant ses yeux.

Tant que bien que mal, Raph tenta d'adapter ses mains au travail, essayant de distraire son esprit de la tentation de vérifier la messagerie de son cellulaire, à nouveau. Mais chaque neurone de son cerveau ne faisait que retransmettre à la suivante des flashbacks de la nuit dernière, du Léo, cambré au-dessus de lui, un éclair lubrique dans ses prunelles marines. Et il ne comprenait pas qu'alors que chaque fibre de son être était consumée par la passion, Léonardo pouvait, depuis les près de trois heures qu'il était au travail, ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie.

Il s'essuya les mains, ayant enfin terminé. La tentation de démissionner, envoyer tout le monde au quatre diables et passer sa vie sous la couette était palpable. Mais comment expliquer à Léonardo qu'il avait tout laissé tomber car il avait trop envie de lui ? Ce n'était pas sérieux et Léo lui rirait au nez, et cela briserait son cœur. Car c'était vrai, mais il devait internaliser toutes ses émotions. Une habileté qu'il n'avait jamais maitrisée.

Il essaya de résister à la tentation de texter Léonardo. Mais son besoin d'entrer en contact avec lui était trop envahissant. Quelque chose de neutre, comme d'habitude…Il ne devait pas changer son approche, car Léo n'avait nullement varié de son comportement, lui non plus.

Il tenta un

 _Salut, ça va ? Beaucoup de travail ici._

La nausée le tenaillait alors qu'il attendait la réponse, qui vint aussi laconique qu'il l'avait appréhendé, mais un peu plus développé que de routine.

 _-Je vais bien. J'ai médité et fait du ménage. Je me suis entrainé encore un peu. J'ai parlé à mon frère Mikey de sa fête d'Halloween, rien de spécial._

Le cœur de Raph exulta ! Il y avait 4 phrases. Jamais Léo ne lui avait envoyé un message aussi long. C'était en soi un accomplissement. Soudain, le cellulaire vibra de nouveau et Raphael le prit avec toute la reconnaissance et l'emphase d'une mère tenant pour la première fois son premier-né.

 _-Je m'excuse, je t'en demande trop et je suis nul. Peux-tu aller chercher du vin ? Je regarde ce que nous avons set je ne peux même pas me figurer ce que tu voulais faire comme repas._

Raph pouvait lui répondre…il lutta contre l'envie d'aller plus loin et de téléphoner, pour entendre la voix suave de son frère. Le cellulaire vibra de nouveau, comme soudain possédé par une vie propre :

 _-Va à la salle de bain de ton garage. Prends une photo de toi._

Un gémissement d'excitation monta de la gorge contractée de Raphael. Il ne savait quel genre de photo Léo voulait avec certitude, mais cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il manquait à Léo autant que Léo lui manquait.

Dans la sécurité du cabinet, Raph avec empressement fit sauter les bouton-pression de sa combinaison de travail. Le souffle rauque, il tapa, essayant de garder une apparence « cool », puisque de toute façon, Léo ne pouvait le voir rougissant comme une pucelle. :

 _-J'y suis._

 _-Je veux que tu penses à ce soir…lorsque tu auras bien visualisé, envoie-moi une photo._

 _Raph regarda avec consternation, son membre déjà dressé. Pour la forme, et sauver son honneur, il attendit un bon deux minutes avant d'envoyer la photo._

Léo remercia et alors que Raph balançait s'il continuait son petit plaisir solo ou retournait travailler, le cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

 _-Veux-tu une de moi aussi ?_

Raph n'eut aucune idée de comment ses doigts pouvaient fonctionner alors que son cerveau était sous le choc et son corps entier figé. Mais ses doigts, doués d'une volonté propre écrièrent.

 _-Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?_

Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il était tombé à genoux sur le sol, comme une groupie de band boy américain, une complète dichotomie avec le ton détaché du texto.

Il tremblait tellement d'excitation qu'il faillit échapper son téléphone dans la cuvette lorsqu'il reçut un autre message :

 _-Avant ou après ?_

En avalant sa salive, Raph répondit : après.

Après avoir reçu la photo, deux mouvements de poignet plus tard, Raph sut deux choses : il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce nouveau problème d'éjaculation précoce. Léo lui faisait trop d'effets. La seconde chose qu'il sut est qu'il ne serait plus en état de travailler de l'après-midi.

Une heure plus tard, deux bouteilles de vin sous le bras, il arriva à l'appartement. Il avait démissionné par un de ses coups de tête coutumier, répondant impulsivement à son besoin de voir Léo, annihilant tout obstacles. Il se convainquit du bienfondé de sa réaction compulsive. Léo et lui s'étaient masturbés en pensant l'un à l'autre et qu'une personne discrète et contrôlée comme Léo ait pu pousser jusqu'à l'échange de photos en disant long sur le besoin aussi pressant d'avoir Raph avec lui au lit. Il inventerait une histoire à Léo, manque de clientèle, coupure d'heures, etc. Il fera simplement semblant d'aller au boulot et d'en revenir. Il avait toujours sa rente et elle lui suffisait amplement désormais.

A son arrivée, Léo fronça les sourcils :

-Rick ? Déjà ?

Cet accueil tiède fit l'effet d'une douche glaciale à Raph. Léo lisait dans le salon, l'air posé et calme. Rien de la bête sulfureuse que Raph s'était plu à imaginer.

-Euh, j'ai terminé plus tôt. Pas assez de clients. D'ailleurs, je vais faire moins d'heures jusqu'au printemps.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as texté tout à l'heure que tu avais beaucoup de travail, non ?

Raph était pris.

-Non, j'ai mal jugé. J'ai acheté le vin.

Leo le regarda sombrement :

-Est-ce que tu me dis la vérité ? Tu sais que, apprendre que tu me mens, même pour une chose aussi infime, détruirait tout entre nous ?

Raph avala sa salive qui lui parut corrosive et répondit :

-C'est la vérité.

Le reste de la soirée fut un supplice. Raph se perdait en conjoncture devant les signaux contraires de Léonardo. Il lui envoie cette photo de lui hyper-sexy, et ensuite, alors que Raph arrive, après avoir tout laissé en plan, pour lui faire l'amour le plus passionnément possible, Léo avait l'air d'un putain d'eunuque.

Raph ne put s'empêcher d'être morose, le poids des émotions aussi vives qu'extrêmes de la journée lui avait laissé les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il n'était même plus capable de feindre l'indifférence. De toute évidence, Léo regrettait et allait mettre fin à leur « arrangement » Raphael était frustré, déçu et peiné. Apeuré aussi de la menace de Léo de le mettre à la porte s'il était malhonnête. Ces émotions négatives formaient un cocktail dangereux. Après avoir tant voulu être avec Léo, il avait envie de s'éloigner, avant de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable.

Il se leva, en plein milieu du film :

-Je vais m'entrainer.

-Oh. Je pensais me coucher. Tu ne viens pas ?

Raph eut un instant de vertige. Il ne réfléchit pas et suivit Léo.

-Cette fois-ci, je te déshabillerai moi-même.

Avec des gestes sûrs, Léo enleva tous les vêtements de Raphael et lorsqu'il tira vers le bas le caleçon noir de Raph, il embrassa délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en faisant fondre le propriétaire, tout mauvais sentiment envolé.

-Couche-toi.

Avec des gestes un peu plus frémissants, Léo se déshabilla et s'allongea près de Raph.

-Je vais te toucher, te caresser…relaxe-toi. Je n'irai pas plus loin. Si cela t'indispose, dis un mot et j'arrête tout.

Raph hocha la tête de façon mécanique, trop tendu.

Les mains fouillèrent son corps partout, remontant et descendant les lignes de ses muscles et les crevasses de ses cicatrices sans poser la moindre question. Puis, les doigts légèrement palpèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et d'une main ferme, agrippèrent le membre douloureusement dressé de Raphael. Alors que ses mains le menaient à une jouissance aussi rapide qu'inéluctable, Léo, comme s'il n'était suffisamment sur stimulé, baisait son torse. Jamais il ne se contenterait plus de sa main après ceci se dit-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour résister à l'envie dévorante de caresser Léo à son tour. Il jouit à grands jets, mordant ses lèvres au sang, pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda Léo, toujours intouché, qui léchait sa main. Devant l'air absolument interdit de Raphael, il expliqua, d'un air que Raphael ne pouvait exactement définir car l'image qu'il voyait brûlait trop ses rétines pour former une pensée cohérente, qu'il devait se réhabituer au goût, en vue de demain soir.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorsque Raphael se leva, seul dans le lit de son frère, il repensa à nouveau à la nuit précédente. Ils avaient été plus loin, Léo l'avait touché et maintenant peut-être que les choses auraient changé entre eux. Peut-être que Léo…éprouverait quelque chose de semblable à ses propres émotions.

Léo était en bas, en train de pratiquer un kata d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Perdu, dans son mode intérieur, cela lui pris plusieurs minutes pour constater la présence de Raph qui l'admirait.

-Bon matin, Rick.

Sa voix était amicale mais neutre. Peut-être Raph s'était-il trompé et qu'ils n'étaient pas assez rendus loin dans l'intimité pour que cette belle statue éprouve des sentiments ? Raphael s'ébroua : il avait su que c'était un jeu dangereux que d'accepter cet « arrangement », non pas tant car il ne voulait dévoiler ses secrets, mais aussi tout simplement car il avait peur que ses sentiments à lui, déjà vifs, s'enflamment. Mais il avait accepté pour aider son frère, en toute connaissance de cause. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit, Léonardo était blessé profondément. Bien évident que, à près quelques caresses, Léo n'allait pas lui promettre l'éternité. Si une fille, après l'avoir branlé, se serait imaginé que Raph allait en tomber follement amoureux il aurait été le premier à pointer sa stupidité. Alors, pourquoi espérer une réaction différente de la part de Léonardo ? Le véritable objectif de Raph était d'aider Léo à se sentir mieux et aussi par la bande, de devenir son meilleur ami. Tout cela était en bonne voie d'accomplissement, alors pourquoi Raphael se mordait les lèvres avec aigreur au lieu de répondre au salut fraternel de son frère ? « C'est justement ton frère, imbécile, et tu ne veux pas prendre ce chemin. Léo a dit clairement ne pas le vouloir et tu dois respecter ce souhait car quand la vérité éclatera au grand jour… »

-Euh, salut, je vais lever quelques haltères et me préparer pour aller au boulot.

-Rick, l'appela Léo d'une voix incertaine, dis-moi la vérité : as-tu perdu ton emploi hier car ton patron t'a surpris dans les toilettes hier ?

C'était inespéré : Léo lui offrait un alibi sur un plateau doré ! Il hocha la tête.

Léo se rapprocha, et entoura Raph de ses bras en une étreinte inattendue.

-Je suis désolé. Je savais que cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Je m'en suis voulu après tout l'après-midi, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, cette pulsion égoïste et ...Tu as menti pour que je ne me sente pas coupable, et…

Raphael posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

-Du calme, Fearless. Je ne suis pas fâché. J'ai des économies pour tenir quelques temps. De toute façon, tant que tu ne travailles pas non, plus, je préfère demeurer ici avec toi.

-Peu importe, tu as dû être mortellement embarrassé et c'est de ma faute.

L'air coupable de Léo fit se sentir mal Raphael, mais il le laissa s'auto flageller.

Puisque Raphael ne travaillait rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'ils sortent et Raphael offrit d'aller trouver un costume pour Léo. La journée se passa hormis que Raph ne put ressentir un pincement à chaque fois qu'il constatait sa main vide. Il voulait étreindre Léo, le caresser, l'embrasser…et il ne pouvait pas davantage le faire que si un océan se serait dressé entre eux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir satisfait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi haut dans l'amitié de Léo et en bonus, ils pouvaient s'amuser entre eux sous les draps. De toute évidence, Raphael recevrait une fellation ce soir et cette pensée l'excitait déjà. Certes, il était excité, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il aurait volontiers échangé cette faveur de plaisir oral contre celle de tenir la main de Léo dans Central Park, tout bêtement.

Ils s'amusèrent, mais Raph trouva à leur joie un côté artificiel. Les yeux de Léo demeuraient ceux d'une bête traquée et lui-même avait plus envie de frapper dans tout ce qui bougeait que de bavarder de sujet creux. Il détestait la situation, mais ne savait comment y changer quoi que ce soit sans risquer de tout détruire.

Malgré tout, vers 15h, un relan d'excitation lui vint et il se mit à être impatient. Vers 21h30, voyant Léo un peu s'agiter, Raphael le prévient qu'il allait prendre une douche.

-Très bien. Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Le « ma » chambre, au lieu du « nous » qui aurait pu être légitime, lui fit l'effet du chatouillement d'une lame de canif. Pas assez pour le blesser, mais désagréable tout de même. Il se leva rapidement, avant que l'évidence de sa frustration éclate sur son visage.

Dans l'intimité de la douche, Raphael essaya de faire le point sur sa colère, essayant d'en saisir l'origine avant qu'elle n'explose. Il était déçu. En acceptant de jouer à des jeux sexuels avec Léonardo, il croyait s'approcher de lui, mais en fait, il demeurait au même point. Il avait des sentiments pour son frère et les caresses échangés au lieu de contenter sa faim, l'aiguisait. Il croyait pouvoir se satisfaire d'être l'ami avec bénéfice de Léo, mais au contraire, le sexe avec lui, faisait monter ses sentiments à un rythme exponentiel. Il en était amoureux et cette intimité partagée lui rendait encore plus difficile le rejet de Léo. Il devait cesser de se pâmer devant lui. Il continuerait le sexe, pour le bien de Léo, car le pauvre garçon était de toute évidence traumatisé et lui en profiterait par la bande. Il prendrait le plaisir à son compte, puis un jour, faute de combustible, cette malheureuse passion s'éteignerait par elle-même.

Si, vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un aurait demandé à Raph quelle était sa nouvelle résolution en ce qui concernait sa relation avec son colocataire, il n'en n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée. Il avait beau s'être mentalement cuirassé de n'éprouver que du strict plaisir sexuel, ses mains douces qui caressaient son corps, cette langue agile qui glissait le long des veines gonflées de son membre, refusaient d'être ignorées. Léo, avec sa langue, lui faisait des trucs qui ne se rappelait même pas avoir vu dans des pornos et s'il avait eu la force de formuler une question cohérente il lui aurait demandé où il avait appris à tailler des pipes de cette façon trop indécente pour être honnête. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : Malgré lui, en même temps que son orgasme imminent, sa passion menaçait de déborder. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son désir de prendre Léo dans ses bras et s'il le fallait par la force, ouvrir ses lèvres pour sentir contre la sienne cette langue délicieusement habile. Juste un baiser pour communiquer à Léo toute la force de son désir de n'être qu'un avec lui. Ne plus bouger était aussi pénible que si des tonnes de fourmis le dévoraient vivants. Juste prendre dans ses mains ses soyeux cheveux d'ébène et les caresser enfin de savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Il atteint son orgasme et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Léo après avoir avalé, releva sa tête et ses pupilles dilatées rencontrèrent le regard éperdu de Raph. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Léonardo se recula brutalement.

-Merci, Rick. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, maintenant, lui murmura Léonardo d'une voix méconnaissable.

Incrédule, Raphael se leva d'un bond comme si une vipère l'avait piqué.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul. Et je suis assez en confiance, te sachant l'autre côté du mur, pour pouvoir dormir sans compagnon.

Bien que le ton de Léonardo fût doux et poli, il n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Avec rage, Raphael empoigna ses vêtements et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il frappa de toute ses forces contre le cadre de porte. Il se précipita sur son lit et bourra son matelas de coups de poing et trempa son oreiller de ses larmes de colère, de déception et d'incompréhension. On avait joué avec lui et on l'avait renvoyé après usage, comme une simple pute qui avait cessé de plaire.

Le mercredi, Raph se leva d'humeur exécrable, plus tard qu'à l'habitude, alors que Léo s'entrainait encore au sous-sol. Il n'allait pas le voir, prit une douche rapide et il sorti. Il prit une viennoiserie au marchand ambulant et un café noir et marcha pendant plus de six heures, ne s'accordant que quarantaine minutes pour se reposer les jambes dans un parc et manger un hot-dog. Durant toute cette marche de forcené, il avait tenté de s'empêcher de penser à Léo, mais malgré lui, tout le lui ramenait sans cesse. Il s'était interdit de regarder son téléphone car de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas senti vibrer une seule fois. Le froid piquant du vent de cette fin octobre s'accordait à son humeur ombrageuse et il n'avait nullement envie de rentrer. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer aux jeux de Léo auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Au moment où cette quasi promesse se forgeait dans son esprit, son cellulaire vibra :

 _-Merci d'avoir compris que j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude pour me recentrer. J'ai réfléchi et ce soir, si tu veux, je suis prêt à ce que tu me touches._

Raph ne prit même pas le temps de glisser son cellulaire dans sa poche qu'il courrait déjà vers chez-lui.

Il arriva, essoufflé vers 18 heures. Leo l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était et après le repas, Léo n'ouvrit même pas la télévision et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Raph le suivit avec la docilité d'un chiot, le cœur vibrant d'espoir.

Léonardo se retourna vers lui et lui murmura :

-Assis-toi, je vais me déshabiller entièrement. Seul. Ne me touche pas tout de suite.

Raph acquiesça et attendit, les mains sur les cuisses, alors que lentement, Léo procédait à son strip-tease.

Il vit l'hésitation, la crispation des mains, lorsqu'il ne lui resta que son caleçon blanc à retirer. Puis, une lueur déterminée brilla dans les yeux de Léonardo et il enleva son boxer. Raph savait bien que fixer _là_ serait ridicule et mettrait Léo mal à l'aise, alors il n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, assez pour confirmer l'idée première de Raph que la taille de son pénis n'avait rien à voir avec la timidité de son frère. Léo demeura assis, contre le montant du lit, la main à proximité de son arme, remarqua avec stupéfaction Raphael. Cela le blessa profondément. Comment Léo pouvait-il avoir si peu foi en lui ? Que devait faire Raph de plus pour lui démontrer qu'il était là pour lui et ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal ? Le manque de naturel de la situation atteignit le moral de Raph qui, voyant Léo si tendu, ne savait plus où se mettre. Léo dut percevoir son embarras car il lui proposa doucement :

-Tu peux toucher, si tu veux, le haut de mon corps pour l'instant. Avec ta main.

Raph porta une main hésitante vers on frère. Sa première cible fut la joue. Une caresse rassurante. Puis sa main, glissa dans les cheveux fins, qu'il trouva plus soyeux et doux que ceux de personnes auparavant. La peau de Léo était lisse et tiède, d'un satiné agréable qu'il craignait d'abimer avec ses mains calleuses de mécanicien. Le souffle de Léo s'accéléra lorsque la main commença à caresser le bas de son abdomen.

-Pas encore…

Raph obtempéra et remonta sa main, poursuivant ses câlineries, essayant de demeurer patient et doux. Il sentait le marbre commencer à se réchauffer sous ses mains et Léo, d'un souffle imperceptible lui annonça qu'il était prêt et tira Raph à lui pour qu'ils soient les deux, allongés face à face. La main de Léo se glissa entre les cuisses de Raphael et celui-ci le prit comme le signal de faire de même. Léo ne souleva aucune objection et poussa un très léger gémissement de contentement.

Alors que leurs poignets s'activaient mutuellement, Raphael prit soudain conscience de la proximité des lèvres de Léonardo. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'orgasme, Raph sentant sous sa main le sexe de Léo gonflé à bloc. Capturer ses lèvres, au moment où ensemble, ils atteindraient une jouissance simultanée, lui parut approprié. Il avança donc son visage un peu, afin d'aviser par geste, Léo de son intention. Celui-ci avait le visage transfiguré par le plaisir, mordant ses lèvres et laissant à peine passer en frémissant un souffle chaud. Léo avait les yeux clos, mais Raph décida d'aller de l'avant. Il voulait jouir en embrassant Léo et son orgasme allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il prit possession en conquérant des lèvres entrouvertes à point pour qu'il y glisse la langue. Il n'eut pas le temps. Léo, après une nanoseconde d'hésitation, se figea de tout son être et recula, la main vers la table de chevet, pour se défendre si besoin était. Indigné, les yeux brillants de colère, il questionna son amant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Jamais Raph avait été curé aussi rapidement de désir sexuel.

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous faisons tout le reste ! répondit-il en colère.

Léo se couvrit des couvertures, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je ne peux pas ! Plus jamais ! Tu ne comprends pas !

-Alors explique-moi !

-Non, je ne peux pas. Et je n'ai pas à t'expliquer quoique ce soit, alors que toi, tu ne me dis rien.

Raph regarda Léo deux minutes, puis marmonna :

-Je sors.

-Quoi, à 23h, un mercredi ?

-Rien à foutre, répondit Raph en remettant son jeans. Habituellement, il faisait des efforts de langage pour plaire à son frère, mais celui-ci en le repoussant aussi brutalement avait poussé le putain de bouchon trop loin.

Il prit soin de claquer de nouveau la porte, n'écoutant aucun des appels de Léo.


	20. Chapter 20

Il se réveilla dans une chambre de motel minable, ayant totalement oublié la veille. Il était seul, ce qui était déjà cela, car il ne voulait parler de quoique ce soit des dernières seize heures avec personne. Il voulait oublier sa déconfiture avec Léonardo et le meilleur moyen était sûrement de déménager. Fuir était probablement un réflexe lâche, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être utilisé. Il repensa avec honte à toutes les femmes qu'il avait baisé dans sa vie et relégué dans l'oubli immédiatement après qu'il ait terminé de jouir de leur corps. Était-ce le karma qui faisait son devoir de punir Raph par où il avait pêché ? Si c'était ainsi que les pauvres filles s'étaient senties, Raph était vraiment désolé pour elles et s'il pouvait retrouver les quelques 800 femmes, il leur demanderait sincèrement pardon.

Il soupira : cette gueule de bois était la pire de sa vie mais sûrement par la dernière. Hors de l'aura envoutante de Léo, il ne faisait que tourner mal. Il devait s'y habituer et partir avant que son cœur soit irrémédiablement brisé ou sa nouvelle amitié avec Léo compromise de façon permanente. Il n'avait besoin que de partir quelques mois, disons au Montana, et oublier cette passion malheureuse. Il reviendrait plus tard et rien ne l'empêcherait de contacter Léo et de demeurer avec lui sous un plan amical.

Il regarda son corps nu, incertain s'il avait partagé son lit avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière, il semblait propre et aucune odeur de sexe ne régnait dans la chambre pourtant minuscule.

Il prit en tâtonnant son cellulaire, dans le but uniquement de voir l'heure. Il ouvrit grands les yeux. Il était 14h30 et Léo lui avait laissé plusieurs messages textes.

 _-Stp, Rick, rentre à la maison._

 _-Je t'en prie, réponds-moi au moins, je suis inquiet._

 _-Nous parlerons à ton retour, promis. Nous ne ferons plus rien si tu ne veux pas. Nous ne serons qu'amis._

Raph serra les dents : Il ne voulait pas n'être _qu'amis._ Est-ce que Léonardo était complètement idiot ou aveugle ? Chaque regard de Raph devait valoir un volume et même un enfant aurait compris, non ? Mais la question la plus importante était de savoir devait-il répondre ? Retourner sagement se faire dévorer le cœur par son frère insensible ?

Finalement, n'ayant pas les yeux clairs de Léo devant lui, il se sentit plus courageux. Il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et tout de suite établir sa nouvelle résolution, afin qu'il ne puisse plus retourner en arrière.

 _-Je vais rentrer éventuellement dans la soirée, je pense. Je dois me chercher un nouvel appartement. Je t'ai suffisamment imposé ma présence._

Le cœur battant, Raph appuya sur « Envoyez » alors que la moitié de son cerveau hurlait à l'autre qu'il commettait la pire des conneries. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Raphael ne reçût une réponse :

 _-Si c'est ta décision, je la respecterai, mais rentre stp. Je voudrais te parler. Ensuite, tu choisiras_

Raphael hésita. Si Léo était prêt à s'ouvrir, à lui confier les raisons de son comportement, il pouvait bien l'écouter. Ses texto étaient déjà la preuve que Léo tenait tout de même à son ami.

Il rentra mais pris son temps, après s'être arrêté prendre des aspirines pour sa migraine persistante. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, un peu incertain de la bonne attitude à adopter. Il regrettait son texto intempestif, même s'il savait que c'était une sage décision.

Il pénétra à peine dans le salon qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur et des lèvres affamées cherchèrent les siennes, alors que des mains frénétiques fouillaient son corps, le pressant contre le sien. Encore une fois, toute volonté quitta Raphael, alors qu'avec un enthousiasme aussi délirant, il répondait au baiser et aux caresses. Léo reprit son souffle et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Rick, je…je…

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité et corrigea sa phrase :

-J'étais inquiet.

Le cœur de Raph avait manqué un battement, croyant entendre les mots magiques. Les mots qu'il avait entendus prononcé par des centaines de lèvres et qui ne l'avait jamais touché. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Léo semblait brûlant d'une passion inhabituelle, ils en étaient aux baisers, les mots d'amour suivraient immanquablement, raisonna-t-il, alors que Léo fébrilement défaisait son jeans.

La fellation de Léo fut phénoménale, Raph ne se rappelant pas avoir autant éprouvé de plaisir. Les gestes de son amant étaient clairement plus affectueux que d'habitude, les caresses plus appuyées et les lèvres se pressaient plus fermement. Il jouit trop vite, abrégeant ainsi un plaisir qu'il aurait souhaité éternel.

Léonardo lui jeta un regard gourmand en léchant ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau. Alors que Raph ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avec une légère insistance, Léo le tira vers le bas. Raphael, en un éclair d'excitation comprit que Léonardo demandait qu'on lui retourne la faveur. Raphael mordit ses lèvres d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais sucé personne et la crainte de ne s'y prendre correctement et de décevoir Léo le paralysa. Puis, la main de son frère empoigna tendrement ses cheveux et, encouragé, il commença, essayant de se rappeler toute son expérience à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait prétendre aller dans la délicatesse et tenter de reproduire les acrobaties de la langue de Léo. Il se rappela avoir toujours aimé lorsque son partenaire le prenait le plus profondément possible en bouche et donc décida d'opter pour une technique basée sur la vigueur et la puissance et non la précision, comme Léo.

Il maudit son reflexe de haut le cœur qui l'empêchait de prendre Léo aussi profondément qu'il voulait, essayant d'inculquer au mouvement de sa mâchoire toute l'énergie de son désir. Il avait tant fantasmé sur ce moment et il dut se caresser d'une main, alors qu'il tenait Léo de l'autre, tellement que la situation l'allumait. Au bout de dix minutes, il constata qu'il était sur le point de jouir à nouveau alors que Léo n'avait pas déchargé encore. Mais il fut sauvé de déshonneur pas le spasme orgasmique qui secoua son amant. Il se laissa aller de même et Raph se relevant embrassa Léo de sa propre initiative. Celui-ci ne se déroba pas au baiser.

-Alors ? demanda Léo d'une voix timide.

-Alors ? Je dois vraiment demandé à D..à mon docteur des pilules pour durer plus longtemps! Cela commence à être embarrassant !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu dures comme les autres…

Léo mit aussitôt sa main devant sa douche, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

Doucement, mais avec fermeté, Raph retira la main :

-Tu m'as fait revenir ici pour parler, alors parle-moi.

-Je…je ne sais pas si je devrais…tu dois me laisser penser à ma formulation d'abord.

-Écoute, je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux venir la prendre avec moi et…

-Non ! Je prends mes douches seul !

La dénégation avait été prononcé d'un ton si sauvage, que Léo s'excusa et reprit :

-Disons, que j'ai une mauvaise expérience incluant des douches. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt à partager cet espace avec personne.

Raph décida de ne pas pousser, devinant l'explication décisive proche. Lorsqu'il revient, les yeux de Léo fixaient le vide. Il commença d'une voix basse.

-Je ne peux pas te raconter tout, toute suite. De toute façon, on m'a fait signé un accord de confidentialité pour préserver les relations internationales et je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Je n'ai pas fait la « véritable armée », je faisais en fait partie d'une unité d'élite, pour des missions très spéciales et délicates. Nous avions une couverture et bref…seuls des personnes aux talents particuliers pouvaient faire partie de cette unité.

-Des ex-mutants ?

-Non…des tueurs. Aussi redoutables que discrets. Nous étions douze, avec le…le…commandant.

Juste comment Léo cracha le dernier mot, Raph sut que ce « commandant » avait quelque chose à voir.

-Continue, encourage-t-il

-Bien…euh...il s'est passé des choses terribles. Comme même à la guerre il ne peut y avoir. Pas seulement à moi. Je…je crois en fait que je suis moi aussi mort cette journée -là.

Les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et Raph retient son souffle.

-Je…je ne peux plus m'investir avec personne désormais.

Ce n'était pas la conclusion auquel Raph s'attendait et, ulcéré il demanda pourquoi.

-Je l'ai fait…et je ne peux plus. Pas…pas tout de suite en tout cas. J'ai déjà réussi à t'accorder ma confiance, poursuivit, les yeux embués de larmes, Léo, alors, peut-être qu'un jour…

Raph n'était pas pleinement satisfait de la réponse de Léo, mais son « non » n'était pas définitif et sa détresse était si grande que Raph le prit dans ses bras et baisa son front.

-Hé, Fearless. Si on écoutait la Matrix ? Pour te mettre dans ton personnage lors de la fête de ton frère, samedi ? Nous pourrions seulement nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, sous une couverture et manger du popcorn ? Pas de sexe. Et je fais le popcorn. Pas besoin d'un incendie ce soir, ajouta-il pour plaisanter.

Léo sourit en séchant ses larmes.

-Cela me plairait bien. J'écoutais souvent des films collés contre mon frère Raph quand nous étions petits. Il savait que j'avais toujours froid et…c'était avant qu'il me déteste. Il me manque.

Cette affirmation coula le cœur de Raphael. En tremblant, il chercha si le film était disponible en location, puis, le popcorn fait, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Léo et le rapprocha de lui. Trois heures, plus tard, il alla porter dans ses bras un Léo qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux. Il se coucha, entourant de ses bras, tel un cocon protecteur le corps plus frêle du jeune homme à ses côtés et songea pour la millième fois comment il avait besoin de connaitre le secret de Léonardo. Il voulait briser cette glace dans laquelle Léo dépérissait. Il devait trouver une occasion de visionner la vidéo.

Le lendemain, une occasion lui fut présentée sur un plateau d'argent.

-Mon frère Mikey a requis mon aide pour les décorations de sa fête et deux ou trois petits trucs. Ça t'embête si je pars ? Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ?

L'invitation avait un effet boomerang : être introduit dans la famille de Léo était un pas vers une vraie « relation », mais le problème était que les frères de Léo étaient aussi les siens et Don le démasquerait alors qu'il serait encore sur le palier ! Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque !

Il déclina l'invitation et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la déception qui marqua les traits délicats de son frère. Il demanda à Léo de le texter dès son arrivée chez ses frères, afin de s'assurer qu'il était parvenu à bon port.

Dès la réception du message texte, Raph appuya sur « Play ».

Deux heures trente plus tard, Raph aurait accepté une lobotomie et recevoir de l'acide sulfurique dans les yeux si on lui avait garanti que cela effacerait toute trace dans sa mémoire de ce qu'il avait vu. Traumatisé, blanc comme neige, n'arrivant même pas à extirper le disque du lecteur tellement qu'il tremblait il ne put que se dire, qu'être Léo, il ne garderait pas un revolver dans sa table de nuit pour un possible intrus. Il l'aurait retourné contre lui-même.


	21. Chapter 21

Sujet très sensible: viol/pedophilie.

Raph ne pouvait contrôler son tremblement et malencontreusement, en prenant le disque, il le brisa en deux.

-Merde !

Certes si Léo aimait se punir en regardant cette vidéo, Raph était ravi d'avoir détruit cette merde. Mais si Léo voulait le visionner, il trouverait le disque manquant. Est-ce que Raph pourrait lui faire croire qu'il l'avait détruit sans le visionner ?

Merde encore, il lui fallait un verre, quelque chose de fort. Pour se remettre avant l'arrivée de Léo. Bien entendu, Léo n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool chez lui. Il ne leur restait que du vin rouge…ah, et puis une bouteille du Grand Marnier qu'il s'était procuré pour donner du goût aux crèmes brûlés d'Usagi.

Il but les deux à la bouteille, en se disant que cela serait comme une sorte de sangria. Il tremblait encore. Merde. Comment oublier ce qu'il avait vu ? Comment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'oserait plus jamais toucher Léonardo de sa vie ! En tout cas, tout s'expliquait et Raph aurait compris si Léo aurait procédé à sa castration avec son propre katana.

Il porta la main à ses yeux et lutta contre un haut-le-cœur. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, mais il devait tenter de comprendre, la trentaine de films mis bout-à-bout. Les premiers étaient explicites. Raph avait écouté les trois premiers avec une jalousie dévorante. Léo, les yeux brillants d'amour et de confiance, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pour un autre. Son commandant de toute évidence, bien qu'il ne parût jamais sur les vidéos, filmant avec son cellulaire uniquement Léonardo en train de se caresser et préparer…Puis, les interactions sexuelles du commandant et de Léonardo devinrent plus violentes et humiliantes pour ce dernier, qui perdait peu à peu cette étincelle dans les yeux. Raph eut besoin de s'asseoir sur ses mains, pour ne pas secouer la télévision de rage. Il avait toujours eu une prédilection pour le sexe « hardcore », mais ce genre de comportement ne collait pas avec la personnalité romantique de son frère. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'objet du film ne fut plus Léonardo. Raph s'attendait à tout sauf ce genre de merde. Un membre de l'unité violait un enfant d'environ treize ans, visiblement intoxiqué Raph se voila les yeux en se disant que si Léo avait participé à cela, il avait beau l'aimer, il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole…

Mais, il s'aperçut vite que c'était toujours un autre soldat que Léo qui était avec l'enfant et un autre qu'il filmait car ce n'était pas la voix de Léo. Comment Léo s'était-il procurer ces vidéos ?

La scène finale était presque aussi insoutenable. Raph, comme celles incluant des enfants, ferma le son car il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre les insultes lancées à son frère, alors qu'il était attaché et abusé brutalement par ses onze frères d'arme. A un moment, celui qu'il devinait être le fameux commandant avec qui Léo entretenait une sorte de liaison, entra et, à la place de délivrer Léo de ses entraves, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et demeura pour regarder.

Pas surprenant que le baiser n'eût plus pour lui une connotation tendre et complice !

Il n'avait compris qu'une seule phrase, lancé par un des violeurs à Léo :

« Tu vas ouvrir ta sale gueule de petite salope pour autre chose que de nous dénoncer »

Soudain, en un éclair, Raph cru détenir un semblant de compréhension, malgré les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Léo, avait su pour les actes pédophiles. Léo, droit et honnête, avait voulu faire cesser ses agissements et avait dû demander à un supérieur hiérarchique d'intervenir. De toute évidence, la caméra avait été placé par Léo lui-même, car à la fin, on le voyait s'avancer vers celle-ci et puis tout coupait. Léo s'était laissé piégé et violé pour avoir une preuve audio et vidéo des actes criminels des autres. Probablement, que sur la vidéo, Léo avait réussi à leur soutirer des aveux. Raph regretta d'avoir été faible et de ne pas avoir mis le son. Mais comment Léo avait-il eu accès aux autres cellulaires, dont celui du commandant ? Mais plus important : où étaient ses enfants de chienne qu'il les pulvérise ! Et comment les Dragons pourpres étaient-ils au courant d'un fait qui s'était passé sur un autre continent ? Car Raph avait beau être nul en géo, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas au Kansas que les évènements avaient eu lieu. Pas étonnant que Léo soit traumatisé. De toute évidence, aussi dérangeante la pensée était pour Raph, Léo avait sincèrement aimé cet homme, qui l'avait laissé se faire battre et humilier sans lever le petit doigt. Certainement que Léo, désormais ne voulait plus avoir de relations sexuelles, ni d'attache sentimentales. Qu'il ait eu le courage de faire ce qui avait fait avec lui était déjà un effort et Raph s'en voulut à mort d'avoir cherché à brûler des étapes. Que Léo ait poussé jusqu'à acheter du lubrifiant alors que…

« Wooh, une minute, Raph…est-ce que…est-ce que Léo aurait acheté le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans l'objectif d'une combinaison que tu n'aurais pas envisagé ? Léo, sur le dessus et lui… »

Les écailles tombèrent des yeux de Raphael. Bien évidemment, Léo, trop à vif de son expérience traumatisante, ne jouerait pas à la position receveur tel que Raph se l'était figuré comme allant de soi. Il avait échu ce rôle à Raph. La nervosité gagna ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais fait cela et n'avait jamais même penser le faire, mâle alpha qu'il était. Mais, s'il voulait se rapprocher physiquement de Léo et l'apprivoiser, c'était le meilleur moyen. Aux commandes, Léonardo, dont c'était la place naturelle, malgré sa silhouette plus fine, serait plus détendu. Cette preuve de confiance que Raph lui accorderait le toucherait peut-être.

La « sangria » de Raphael lui remonta dans la gorge et il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Puis, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment une sale tête. Celle de quelqu'un qui aurait vu un fantôme ! Mais même un fantôme aurait été une vision tolérable à côté de _ça !_

Merde ! Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à affronter Léo ! Celui-ci était parti depuis à peu près quatre heures et sûrement son arrivée était imminente. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit un putain de conte de fée que Splinter leur racontait, enfants. L'histoire d'un homme à la Barbe bleue qui avait prévenu sa femme de ne pas ouvrir telle pièce, mais lui en avait remis la clé. Curieuse, elle l'avait ouverte pour être témoin d'une vision d'horreur et avait échappé la clé dans le sang qui demeura marqué comme preuve de sa désobéissance, malgré les multiples lavages. A son retour, la duperie de sa femme étant clairement inscrite sur son visage, la Barbe-Bleue avait voulu la mettre à mort.

Bien évidemment, sur son visage aussi, la culpabilité, l'horreur et le dégoût devaient se lire, et Léo n'était pas un homme à tant de secrets terribles, du moins il l'espérait, il devinerait vite que Raph avait éventé son secret.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit à proximité d'une portière qui claquait ainsi que bruit sonore distinctif du verrouillage de la voiture de Léo. Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide, tenta l'ébauche d'un sourire sur sa figure blême et, encore nauséeux, il se prépara à accueillir son frère.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsque Léo rentra un Rick d'humour douce et souriante l'accueillit.

-Salut Léo, cela a bien été les préparatifs pour cette fête ? Il y a dû avoir beaucoup à faire, tu es parti longtemps et je m'inquiétais.

Raph hésita un léger moment, puis ajouta avec conviction :

-Tu me manquais.

-Oui, Mikey s'est surpassé cette année et j'ai les bras morts à force d'avoir tenu et accroché des guirlandes.

Léo hésita de même, puis conclu :

-Tu sais, je t'avais offert de m'accompagner. Si tu crains de t'ennuyer seul ici, viens avec moi demain. Il n'est pas trop tard pour te trouver un costume.

Embarrassé, Raphael répondit rapidement qu'il verrait. Avant que la déception ne s'inscrive trop clairement sur son visage, Raph détourna les idées de Léo en l'attirant contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et après avoir aspiré une bouffée de l'odeur toujours agréable de son frère, il lui baisa la tête, tout en caressant son dos et répéta doucement :

-Tu m'as manqué.

Léo leva la tête pour dire quelque chose mais d'un léger baiser, Raph lui coupa la parole. Puis, en se reculant, toujours en fixant droit dans les yeux Léonardo, il chuchota :

-Je suis prêt.

Le regard de Léo fut perplexe quelques instants, puis la recognition apparut brièvement, mais son corps de raidit. Il n'était pas certain de ce que Raph entendait par ses mots.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Prêt à quoi ?

-Je veux que…tu peux me…

Raph était incapable de dire le reste. Quelque chose de trop cru hérisserait son frère sensible. Finalement, il dit la vérité, mais par périphrase.

-Je suis prêt à ce que tu prennes mon corps pour te faire te sentir mieux.

Leo rougit et cela le rendit si mignon, que l'anxiété de Raph s'envola.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Rick ? Je ne suis pas pressé. Et puis, grâce à toi, je vais mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

-Non, j'y tiens. J'ai envie de le faire.

-J'ai apporté un truc pour diner. Mangeons, inutile de précipiter les choses. Nous pourrons en discuter si tu veux.

Raph fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, soudain, le désir de ressentir Léo était si puissant qu'il ne voulait plus attendre.

-Non, j'ai besoin que tu prennes maintenant, je veux sentir ta chaleur, ton corps, tout, tout de suite !

Toujours rougissant, mais commençant à être allumé malgré lui, Léo obtempéra. Il prit Raph par la main et le traina dans la chambre. Léo, nerveusement, demanda à Raph de se déshabiller alors que lui-même se débarrassait rapidement de ses vêtements.

Toujours en contenant aussi mal son excitation, Léo fouilla dans le tiroir et sorti ses achats précédents. Il se mit à califourchon sur un Raph dont la nervosité recommençait sinueusement à remonter. Léo le perçut et se mit à pétrir les pectoraux de Raphael.

-Relaxe. Si tu changes d'avis, je vais tout arrêter d'accord ? Puis, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, se relevant, regarda son amant droit dans les yeux :

-Rick, je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal. C'est une promesse.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans la gorge de Raphael. Il comprenait désormais ce que Léo voulait dire. Léo ne lui ferait pas de mal, comme _l'autre_ lui avait fait du mal. Avec difficulté, même s'il croyait à ses paroles jusqu'au fond de l'âme, il répondit :

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Les mains de Léo caressant toujours son torse et ses bras, passant la main brièvement dans les cheveux bruns de Raph, et l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'il sentit Raphael moins rétif, il l'averti que cela ferait mal, pendant environ une minute ou deux, mais qu'il ferait son possible pour atténuer la douleur et que si Rick changeait d'idée, Léo, respecterait son choix et arrêterait le tout immédiatement.

Tout doucement, en lui expliquant Léo avait pris le sexe de Raph en main et celui-ci comprit la raison derrière le discours de Léo. Le pénis de Raphael était flasque, sa nervosité prenant le pas sur son excitation.

-Cela va bien, aller, Rick. Tu peux me faire confiance : si tu te relaxes, tu ne sentiras presque rien.

Raph se laissa porter par la voix douce et rassurante de Léo et refusa de repenser aux horreurs visionnées en après-midi. Il aimait Léo et avait pleinement confiance en lui. Ce qui se passait entre eux était naturel et juste. Raph donnait à Léo la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait imaginer : lui-même. Il voulait absorber toute la noirceur qui consumait Léo intérieurement, partager sa douleur, lui communiquer sa force.

Doucement, Léo écarta davantage les cuisses musclées de son partenaire pour prendre son membre à présent dur dans sa bouche. Alors que son excitation atteignait presque son zénith, d'un doigt discret, Léo commença à entourer le cercle de muscle. Raph tenta de ne pas se crisper. Après avoir recueilli au bout de ses doigts un peu de leur deux liquides pre-ejaculatoire, Léo fit des cercles avec son pouce de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci mouillé, et de plus en plus concentrique. Il appuya un peu au centre, ne faisant que disparaitre l'ongle, guettant une réaction de son amant pour continuer. Ne recevant aucune opposition, il continua à préparer Raphael. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux quelques amants mâles qu'il avait vu. Il ne leur avait jamais démontré cette considération, s'enduisant de lubrifiant pour avoir un accès plus facile, tout simplement et améliorer les sensations _pour lui._ Il n'avait de même jamais accordé d'importances aux préliminaires avec les femmes. En bref, ses partenaires n'avaient été que ceux d'une association fugace et uniquement basée sur le plaisir. Son plaisir. Ses copines n'avaient été là que dans un but pratique, aider à la maison et être une baise à la portée. Jamais, il n'avait eu de geste vraiment affectueux envers elles, n'en ayant aucune envie, alors que sa main lui démangeait toujours de caresser les fins cheveux de jais de son frère. La délicatesse de Léonardo, sa langue et ses doigts qui ouvraient précautionneusement son passage inviolé jusqu'à alors, il ne les méritait même pas, n'ayant été qu'une brute du Neandertal toute sa vie durant.

La sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait, mais puisqu'elle demeurait très supportable, il ne bougea pas. Raph, mutant, avait déjà reçu un coup de kama qui lui avait fendu le plastron. Ce n'est pas deux doigts qui allaient l'ébranler. De plus, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui en coûter, Raph était résolu à le faire. Toute leur jeunesse, il n'avait que donné du fil à retordre à Léo qui s'était efforcé d'être patient. Il n'avait jamais voulu, pour une raison alors obscure, s'abandonner à Léo, lui obéir. Était-ce parce qu'au fond de lui, il craignait de trouver trop de plaisir à suivre ses ordres ? Cela n'avait que peu d'importance, il aimait son frère de toute les façons possibles et si lui être soumis sexuellement pouvait apporter à ce dernier l'apaisement nécessaire pour mener une vie normale et avoir une sexualité épanouie, il le ferait. Peu importe qui serait le futur bénéficiaire de cette vie sexuelle. Léo, après ces horreurs, ce sacrifice…méritait tout. Raph avait peu à offrir. Il espérait que cela suffirait à ce que son frère comprenne qu'il l'aimait.

Ses pensées furent détournées par Léo qui l'appelait document, lui demandant s'il était prêt. Sous le signe affirmatif de Raph, Léo fit sauter le bouchon du lubrifiant et le « pop » fit l'effet d'un coup de canon aux sens exacerbés de Raphael.

Tout en s'enlignant d'une main et en poursuivant les mouvements de va-et-vient de son poignet de l'autre, Léo d'une voix basse, mais rendue rauque par le désir, continuait de le rassurer et qu'il attendrait à chaque étape le signe de son partenaire pour poursuivre.

Raph eut brutalement, la sensation d'être déchiré en deux et tenta désespérément de camoufler sa souffrance. Léo ne bougea plus, étudiant son expression. Lorsque la douleur ne fut qu'un léger inconfort, Léo poussa plus loin, laissant à chaque fois une minute pour que Raph s'ajuste et continuant ses caresses sur le sexe de Raphael.

Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde depuis près de deux minutes, une sensation de bien-être aigue envahit Raphael. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un shoot et il ordonna avec empressement à Léonardo de bouger. Les premiers mouvements de Raph furent lents, mais profonds. Raphael sentait ses orteils se recourber et il ne savait qu'une chose : il en voulait plus.

Suivant les encouragements de Raph, Léonardo accéléra la cadence et Raph hurla sa satisfaction. Il avait vraiment conscience de ne pas du tout agir virilement, mais il s'en moquait. En ce moment, il aurait été prêt à porter un soutien-gorge si Léo avait posé cette condition à ce qu'il continue. Il ne savait quelle sensation il voulait davantage sentir, voulant remonter le bassin pour rencontrer le poignet de Léo et voulant aussi le pousser, pour faire entrer encore plus profondément le membre gonflé de son amant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi euphorisant, tous ses sens étant comblés de tant de manière. Les gémissements de Léonardo, son souffle, et ce qui ressemblait à du japonais l'allumaient au point qu'il aurait pu jouir avec cette seule stimulation. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de ce que pouvait lui dire Léo, étant un piètre élève. La vue était aussi un régal. La sueur perlait sur le corps cambré de Léo qui luisait ainsi dans la semi-obscurité prodiguée par les chandelles. L'effort physique découpait les muscles, révélant toute la perfection de son corps. Ses cheveux moites collaient à son visage, lui donnaient un air plus sauvage que d'habitude, contrastant avec la rougeur de ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles, et ses yeux brillants enfin de vie, de plaisir, irradiaient d'un feu intense, et Raphael se sentait brûler de part en part par ce regard océan. C'était la plus belle vision qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Léo se pencha davantage, s'enhardissant, sentant Raph réceptif, et saisissant ses jambes il prit un rythme un peu plus emporté. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient des cheveux noirs sur son visage et il trouvait que c'était la chose la plus sexy du monde. L'odeur de Léonardo était envoûtante et sa voix ici lorsqu'il chuchota d'autres mots en japonais à l'oreille, puis soudain, il se mit à lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille et Raph abandonna toute tentative de barrage au raz-de-marée qu'il allait l'emporter.

Léo mordit ses lèvres, alors que Raph jouit dans ses mains, son visage exprimant toute le plaisir qu'il avait alors que Raphael qui avait perdu la tête complètement durant son éjaculation, ne sut si les obscénités et les jurons qu'il avait pensé lors de cet orgasme apocalyptique étaient réellement sorties de sa bouche et avaient choqué son grand frère.

Léo, laissa le sexe désormais ramolli, mais poursuivit son rythme et à son immense stupéfaction, Raph se ressentit durcir au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu n'es pas près de… ?

-Oh ! Tu veux que j'arrête ? demande Léo avec sollicitude.

-Non, c'est jusque …cela fait près d'une heure et tu n'as pas encore joui.

-Le secret est dans la méditation. Meilleur que toute pilule chimique. J'en ai fait toute ma vie au moins quinze heures semaine. C'est fou ce que cela peut accomplir sur l'esprit. On peut se détacher de n'importe quoi. Je voulais te donner du plaisir, en échange de la faveur que tu m'as donnée, poursuivit sérieusement Léo.

Merde, si Raph avait su que la médiation pouvait accomplir ce genre de truc, il aurait peut-être plus passé de temps en position du lotus et à apprendre le japonais, au lieu de se bourrer la gueule avec Casey !

-Non, Léo. Prends quelque chose pour toi, tout ce que tu veux ! Vas-y, donne-moi tout ce que tu peux me donner. Je veux prendre toute cette colère, cette détresse que tu accumules.

-Non, murmura Léo, je ne suis pas une personne qui se venge, plus maintenant. Je ne laisserai pas mes mauvais sentiments te blesser. Regarde-moi calmement.

Raph obéit, curieux. Léo garda le contact visuel et après quelques coups de rein jouit à son tour.

Il tomba ensuite, épuisé, sur la poitrine de Raph. Celui-ci l'enserra de ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux humides.

-Merci…

-Chut, Fearless. Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, tu sais.

-Je pense que je vais dormir, un peu. Mikey, en mode organisateur, est le pire des dictateurs et m'a fait trimer comme un esclave. Je suis vanné. Cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Nah ! Vas-y. Peut-être que moi aussi je vais en profiter pour piquer un petit somme.

Confortablement installé sur les vastes pectoraux de Raph, Léo s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère dormait à poing fermés et qu'il ne risquait rien, il lui dit enfin les mots qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête et qu'il allait l'étouffer s'il ne les verbalisait pas là, maintenant :

-Je t'aime.


	23. Chapter 23

-Rick ?

Raph ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et marmonna une réponse incompréhensible.

-Cela fait au moins huit fois que je t'appelle !

Raphael grommela à nouveau en resserrant son étreinte tout en pensant qu'il devait vraiment apprendre à réagir plus vite à ce nom.

-Je dois me lever. Je meurs de faim. Nous n'avons même pas mangé hier soir.

-Mouias, vas-y.

-Je voudrais bien, mais …tu m'empêche de bouger.

Raph ouvrit ses yeux pour constater qu'il tenait effectivement Léonardo contre lui, l'agrippant possessivement.

-Oh, pardon, dit-il en relâchant sa prise.

-Ce n'est rien, lui sourit Léo.

Il se pencha, posa un baiser chaste sur la joue râpeuse de Raphael et se leva pour se couvrir d'un boxer et un t-shirt.

-Tu penses te lever bientôt.

-Bah, je ne sais pas, trop bien…y a aucune urgence. Tu as besoin de moi ?

-Non, repose-toi. Il n'est que sept heures. Mikey m'a demandé d'être chez lui vers 14 heures.

Les yeux de Léonardo brillaient de tendresse et Raph, apaisé referma les yeux, se pelotonnant contre l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur de son propriétaire. Il repensa à la veille et ce souvenir gonfla son cœur d'allégresse. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti un tel échange, une connexion aussi forte. L'abandon qu'il avait vécu le laissait vidé de tous mauvais sentiments, une première pour lui, et empli de la confiance et le bien -être d'un nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Il prit une bouffée de du parfum de l'oreiller et soupira d'aise. Il sentait qu'un lien indestructible venait de le lier à son frère, au-delà de la fraternité, de l'amitié, de l'attirance ou de quoique ce soit d'assez tangible pour porter un nom. Il s'était senti hier en osmose et surtout en paix, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Oublié les disputes, les conflits et les bagarres du passé avec Léonardo. Sa place était à ses côtés, ou sous lui, peu importe, car il lui appartenait de toutes les façons possibles. I savait désormais qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Léo, d'après son regard affectueux du matin, ne le laisserait jamais partir de toute façon. Il devait avoir ressenti le même phénomène de magnétisme inéluctable qui émanait d'eux.

La sonnerie du détecteur de fumée retentit et, tiré de ses pensées, Raph se leva en vitesse courant vers la provenance du bruit et de l'odeur de brûlé.

Raph agrippa un torchon qui trainait et se mit à l'agiter sous le détecteur, regardant du coin de l'œil un Léo désolé qui se tenait devant la cuisinière.

-Léo ! Qu'as-tu tenté de faire ? M'asphyxier dans mon sommeil ?

-Je voulais juste…te faire le petit déjeuner. Je te regarde faire tous les matins. J'ai pensé que ça serait agréable pour une fois…j'espérais avoir appris en te regardant, murmura en baissant les yeux, Léonardo

Attendri, Raph lui sourit :

-Mon minet, tu sais que cela me fait plaisir de…

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? hissa aigrement Léo, le visage empreint de répulsion.

Raph laissa tomber ses bras. Sa langue avait fourché. Encore dans sa bulle de bonheur, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait formulé tout haut ce que son cœur ressentait, donnant à Léo un surnom affectueux sans penser à mal. Il cligna des yeux. Léo n'était plus devant lui et une porte qui claquait derrière lui appris que Léonardo avait quitté la cuisine en colère.

Le son de la douche lui parvint et Raph demeurait tétanisé, sur place. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Bordel, il s'était laissé dominer et prendre par Léo, la veille ! Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mérité de franchir la ligne de l'intimité et pouvoir accorder à son amant un petit surnom tendre ? Malgré qu'il tentât de se refreiner, il sentit la rage commencer à bouillonner dans ses artères. Une colère comme il ne l'avait jamais sentie.

Sa conscience tirait sur les rênes, mais Raph passa outre. D'un pied, il défonça la porte de la salle de bain.

Il allait hurler sa façon de penser à Léo, mais ce qu'il vit lui cloua la langue.

Léo en larmes et tremblant tenait un tanto. Que faisait-il avec une arme dans la salle de bain, Raph n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais il était trop dérouté par l'attitude de Léo pour y songer plus longtemps. Sa colère dégonfla comme une baudruche.

En larmes, tremblant, les yeux emplit de l'anxiété d'une biche aux abois, Léonardo menaçait Raphael de son couteau. En fait, plutôt, il voulait se défendre contre lui. Raph leva les mains et recula de deux bons pas vers l'arrière. Il se maudit en se rappelant que Léo l'avait averti que la douche était un espace sensible pour lui. Que pouvait-il passé dans les douches _là-bas_ de si terrible, plus terrible encore que ce que Raph avait déjà vu ?

Léo ferma l'eau et très méfiant, fit coulisser le panneau de verre, se couvrant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait d'une serviette bleue trainant à proximité. Il tendait toujours son couteau, anticipant le moindre mouvement de son colocataire avec l'acuité d'un oiseau de proie.

Raph devant cette démonstration de crainte, ouvrit enfin la bouche, tout en reculant de nouveau afin de laisser le plus d'espace à son frère, les bras toujours en un mouvement d'apaisement.

-Léo, tu peux poser cela. J'ai eu tort d'entrer ainsi et je t'en demande pardon. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Léo, je …

Il ravala sa salive devant la tension de Léonardo et modifia la phrase qu'il allait dire :

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, d'accord ? Je vais te laisser seul et tranquille. Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras prêt.

Il battit retraite dans sa chambre, n'entendant pas la réponse. Il se jeta sur son lit, amer. Il avait surestimé le courant qui avait passé entre eux, car Léo ne semblait pas l'avoir ressenti aussi puissamment que lui-même et sous-estimé les stigmates psychologiques de son frère. Il mordit sa lèvre de frustration. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait avancer d'une case, il se retrouvait encore plus loin de l'arrivée qu'il ne le croyait ?

Un léger frappement se fit entendre et Léo entra, le regret et l'embarras s'inscrivaient sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, Rick. J'ai réagi beaucoup trop fortement, je t'en demande pardon.

Raph, bougonna quelque chose et haussa les épaules. Il était au-delà des mots. Sa déception était tellement cuisante qu'il ne savait comment l'exprimer sans empirer son cas.

Léo s'assit sur le lit et passa son bras sur les épaules de Raph pour l'attirer contre lui et posa un baiser fraternel sur son front.

-Hé ! Je m'excuse, ok ? Je dois être un peu à cran à cause de la fête de ce soir. Je déteste me retrouver seul au milieu d'étrangers masqués. Cela me rend mal à l'aise et anxieux.

-Tu as tes frères pour t'appuyer et te protéger, non ?

-Parlons-en de mes frères. Donnie aura le nez dans son cellulaire toute la soirée. De plus, depuis l'année dernière, lorsque j'y suis allé en permission, Mikey a instauré la tradition de jouer à la marieuse avec moi. J'ai horreur de ça. Peut-être que, grâce à toi, je serai un peu moins nerveux cette année.

Le visage de Raph devient sombre. Il était prêt à être doux et patient, mais après avoir supporté les manœuvres d'Usagi, il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre lui chiper l'amour de Léonardo. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Léo poursuivit :

-J'espère qu'Usagi n'y sera pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas aimable de ma part de le souhaiter, mais…

-Il n'est pas retourné dans sa dimension ?

-Non, il dit qu'il n'a rien pour lui là-bas. Il est allé voir Donnie dès que je l'ai mis à la porte et à demander le sérum d'humanisation.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée. Le fait est qu'hier, il était encore en salle de réveil au labo de Donnie. Tu sais que moi, cela m'a pris des semaines m'en remettre ? Mais là, il est au point. Donnie s'est réajusté, moi et son sujet suivant n'avons pas été pleinement réussi, à son point de vue.

Raph, le long du discours de Léo avait d'abord grincé des dents, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le lapin était devenu humain. Mais homme ou pas, il ne poserait pas ses sales pattes sur Léo, lui vivant. La dernière phrase attira son attention.

-Vraiment ? Tu me sembles très réussi.

-Je ne sais pas et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Le fait que si Usagi ouvre un œil, il voudra sûrement venir, pour le tournoi.

-Le tournoi ?

-Oui, Mikey organise un tournoi dans leur dojo cette année. Dans ma famille, nous pratiquons les arts martiaux et Mikey s'entraine assidument. J'aurai aimé qu'il montre cette dévotion dans sa jeunesse. Bref, il a invité les meilleurs des karatékas avec qui il s'entraine. Il a pensé instauré un tournoi ce soir. Je me doute encore que c'est pour moi et me trouver un partenaire. Pour lui, un homme ou une femme qui veut me faire la cour doit passer par une démonstration les armes à la main, afin de m'impressionner.

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda sourdement Raph

-Non. J'aimerais partager ma passion des arts martiaux avec quelqu'un au quotidien, mais…

Raph était perdu dans ses pensées et n'écoutait plus. Ce sale mioche de Mikey était très intuitif. Peut-être qu'effectivement Léo ne pouvait être attiré que par quelqu'un de sa force. Il ne pensait pas qu'Usagi avait une chance près de Léo, même humain, mais avait-il envie de prendre le risque ? Et si un autre homme ou femme réussissait à attirer son attention ? Mikey était persistant quand il le voulait. S'il voulait trouver une âme sœur à Léo, il ne lâcherait par le morceau. Il devait y aller et surveiller ses intérêts. Léo n'avait-il pas besoin de protection ? Comment faire pour que ses frères ne le reconnaissent pas ? Puis, une idée lui vint et il sourit :

-Tu avais parlé que j'étais invité aussi, Fearless?


	24. Chapter 24

Chewbacca. C'était le costume que Raph avait choisi au « Disney Store » Ainsi, il pourrait surveiller les prétendants à Léo et demeurer incognito. Léo avait démontré beaucoup de joie à la décision de Raphael de l'accompagner, ce qui avait réchauffé son cœur. Puis, cherchant une façon plus concrète de formuler son contentement, il avait embrassé passionnément Raph dans la cuisine, le réchauffant de toutes les façons possibles jusqu'à ce qui soit à plat ventre sur la table de cuisine, Léo trop excité pour laisser sa proie et chercher du lubrifiant, les inondant de la bouteille d'huile d'olive. C'était la première fois que Leo se servait correctement d'un ingrédient culinaire. Et Raph, entre deux gémissements, s'était surpris à imaginer sa réaction si cinq ans plus tôt, on lui avait prédis qu'un jour il beuglerait de plaisir tandis que son grand frère si réservé le baiserait avec conviction sur une table de cuisine, un samedi matin, avec comme tout lubrifiant de l'huile à cuisson. Sûrement que le prophète aurait eu trente-deux dents en moins. Et pourtant c'était la réalité et Raph hurlait son appréciation sans honte, se faisant pistonner la prostate parmi l'odeur de brûlé qui flottait encore dans la cuisine. Il commençait à prendre vraiment goût à la chose et si cela faisait du bien à Léo, c'était vraiment une situation gagnante-gagnante.

Ils arrivèrent avec un près d'une heure de retard, au grand embarras de Léo, dû à la décision impromptue de Raphael de se joindre à la fête uniquement, selon lui. Léo lui avait expliqué qu'il devait arriver tôt pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs, les premiers invités arrivant quelque deux heures plus tard.

Dire que Raphael était nerveux n'était pas en dessous de la vérité. Un seul faux pas et c'en était fini. La prudence, la subtilité n'étaient pas dans ses forces. De plus, si Usagi y était, il chercherait certes à le faire craquer. Il se promit que cela n'arriverait pas.

De toute façon, il craignait mille fois plus Donatello.

Son génial petit frère allait-il reconnaitre son œuvre ? Car Raph s'était parfois senti comme le monstre de Frankenstein de Donnie. Il se demandait si Léo avait la même impression. Il le regarda alors que l'ascenseur les menait vers le trente-deuxième étage, qui était aussi le dernier, mais sur deux étages. Léo, en Néo, était à tomber par terre et une vague de jalousie déferla sur lui en songeant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas le seul à le penser ce soir. Lui en Wookie, était loin d'être aussi séduisant, mais il n'en n'avait cure, son cœur étant déjà pris.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un corridor d'aspect industriel et froid. Au moment où Raphael se demandait mentalement comme Michelangelo pouvait vivre dans un endroit encore plus lugubre que leur ancien repaire, Willy Wonka blond, aux traits juvéniles et aux grands yeux bleus clairs, apparut.

-Wow ! Léo tu es original cette année ! Et ton ami aussi !

Cordial, Mikey tendit la main vers Raph qui tendit la lourde patte du costume vers celle, tendue, de son benjamin.

-Excuse-moi, je ne me rappelle plus ton nom ?

-Rick, maugréa Raph, en souhaitant que l'encombrant masque rende sa voix méconnaissable.

-Moi, c'est Michelangelo. Mais, tu peux m'appeler Mike ou Mikey. Entrez ! Tu es en retard, Léo ! Je me fiais sur toi ! La fête commence plus tôt cette année, car je sers le buffet également plus tôt. Les participants du tournoi doivent avoir l'estomac léger.

Raph entra avec appréhension dans un immense appartement à la décoration fantaisiste.

-Ici, c'est mon domaine. Nous avons sur cet étage la cuisine, la salle de divertissement, ma chambre et de l'autre côté, derrière cette porte, le Dojo. En haut, se trouve les appartements de mon frère. Chambre à coucher, bureau, laboratoire et aux antres démoniaques dans lesquels je ne mets jamais les pieds.

-Vous avez deux chambres, questionna Raph, je croyais que vous étiez un couple ?

-Tu es le premier qui ne semble pas s'offusquer du fait. Tu trouves-cela normal ?

-Ben, en fait, Léo m'a expliqué que vous n'étiez pas vraiment lié par le sang.

-Peu importe, coupa Mikey, nous avons rompu.

-Quoi ! s'écrièrent en même temps Léo et Raph

-La science et les affaires sont d'exigeantes maitresses, répondit le plus calmement du monde Mikey. Et parfois être si proches amènent des frictions.

-Où est Donnie ? Je veux lui parler !

-Bah, il est en haut. Fais comme chez-toi, Léo. Je vais faire visiter les lieux à notre…ami.

Alors que Léo disparaissait en courant dans l'escalier d'inox, Mikey prenant Raph par le bras le fit avancer.

-Pauvre Léo, il s'occupe tant de notre bonheur à Donnie et à moi et si peu du sien. Je ne sais si tu rencontras notre frère Donatello ce soir, mais le voici.

Sur le mur du corridor qui menait à la cuisine, quatre grands cadres se faisaient face par paire. Sur le premier, il vit ce qui devait être Donnie, avec son par-dessus blanc de scientifique, homme brun et mince, portant des lunettes, une expression concentrée sur le visage, une éprouvette à la main. La photo noir et blanc était superbe et jamais la personnalité à la fois rêveuse et réfléchie de Donnie n'avait ressortit aussi bien. Le cadre à gauche était une photo de Michelangelo lui-même, assis, tout sourire, une pointe de pizza à la main et une manette de jeu vidéo dans l'autre. Le benjamin affichait son habituelle joie de vivre et respirait l'humour bon enfant.

Il se tourna devant ensuite Léo. La photo le représentait, torse nu, en plein kata, en position du cavalier, les katanas à la main. La pose irradiait de force et de calme, ce que Léo avait été, autrefois. Puis, suivant, un cadre vide.

-Ceci est l'emplacement réservé à notre frère Raphael. Nous ne savons pas où il est en ce moment. Mais, j'ai une bonne idée du genre de pose que je l'aurai vu adopter.

-Sûrement accoudé à un bar une bouteille de whisky à la bouche ou en train de faire réchauffer une cuillère, coupa une voix froide derrière eux.

Raph se retourna prestement pour découvrir un asiatique dans la mi- trentaine. Son poils s'hérissa : c'était Usagi à n'en pas douter.

-Usagi !

-Ce cher Rick !

Mikey intervient :

-Usagi, je sais que tu conserves de mauvais sentiments envers Léo, mais…

-Du tout, c'est le propre de Léonardo de défendre les faibles…

-Qui tu appelles faible espèce de vermine extra-dimensionnelle ?

-Il est évident que c'est aussi ce que Léonardo pense car, il s'est senti obligé de te protéger.

Les deux étaient nez-à-nez, déjà prêt à se battre

-Usagi-San, nous t'avons demandé d'arriver plus tôt pour vérifier les armes. As-tu terminé ? questionna abruptement le Willy Wonka.

-Presque. Nous poursuivrons cette intéressante discussion plus tard, ajouta-il, menaçant, à l'adresse de Raphael.

Mikey tira Raphael par le bras pour l'amener dans la cuisine.

-Les cocktails ne sont pas prêts, mais j'assume qu'un grand gaillard comme toi doit aimer la bière ?

Raph eu un moment un geste de dénégation, il ne voulait pas boire et embraser son sang, déjà si facilement inflammable sous l'effet de la colère, par de l'alcool. Mais il changea d'idée quand il vit apparaitre dans la main de Mikey une bouteille de sa bière préférée de jeunesse. Il remercia et trinqua avec son benjamin.

-Tu n'enlèves pas ton masque pour boire ?

-Non, tu sais, il faut…euh…rester dans le personnage et ne pas nuire à l'esprit de la fête.

-Bah, personne ne sera là avant une bonne heure. Tu peux prendre cela relax. Tu auras rapidement bien assez chaud ! Et j'avoue que je suis curieux de voir de quoi le colocataire, dont nous rabats les oreilles Léo, à l'air.

Un moment son cœur se dilata de bonheur et il eut envie de presser Mikey de question afin de savoir ce que Léo avait dit de lui, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi pathétique, au cas où Léo l'apprendrait et de plus, il voulait détourner l'attention de Mikey de son costume.

-Je préfère le garder…Alors, euh…votre rupture, je sais que cela ne me regarde aucunement, car je suis un total étranger à votre famille, insista Raphael, mais tu as l'air de bien la prendre. Est-ce uniquement à cause de ce que tu as dit ?

-Non, pas vraiment, enfin pour te dire la vérité…

Mikey adopta un ton bas de conspirateur et Raph se pencha pour l'écouter :

-Tu sais que Léo se comporte parfois étrangement ?

Sur le signe affirmatif de Raph, il poursuivit :

-Voilà, l'année dernière, à l'Halloween, Léo semblait sombre et il…portait des marques sur son corps. Tu vas me dire que c'est un soldat d'élite et que cela se peut, mais ce n'étaient pas le genre de blessure que tu as à la guerre, c'était des griffures, des morsures, des brûlures, des…traces de lacérations…Et Léo tentait de les cacher, ce que, si cela avait été des marques de combat, il n'aurait pas fait. Bref, on se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et nous avons tenté de convaincre Léo de ne pas y retourner. Mais il s'entêtait à dire qu'il ne pouvait déserter. Donnie a des contacts avec tout ce qui compte dans le pays. Il aurait pu faire démobiliser Léo, mais il est têtu come une mule et ne voulait profiter de l'avantage. Bref, un soir de janvier, Donnie a reçu un courriel lui demandant s'il était possible de filmer à distance ce qui se passait dans sa chambre car, des choses disparaissaient selon lui. En fait, c'était juste du gros n'importe quoi, au cas que le courriel serait intercepté, tu saisis ? Mais la demande de la caméra était sérieuse. Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose que Donnie a vu. Il n'a jamais voulu que je regarde. Mais depuis, nous n'avons eu aucune relation sexuelle. Il dit qu'il ne pourra pas tant que Léo ne sera pas heureux à nouveau. Il m'a parlé un peu de ce que Léo avait subi. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais déconnecter son cerveau des images horribles de son frère subissant un viol de groupe. J'ai proposé d'inclure Léo dans notre relation. Il est notre frère, nous l'adorons, il n'y aurait pas eu de jalousie. Je me disais que de voir Léo avoir du plaisir remplacerait la vision d'horreur à la longue. Donnie a accepté, mais pas Léo. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation uniquement physique, même s'il savait que nous l'aimions. Le nombre impair l'embêtait, je crois. Si notre frère Raphael avait été là, Léo n'aurait pas été aussi regardant. En fait si un des deux aurait eu le courage de parler à l'autre, rien de tout cela serait arrivé pour commencer. Si Raphael ou Leo aurait une seconde chance, je ne sais même pas si ces deux idiots la prendraient !

Raph remercia son masque de camoufler le fait qu'il était suspendu aux paroles de Michelangelo qui poursuivit ses explications.

-Léo et Raph, malgré que les deux le nieraient sûrement farouchement, ont toujours eu une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau entre-eux. J'ai bien vu comment mon frère Raphael matait Léo dès que celui-ci se penchait. Et Léo devenait presque hystérique quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec Raph. Si Donnie sortait avec April, il parvenait à gérer son inquiétude. Mais si Raph sortait avec son copain Casey, Léo se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Enfin, donc si Raph avait été là, Léo aurait agi différemment. Donnie a insisté longuement pour que Léo demeure avec nous. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille vivre seul, avec ses ténébreux souvenirs. Il ne parle que de Léo, de Raph, s'enferme dans ses projets de recherche. Et nous n'avons plus de vie sexuelle depuis neuf mois. Alors, il m'a permis d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'aime Donnie. As-tu déjà eu du sexe avec une personne qui ne signifie rien pour toi ? Te rappelles-tu de ce sentiment de souillure que tu as par la suite ? C'est ainsi que je me sens à chaque fois et je n'aime pas cela. J'ai cru longtemps que Donnie voulait Léo en fait…

Raph eut un moment d'inquiétude :

-Et tu les as laissés seuls ensembles en haut ?

\- Il n'a aucun risque. L'attention de Donnie est purement paternelle. Puisqu'il nous a « crée » mes frères et moi, il se sent responsable de nous et de notre bonheur sous forme humaine. Léo a toujours veillé sur nous, mais il a subi trop de stress sa vie durant, alors Donnie a, en quelque sorte, pris le relais. Il a besoin de savoir et de voir Léo heureux, avec un partenaire qui l'aime et qui prend soin de lui. Il a besoin de voir Léo jouir dans les bras d'un amant ou amante tendre. D'où cette soirée.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Raphael, légèrement inquiet.

-Ce soir, j'organise un tournoi. J'ai remarqué que depuis, la disparition de notre père, dont nous commémorons le décès demain, Léo est physiquement allumé par les démonstrations de combat d'art martiaux. Il aime le défi. C'est ce qui le branche. C'est ce qui l'attirait chez Raphael. Donc, ce soir, nous organisons un championnat avec 12 participants. Le gagnant affrontera Léo, qui est de toute façon, insurclassable. Pour aguicher les gens à s'inscrire, je n'ai pas offert le lit de Léo, tu comprends ? Cela aurait manqué de subtilité. Usagi n'avait pas l'argent pour le sérum et il a dû offrir à Donnie en échange, un sabre ancien d'une très grande valeur. Cela sera le prix « officiel ». Mais Léo ne manquera pas d'être attiré par un combattant d'une force, peut-être pas comparable, mais non négligeable. Et ensuite, peut-être Donatello et moi seront de nouveau heureux.

-Tu veux prostituer Léo pour assouvir tes besoins ? persifla Raph avec hargne.

-Non. Léo a besoin de quelqu'un, point. J'ai vérifié les références de tous les prétendants et prétendantes au Dojo. Ils sont tous des partenaires potentiellement enviables. Bon, il y aussi Usagi…

-Usagi ? Ce sale lapin…

-Qui n'est plus un lapin ! Il a insisté fort auprès de Donnie et de même auprès de moi, pour que je l'inscrive. Il veut ravoir son épée certes, mais tenir Léo le démange encore plus si tu veux mon avis.

-Ce sale pervers ! Si je le vois poser sa sale patte sur Léo, je…

-Tu es vraiment un bon ami, Rick, de te sentir aussi concerné du bien-être de Léo. J'avais pensé t'inscrire, mais Usagi m'a dit que tu ne savais pas te battre. Dommage. Cela t'enlève une passion commune avec Léo et imagine la tête d'Usagi si tu remportais ce katana ? Bien évident, il faudrait que tu battes mon frère, ce qui est impossible… De toute façon, n'ayant que de l'amitié pour Léo, tu n'aurais pu être un bon candidat. Léo a besoin d'amitié, mais surtout d'amour. Vivre une relation aussi romantique que charnelle avec un partenaire attentionné. Sûrement qu'il trouvera chaussure à son pied ce soir. Je ferai tout pour cela, tu peux compter sur moi, conclut Mikey avec un grand sourire.

Raph bouillonnait intérieurement. Il voulait se battre et toute les raisons pour se faire étaient excellentes : se défouler, casser la figure à Usagi légitiment, vivre à nouveau les acclamations de la foule qui lui manquait, peut-être se pavaner avec l'épée d'Usagi et surtout, surtout, impressionner Léo et revivre ces instants de complicité partagés naguère dans le Dojo de leur repaire. C'était déjà un moment à l'époque où leurs corps étaient en pleine harmonie et une énergie particulière régnait entre eux. Mais il y avait également un obstacle insurmontable : s'il sacrifiait à son orgueil et combattait, Léo, si observateur ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement avec son frère Raphael ! Usagi ne se ferait pas faute de pointer toute ressemblance, encore une fois. De plus, il devrait combattre sans costume et Donnie le reconnaitrait pour sûr. Mais le dénoncerait-il ? Mikey lui-même avait-il des doutes ? Devait-il prendre ce risque ? Comment réagirait Léo ? Mal sûrement. Raph ayant édifié une grande muraille de Chine de mensonges entre eux. Il se mordait les lèvres d'indécision quand la sonnerie de la porte indiquait l'arrivée des premiers invités et qu'un Mikey débordant d'excitation alla leur ouvrir.


	25. Chapter 25

Raphael détestait tout de la situation et par-dessus tout, qu'il s'était plongé dans ce merdier lui-même ! Quel démon l'avait poussé à accompagner Léo, déjà ? Ah oui ! La jalousie ! Car en ce moment, sa jalousie le laissait en paix n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfer avait débuté rapidement avec la présence d'Usagi qui avait la très peu subtile intention de lui en faire baver. Puis, Mikey qui dévoile ses batteries et le mets au courant d'une machination afin de trouver l'âme-sœur à Léo. Tout cela sans demander son avis au principal concerné, bien entendu. Puis, lorsque Mikey était allé répondre à la porte, Raph, encore aiguillé par la jalousie s'était éclipsé à l'étage afin de retrouver Léo seul avec un Donnie très prévenant.

Les voix le dirigèrent vers une pièce au fond, la porte entrouverte permettant à Raph d'entendre la conversation entre les frères.

-Donnie, je te répète que je vais mieux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne vis plus seul et c'est ce que tu souhaitais, non ? Tu n'as pas à sacrifier ta relation avec Mikey pour cela.

-Non, Léo. Je te veux parmi notre famille, avec tes frères. Pas avec un étranger. Nous ne sommes en sécurité qu'ensemble.

Raph s'avança. Si Don le qualifiait d'étranger, cela signifiait que pour le moment, son secret était en sûreté. Il devait tout faire pour maintenir cet état des faits. Il poussa davantage la porte pour manifester sa présence et la scène devant lui le blessa.

Donnie était assis sur le rebord du lit et caressait la tête tournée de Léo qui était posée sur ses cuisses, alors qu'il était agenouillé devant lui. Il n'était pas jaloux de la proximité physique de ses deux frères, mais du fait que Donnie pouvait consoler Léo d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait faire, n'étant, malgré tout, pas assez avancé dans son intimité et sa confiance. Don tourna sa tête vers l'intrus et Raph remarqua une fausse moustache sur son doux visage épuisé. Il devina que, malgré l'habit de travailleur d'usine des années 20, Donnie était travesti en Charlie Chaplin. Mais il n'était pas un assez grand cinéphile pour deviner de quel film précisément était tiré le costume.

-Les temps modernes, murmura Donnie, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Je présume, même sans te voir, que tu es Rick ?

Il tendit sans entrain une main molle et fatiguée.

-Je suis Donatello, le grand frère de Léo.

Raph fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son cadet était l'aîné de la fratrie ? Certes, mais c'était peut-être dû à l'épuisement visible sur ses traits, Donnie avait l'air du même âge que lui environ, peut-être même plus âgé. S'il devait leur accorder un rang et un âge, d'après leur apparence, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré tous ses frères, il aurait donné 24-25 ans à Donnie, 23 à lui-même, tout juste 19-20 à Léo et 18 à Mikey. Comment leur père avait-il établi le rang d'ainesse ? Ce n'était sûrement pas au mérite car il aurait lui-même au dernier rang à la place de Mikey !

-Est-ce que les invités de Michelangelo ont commencé à arriver ? demanda de sa voix lasse, Donnie.

-Euh, oui.

-Bien, nous devons descendre, Léo, sèche tes larmes.

C'est à ce moment que Léo retourna son visage et que Raph se rendit compte qu'il était inondé de pleurs. Raph fit un mouvement pour aller vers Léo, afin de lui apporter du réconfort, mais Don s'interposa d'un ton sans réplique :

-Ce n'est rien. Une histoire de famille.

Maté, mais ulcéré, ne pouvant lui lancer de regard meurtrier car le masque le cachait de toute façon, Raphael était descendu au rez-de-chaussée.

Une foule d'une vingtaine de personnes emplissait déjà le séjour et Raph senti sur lui les yeux d'un samouraï casqué et masqué. Usagi. Il haussa les épaules. L'ex lapin avait déjà perdu s'il croyait faire sortir Raphael de ses gonds.

Maintenant, deux heures plus tard, Raph était au point de rupture. Tout d'abord, Léo avait été rapidement entouré. Mikey avait réexpliqué le principe du tournoi auquel près de la moitié des invités participaient. Un homme aborda Léo en lui demandant son niveau, puisqu'il n'avait pas à se battre en éliminatoires et semblait clairement favori du match final.

Léo se retourna vers Raph à la grande honte de celui-ci et dit :

-Je suis première dan. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas Rick ?

Raph n'avait jamais rien dit de tel, le suggérant à Léo, uniquement pour le piéger et avoir une preuve supplémentaire de son identité véritable. Mais le pauvre garçon, dans sa candeur, l'ignorait.

La consternation apparut sur les traits de l'interlocuteur :

-Impossible que tu sois d'un si bas niveau et que tu sois considéré champion ! Ou cet ami ne connait rien aux arts martiaux ou tu me fais marcher.

Tout sucre et miel, Usagi qui avait gardé l'ouïe fine, il faut croire, s'était approché.

-Non, Léonardo-San est d'un niveau infiniment supérieur. C'est son colocataire qui ne connait absolument rien. D'ailleurs, il ne participe pas, ne sachant même pas lever la jambe au-delà du nombril.

-Ça suffit, Usagi ! Je t'ai déjà averti que je ne souffrirais pas de marques d'irrespect envers mon ami Rick.

-Pardonne-moi de nouveau, Léonardo-San, j'ai oublié un instant que cet étranger était toujours sous ta protection, puisqu'il ne peut, de toute évidence, se défendre seul.

Usagi, ayant mis le feu aux poudres, s'inclina, sa tâche accomplie.

Le candidat qui s'était adressé à Léo, habillé en Corbeau, donc un costume semblable à celui de Léo, par la forme et la couleur, poursuivi en posant familièrement un bras sur l'épaule tendue de Léo :

-Je serai curieux de voir ce dont tu es capable. Un avant-goût, pour me préparer. Viens avec moi à côté, nous pourrions nous échauffer. J'étais rarement l'occasion de trouver un opposant à ma taille, mais d'après ce que je vois, poursuivit-il en jetant un regard approbateur sur le corps athlétique du jeune homme devant lui, tu as l'air vif et agile. Quelle est ton arme ?

La main se crispa légèrement sur l'épaule de son frère et Raph vit rouge :

-Léo n'a rien à prouver à personne. Va draguer ailleurs.

Le corbeau regarda Raph avec un mépris à peine déguisée

-Hé le Wookie. Va donc voir dans ta galaxie si j'y suis.

Avant que Raph arrache la tête de l'insolent, Léo posa un bras apaisant sur le bras de son ami.

-Je te remercie, Rick, de ton soutien, mais il ne s'agit que d'un petit avant-match amical. Rien de plus. J'avoue qu'il me démange de me battre en duel. Cela fait longtemps. Depuis mon frère Raphael, je n'ai plus eu d'adversaire de valeur.

Des lumières d'alarmes s'allumèrent dans la tête de Raphael. Il ne voulait absolument pas laisser seul, dans une pièce fermée, Léo avec ce jeune homme qui, il devait l'avouer en grinçant les dents, était un beau mâle.

-Très bien, je vais aller voir cela, je suis curieux également, et il fit mine de les suivre.

Cela ne sembla pas faire l'affaire du Corbeau :

-Dis-moi es-tu le petit ami de Léo pour vouloir tout surveiller et contrôler ainsi ?

Raph ne répondit rien, laissant Léonardo répondre à sa place. S'il n'avait craint la réaction de son frère, il l'aurait affirmé, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se percevait, mais les sentiments de Léo à ce propos étaient flous.

-Non. Il s'agit de mon colocataire, Rick. Et aussi mon meilleur ami.

L'affirmation, déclarée trois mois plus tôt aurait fait se pâmer de contentement Raph, mais en ce moment, il sentait comme du sel frotté dans ses plaies.

-Ah ! Ton frère Mikey m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu fasses de nouvelles connaissances, donc inutile de trainer avec les vieilles. Surtout, ne connaissant rien, il ne pourra apprécier à sa juste valeur la démonstration que nous allons faire.

Raph, en toute bonne foi, avait cru que voir les manœuvres d'Usagi était le pire que sa jalousie allait avoir à supporter. Mais voir ce rien-du-tout, cet inconnu sorti de nulle part, le narguer, le rabaisser devant Léo, toucher son frère comme s'il lui appartenait déjà, était trop à supporter pour la personnalité irascible de Raphael.

-Je n'y connais rien, hein ? Viens donc dehors avec moi, tu vas voir si je n'y connais rien ! gronda Raph.

-Un combat de ruelle ? Voilà qui doit donner un frisson d'extase à Léo ! De toute façon, je ne me bats pas contre des couards qui gardent leur masque.

Cela le fit. Personne ne traitait Raph de lâche. La voix de la conscience, de la prudence, de la raison, tout cela parti en fumée derrière la bête qui grognait dans sa tête : « Tue, Étripe, Pulvérise ».

Il prit l'outrecuidant petit personnage à bras le corps et le projeta contre la table du buffet devant les yeux horrifiés de Léo.

-Rick ! l'apostropha, scandalisé, Léo

Raph se rendit compte que tous les yeux étaient sur lui.

Mortifié, Léo ne répétait que :

« Je ne te connais même pas, je n'aurai pas dû t'amener ici. » en se tordant les mais d'embarras.

Raph allait se justifier à Léo quand l'autre qui venait de se relever d'un bond, arracha le masque de Raph, distrait par la honte qu'il venait d'apporter à son frère et le gifla.

-Si tu es un homme, tu vas m'affronter dans le Dojo ce soir. Je n'embarrasserai pas Léo en cassant les meubles comme n'importe quel homme des cavernes pour te donner une leçon d'humilité.

Raphael était cerné. Il ne pouvait décliner un tel défi lancé à la face de tout le monde, dont Léo et Usagi, dont il devinait sous le masque, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mikey arriva sur les faits, réconforta Léo en disant que sa soirée manquait de sel et que c'était parfait et que cela allait mettre les invités dans l'ambiance et décréta qu'en plus, sa dernière candidate, une jolie asiatique, venait d'appeler pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait venir. Ils étaient à nouveau douze, avec Rick.

Léo coupa son jeune frère :

-Rick ne se battra pas, tout cela n'était que des enfantillages. Il ne peut affronter de véritables combattants pour un affront imaginaire et recevoir une épée qui ne lui servira à rien.

Raph écumait de rage. Léo ne le considérait pas comme un « véritables combattants » et donc, aux oreilles de Raph comme un partenaire non-sérieux.

-De quoi tu parles, Léo ? Bien sûr que je vais me battre ! Je vais lui faire ravaler ses vantardises à ce petit bâtard de fils de…

Léo tira Raph vers la direction de la cuisine, mais sous le regard moqueur des convives, Raphael résista.

-Tu vas te faire bien plus humilier, Rick ! Sois raisonnable ! chuchota, désespéré de le convaincre, Léonardo.

C'était donc ce que Léo craignait et pensait de lui : un faible qui ne pouvait se défendre ! Usagi avait raison.

-J'accepte le défi, rugit Raphael, malgré toutes les tentatives de Léo pour le faire taire.

-Bien, tu n'as pas d'armes, continua Mikey faisant fi de l'existence de son frère en noir et de son regard lourd de reproche, mais, j'ai ici tout ce qu'il faut. Tu as quinze minutes pour choisir ton arme, avant que le premier match commence. Tu as le choix entre des sais, des nunchakus, un tonfa, des kamas, un bo, un katana et…

Mikey disparut avec Raphael dans la pièce qui servait de Dojo, suivit par plusieurs paires de yeux :

Le regard suffisant de celui qu'il l'avait défié

Le regard triomphant d'Usagi qui avait retiré son masque pour mieux profiter de la scène

Le regard au supplice de Léo qui détestait l'attention et qui craignait la déconfiture de son ami.

Le regard énigmatique de Donatello.


	26. Chapter 26

Raph entra dans le dojo ou des armes étaient installés. Savoir qu'Usagi les avait vérifiés pouvait porter à la méfiance. Mais le samouraï ignorait que Raph serait du tournoi, non ?

Raph avait immédiatement enlevé les sais de son esprit comme choix d'armes. Son extrême habileté entrainerait trop de suspicion, surtout de la part de Léo, qui avait passé sa vie à l'observer se battre. Il examinait ses options quand Mikey l'interrompit :

-Voilà Rick, étant donné que tu n'as peut-être pas le bagage des autres, sans vouloir t'offenser, je vais t'expliquer en primeur comment cela va se passer. Ainsi, si tu veux, tu pourras te dérober. Le Dojo a une sortie de secours.

Raph eut un geste de dénégation farouche : il ne fuirait pas.

Donc, pour commencer, les adversaires sont jumelés au hasard. Cela veut dire que tu n'affronteras peut-être même pas qui tu souhaites. Avant les combats, chaque candidat doit faire preuve de sa maîtrise en effectuant un kata de leur choix. Donc, pour un novice, c'est presque impossible. Rien ne t'empêche de faire un kata de débutant, pourvu que cela en soit un armé, mais il doit êtes exécuté à la perfection. Mon frère Léonardo est inflexible sur les détails, je t'avertis. Il ne sera pas indulgent parce que tu es son ami.

Raph se mordit les lèvres. Non pas qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir cette démonstration. Combien de fois, pour le punir d'avoir trop bu, alors qu'il soutenait le contraire, Léo ne l'avait pas forcé à faire des katas parfaits ? Non, ce qu'il l'effrayait était de se trahir. Il pouvait toujours prétendre se battre instinctivement, mais le kata était trop technique…

Raph ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration. Il aviserait plus tard. Il fit signe à Mikey de continuer.

-Mais tu vois, il y a un portable ici, qui filme, pour les juges, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord pour un point. Tu peux regarder rapidement une vidéo de kata. Je peux m'arranger pour repousser le combat, car le DJ-animateur engagé n'est pas encore arrivé. Certains de mes invités ne sont pas intéressés aux arts martiaux ou d'autres se lasseront rapidement. Quelqu'un doit les divertir de 20h à minuit. Ensuite, je vais vous rassembler ici à 19h15. Je vais vous expliquer les règlements et le déroulement du tournoi. Puis, vous avez trente minutes pour vous changer et vous échauffer. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai des shorts de combat trop grandes qui te feront, car je présume que tu n'as rien en dessous de ce costume. Nous avons un vestiaire, mais tu peux te changer dans ma chambre et t'y échauffer. Aucun coup hors arène ne sera toléré ce soir. Tu sembles avoir le sang chaud et certains pourraient te provoquer juste pour que tu sois disqualifié. Ensuite, à 20h, les juges et les participants entrent. Chaque match comporte trois rondes de cinq minutes. Pour remporter, tu dois donc avoir accumulé le plus de points sur trois rondes. Tu as une minute de pause entre chaque ronde. Donc, chaque match dure dix-huit minutes. Ensuite, il y a un quelques minutes pour annoncer le gagnant et c'est le tour de deux autres opposants. Le premier tour, parmi les huit finalistes, car les participants ayant les quatre notes les plus basses pour les katas seront éliminés, doit être à mains nus, car un vrai combattant doit savoir se battre sans armes aussi. Cela pourrait être avantageux pour toi, car tu sembles être un solide gaillard. Mais ensuite, au second tour, les quatre derniers participants doivent choisir une arme. Celle-ci ne pourra pas être utilisé au second tour. Donc, la seconde arme de tout le monde est en quelque sorte une surprise… Car encore une fois, un vrai guerrier doit savoir maîtriser plus d'une arme. Puis ensuite, l'aspirant champion affronte Léo, qui se battra avec ses katanas. Je te conseille pour ce match soit des sais ou des katanas également. Puisque que tu n'as le droit qu'à deux armes et non trois, sans compter celle pour le kata que tu ne peux réutiliser, je te conseille de choisir aussi une de ces deux armes, pour l'avant-dernier tour.

Raph réfléchit à la stratégie à adopter. Il ferait un le premier kata armé avec des kamas, c'était le plus simple. Il ne pouvait s'engager à en faire un compliqué et impressionner négativement Léo. De plus, il n'avait plus fait de katas depuis quatre ans, il devait se laisser une chance. Pour le combat à mains nues, il sera vainqueur. Il avait pratiqué beaucoup le muay thai dans les arènes du Nevada. C'était une technique qu'il n'avait pas apprise de leur maitre Splinter et cela pouvait le couvrir. Pour le second tour, il avait besoin d'une arme par contre. Il refusait le bo. C'était plus une arme à longue portée ou de défense. Il préférait les combats rapprochés. Les nunchakus étaient une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser de façon correcte, sans plus. Elle assurerait sa couverture, mais peut-être pas la victoire. Le tonfa était un de ses choix de toute évidence, mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Il ne lui restait alors que le katana ou les sais, car si Usagi se rendait en final, lui aussi certainement utiliserait le sabre. Il ne pouvait se risquer à choisir cette arme. Il n'avait pas touché de katana depuis que leur père avait décerné cette arme comme celle de Léo. Celui-ci les maitrisait tellement bien que n'importe qui avait l'air d'un amateur en comparaison. De plus, Léo, maitre de cet art, remarquerait toutes ses fautes. Merde. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prendre les sais.

Son choix fait, Mikey lui dit :

\- Ensuite, pour le reste, tu connais la chanson : pas de coups en bas de la ceinture, etc. Je vais énumérer tous les mouvements illégaux tout à l'heure. Je vais voir les juges pour leur expliquer ce que je viens de te dire. Il y a un dernier règlement, dont tu comprendras toute l'importance. Dès que j'ai parlé aux juges, plus personne ne peut leur adresser la parole. Pour ne pas les influencer, tu comprends ? Une seule parole à un des trois juges te disqualifie.

-Très bien. Je présume que c'est toi, Léo et Donnie ?

-Presque. Cela sera Léo, Donnie et un vieux Sensei japonais sympathique que j'ai rencontré il y a un an.

-Et toi, que seras-tu ? Arbitre ? Animateur de foule ?

-Non, du tout. Je suis un des douze participants.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà le sabre et tu disais chercher une âme-sœur pour Léo ?

-Pourquoi cela ne serait pas moi ?

-Mais, c'est absurde ! Tu disais aimer Donnie ! Que le sexe avec une personne qui ne signifiait rien est décevant !

-Léo est très significatif. Je l'aime beaucoup. Pratiquement autant que Donnie. Léo se donnera plus sûrement à une personne de confiance. Donnie sera rassuré, Léo aussi et moi également. Tu ne peux comprendre ce que vit les ex-mutants. Nous ne pouvons espérer nous reproduire à cause de la loi sur les mutants. Les femmes, qui veulent souvent des enfants, seront rares à accepter cette contrainte. Donnie a perdu l'amour de sa vie pour cette raison. Nous n'avons appris qu'à nous battre. Donnie ne pratique aucun combat depuis la mort de notre père. Il ne se sent pas apte à protéger Léo, après ce qui lui est arrivé. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Léonardo est très bel homme, mais aussi naïf. Les parfaits ingrédients pour des ennuis. Donnie fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il dort à peine. Avant, il s'en faisait aussi beaucoup pour Raphael. Maintenant, il s'inquiète pour les deux. Il a voulu installer des caméras chez Léo, mais il a refusé. Il a engagé à un moment un garde du corps en secret mais Léo l'a vite découvert et a été ulcéré. Donnie a poussé Léo dans les forces policières afin qu'il soit au moins protégé dans son cadre de travail, puisqu'il refusait de demeurer oisif. Il a manœuvré pour que Léo reçoive une promotion pour éviter le plus possible les contacts criminels, après l'évènement avec les Dragons Pourpres.

-Quel évènement ?

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais à Léo s'il le souhaite. Bref, c'est difficile à comprendre, mais le lien entre mes frères et moi est…particulier. Nous avons vécu les uns sur les autres et Léonardo a immensément veillé sur nous. Nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul. Si Raphael était là, nous pourrions vivre paisiblement à deux couples. Mais il n'y est pas et Léo a besoin d'un partenaire fort et de confiance. Si quelqu'un me bat et qu'il intéresse Léo, je suis prêt à lui laisser ma place. Si non, j'espère lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre de demeurer avec nous. Ce n'est rien contre toi, Rick. De toute façon, tu ne comptais sûrement pas demeurer avec Léonardo ta vie durant ? Alors que Donnie et moi l'aimeront toujours.

-Et, euh, si votre frère Raph revient ? Quel sera sa place ?

-Raphie ? Oh, il aura du chemin à faire. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il avoue ses sentiments, puis qu'il raconte toute la vérité sur les dernières années de sa vie. Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage. Selon comment il s'y prendra, nous verrons. Léo est très routinier au quotidien, mais totalement imprévisible dans ses émotions. Je dois te laisser, je vais parler aux juges. Tu peux regarder un kata simple et essayer de l'apprendre. N'oublie pas : un conflit avec un des participants ou un mot à un juge et tu es disqualifié. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre ensuite pour te changer et mettre des bandages. Je vais immédiatement te sortir le nécessaire.

Raph acquiesça et, seul compara les sais, voir si un avait été truqué par Usagi. Il fit quelques passes et attendit le temps nécessaire pour que l'on croit qu'il étudiait le kata. Puis, il sortit. Avant que Léo puisse le voir, il alla dans la chambre du benjamin. Il fronça les sourcils : Était-ce le hasard qui avait fait en sorte que Mikey choisisse des shorts rouges ? Il enleva son costume avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait bien vu Mikey monter le thermostat en début de soirée. ? Une machination pour lui faire enlever son masque ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, Donnie n'avait aucunement réagi à son visage. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Il mit les shorts, lissa ses cheveux mi- longs en queue de cheval et commença à bander ses mains. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Léo entra, portant désormais un sobre kimono noir avec un pantalon sport assorti. Une ceinture blanche et rouge ceignait sa taille, pour annoncer son niveau d'excellence. Sans doute sous l'instigation de Michelangelo, car Léo se préoccupait peu des honneurs, seulement de l'honneur, point.

Il ne parla pas immédiatement et afficha, devant les cheveux attachés de Raph, la même expression que celui-ci devoir avoir lorsque Léo était en uniforme. Fearless aurait-il un faible pour les cheveux ? Si oui, il garderait cette coiffure toute sa vie.

-Enfin, te voilà, je te cherchais partout ! Je viens de parler à Mikey. Ce sont des combats armés, Rick. ARMÉS, tu saisis ? Tu dois commencer par un kata, et si tu ne le maitrise pas parfaitement, tu seras disqualifié, car même si j'essaye de ne pas te donner une note trop basse, les deux autres juges ne suivront pas, et mon honneur de toute façon m'interdit de te favoriser. Et si tu penses que la gifle au visage était honteuse tout à l'heure, cela sera bien pire ! Si tu passes, le kata, ce qui est impensable il y a ensuite le match à mains nues, peut-être là, tu as une chance, mais ensuite…Tu comprends Rick, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'orgueil.

Léo posa une main sur l'épaule de Raph :

-Cela ne vaut pas la peine, Rick, tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre en danger.

Raph secoua la tête et se dégagea, continuant à bander ses poignets. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un argument avec Léo en ce moment.

-Rick, si ce n'est pas pour l'orgueil, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? C'est pour l'épée ? Tu veux la vendre ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? Tu as des dettes de jeu à Vegas ?

Raph secoua la tête et jeta un regard lourd à Léo pour lui signifier qu'il se trompait totalement.

-Parles-moi, Rick, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Qu'ils s'excusent ? Je les ferais s'excuser ! Mais, au nom de notre amitié, Rick, ne fais pas cela !

En un éclair, Raph comprit la manœuvre de Léo. Il était l'être le plus intègre qu'il connaissait, mais il pouvait avoir la rouerie du pire des arnaqueurs parfois. Il voulait le faire parler, Léo étant juge, Raph serait disqualifié et ainsi, il ne pourrait se battre sans que son honneur ne soit trop terni, du moins aux yeux de Léo.

Devant son silence, Léo continua à s'évertuer.

-Tu sais Rick que je ne penserais pas que tu es un moins bon ami si tu ne participe à ce stupide championnat ? Nous pouvons être bons colocs et copains sans pratiquer les mêmes activités.

Voyant que son colocataire s'obstinait, Léo tenta une dernière fois de le convaincre.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! Dis-moi ce que tu cherches ! Si tu crois que tu as été humilié tout à l'heure, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ce que je vais devoir faire comme prouesse pour faire taire Usagi ! Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas averti et ensuite pleurer sur une cuisse entaillée à coups de sabre ! C'est la cour des grands ! Ce sont tous des karatékas aguerris. Ta place n'est pas là. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'amuser avec les autres ? Veux-tu que nous partions ? Cela serait une bonne solution, Mikey va geindre un brin, mais…

Raph secoua la tête à nouveau avec force. Léo soupira, exaspéré :

-Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ?

Raph aurait pu répondre bien des choses : « Car je me suis rendu compte que toute ma vie, je n'ai souhaité que ton respect et maintenant je veux aussi ton amour. Je veux être celui qui te protège, te console et en qui tu as le plus confiance. J'ai ton amitié en ce moment, mais cela ne me suffit pas, car sans me mépriser, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je veux briller à tes yeux, je veux que tu voies comment je suis fort et que tu n'as nul besoin de Donnie et Mikey ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, car c'est ma place que de veiller sur toi, comme toi sur moi » Mikey lui avait dit que le vrai Raphael, pour revenir devait avouer ses sentiments.

Mais Raph ne pouvait parler. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il prit la tête de Léo et l'embrassa passionnément. Jamais il n'avait mis tant de force dans un baiser, mais il tenta d'y mettre un accent plus amoureux qu'érotique, espérant y faire passer ses sentiments et du même coup, faire taire Léo. Il l'embrassait aussi avec la pensée que s'il perdait, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Léo. Plutôt partir que de paraitre amoindri à ses yeux.

Léo hésita un bref moment puis répondit au baiser, de seconde en seconde avec plus d'ardeur. Soudain, un bras agrippa Léonardo et une voix les interrompit :

-Léo, c'est l'heure. Tu dois m'accompagner.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir Donnie, le visage dénudé d'expression.

Raph ne pouvait l'apostropher pour lui demander de les laisser seuls encore quelques instants. Il était également un juge. Avec un regret plus qu'apparent, il se détacha de Léonardo et après lui avoir lancé un regard aussi éloquent que brûlant, il le laissa partir. Le gong ancien du salon retentit pour rassembler les combattants. Raph avec tout ceci n'avait même pas eu le temps d'étirer ses muscles rouillés. Il soupira. Il avait peut-être serré dans ses bras son frère pour la dernière fois. Car oui, il en était certain, s'il était défait, par un autre adversaire que Léonardo lui-même, il quitterait New-York pour toujours.


	27. Chapter 27

Il n'écouta pas Mikey. Il connaissait par cœur les règlements de ce type de combats. Il ne regardait que Léo, assis stoïquement derrière, flanqué des deux autres juges, également en noir. Donnie se pencha pour parler à Léo plusieurs fois. Jamais Raph ne l'avait autant envié. Donnie avait une position légitime. Il n'avait rien à prouver par le combat. Michelangelo non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient l'amour, la confiance, la tendresse de Léo, naturellement. Où donc s'était-il perdu pour tout perdre ainsi ? Léo évita son regard, tout le long du laïus de Mikey.

Puis ce fut le tour des katas, une jolie femme rousse pigea le nom des élus. Raphael vit sept participants performer avant que cela fit son tour. Malheureusement, personne n'ayant pris le sien, il ne pouvait prétendre s'en être inspiré. Il alla au centre des tatamis et s'inclina cérémonieusement devant les juges annonça le nom de son kata, tel que le protocole l'exigeait :

-Kanegawa Ni Sho Gawa

Deux minutes plus tard, le kata terminé, il osa enfin regarder Léo. Le visage si impassible de son frère affichait la plus grande stupéfaction.

Il retourna s'agenouiller parmi les autre participant, jouissant de l'aberration du Corbeau mais s'assombrissant en voyant la mine satisfaite d'Usagi. Le lapin tramait quelque chose…

Puis, les juges annoncèrent les huit finalistes, dont naturellement faisait partie Raphael. Léo l'avait-il déjà démasqué ? Rien dans son visage ne le présageait.

Il fut le premier appelé cette fois-ci en combat. Il était déçu. Son adversaire était un jeune homme, insignifiant du point de vue de Raphael. Il l'avait vu plus tôt costumé en une sorte de Jedi. Il était heureux de ne pas se battre contre la seule aspirante féminine. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir l'air d'une brute devant son frère. Raphael, tel qu'il l'avait planifié, se lança dans des démonstrations de muay thai et de jiujitsu brésilien que ne pratiquaient pas Léo, à sa connaissance. Raph, lors de ses combats clandestins, avaient parfois carrément lutté pour sa survie. Quand l'argent se faisait rare, perdu en drogue, alcool ou dettes de jeu, c'était son seul moyen de s'en sortir. Et il le faisait avec acharnement. Ce combat à main nus ne l'effraya pas, il remporta les deux rondes, et à la dernière, son adversaire cria forfait, sans que Raphael n'ait commencé à transpirer

Alors que sagement, il attendait la fin de la série, anticipant son prochain adversaire, il reçut d'un inconnu un papier.

 _Tu as été très impressionnant et je t'en félicite. Mais tout ton talent ne suffira pas pour les prochains combats. Si je feins de me sentir mal, m'accompagneras-tu ? Tourne la tête vers moi pour signifier qu'oui »_

Raph garda obstinément la tête vers les combats. Que Léo fût prêt à jouer la comédie pour lui éviter des plaies et bosses le révoltait. Il porta une particulière attention à ses plus sérieux opposants : le Corbeau, Usagi et…son propre frère, Mikey. Les trois furent évidemment finalistes. Raph souhaita ardemment ne pas avoir à affronter Mikey, non par crainte, mais par l'effet néfaste que cela aurait sur Léonardo.

Cela ne fut pas le cas. Il eut un sourire de prédateur lorsqu'on annonça le corbeau comme son opposant. Celui-ci, sans sembler aussi confiant qu'au départ ne paraissait pas outre mesure inquiet. Le Tonfa étant une arme difficile à maitriser, exigeant souplesse et dextérité, sans doute, il croyait que Raphael ne savait pas s'en servir. Juste pour effacer le visage encore un peu trop suffisant à son goût de son adversaire il fit une petite démonstration de manipulation pour paraitre s'échauffer. Sa fierté le fit jeter un œil du côté des juges. Bien que son visage se crispait par l'effort de demeurer aussi énigmatique qu'un masque no, ses yeux paraissaient noirs tellement que ses pupilles dilatées brillaient d'excitation. Raphael croyait qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune source de motivation supplémentaire, mais le fait de pouvoir impressionner un combattant aussi phénoménale que son frère Léonardo lui donna des ailes, au point de presque oublier toute prudence. Il s'était promis de lutter dans un style différent, pas du tout dans les formes apprises par Splinter. Il se disait que de toute façon, la matraque de bois n'avait pas été une de leurs armes régulières, alors qu'au contraire, il s'en était beaucoup servi par la suite au Nevada, Léo n'y verrait que du feu. Cela irait pour ce quart de finale, mais ensuite ? Il s'interdisait d'y penser, alors qu'il appliquait une prise de soumission au Corbeau qui avait perdu beaucoup de plumes déjà dans les deux premières rondes. Raphael fut déclaré vainqueur et Léo, chose totalement impensable, eu le reflexe d'applaudir un instant, ce qui était rigoureusement interdit par le protocole. Jamais Raphael n'avait été aussi fier de lui. Certes, les quelques spectateurs, sauf Usagi et Mikey bien sûr, béaient d'admiration, mais rien ne réchauffait plus son cœur, le rendant fou d'orgueil que les yeux irradiant l'admiration de son frère.

Mikey et Usagi entrèrent en piste. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les yeux de Mikey volèrent vers le jury. Raph se retourna : Est-ce qu'il faisait les yeux doux à Léo ou quelque chose ? Il vit alors une prière secrète partir des yeux noisette si expressifs de Donnie et Raph sut immédiatement ce qui allait se produire.

Et cela arriva : avant même le salut rituel, Mikey déclara forfait. Raph fut invité à prendre sa place en demi-finale. Il empoigna les sais avec inquiétude. Au Nevada, il ne s'était jamais battu avec ses armes favorites, ne voulant pas souiller le noble métal. Il n'avait pas développé de style différent. Léo s'en souviendrait-il ? Mais il ne pouvait reculer, pas maintenant devant le lapin. Si cela avait Mikey, il aurait utilisé à nouveau le Tonfa ou même aurait pu prétendre ne pas vouloir se battre avec l'hôte et frère de Léo, puisque celui-ci avait déjà constaté que « Rick » était infiniment plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il regarda de nouveau Léo, ayant lui aussi un message dans ses yeux : Personne ici, même s'il ne vainquait pas Usagi, le traiterait en rigolo. Il pouvait déclarer forfait lui aussi. Raphael s'était suffisamment prouvé. Il était un très bon combattant.

Mais Raph détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être le second au combat aux yeux de Léo. Aux yeux de Léo, il ne tolérerait même pas être second dans un concours de tarte aux pommes. Il salua l'adversaire avec un sourire à la fois haineux et impatient. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de régler ses comptes avec l'ex-lapin.

Le choc des armes fut brutal. Raphael, le contact familier du métal gainé de cuir dans ses mains, se mit en pilote automatique, sans plus penser à autre chose qu'a fracasser celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Usagi était aussi redoutable qu'acharné et les premières rondes qui ne semblaient n'avoir duré que douze secondes à Raphael, furent déclarées sans vainqueur.

Raphael avait totalement oublié la présence physique de Léo, alors il le regarda afin de déterminer si Léo avait fait le rapprochement entre « Rick » et Raph. Il le regretta presque : son visage était transfiguré par l'excitation. Merde, Mikey avait raison. Les combats allumaient sexuellement Léo. Il ne pourrait plus se concentrer maintenant en sentant ce corps brûlant de désir à moins de cinq mètres.

Usagi suivit son regard et ses yeux également se posèrent sur le visage de son frère. Voyant les yeux brillants de convoitise de Léo posés sur Raph, il ne put y tenir :

-Léonardo-San ! N'as-tu pas déjà fait l'équation dans ta tête : cet homme, musclé, aux yeux verts, qui n'a pu éviter mon shuriken l'autre jour, afin d'éveiller ta pitié, se bat désormais comme un lion ? As-tu vu comment il se défend avec ses sais ? N'est-ce pas le résultat d'années de pratique ? Un homme d'expérience comme toi devrait s'en rendre compte ! Jusqu'à ses shorts rouges ! Est-ce que cela n'éveille rien chez-toi ?

Le visage redevenu de marbre de Léo se tourna vers lui :

-Usagi, ne sois pas mauvais perdant. C'est déshonorable.

-Je n'ai pas perdu ! Donatello-San ! N'as-tu rien à dire pour ouvrir les yeux de ton frère ?

Les yeux redevenus mornes de Donnie se posèrent sur Usagi. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche. Le cœur de Raphael se serra. Qu'allait-dire Donnie ? Et plus important : quelle serait la réaction de Léonardo ?

-Usagi-San. Tu es disqualifié pour t'être adressé aux juges. Rick Harrison, félicitations. Tu passes en finale pour affronter notre champion.


	28. Chapter 28

Raph n'eut à peine le temps de se remettre que Léo était en face de lui en position d'attente. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Il n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont s'était terminé son combat avec Usagi. Il aurait souhaité une défaite en bonne et due forme. Mais cela n'eut plus aucune importance quand Léo, après s'être incliné, lui sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, comme il ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Vaincre Léo n'était pas du tout une nécessité pour Raph. Léonardo semblait suffisamment favorablement impressionné. Dans toute sa vie, il avait vaincu son frère environ une quinzaine de fois. La première ronde se faisait à mains nues, ce qui était la force de Raphael. S'il pouvait remporter une ronde sur trois et ne pas être trop pitoyable pour les deux autres, cela devrait suffire à son frère. Il se mit en garde. Le sourire de Léo s'accentua :

-Tu aimes le muay thai ? Amusons-nous ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais y aller doucement.

Raph n'eut pas le temps de de terminé sa pensée que Léo était le plus arrogant des fils de…qu'en un déchainement de mouvements trop fluides pour qu'il puise en déterminer la séquence, réalisant à peine les coups de coudes et de genoux portés contre lui, Raphael se trouva au sol, étourdi. Depuis quand Léonardo se battait ainsi ? Où avait-il appris ce sport de combat ? Durant son entrainement militaire ? Il tenta de reprendre l'avantage, mais Léo était vif comme une anguille. Certes, son frère avait toujours été le plus rapide avec Michelangelo, mais cette vélocité était surnaturelle. Il faut dire qu'auparavant, Léonardo avait une carapace à transporter, alors que désormais, il était infiniment plus léger. Le pire était que chaque coup porté par Léo n'était pas porté à pleine puissance. Léo allait réellement « doucement » avec lui et cela le révoltait. Son frère était déjà le meilleur d'entre eux. Avait-il besoin d'atteindre les sphères célestes de la perfection ? Le combat se termina et Léo fut déclaré vainqueur devant un Raphael abasourdi.

Léonardo semblait franchement s'amuser.

-Tu n'es pas le seul qui se révèle plein de surprises ce soir, Rick.

Léo dégaina ses katanas pour la deuxième ronde et Raph fit de même avec ses sais. La scène devait avoir une réminiscence familière, non ? Raph se questionna même pendant un bref moment si Léo ne connaissait pas sa réelle identité depuis le début et se moquait à ses dépens ! Il ne pouvait être aussi naïf et aveugle ! Raph donna tout ce qu'il put dans ce combat, mais il dû reconnaitre qu'il peinait à atteindre un niveau digne d'être sur le même tatami que son frère. Léo. Celui-ci semblait tant s'amuser que Raph persévéra presque uniquement pour ne pas le décevoir. Cette seconde ronde se solda par une quasi égalité, mais qui penchait légèrement en faveur de Léonardo.

Les spectateurs ne tenaient plus en place. La démonstration offerte par les deux adversaires était enlevante. Raph avait oublié comment il aimait être le point de mire d'une foule. Bien qu'il ne fût clairement pas le favori, le fait que tous les yeux convergeaient vers eux avec une admiration béate, le remplissait d'aise. Il voulait que son frère s'aperçoive de la qualité de leur prestation, ensemble. Léo sembla d'un autre avis, car il réclama que la dernière ronde se fasse à huit clos. Les gens, légèrement déçus, mais saouler d'arts martiaux, vidèrent le dojo pour se diriger vers le séjour où le reste des invités étaient demeurés afin de boire, danser et prendre du bon temps.

Usagi démontra la plus grande reluctance à sortir. Léonardo, voyant cela, décrocha le sabre ancien qui devait être le trophée du vainqueur.

-Usagi-San. Reprends ton épée. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas tout perdu. Je te souhaite bonne chance, ami.

Usagi hésita un bref instant et répondit qu'elle ne pouvait être entre des mains plus dignes que celles de Léonardo, s'inclina, puis sorti. Léonardo demeura pensif un moment, puis remis l'épée à sa place. Il ne restait dans la salle que Mikey et Donnie, l'autre juge s'étant retiré étant donné l'heure tardive. Le signal à nouveau fut donné pour le combat et Raph, espérant que la rapidité serait cette fois-ci de son côté, s'élança sur son opposant. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et se fut une lutte de pouvoir, mais surtout de poids, où Raphael avait l'avantage ayant une bonne trentaine de kilos de plus que Léo en muscle.

Léo commençait à ployer sous la charge et eut alors un mouvement complétement imprévisible. Il se pencha pour capturer goulument les lèvres de son adversaire, qui tétanisé, laissa tomber ses sais pour approfondir le baiser. D'un simple crochet de la jambe, Raph fut ensuite envoyé au tapis.

-C'était complètement …déshonorable !

-Haha haha, ne sois pas mauvais perdant. Les baisers n'étaient pas interdits dans les règles.

Léo riait tant de bon cœur, son sourire semblait si sincère et naturel, que Raph sourit à son tour.

-Allons prendre une douche, nous sommes tout visqueux de sueurs, surtout toi.

A ces mots, Raph remarqua le visage surpris de ses deux autres frères qui s'entreregardèrent. Puis, Raphael crut saisir toute la portée de la suggestion de Léo. Il lui offrait de se doucher ensemble, alors que son frère semblait avoir une quasi phobie de prendre sa douche dans la même pièce qu'une autre personne. Cette démonstration de confiance alluma un feu d'artifices chez Raph, mais il garda sa surprise pour lui.

-Ouais, vous pouvez vous doucher en-haut. La salle de bain de Donnie est beaucoup plus vaste. Je vais vous faire monter le champagne des vainqueurs.

-Inutile, Mikey. Tu sais que je bois peu et de toute façon, je dois pouvoir conduire dans peu de temps. Il est tard et nous devons rentrer. Je dois me lever tôt demain pour la cérémonie de commémoration.

Donnie s'interposa :

-Justement, Léo, nous devons y aller…toute la famille ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Reste ici. Je vais dormir avec Mikey. Nous sommes ici beaucoup plus près de quarante minute de l'hôtel de ville. Vous pourrez dormir plus longtemps. J'ai des vêtements de rechange.

Léo remarqua les yeux emplit d'étoiles de son benjamin à l'idée de partager à nouveau le lit de Donatello, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

-Si cela n'embête pas Rick, je n'y vois aucune objection.

Raphael ressentit une sourde anxiété monter en lui, sans raison particulière. Il avait peu suivi l'échange de Léo et de ses frères, son esprit déjà dans la douche, se pressant contre le divin corps qu'il l'avait tourmenté depuis les vingt dernières minutes. Il ne comprenait pas ce mauvais pressentiment : Léo de toute évidence avait envie de lui. Il était tendre et détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il ne répondit pas à la dernière question de Léonardo car il ne L'avait absolument pas écouté. Il répondit simplement :

-Allons-nous doucher.

La salle de bain de Donnie était royale et étrangement, la douche avait vu sur la chambre. Mais Raph n'était pas là pour déterminer s'il était Feng shui ou non de voir une personne se doucher du lit et vice-versa. Il était beaucoup plus occuper par le strip-tease de Léo qui se faufila sous la douche et lui fit un signe pour l'encourager à le rejoindre. Il n'eut pas à s'y reprendre deux fois et dix secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient jusqu'aux amygdales sous le jet chaud.

Entre deux baisers, Léo posa une main sur le torse de Raph pour attirer son attention.

-Dis-moi, Rick…où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de ta force. Pardon de t'avoir sous-estimé.

Raph se mordit les lèvres : il avait depuis belle lurette peaufiné son mensonge mais avoir l'audace de le dire tout haut était autre chose.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, c'est un mauvais souvenir. C'est pour cela que j'évite les occasions de bagarre habituellement.

-Oh, pourtant tu as bien insisté pour celle-ci. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te détourner de cette idée fixe.

-Oui, même essayer de me faire disqualifier. J'avais compris ta manigance.

-Pourquoi étais-ce si important pour toi ce soir ?

Léo croisa ses bras derrière la tête de Raphael et le fixa dans les yeux.

Puisque Raphael ne répondait pas, il reformula sa question :

-Que signifiait ce baiser, juste avant les combats ?

Raph détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise :

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Léo fronça ses beaux sourcils noirs :

-Rick, je me suis montré patient. Notre accord était que toi aussi, tu baisses un peu ta garde. Depuis notre arrangement, je ne sais rien de plus de toi. Je n'ai pas voulu te presser, mais je ne peux faire avec toi ce que je m'apprête à faire si tu ne donnes pas du tien aussi. Tu ne veux pas me dire d'où tu as appris à te battre ni pourquoi ce soir tu l'as fait. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas pour le prix, car tu ne l'as même pas regardé. Je veux que tu répondes à ces deux questions. L'une immédiatement et l'autre après.

Raph sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Cet « après » le « ce que je m'apprête à faire » lui donnait la chair de poule d'anticipation. Est-ce que Léo voulait dire que…

« Ne t'emballe pas, Raph et réponds lui de manière satisfaisante ».

Il se rappela les conseils de Mikey : Raph, s'il voulait regagner sa place dans leur famille devait avouer ses sentiments et dira la vérité. Avouer ses sentiments lui sembla en ce moment plus propice.

-Je me suis battu car je voulais que tu me prennes au sérieux. Pas comme un clochard que tu as ramassé. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais l'égal d'Usagi et des autres. Je voulais t'impressionner et que tu m'apprécies davantage.

-Et pourquoi ? persista Léo

Raph poussa un soupir résigné :

-Tu le sais. Parce que je t'aime.

Léo baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Quoi ? Ne fais pas ton surpris ou ton innocent.

-On ne me l'a jamais dit…murmura Léo. Pas sans le canon d'un revolver contre le front.

Médusé, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que signifiait cette phrase sibylline, il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que Léo l'embrassa avec une passion décuplée. Il prit les mains de Raph et les posèrent sur ses reins, l'encourageant de leur faire parcourir son corps.

Fiévreusement, Léo murmura entre deux baisers :

-Moi aussi, tu sais…

Puis :

-Rick…je crois que je suis prêt.

Raphael n'avait aucune exacte idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais il avait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette douche. Il prit Léo dans ses bars et alla le porter vers le lit. Arrivé au pied du lit, il faillit échapper Léo de surprise. Dire qu'il était désagréablement surpris serait un euphémisme. Donnie, affalé sur le lit buvait du champagne et puisqu'il remplissait une coupe presque vide, Raphael jugea qu'il devait être là depuis un moment à les observer. Il se rappela que Don était voyeur selon Mikey. Il ne jugeait pas Donnie pour cela. Lui-même avait participé à plusieurs orgies dans le passé. C'était qu'il avait assisté à un moment qu'il voulait pour Léo et lui seul : l'aveu de leur amour réciproque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? gronda Raph

-Monter le champagne, répondit Don, et m'assurer que Léo allait bien.

-Je suis avec lui. Rien ne lui arrivera jamais si je suis là pour l'empêcher, répondit Raph avec une conviction agressive.

-Je vais bien, Donnie, temporisa Léo, Inutile de t'inquiéter. Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de t'en faire pour moi.

-Je suis ton grand frère, Léo, et en tant que tel, je me fais du souci pour mes petits frères. Surtout toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit Donnie que je déteste que tu usurpes mon droit d'ainesse ! C'est à moi de m'en faire pour vous. Non l'inverse. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

-Tu dois te demander, Rick, persifla Don avec une inflexion dangereuse pour le prénom qui donna des sueurs froides à Raphael, comment deux frères peuvent se disputer sur leur rang dans la famille ? C'est une plaisante histoire. Notre père, qui nous trouva, ignorait quel était l'ordre de naissances de ses quatre fils. Léo et moi étions de taille similaire à l'époque. Nous avons appris à parler en même temps et nous comprenions tous les deux à peu près pareillement. Nous nous sommes détournés aussi plus rapidement que nos deux autres des jeux enfantins. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était l'ainé et pour les Japonais, cette question a de l'importance, car il sera l'héritier. Notre père n'avait rien, mais il voulait résoudre cette épineuse question. Il remarqua alors un fait curieux, mais invariable. Quand il nous appelait, essentiellement pour nos exercices de combat, l'ordre d'arrivée au Dojo était toujours la même. Léonardo arrivait le premier, Raphael toujours sur les talons. Raphie était fou de Léo qui était son modèle et son héros et il le suivait partout. Ensuite, j'arrivais en troisième, car j'avais toujours quelque chose de plus constructif à faire que de taper mes frères avec un bâton. Puis, Mikey, seulement paresseux, arrivait le dernier. Mais de toute façon, personne n'a jamais contesté la position de benjamin de Mikey. Vers l'âge de onze ans, Raphael démontra des signes avant-coureurs de puberté le premier, brouillant encore les cartes. Alors, Splinter décida que l'ordre d'arrivée au Dojo devait être l'ordre naturel de nos naissances, comme s'il pouvait y avoir une corrélation quelconque. Léo devait être l'aîné, car bien qu'un peu moins grand que moi, il était le plus responsable et le plus raisonnable. De toute façon, hormis Léo, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que celui-ci était le favori de Splinter. Il choisit Raph en second, pour ne pas le séparer de Léo, car, il trouvait que notre frère, hors de la présence de notre chef, ne faisait que des bêtises. De plus, Raph était très développé physiquement maintenant. Et c'est ainsi que j'échus troisième. Mais suite à la transformation de Léo et de la mienne, je peux dire que je suis le plus âgé. Les années tortues marquant moins que les humaines, je comprends notre père de s'être fourvoyé. Léo, étant l'ainé depuis dix ans, à de la difficulté à lâcher le morceau. Mais, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur lui et Mikey et c'est ce que je fais. Pour Raphael, j'ai décidé de cesser de m'en faire. As-tu déjà lu Sade, Rick ? « Justine ou les malheurs de la vertu » ? Tu vois ici Léo qui a choisi le droit chemin. Une voie honorable et intègre. Il s'est battu pour l'honneur et la justice et à payer au centuple ses bonnes actions et son dévouement. De l'autre côté du spectre, tu as mon frère Raph qui est responsable de tous ses malheurs, conséquences de son manque de jugement et de ses mauvais choix. Et il est très loin d'avoir souffert une fraction du calvaire de Léo. Tu comprends donc que je suis très protecteur de ce frère, en particulier.

Raph n'avait aucune idée ou Donnie voulait en venir, mais il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation. Léo tremblait d'abandon sous la douche quelques instants auparavant et venait de lui avouer son amour. Que voulait ce trouble-fête ?

-Léo, poursuit Don, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était en contrôle. Puisque tu sembles bien, je vais vous laisser seuls. Mais je crois que d'avant d'offrir un tel cadeau à un étranger, tu devrais lui en faire comprendre le prix. Est-ce que tu aimes Léo, Rick ?

-De tout mon cœur, répondit sourdement Raph.

-Donc, tu dois accepter le passé de Léo, comme lui le tiens. Des amoureux peuvent préserver un coin de jardin secret, mais en conserver l'équivalent du Kilimandjaro peut être destructeurs, à courts ou à long termes. Tu seras à mieux de protéger et de prendre soin de Léonardo si tu connais son histoire et de même, lui la tienne.

Raph hocha la tête. Il voulait connaitre tout de Léo ce soir : sa tête, son cœur, son corps. Il en avait une soif inextinguible. La réciprocité de l'échange, sur lequel Don avait insisté ne lui avait pas échapper. Il avait promis à Léo l'histoire de son apprentissage des arts martiaux et c'est ce qu'il lui donnerait. Ce que Don avait dit sur Raph n'était pas une provocation, juste le hasard. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, sinon, il ne serait pas monté. Jamais Raphael n'aurait attaqué Léo, surtout après un tel effort pour le conquérir.

Donnie hocha la tête en retour.

-Je vous laisse. Nous nous revoyons demain. Buvez le champagne pendant qu'il est frais. Bonne nuit.

Ceci dit, il embrassa Léonardo et sortit.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Léo dit sombrement :

-Donatello a raison. Je vais tout te raconter, j'ai trop attendu. Tu jugeras ensuite, si je vaux la peine d'être aimé…


	29. Chapter 29

_Sujets sensibles_

-Tu vois, Donnie a tort de me considérer parfait. J'ai à mon actif mon lot d'erreurs et de péchés. Principalement dû à mon orgueil. Je vais commencer mon récit à i ans. Lorsque j'étais encore mutant, avant que les mutants ne soient reconnus, grâce à nous principalement, il y a eu une bataille contre un Super vilain à New York à ce moment-là. Shredder. Aucune idée si ce fait est connu jusqu'au Nevada… Bref, mon plus jeune frère a été blessé et, à tant que médecin de la famille, Donnie l'a évacué. Il n'y avait que notre Sensei, moi et mon frère Raph. Nous venions lui et moi de recevoir un coup qui nous avait projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. J'étais tombé sur mon mauvais genou. Je ne pouvais marcher. Je ne sais si mon frère Raph s'en est aperçu. Le fait est que malgré tout, j'allais m'élancer de nouveau quand Raph m'agrippa. Je résistai et il prit alors la résolution drastique de m'assommer pour me faire sortir. J'ignorai sur le coup que Donnie nous avait envoyé un courriel. Je ne le sus qu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Sur le coup, j'avais mille choses à procéder entre la mort de mon père et la reconnaissance des mutants. Mes sentiments à l'égard du frère qui m'avait sauvé étaient mitigés. Je lui en voulais d'avoir abandonné notre père et m'avoir sauvé, moi. J'étais le chef, le responsable, ma vie n'avait pas d'importance entre ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'échut la décision. Distrait par mon genou, le combat, je n'avais pas regardé mon cellulaire. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à regarder. Donnie n'avait envoyé que le texto à Raphael.

Raph, interloqué, se demanda ce que signifiait cela. Dans sa tête, Donnie leur avait envoyé à tous les deux.

Léo continua :

-Donnie a choisi Raphael car il savait que celui-ci prendrait une meilleure décision que moi. Si je l'avais reçu, j'aurai dit à Raph de partir avec notre père ou de quitter seul. Que j'aie pu marcher ou non, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Raph n'aurait jamais voulu me quitter, j'en suis persuadé. Nous serions tous morts, soufflés par la bombe, par ma faute. Donnie a compris que je n'étais pas si bon chef que cela. J'ai décidé de ne plus rien diriger. Tout le poids de cette décision avait pesé sur Raphael et j'avais honte. Je ne pouvais l'affronter. J'en venait même à penser qu'il devait regretter d'avoir sauvé un si piètre leader que moi. D'ailleurs, j'avais organisé toute ce combat qui s'est révélé un couteux échec. Mon père est mort, Raph a été gravement blessé et Mikey est presque mort au bout de son sang.

-Mais, suite à cela, les mutants ont été reconnus, non ? N'est-ce pas un peu grâce à toi qu'ils n'ont plus à vivre cachés ?

-Peu importe, j'ai boudé mon frère Raph a tort et il est parti. Au même moment, mon dégoût de moi-même prenait son apogée et je m'engageais. Mon entrainement militaire fut aisé mais dura plus de deux ans. Je n'aimais pas les armes à feu, mais étant un outil de précision, je m'habituais vite. Je ne veux pas perdre du temps à expliquer ce qui n'est pas important. Bref, ma première mission fut normale, chez les SEAL. Ou je demeurais plusieurs mois. Puis, on m'envoya en Asie rejoindre une unité des forces spéciales. Une promotion. Comme je le souhaitais, à l'époque, j'étais un soldat, et je n'avais plus à prendre des décisions qui pouvaient nuire gravement à autrui. Nous étions incognito dans le village. En fait plus ou moins, nous vivions comme de faux travailleurs humanitaires, qui étions là pour creuser des puits, construire des écoles, etc. Mais ce n'était que pour gagner la confiance de la population et pouvoir trouver la cellule terroriste. Bref, on a fait de moi un professeur. Je devais enseigner à un groupe de près de quarante enfants. Cela a été mes moments les plus heureux, je pense. Puis, environ une dizaine de jours après mon arrivé, il manquait un élève. Il avait complètement disparu. Cela m'a beaucoup perturbé car c'était un garçon d'une douzaine d'année très serviable et gentil. Quand j'en ai parlé à mon retour à la base, mon commandant a décidé de ne plus m'envoyer enseigner.

Le commandant de l'unité…me trouvait un excellent combattant. Il ne cessait de me louanger auprès des autres. J'en éprouvais un grand malaise. Je mis sur le compte de l'envie les commentaires des autres sur le fait qu'avec des fesses moins fermes et une bouche moins gourmande, il ne m'apprécierait pas autant. Il s'est mis à me surnommer « Arès », le nom du dieu grec de la guerre. Il disait que j'étais un bel Arès adolescent. Cela aurait dû m'ouvrir les yeux, mais j'étais encore un innocent à l'époque.

Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, surtout pas graphique, car je déteste y repenser. Il m'a menti. Il a brodé une couverture de mensonge pour camoufler ses vices et ses crimes. Il m'a dit que sa femme avait demandé le divorce, mais c'était faux. Ce jour-là, dans la jeep, il me racontait combien ce divorce le faisait souffrir, qu'il n'avait plus personne sur qui se fier, à aimer et protéger. Une raison de se battre. Cela a éveillé un écho en moi puisque je ressentais quelque chose de similaire depuis l'éclatement de ma famille. Donnie dirigeait tout et comblait Mikey. Raph non plus n'avait plus besoin de moi. J'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. J'étais jeune. J'avais besoin encore d'un guide dans cette nouvelle vie d'humain où les valeurs et les traditions que l'on m'avait apprises n'étaient plus de mises. J'ai répondu à son baiser, sans penser à mal. Donner et recevoir de l'affection, lorsque notre vie n'est plus que devoirs est rafraichissant. La fois suivante…enfin le soir même, il me prenait dans les douches communes.

-De force ? Devant tout le monde ?

-Non, les autres n'y étaient pas là. Ils pouvaient sortir, seul moi et le commandant devions toujours demeurer. De force, non…par surprise, plutôt. Je n'avais jamais eu de sexe de ma vie et j'avoue ne pas avoir su comment réagir. J'aimais ce que ses mains me faisaient… Tu me méprises ? Tu me trouves facile ?

-Non, du tout ! Continue.

-Je vais sauter toute notre relation, si je peux la qualifier ainsi. Disons, qu'elle n'était plus…qu'elle n'a jamais été en fait ce que je croyais.

Raph se rappela alors les scènes d'un sadomasochiste assez élevé qu'il avait visionné avec un tremblement de rage, ainsi que la confidence de Mikey sur les marques que le corps de Léo arborait. Raph ne voulait pas détails, en fait si, deux seulement : qui était cet individu et où l'on pouvait le trouver.

-J'ai rompu. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus. Il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'apportait rien de positif à part ses faveurs pour m'ostraciser de mes compagnons d'armes. Je ne sortais pas, je n'avais pas de tâches et je ne mangeais pas avec eux. J'étais le seul à la table d'honneur avec le commandant. Et il me couvrait de cadeaux clinquants comme l'horrible revolver que tu as vu. Mais, à part ces privilèges, je n'avais que des compliments sur mon physique, mon talent et rien de plus. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à savoir si j'aimais boire du café ou du thé le matin, tant qu'il avait sa satisfaction matinale. Toi, Rick, tu as su instinctivement que j'aimais le thé et, étrangement, tu l'as toujours préparé exactement comme je l'aime. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as même jamais questionné à ce propos. Cela doit être un signe. En fait, tu n'as jamais fait un plat avec un ingrédient que je n'aimais pas, point. Même le lapin, sourit tristement Léo.

Raph n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation, il pressa donc Léonardo de continuer.

-J'ai donc rompu et il l'a mal pris. Il m'a dit que je le regretterais. Ils se tous mis alors à me traiter comme la Cendrillon de service. Mais, ce n'était rien. Un jour, que j'étais dehors, j'ai entendu un soldat repoussé une femme qui criait qu'elle savait qu'on lui avait enlevé son enfant. A l'armée, j'ai appris à parler neuf langues étrangères. Malgré les dénégations du soldat par la suite, j'ai tout compris.

J'aurai pu partir bien avant, Donnie m'avait supplié de le faire, mais je ne voulais me dérober au devoir d'accomplir cette mission. Finalement, je suis très heureux de cette décision. Le lendemain, j'ai surpris une conversation de ce même soldat avec un autre…parlant de ce jeune garçon et de sa mère qui l'avait réclamé, en donnant des détails particuliers…je ne veux pas en parler, mais je me suis interposé. J'ai dit que j'allais en parler au commandant. Ils se sont moqués de moi en disant que « mon » commandant n'était pas mieux. J'ai pu constater de visu le fait même en le surprenant avec…je ne veux pas en parler. Il m'a blâmé, que c'était de ma faute, que sans moi pour assouvir ses besoins, il devait les prendre ailleurs. Que je ne devais pas être jaloux, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi. Que si je me donnais à nouveau…j'étais tellement écœuré, Rick…je…j'étais…je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors, j'ai demandé de réfléchir vingt-quatre heures. Je me suis précipité sur mon portable et j'ai écrit à Donnie s'il pouvait filmer de mon portable ce qu'il y avait dans ma chambre, car je soupçonnais un vol et d'envoyer la preuve à qui de droit. Je ne voulais pas faire paniquer Donnie. Je ne voulais pas être rapatrier. Je voulais les appâter. Au bout du laps de temps, j'ai écrit que je ne voulais plus de lui, qu'ils me dégoutaient tous et que j'allais tout révéler de leurs agissements. Ils sont venus dans ma chambre. J'étais certain qu'il venait m'éliminer. Je ne comptais même pas résister, je voulais juste arracher des aveux, afin que tous ces viols d'enfants arrêtent. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela du tout…je ne veux pas en parler. L'important était que j'avais la preuve vidéo de leurs crimes. Mais Donnie, lui aussi a tout vu et je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soit remis. Assister au viol de groupe que subi ton frère, en simultané mais sur un autre continent… Cela a duré plus de deux heures. Donnie a tout vu, entendu…et il était impuissant. Donc, ne juge pas mon frère, je t'en prie. Il ne souhaite que me protéger, pour pallier à ces fois où il n'a pas pu.

Raph avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il imagina très bien le calvaire qu'avait enduré Donatello. Il serra les poings et demanda d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Lorsque j'ai cessé la caméra, Donnie est apparu à l'écran et a dit que j'avais une heure pour me remettre et me laver. Ensuite, il couperait le courant à distance durant un quart d'heure. Il m'a dit de prendre mes katanas et de faire le ménage, que c'était un ordre d'en-haut. Cela devait être fait immédiatement et toute trace effacée de notre passage. J'ai fait ce que Don m'a dit. J'ai passé ma vie dans les égouts. Ma vision dans l'obscurité est supérieure de beaucoup à la moyenne. J'ai attendu, j'ai décroché mes katanas et j'ai tué tout le monde. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la vitesse de reflexe de ninja, j'avais pour moi la discrétion et l'effet de surprise. Il n'y a que le commandant que je n'ai pas tué avec mes katanas. Leur lame est trop noble pour son sang de menteur, de pédophile et de criminel. Quand la lumière est revenue, j'avais le canon de mon revolver posé sur son front. Ce joujou ridicule qu'il m'avait offert, mais un joujou mortel, tout de même. J'ai appuyé sur la détente au moment où il disait m'aimer. J'ai tout brûlé et les gens du village m'ont recueilli dans leur bonté. Ils n'ont jamais revu leurs enfants disparus, mais ceux qui étaient encore là m'aimaient et ont supplié leurs parents de me garder. Deux jours plus tard, un avion venait me chercher. Voilà.

Raphael demeurait silencieux. Qu'est-ce que le décorum prévoit comme réponse à une telle confession ? Il articula faiblement :

-Et ensuite ?

-Je suis rentré. J'ai été mis à la retraite, sans doute sur l'instigation de Donnie, qui, les premières semaines de mon retour, me surveillait même dans mon sommeil. Donnie a refusé de me quitter des yeux durant près de deux mois. Ensuite, j'ai voulu sortir de ma léthargie, oublier, me replonger dans l'action, œuvrer pour la justice, le bien, la protection des citoyens. Je suis devenu policier. C'est tout.

-Et les Dragons pourpres ? Pourquoi en ont-ils après toi ?

-Dès que j'ai été libéré de l'emprise de Don, j'ai cherché le danger. Sans lui en parler, je suis devenu agent double. Je me suis intégré aux dragons. Leur chef, Hun, m'appréciait beaucoup. Un peu trop parfois…il a commencé à m'appeler « minet ». Il est…arrivé quelque chose…J'avoue que c'était peu…mais j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu des flash-back et je me suis sauvé à toutes jambes. Je connaissais tous leur plan des prochaines semaines et j'ai fait échouer toutes leurs activités criminelles, surtout celles concernant la drogue. Là-bas…en mission…ils droguaient les enfants. Hun et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, mais dans les camps adverses. Il a compris que je l'avais roulé. Il m'en veut, pour cela et ses transactions avortées. Il a compris que le sexe devait être pour moi un talon d'Achille, étant donné ma réaction à son geste. Le reste tu le connais. Es-tu dégoûté de moi ? Je veux dire de mes multiples relations ou de ma facilité à tomber dans les bras d'autrui ? Trouves-tu que j'ai trop de problèmes ?

Raph secoua la tête. Son frère était un putain de héros. Il comprenait le sentiment féroce de protection de Donnie. Mais, Raph allait prendre le flambeau désormais. Il prendrait soin de Léo tous les jours de sa vie et il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Il comprenait ce que Donatello avait voulu aussi dire du cadeau que lui faisait Léo. Il en saisissait toute la valeur et comptait vraiment être à la hauteur des espérances de Léo. Il embrassa doucement Léo pour le rassurer et le faire taire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour de sa vie à personne, mais son sentiment était si fort que les gestes lui venaient naturellement. Il fut le plus délicat qu'il put, prenant son temps, caressant Léo longtemps, lui susurrant tout ce qu'il avait maintenant le droit de lui dire, passant sa passion dans chacun de ses baisers. Il ne croyait pas que Léo pouvait être plus sexy que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en policier, mais là, sous lui, gémissant et tendu comme un arc, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos, ses baisers aussi ardents que les siens, c'était le nirvana. Ce n'était pas le changement de position qui rendait Raph plus exalté. Dessus ou dessous, avec Léonardo, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais cette fois-ci, ils faisaient réellement l'amour, Léo lui ayant livré tous les sombres secrets de son âme tourmenté et il avait avoué lui retourner ses sentiments. Ils firent encore l'amour trois autres fois, insatiables, alternant les positions et les rôles, mais en gardant la même tendresse passionnée.

Il était près de cinq du matin et Léo proposa de dormir. Il devait aller avec ses frères le lendemain à une cérémonie de commémoration. Chute de Shredder, extinction des Foots, apparition des citoyens mutants et mort de leur père. Raph ne dit rien. Ce rappel de la réalité lui fit souvenir que la bataille pour conserver Léo était loin d'être gagnée. Un faux pas et une trappe s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Léo dut lire dans ses pensées car, pressant son corps contre lui il rappela à Raph qu'il lui devait le secret d'où il avait appris à se battre. Raphael ne pouvait nier ce droit à Léo. Il prit une grande respiration et dit :

-J'avais un grand-père qui est devenu fou à son retour du Viêt-Nam. Il est devenu raide dingue d'art martiaux et nous obligeait mon frère et moi à nous battre, nous encourageant à nous blesser et il nous torturait si nous refusions. Il m'a même fait me battre deux ou trois dans une arène pour couvrir ses dettes de jeu…d'où mes nombreuses cicatrices, et…

Raph ne put continuer, Léo pleurait à chaude larmes à l'audition de cette histoire inventée de toutes pièces. Il pleurait pour lui, Raph, qui avait vécu ce faux martyr, alors que lui n'avait même pas songé à prononcer une parole de consolation à Léo, à la fin de son témoignage traumatisant. Raph de plus, connaissait Léo : il avait volontairement omis les pires détails. Raphael se sentit comme le pire des minables à nouveau, alors qu'il consolait Léo en l'assurant qu'il allait bien désormais. Il se mordit les lèvres : chaque mensonge rendait la marche arrière de plus en plus impossible. Il devait vivre et mourir Rick…en espérant que personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Léo murmura avant de s'endormir sur son épaule :

-Je suis si heureux, je ne pensais plus jamais l'être un premier novembre. Cet anniversaire me fera oublier toute la tristesse de l'autre. Je t'aime, Rick, bonne nuit.

Le cœur de Raph bondit de joie au mot « anniversaire ». C'était officiel. Ils étaient ensemble.

A neuf heures, Mikey les réveilla avec un plateau à déjeuner.

-Coucou les amoureux : je vous conseille de manger vite. Nous devons quitter dans trente minutes. Je vous ai repassé deux habits noirs…

-Deux ? marmonna Léo, encore ensommeillé de par sa trop courte nuit. Pourquoi deux ? Rick n'a pas à porter du noir, ce n'était pas son père. De plus..aaah!

Mikey avait échappé le plateau avec les deux verres de jus d'orange sur Léo et Raph. Raph avait un commentaire acerbe sur la maladresse proverbiale de Mikey sur le bout de la langue, mais il le retint quand il vit l'expression assassine des yeux de son benjamin. La constations le frappa de plein fouet : Mikey SAVAIT. Et si Mikey savait, Donnie savait aussi. Les deux n'avaient-ils pas insisté sur l'importance de la vérité ? Mikey venait de voir que Raph n'avait pas profité de leurs conseils et que même, la confession de Léonardo ne l'avait pas convaincu de le faire. Raph avait dit à Léo qui l'aimait, avait fait l'amour à Léo, mais en tant qu'imposteur, encore.

Léo se leva et expliqua qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il allait prendre simplement une douche. Il proposa à Raph de le rejoindre, mais celui-ci refusa. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Mikey comme s'il était son pire ennemi et qu'il n'osait lui tourner le dos.

Léo dans la douche, Raph constata que Mikey regardait à travers la paroi vitrée son frère se doucher. La jalousie fut plus forte que la prudence :

-Regarde ailleurs, pervers !

-Pervers, moi ? Léo est mon frère. Il est mon frère OFFICIELLEMENT. J'ai le droit de regarder Léo, comme il me plait. Il sait que je lui ne ferait jamais de mal, moi.

-Moi non plus et tu le sais, Mikey. Je l'aime.

Mikey soupira :

-Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller me préparer.

Raph le rattrapa, paniqué. Un sentiment d'angoisse glaçant ses veines.

-Mikey, je t'en prie…je l'aime. Ne gâchez rien. Léo est heureux. Il me l'a dit.

Mikey se dégagea :

-Je veux bien te le promettre, mais ma parole ne peut engager celle de Donatello.

Raph regarda Mikey quitter la chambre, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il devait prévenir le danger. Il chercha toutes les solutions possibles mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'en choisir une. Un cri d'horreur le fit se retourner. Donnie était allé rejoindre Léo, qui sortait de la douche, via la salle de bain, évitant Raph.

Raph accourut :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Léo se retourna le visage si ravagé de chagrin, que Raph oublia sa propre situation périlleuse :

-Voyons bébé ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! le pressa Raph, tout retourné de voir Léo recroquevillé en larmes.

-C'est….Raph….mon frère….

Les hoquets de Léo étaient si déchirants que Raphael ne comprenait pas durant les premières secondes qu'il n'était pas supposé être Raph. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait se passer de si grave avec lui.

-Il est mort ! Ils ont identifié son cadavre. Donnie a confirmé. Je…je ne le verrais plus. Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander pardon…je ne pourrais jamais lui dire combien il comptait pour moi…

Raph ferma les yeux : jamais il n'avait été coincé autant d'une main de maitre. Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans le miroir après avoir vu Léo s'arracher les cheveux et se labourer le visage, croyant à sa mort. Il était temps pour lui d'agir en homme. Il prit une grande respiration :

-Non, Léo. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis ton frère Raphael. Usagi disait la vérité.


	30. Chapter 30

L'absence de réaction de Léo rassura Raphael un bref instant. Puis, d'une voix blanche, Léo répondit :

-C'est faux. Tu me mens pour me consoler.

Avec exaspération, Raph secoua la tête et jeta un regard à ses autres frères qui retenaient leur souffle.

-Non, Léo. Demande à ces deux-là. Je suis Raphael.

Jetés dans la fosse aux lions, les deux frères reculèrent en levant les mains.

Léo persista, la voix un peu plus insistante :

-Je ne te crois pas. Raph n'est pas menteur. Donnie et Mikey non plus. Vous savez tous comment j'ai été blessé par le mensonge. Vous n'aurez pas osé me faire cela. Tu disais m'aimer ! Tu ne m'aurais pas encore inventé des histoires après le moment que nous avons partagé la nuit dernière…

-Léo, merde, ne mêle pas tout. Je t'aime. Cela n'a rien à voir. Tu étais tellement fâché après moi. Tu me méprisais tant. Je croyais que c'était une occasion de recommencer à neuf avec toi. J'ai toujours désiré ton affection et ton respect.

-Me mentir ne peut amener ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne te crois pas. Raph est encore une tortue.

Avec un soupir, Raph prit son permis de conduire :

-Regarde : je ne m'appelle pas Rick, mais Raph Harrison. C'est écrit en toute lettre. RH. Comme Raphael Hamato. C'est l'identité que Donnie m'a créé, juste après t'avoir transformé.

D'un coup sec, l'attention de Léo se tourna vers Don.

-Est-ce vrai ?

-Léo, ce n'est pas comme ça que…

Avec autorité, Léo coupa Don en pointant Raph du doigt.

-Cet individu est-il Raphael ?

Le terme « individu » fit mal à Raph. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer et sa gorge à se resserrer.

Donnie baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Bien.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, devinant au masque froid qu'était devenu le visage de Léo, que L'ex-leader ne s'en tiendrait pas là.

-Raphael, commença lentement Léo, choisissant ses mots tout en maintenant sa colère contrôlée, en tant que frère, je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu es vivant physiquement. Par contre, dorénavant, toi ainsi que les autres, êtes morts pour moi. Je ne veux jamais avoir affaire à aucun de vous ma vie durant. Voici les clés de mon appartement. Prends tes choses et va-t'en. Je te donne quatre heures. Donatello, assure-toi de lui donner de quoi avoir un toit sur sa tête. Inutile de me suivre, de me faire espionner ou quoique ce soit, Donatello. Je vais m'habiller et sortir pour cette commémoration, seul. Je ne veux ni appel, ni visite, ni messages textes. Je ne répondrais pas.

Raphael avait tellement l'intérieur de lui broyé qu'il avait perdu tout vocabulaire pour se défendre. La foudre serait tombée à ses pieds qu'il n'aurait pas davantage réagit. Il regarda Donnie, qui semblait éprouver un sentiment similaire. Donnie était un génie. Il trouverait une solution. Raph n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Léo. Mais Donnie ne disait toujours rien :

Ce fut Mikey qui reprit ses sens en premier :

-Léo, frérot, je n'ai rien fait ! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter comme cela ! Tu es notre grand frère ! Tu ne peux pas demeurer seul, sans famille, ni soutien, ni ami.

-Je ne suis pas sans ami. Il y en a un à qui je dois des excuses.

Cela eut l'effet d'un shoot d'adrénaline pour Raph :

-Quoi ! Merde, tu ne peux pas me laisser pour Usagi !

-Te laisser, Raph ? Pour commencer, il aurait fallu que nous soyons ensemble. Je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais une relation de cette nature avec mes frères. J'ai déjà dit « non » à Don, avant qu'il s'engage avec Mikey, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Pourquoi voudrais-je de toi ? Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu as trainé, persifla Léo.

Mikey questionna d'une voix tremblante :

-Donnie, de quoi Léo parle ? Que veut dire Léo par….

-Pas maintenant, Mikey ! coupa violemment Donnie, Léo, écoute pardon…Raph m'avait fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler et j'étais déchiré entre ma loyauté envers vous deux. Écoute, ça m'est égal, que tu aies choisi Raph. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Nous pouvons vivre tous ensemble et il n'y aura plus de secret, malentendu ou quoique ce soit.

Léo, sans aucune émotion, continua à boutonner sa chemise et commença à arranger sa cravate.

-C'était ton plan depuis le début, Don ? Sortir la carte Raph de ta manche pour me garder ici avec vous ?

-Non, cria Don, scandalisé. Je ne savais même pas que Raphael avait des sentiments réciproques.

Raph se gifla mentalement. S'il ne faisait pas un geste dans l'instant, il allait perdre Léo pour toujours.

Il immobilisa le poignet de Léo qui, satisfait de son nœud de cravate, allait prendre son veston.

-Léo, écoute-moi…

-Ne me touche pas, hissa Léo. Je ne te connais pas.

-Je t'aime. C'est vrai ! Le reste, mes mensonges sont devenus une avalanche…je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu semblais mieux m'apprécier ainsi et je voulais que tu m'aimes.

-Tu as quatre heures, Raphael. Passé ce délai, je ne veux plus aucune trace de toi chez-moi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Léo. Tu vas sortir, repenser à tout ça et te calmer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas cela ? J'ai fait tout cela par amour pour toi.

-Non. Tu as fait tout cela pour toi. Je vois clair maintenant dans ton jeu, Raphael. Tu t'es ruiné de peu importe où tu viens …

-Je viens vraiment du Nevada et…

-Oh, je devrais être soulagé de qu'au moins une chose que tu m'aies dite soit vraie ? Donc, tu as flambé tout ton argent à Vegas. En prostituées, danseuses, et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir le reste. Tu es revenu nous voir pour échapper à des créanciers ou des ennuis que tu t'es attirés là-bas….

-Non, Léo, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

-Mikey et Don étant ensemble, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur moi.

-Quoi ? Es-tu en train de prétendre que j'ai fait semblant de t'aimer pour ton pognon ?

-Cette conversation est terminée, Raphael. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Essaye de ne pas faire mauvais usage de l'argent de Don.

-Merde l'argent de Don ! C'est toi que je veux.

Les yeux polaires de Léo se posèrent sur lui une dernière fois.

-J'aurais peut-être pu te pardonner, si tu avais tout avoué de ton proche chef, hier, avant que…Mais non, tu m'as remercié avec un conte de grand-père abuseur qui revenait du Viêt-Nam !

-Léo…je te jure que je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes aussi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble !

Leo ne répondit pas et se tourna vers ses deux autres frères, également bouleversés, mais pour des raisons différentes.

-Je vais vous excuser auprès des notables. Par la suite, Donatello ira. Il sera notre porte-parole. Bonne chance à vous également. Je vais changer toutes mes coordonnées immédiatement et mettre mon appartement à vendre. Ce soir, je dormirai à l'hôtel, inutile de chercher à me contacter, Donnie. Adieu.

Léo ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se mit à descendre l'escalier aussi calmement que si rien n'était arrivé.

Raph alors fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire, il se traina à genoux, suppliant Léo de reconsidérer sa décision. Il ne se préoccupait de son orgueil, que Léo le trouverait pathétique ou ridicule, la seule chose qui comptait était de retenir Léo. Il alla jusqu'à se mettre devant sa voiture en sous-vêtements. Léo fit marche arrière et, en faisant crisser ses pneus, disparu, laissant derrière lui un Raph écrasé de douleur.


	31. Chapter 31

Raph n'écouta rien. Après qu'il soit rentré et ait frappé directement Donnie à la mâchoire, il s'habilla, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas sangloter de façon totalement pathétique devant Mikey, immobile, les bras ballants et Don qui se tenait la mâchoire.

-Je l'aimais ! Raph répéta pour la huitième fois, sa colère augmentant à chaque fois. Je l'aimais et il était heureux. Il a passé la nuit, abandonné dans mes bras, serein et comblé. Il fallait que vous gâchiez tout. Comment suis-je supposé vivre après avoir connu cela et l'avoir perdu ? Comment, dis-moi cela, génie ? postillonna Raph à trois centimètres du visage de Don.

Don, demeura stoïque et essuya son visage, imperméable à la colère de Raph

-Tu n'as pas réagi comme je l'avais prévu. Je croyais que te déclarer officiellement mort enlèverait tout doute de la tête de Léo. Qu'ainsi, tu pourrais demeurer Rick pour toujours, peu importe ce que ferait Usagi.

-Ouais, mais tu as mal jugé ! Tu croyais que j'étais assez égoïste pour voir Léo être consumé de chagrin ainsi devant mon « décès » ? Pourquoi avoir mêlé Usagi à tout cela pour commencer ? Léo m'a dit que vous l'avez envoyé.

-Je voulais connaitre ton identité et susciter un aveu de ta part si tu étais Raph. Peut-être, ta jalousie allumée, tu te poserais en rival d'Usagi et…

\- Peu importe ! Usagi va se faire un plaisir de réconforter son Léo-Chan maintenant ! Merci Dr. Donnie d'avoir établi de si bons pronostics.

-Merde, Raph, je ne croyais pas que Léo allait réagir aussi fortement. Il est émotionnellement instable et…

-Donnie. Que voulait-dire Léo ? s'interposa Mikey encore une fois.

Donne se prit la tête, une migraine s'annonçant.

-Pas maintenant, Mikey…

-Je vais partir aussi. Il est évident que tout ce temps, tu ne voulais que Léo. Mikey pour appuyer ses dires, gesticulait vers une photo de Léo, la même que celle dans le hall, mais en plus petit format, qui trônait sur la table de chevet de Don.

-Non, Mikey, ce n'est pas du tout cela…c'est compliqué.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Mikey et Raph le regarda envieux. Pleurer aussi ouvertement devait être libérateur, mais il était au-delà des larmes. Il savait que Léo était inflexible dans ses décisions. Léo pensait ce qu'il avait dit et il ne se calmera pas dans quelques heures. Il avait réussi l'exploit de la plus courte relation au monde, seulement quelques heures.

-Écoute Raph, je suis désolé, poursuivit Don, en ignorant Mikey pour le moment, car il ne savait quoi lui dire, tu vas faire tes valises et t'établir ailleurs à New York pour un temps. Léo n'est pas rancunier. Laisse-lui quelques mois. Je vais garder un œil sur Léo durant ce temps et…

-Non, coupa Mikey et Raph en même temps. Je m'arrache d'ici, poursuivit Raph, écœuré. Je suis comme Léo, je ne veux plus voir vos têtes. Je dois penser à quelque chose pour le reconquérir.

Il avisa la photo de Léo et prit possessivement le cadre avec lui et quitta les lieux, laissant Donnie gérer les pots cassés.

Raph prit alors le métro et rentra chez Léo. Il regarda avec douleur la table où Léo l'avait pris quelques heures plus tôt. L'odeur particulière que dégageait Léo lorsqu'il sexuellement excité flottait encore dans l'air, pour encore davantage amplifier la nostalgie et le chagrin de Raph. Il ne voulait rien apporter. S'il n'était pour ne plus jamais voir Léo…il mit dans un sac ses vieux effets du Nevada et ses sais. Il lui restait encore près de deux heures. Il écrivit alors une longue lettre à son frère, l'assurant de son amour, se justifiant, implorant son pardon. Il n'avait pas terminé, ne voyant pas le temps passé, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Raph leva la tête, plein d'espoir, pour se trouver nez-à nez avec Usagi.

-Léonardo-San m'a envoyé. Il t'avait demandé de quitter à cette heure. Tu dois partir. Je suis ici pour prendre ses effets, à sa place, au cas où tu serais demeuré, malgré tout. Il veut vendre et tout mettre derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas à suivre tes ordres. Je veux parler à Léo. Où est-il ?

-En sécurité. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.

-Tout est de ta faute, s'emporta Raph, tu as tout machiné avec Donnie.

-La mienne, vraiment ? Ai-je menti à Léonardo-San, moi ? Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais trahi son amitié. Si tu tiens à ton frère, tu devrais être heureux pour lui, que, malgré notre récente dispute à ton propos, je suis encore là pour lui. Je prendrais bien soin de Léonardo-San. Tu peux te fier sur moi.

Raph grinça des dents.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas, Usagi.

-Tant mieux, cela rendra le tout bien plus excitant car chaque tentative que tu feras pour reconquérir Léonardo se soldera par un échec. Cela augmentera même son dégoût de toi. Bref, il m'a dit de te chasser les armes à la main ou appeler ses collègues policiers pour te faire sortir. Mais cela occasionnera un scandale et Léo hait le scandale, tu sais cela, non ? Cela risque même de l'indisposer davantage contre toi. Donc, Raphael-San, je te conseille, en ami, de quitter sans esclandre.

Raph froissa sa lettre entre ses mains. Usagi la fera disparaitre et ne la donnerait jamais à Léo. Inutile de lui livrer en pâture son chagrin. Raph empoigna son sac et partit.


	32. Chapter 32

Cela prit cinq jours à Raph avant de flancher. Non pas pour tenter de parler à Léo. Dix minutes après avoir quitté l'immeuble, il le textait déjà. Non, ce fut après son soixantième message texte sans réponse et son appel qui s'était soldé par un « Il n'y a aucun abonné à ce numéro », que Raph flancha et replongea dans la drogue et l'alcool.

Il avait tenté, malgré toute sa détresse émotionnelle de demeurer fort. Il avait trouvé un motel, à quelques pâtés de maison de la demeure de Léo et avait payé pour une semaine, espérant convaincre Léonardo de lui pardonner avant cette échéance. En ouvrant son sac, il était demeuré estomaqué de découvrir une enveloppe. D'où cela pouvait-il provenir ? Usagi l'avait-il glissé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Le cœur de Raph se serra quand il l'ouvrit.

 _Fais-en bon usage. L'état diminue notre rente de moitié, l'an prochain. L._

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait 15 000$. Raph ferma les yeux, déchiré de sentiments contraires. Léo tenait assez à lui pour subvenir à ses besoins à court terme. Mais cela signifiait également qu'il n'envisageait pas de revoir Raph de sitôt. Il consulta son compte bancaire qui était à plus de 6500$. Il ne toucherait pas à l'argent de Léo. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était pas aussi méprisable qu'il pensait. Ému, il fixa l'écriture les larmes aux yeux, et aussi froid que le message était, il le glissa dans son porte-feuille.

Cinq jours sans nouvelles et Raph s'envoyait un shoot d'héroïne pure. Il ne pouvait supporter l'attente, le vide, le froid, la solitude. Pas après avoir connu les moments idylliques de se réveiller aux côtés de Léonardo. Sa peau douce, ses fins cheveux noirs, son arôme, ses lèvres délicieuses, lui manquaient trop. Il passait ses journées à alterner entre fixer son cellulaire ou la photo de son frère bien-aimé. Il n'y tient plus. Il devait éprouver quelque chose, hormis le vide et le désespoir. Le sexe était hors de l'équation. Il voulait demeurer au moins fidèle physiquement à Léo, s'il ne l'était moralement. De toute façon, baiser aurait été ridiculement insipide après avoir connu d'aussi grands frissons auprès de son frère. Cette résolution héroïque dura peu. Après une neuvième nuit à rêver de Léo qui se faisait sodomiser par Usagi, la jalousie de Raph n'y tient plus. Il arpenta les bars à la recherche d'un dérivatif. Il crut mieux aimer les hommes, mais il s'aperçut vite que c'était une erreur. Il n'aimait pas un genre plus qu'un autre. Il aimait Léonardo, point. Il se sentit si sale le lendemain matin qu'il frictionna sa peau à l'en faire saigner.

Un soir, environ trois semaines après les évènements, alors, qui était sous l'effet simultané de la cocaïne et du whisky, avec le corps d'un amant de passage sous lui, et donc, courageux, il écrivit à Mikey.

 _-Quoi de neuf ? Que se passe-t-il avec Léo et Donnie ?_

 _-Aucune idée pour Léo._

Mikey n'avait rien dit d'autre, jugeant que Raph ne tenait qu'à cette information.

Raph ne posa pas d'autres questions et demanda abruptement à son partenaire du moment de partir. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir Léo avec lui en ce moment ! Pas même pour le sexe, aussi incroyable qu'il était. Seulement regarder son frère lui apportait un calme proche de l'extase. Il sortir la photo de la table de nuit de la chambre d'hôtel et la caressa du doigt. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pris d'une impulsion, il se leva et s'habilla, sans se soucier de son état flagrant d'intoxication ni de l'heure tardive. Il irait sonner chez Léo, et merde le lapin, il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Décidé, empoignant une veste de cuir qu'il venait de s'acheter, n'ayant rien pour affronter le début de l'hiver new yorkais, il courut, porter par des ailes les vingt minutes de marche qui le séparait de l'appartement de Léo où il avait passé le plus beau mois de sa vie depuis qu'il était humain.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à un plan ou quoique ce soit. Il avait ses sais, dans sa veste. S'il le faut, il poignarderait Usagi et il enjamberait simplement son cadavre pour passer. Ensuite, il sortirait sans doute de sa bouche les mots magiques pour convaincre Léonardo de son amour et il aurait du sexe passionné dans la flaque de sang du lapin. Oui, dans les brumes de l'esprit de Raphael, ce plan lui semblait bon et il regrettait de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Pourquoi avoir attendu trois semaines ? Il avait perdu ainsi une centaine d'occasion de pénétrer les chairs soyeuses de son frère. Léo allait devoir lui rendre toutes ces occasions perdues.

Il regretta stupidement de ne pas s'être brossé les dents avant de partir lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, le cœur battant, comme s'il était le nerd de son école qui venait chercher la plus populaires des cheerleaders pour le bal de fin d'année. Un homme inconnu lui ouvrit.

Raph ouvrit grand les yeux. Qui était ce rival inconnu ? Peut-être juste un collègue venu jouer aux cartes ? Mais il était en pyjama !

-Je suis venu voir Léo.

-Léo ? Il n'y a pas de Léo ici. Nous venons d'aménager il y a deux semaines. Peut-être parlez-vous du jeune homme très beau au cheveux noirs qui portait un uniforme de policier ? Il me semble que c'était le nom de l'ancien propriétaire.

Voyant que Raph, statufié ne répondait rien, l'homme insista :

-Il ne vit plus ici. Et je n'ai aucune idée où il demeure.

Raph ne bougeait toujours pas. Ces neurones refusaient de se transmettre cette information. S'il le désirait assez fort, peut être que tout cela ne serait pas vrai ? L'homme se rappellerait miraculeusement quelque chose du genre « Ah, il nous a donné sa nouvelle adresse afin que nous lui transmettions son courrier ». Mais rien ne vint. L'homme s'impatienta et était en train de fermer la porte. Raph la bloqua du pied :

-Avec lui, y avait-il un homme ou était-il seul ? Un Asiatique ?

-Il était seul, je crois. Maintenant partez, sinon j'appelle la police.

Raph sourit alors, d'un sourire mauvais. La police pouvait être une bonne idée. Il pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Léo ainsi. Si le nouveau propriétaire l'avait vu portant son uniforme, cela voulait dire que Léonardo, pour se changer les idées, avait réintégré son emploi. S'il passait la nuit en cellule de dégrisement, Léo viendrait peut-être le voir ? Sa conscience, son esprit logique, tout étant couvert par la drogue et l'alcool, et il pensa que se faire arrêter pour grabuge et tapage nocturne devant chez Léo était un bon moyen de communiquer avec celui-ci. En même temps, cela le défoulerait de tous ses sentiments négatifs qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis des semaines. Il remarqua la pancarte « Vendu » qu'il n'avait pas vue à son arrivée trop focusé par la pensée de voir Léonardo dans quelques instants. Il la détruisit avec toute la force de son désespoir et de sa déception, en poussant les cris les plus animalistiques que tout le relativement paisible quartier avait entendu. Raph eut à attendre un bon dix minutes avant de voir enfin les gyrophares éclairer la nuit.

Les agents sortirent et Raph les accueillit tout sourire :

-Monsieur, vous devez nous suivre. Mettez les mains derrière votre tête.

Raph obéit. Il voulait aller au poste. Avec la docilité d'un agneau, il accepta de rentrer dans le véhicule.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, un des deux agents appela dans sa radio.

-Oui, c'est lui, agent Hamilton, il correspond à la description. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui ?

Raph tiqua au terme « agent » Léo était un grade au-dessus. De plus, son frère travaillait de jour et non de nuit. Pourtant ce fut bien la voix de son frère qui répondit à travers la radio.

-Retournez le chez lui avec un simple avertissement. Si cela ne fonctionne pas et qu'il résiste, entamez la procédure habituelle contre les ivrognes. Ne lui donnez aucune information à mon sujet. J'ai beaucoup à gérer ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Comme un imbécile, Raph cria à la radio, sachant bien que Léo ne pouvait l'entendre, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Léo, merde que fais-tu en service la nuit ? Tu ne peux pas !

Les policiers le menacèrent d'employer des moyens plus sérieux pour le faire taire mais il continua de beugler à la radio tout ce qui traversait son esprit aussi incohérent et vain que cela était.

-Je t'aime. Ne fais pas cela. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Tu as besoin de moi ! C'est dangereux. Je t'aime, j'ai tout inventé pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes, oui ce n'était pas bien, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Bébé, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !

Un des policiers le menaça de son pistolet à impulsion électriques, mais Raph n'en n'avait cure. Des images de Léo corné par les Dragons pourpres envahissaient son esprit et il devenait franchement hystérique.

Le conducteur du véhicule rappela Léo

-Hamilton, nous le conduisons au poste. Il est incontrôlable et sous l'effet d'une autre substance que l'alcool.

Léo soupira

-Faites votre devoir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déjà été mon colocataire qui doit recevoir un traitement de faveur. Raphael, si tu m'entends, je te demande de te calmer. Il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire changer d'idée. Te droguer, boire à en perdre la tête et saccager tout ne sont pas des solutions. Tu es venu à New-York recommencer ta vie. Tu en as l'occasion, mais je n'en ferais jamais parti. Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair là-dessus. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, agis en fonction que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi. Même si tu es amené au poste, tu ne me verras pas. Inutile d'empirer ton cas.

Raph, accablé, ne remuait plus, maté, il pleurait en silence.

-Ok, Hamilton, il s'est calmé.

-Bien. Ne m'en parlez plus. Je descends à l'instant pour une intervention.

Raphael fut descendu à son motel, les policiers le détachant.

-Tu as de la chance qu'Hamilton soit très respecté, parce que nous, nous ne t'aurions pas fait de cadeaux.

-Pourquoi n'est-il plus sergent ? Léo ne peut avoir été rétrogradé, c'est impossible.

Un des deux policiers, sans y réfléchir répondit :

-Non, il a demandé lui-même cette position, la paperasse l'ennuyait. Lee Hamilton est un homme d'action. Il réclame pour lui les missions les plus…

L'autre lui donna du coup de coude, lui rappelant que Léo avait ordonné de ne donner aucune information à ce sujet.

Raph rentra tête basse, se jetant sur son lit et fixant le plafond de la chambre. Il devait y avoir une solution. Léo l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué, il s'était donné à lui, avec amour, confiance et désir. Tous ses sentiments ne pouvaient s'être évaporés, pas quand Raphael les ressentait encore si fortement !

Les nuits suivantes se passèrent à errer dans les quartiers les plus dangereux de Brooklyn, où même les policiers n'y patrouillaient pas sans appréhension la nuit. Léonardo était sans peur, et considérait sa vie comme peu de choses, au grand désarroi de Raphael. Il avait pensé écrire sur les murs des ruelles des cris d'amour pour Léo, afin que, le sachant près, Léo change de quartier. Dès qu'une voiture de police passait, Raph regardait avidement le conducteur.

Il avait donc changé de motel, en trouvant un moins dispendieux, en plein cœur du redlight du marché de la drogue, ce qui avait l'avantage de le faire économiser, être plus près de Léo et aussi, ne plus avoir à chercher trop longtemps un revendeur. Au Nevada, Raph avait privilégié les drogues récréatives et la cocaïne. Mais, son désarroi étant plus grand et sa solitude, absolue, il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque part, à l'intérieur de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le comportement à adopter pour reconquérir Léo, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il souffrait trop.

Un soir, alors qu'il faisait en pleine rue un achat d'héroïne, il fut surpris du prix qui avait diminué de près de moitié depuis la veille.

-Bah, je sais pas trop l'histoire, répondit le revendeur, parait qu'il n'y aura plus de problème d'approvisionnement. Y avait un policier, un vrai emmerdeur, qui réussissait toujours à bloquer le trafic. Les Dragons disent qu'il n'est plus un problème.

Raph pâlit et avec difficulté il demanda :

-Ils l'ont tué ?

-Bah, aucune idée. Le gars des Dragons ne me l'a pas dit. De toute façon, c'est tant mieux pour notre commerce, non ?

Raph paya, prit sa dose, sans intention de la consommer. Il n'avait pas le temps, tant pis pour la crise de manque qui invariablement suivrait dans quelques heures. Il devait garder la tête froide et mettre la main sur un Dragon. Si Léo était mort… il ne finit pas sa pensée et essaya de trouver un taxi. Il devait aller dans Chinatown le plus rapidement possible.


	33. Chapter 33

Raphael arriva dans Chinatown à près de deux heures du matin. Il avait pris sa dernière dose il y avait environ douze heures et les effets du manque se faisaient sentir. Mais pas le temps pour cette merde. Le long du trajet, Raphael avait songé à comment il pouvait soutirer de l'information aux Dragons. Il était seul et pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les Dragon se promenant toujours en bande, il n'arriverait pas à assez les impressionner pour connaitre la vérité sur Léo. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il se heurta rapidement à des Dragons. Il reconnut Fong, un membre auquel il avait déjà eu affaire lorsqu'il était mutant.

De but en blanc, il demanda à les rejoindre. Fong éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un paumé comme toi ferait parmi nous ? Juste à regarder tes pupilles, tu es clairement défoncé.

-Laissez-moi vous convaincre d'une démonstration.

Raph sorti ses sais, prêt à se battre, l'air belliqueux.

Un des membres allaient se faire plaisir de répondre à l'invitation claire de Raphael pour se battre, mais Fong l'arrêta.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour chercher querelle à n'importe quel junkie en manque d'un fix. Hun ne veut pas de toxicomane fini dans ses troupes.

-Je ne suis pas accro, tenez, Raph sorti son sachet récemment acheté et le jeta dans le caniveau. Je viens de revenir à New York, avant j'étais dans les Foots. Je reviens du Mexique. Je faisais partie d'un cartel là-bas. Mais, j'avais envie de revoir la neige de New-York. C'est un peu intense là-bas et je déteste le climat. J'ai un peu fêté depuis mon retour, mais c'est terminé. J'ai besoin de me replonger dans l'action.

Fong regarda Raphael, peu convaincu.

-Parle en espagnol pour voir.

Raph, au Nevada, avait fait affaire avec beaucoup de Mexicains qui traversaient illégalement la frontière. Sans parler la langue couramment, il pouvait se débrouiller, suffisamment pour impressionner Fong.

-C'est Hun qui décide des nouveaux membres. Il pourrait peut-être trouver intéressant d'avoir une personne qui peut parler avec les fournisseurs d'Amérique du Sud. Puis, tu es une montagne de muscles et il vient de perdre ses deux gardes du corps. Nous allions justement faire notre rapport. Tu tombes à pic, car notre chef est d'excellente humeur.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ses gardes du corps ? Ils sont morts ou ils ont été renvoyés ?

-Quoi, tu as peur ?

-Non, juste curieux.

-Décapitation. Mais pas par Hun. Notre chef a mis la main sur un dangereux animal de compagnie.

Fong sourit ironiquement.

Le cœur de Rap manqua un battement :

-Un animal, vraiment ? Qui décapite ses victimes ?

-Oui, un beau chat sauvage aux yeux bleus. Hun aura de la difficulté à le dresser, mais il y est déterminé. Je ne comprends pas son obsession pour ce policier. Je comprends qu'il veut se venger et qu'il est très beau gosse, mais…

Raphael mordit ses lèvres, à la fois mortellement inquiet mais soulagé. Léo était vivant, il ne savait en quel état, mais vivant, prisonnier d'Hun. Le chef des Dragons Pourpres ne semblait pas presser d'éliminer le policier, mais Raph ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

-Ah, vraiment. Le métier à l'air risqué mais il me plait. Je m'ennuie de l'action. Allons voir votre chef.

Raphael continua à converser le long du chemin avec eux. Un froid intense glaçait ses os et la crise du manque était là, mais Raphael ne se laisserait pas distraire de son objectif.

Arrivé au repaire, qui semblaient une ancienne maison de plaisir clandestins chinoise, mélange de maison de jeu, fumerie d'opium et bordel, Raph essaya de se calmer. Le manque d'héroïne, le désir de délivrer Léo, juste la joie de peut-être le revoir dans quelques instants, la crainte aussi de le voir malmené, toutes ses émotions ne devaient paraitre sur son visage, sinon il n'aurait pas la confiance du chef. Raph n'était pas assez naïf pour penser réussir à sauver Léo en plein cœur du territoire des Dragons, entouré d'une centaine de membres peut-être, avec un Léo peut-être pas en mesure de l'aider et lui-même affaibli.

Dans la pièce principale, le sosie de Bruce Lee était absent. A la question de Fong, d'où était leur chef, un autre membre répondit, narquoisement.

-En haut, en train d'apprivoiser son Dārin…

Raph grinça des dents. Il connaissait peu le japonais, mais savait la signification de ce mot, car Usagi autrefois avait dit ce mot à Léo, s'échappant et Léo l'avait regardé, décontenancé.

Cela voulait dire : chéri.

Fong fit un geste pour signifier, à la grande frustration de Raphael, qu'il allait laisser son chef finir son duo d'amour. Puis, il lui tendit du sirop.

-Bois cela, c'est de la méthadone, fabriqué par notre propre labo. Tes effets de manque devraient devenir tolérables.

Raph le prit immédiatement, sans poser de question, la douleur physique devenant intolérable.

-Nous n'allons pas en haut ?

-Tu es fou ? Je tiens à garder ma tête. Soit Hun réussit son dressage et m'arrache la tête pour l'avoir dérangé ou son minet me dévorera tout cru.

Raphael prit son mal en patience, puis un hurlement de douleur retentit du premier étage. La quinzaine de membres présents se redressèrent et se regardèrent entre eux, personne n'osant interrompre leur chef.

Fong, un des plus hauts gradés, fit signe à Raphael.

-C'est le temps de te rendre utile. Ce policier est un serpent. Tu ne seras pas de trop pour le maitriser s'il nous attaque.

Raphael monta l'escalier derrière Fong, son cœur battant la chamade, Il ne savait s'il pourrait contrôler les muscles de son visage à la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait. De même, Léo pouvait réagir et faire exploser sa couverture, alors adieu Raphael.

Fong n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la copie de Bruce Lee sortit, se tenant le nez, dans un ridicule peignoir de satin noir, brodé de dragons violets.

-La drogue de ce scientifique ne marche pas., hurla -t-il. C'est la troisième dose que je lui injecte et il ne ressent aucun des effets promis. Au contraire, il devient de plus en plus agressif.

-Chef, vous en parlerez au scientifique demain. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Il m'a cassé le nez d'un coup de tête.

-Pourquoi vous être approché de si près ?

-Il semblait conciliant, je croyais que la drogue faisait effet mais c'était une ruse. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai essayé le propre mélange sur Zhang et cela a fonctionné, pourtant il est plus frêle.

Raph essaya de voir derrière Hun, dans la pièce, il entendait des grognements, mais rien de plus. Qu'avaient-ils fait à son Léonardo ? Il fut rappelé sèchement à la réalité par Hun qui demanda qui il était.

Fong expliqua rapidement sa rencontre avec Raphael.

Hun, plus difficile à berner que Fong, le traita d'imbécile.

-Qui dit qu'il n'est pas un policier en civil venu délivrer son collègue ?

Raph montra ses avant-bras couverts de traces de piqures.

-Est-ce ceux d'un policier ?

-Bien. Fong et toi le nouveau, quel est ton nom ?

-Rick.

Raphael n'avait vraiment aucune imagination, mais tant qu'à donner un faux nom, autant donné un auquel il était habitué de réagir.

-Surveillez-le. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit ou qu'il se blesse plus que nécessaire. J'ai à peine pu stopper la dernière hémorragie qu'il s'est causé à lui-même. Ne l'approchez pas.

Raph avait les yeux ronds, mais il hocha la tête.

Hun parti, son cellulaire en main, hurlant en japonais.

-Il a tenté de trancher son propre poignet qui le retenait au mur, murmura Fong. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne si inoffensive d'apparence être aussi féroce. Cela fait plus de 30 heures que nous l'avons et sa fureur n'a pas diminué. Nous l'avons détaché une fois pour qu'il puisse se servir de la salle de bain et cela a tout pris pour remettre la main dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que le chef fera. Fais attention. Reste à distance.

Raph entra, inquiet pour Léo.

La lumière était tamisée alors Raph, peu effrayé par la bête, mais surtout anxieux et voulant voir si Léo allait bien, augmenta l'éclairage.

Sur un immense lit, Léo était attaché à un des montants, ses deux poignets reliés ensemble, ne portant qu'un de ses fins boxers blancs. Il fut à la fois soulagé et indigné de voir qu'un bâillon empêchait Léo de pousser une exclamation en le voyant.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il s'avança vers le prisonnier pour le lui retirer, quand Fong s'interposa.

-Il a un bâillon pour éviter ses hurlements et aussi qu'il morde. Il a arraché l'oreille à Tao hier. Ne t'approche pas. Il est dangereux et Hun est très possessif.

Raph désespéré fixait Léo. Ses cheveux noirs, pendaient humides de sueur, au-dessus de ses yeux, masquant leur expression. Mais Léo l'avait sûrement reconnu.

-Écoute Fong, au Mexique, il y avait une jeune fille comme cela. J'étais son gardien, elle était très sauvage, mais idiotement, notre chef la voulait. Elle est devenue très conciliante et docile grâce à mes soins. Je pourrais sûrement faire de même avec celui-ci.

-Je ne crois pas que ta jeune fille décapitait des hommes d'un seul coup de katana. Puis, même si tu pouvais, Hun ne le permettrait pas. Il est fou de ce garçon et en est très jaloux, malgré qu'il n'en n'ait reçu aucune faveur. Mais tu peux toujours lui donner des conseils. Il va en avoir besoin.

-Il doit avoir soif, non ? S'il n'est pas bien, il demeurera furieux.

Raph était trop retourné par la vision de Léo, pour garder une attitude neutre. Malgré les avertissements de Fong, il retira le bâillon.

Léo le regarda avec tant de défi dans les yeux que Raph en demeura ébahi. Que signifiait ce regard ? Léo aurait dû être soulagé, surpris, furieux à la limite, mais cet air arrogant était étrange.

-Quelle drogue a-t-il reçu ?

Fong, tétanisé que Raph ait encore ses doigts et qu'il ait eu l'audace de s'approcher, répliqua

-Je ne sais trop. Un mélange de kétamine et d'ecstasy.

Raph scruta Léo et prit son pouls. Ses pupilles étaient celle d'une personne ayant consommée de la drogue, ainsi que ses pulsations cardiaques, mais Léo semblait en pleine possession de ses capacités cognitives.

Léo eut un sourire sarcastique :

-Que puis-je dire, hormis que la méditation est vraiment une activité sous-estimée ?

Raph le regarda, étonné que Léo ait encore la force mentale et psychologique de plaisanter. Oui, vraiment, la méditation était peut-être un passe-temps moins stupide que cela en avait l'air. Mais cela effaça les doutes de Raphael. Léo l'avait reconnu, était conscient de ce qui lui arrivait et comprenait que Raph n'était pas une menace et qu'au contraire, il devait jouer le jeu.

Raph se retourna vers Fong :

-Il ne faut plus le droguer, cela le rend nerveux. Mon chef, au Mexique, avait aussi un cougar. Une sale bête. Mais j'étais le seul qui pouvait lui apporter de l'eau. Il me léchait même dans la main.

Il vit ensuite dans les yeux bleus de Léo une pointe d'amusement, mais il ne dit rien.

-Regarde Fong, un peu de douceur et de confort est nécessaire pour le mettre en confiance.

Fong cligna des yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps, de répondre qu'Hun revenait, un sac de glace sur le nez. D'un coup d'œil, il analysa la situation et prit une décision. A la grande horreur de Raphael, il déclara

\- Itoshii, tu m'as fait mal. Tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux me traiter ainsi. Je t'aime trop pour te punir moi-même. Toi, Rick, si tu veux être un Dragon, tu dois te soumettre à une initiation. Punis-le d'avoir repoussé et blessé ton chef. Je te regarde. Sois sans merci, mais épargne son beau visage.


	34. Chapter 34

Choqué, le regard de Raphael chercha celui de Léo. Il ne vit aucune réaction dans celui de son frère. Peut-être Léo était-il plus atteint par la drogue qu'il le croyait ? Hun venait de demander à Raphael de battre son frère, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, peu importe les conséquences. Il préférait être lui battu et mis dehors que de porter la main sur son frère qui n'était même pas en position de se défendre. Il reviendrait plus tard avec un plan. Il se mordit la lèvre. Léo était celui qui avait toujours un plan ! Raph n'avait ni la patience, ni la discipline, ni l'intelligence, ni la perspicacité de son leader pour élaborer un plan de fuite. Il n'était qu'un petit soldat, qui suivait les ordres. Et l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner, il ne pouvait le suivre.

Il regarda à nouvelle les prunelles d'un bleu glacé et il y vu le commandement qu'il ne souhaitait pas y voir :

« Fais-le »

Raph répondit de même mentalement, mettant toute la force qu'il pouvait dans ses yeux verts

« Non, merde, tu es le chef, trouve une autre solution »

Raph allait se retourner et dire à Hun de se fourrer ses ordres où il pensait quand il fut brutalement attaqué par derrière.

Léo était détaché et en tirant sur les sangles avait arraché la colonne du lit et s'en servait désormais pour étrangler Raphael avec une conviction déconcertante.

Profitant que sa bouche était près de l'oreille de son frère, Léo murmura :

-J'ai couché avec Usagi et c'était extraordinaire.

A ces mots, en un hurlement de rage, Raph réussit à se défaire de la prise de Léo et à le projeter à l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les yeux brillants de larmes de colère, Raph se mit en position de combat. Il n'était pas fâché après Léo, pas vraiment. Que Léo ait baisé avec Usagi lui brisait le cœur, mais il s'y attendait. Ce n'était que justice. Raph, par ses agissements, l'avait littéralement poussé dans le lit de l'ex-lapin. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Raph n'avait pas eu une douzaine de partenaire différents lui-même. Il prétendait aimer Léonardo plus que sa vie et n'était même pas capable de lui demeurer fidèle, pourquoi son frère le serait en retour ? Sûrement qu'Usagi avait manipulé aussi Léo, fragilisé, en ce sens. Certes, Raph se doutait du fait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se le faire frotter à la figure. Léonardo revient à la charge et ils se battirent comme chien et chats. Enfin, Léo attaquait et Raphael se défendait assez brutalement. Raph avait totalement oublié où il était et la raison de sa présence. Il ne voyait que Léo, un regard moqueur, lui annonçant qu'il avait baisé avec Usagi et aimé l'expérience. Ses cauchemars de Léo, à quatre pattes sous Usagi se matérialisaient. Comment son frère pouvait-il être assez cruel pour le narguer avec cela ? Une seule possibilité : Léonardo le détestait désormais et aimait Usagi. Sa colère devient immense, décuplé par son désespoir. Il en était là de ses pensées, se débattant comme un chat plongé dans l'eau froide, quand Léo devient tout mou entre ses bras. Interloqué, il regardait le corps inanimé, glisser vers le sol.

Fong tenait une seringue.

Hun regarda fixement Raphael.

-Tu es un bon combattant. J'ai besoin de protection, De nouveaux narcotrafiquants s'installent dans la ville. La concurrence veut ma peau. La police veut ma peau et celui-ci veut ma peau aussi, dit-il en pointant le corps inconscient. Nous allons discuter affaires, toi et moi. J'ai des partenaires péruviens qui arrivent en ville. J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps qui comprenne ce qu'il se disent entre eux. De plus, j'ai besoin d'une main ferme pour tenir la laisse de mon chat.

Raphael fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce qu'une figure de style ?

-Tu m'as bien compris. Ce policier a causé beaucoup de troubles, dans mon propre gang et il a aussi nuit à mon image auprès des autres organisations. Je veux montrer que c'est terminé et que je l'ai à ma main. Je ne peux de toute façon le laisser sans surveillance. Je le veux toujours près de moi. Puisque les psychotropes n'ont aucun effet sur lui, je ne peux le droguer. Tu dois donc t'assurer qu'il se comporte bien en public. Il est difficile à intimider, mais je crois que tu pourras le tenir tranquille, maintenant que tu connais davantage ses petits tours. Je vais me reposer. Fong, va chercher des chaines et le costume que je lui ai fait préparer.

Raph cligna des yeux : le costume ?

Hun continua, voyant que Raphael semblait attendre des explications :

-Cet homme m'a humilié à la face de mon propre clan. Je veux l'humilier en retour.

Raphael tenta de raisonner :

-Mais, chef, si vous l'aimez, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il vous aimera en retour.

-L'empereur romain Caligula ne disait-il pas : « Qu'ils m'haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent ». Il doit me respecter d'abord, l'amour viendra ensuite, peut-être. Je m'en moque, pourvu qu'il m'obéisse et que tout le monde puisse le voir. L'amour rend faible. Tu vas rester ici. Je vais envoyer deux femmes civiles pour changer ses pansements et le nettoyer. Cet idiot a trop de principes pour frapper des femmes innocentes et désarmées. Tu vas demeurer pour t'assurer que tout va bien. Fong gardera la porte avec deux autres Dragons. Ainsi, s'il y a un problème, tu auras du renfort. De plus, tout est filmé. D'autres renforts peuvent monter du rez de chaussé sans problème en moins de deux minutes. Bien entendu, tu peux le frapper s'il tente de s'enfuir ou de t'attaquer. Par contre, hormis cela, tu ne dois pas le toucher. Mon rendez-vous d'affaire est ce soir à 22h. D'ici là, je vais dormir.


	35. Chapter 35

Les femmes sont entrées et Hun est sorti. Elle se sont approchés de Léonardo et sans regarder Raphael, il se mit à le questionner en espagnol :

-Parles-tu vraiment espagnol ou est-ce un autre de tes mensonges ? Si tu comprends ce que je dis, crie : Ferme-là !

-Ferme-là.

-Bien, continua-t-il toujours en espagnol, Est-ce que tu veux m'aider, malgré ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Si oui, dit : Je t'ai dit de te taire.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Ok. Tu ne peux pas faire cela seul, tu as besoin de Donnie. J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de Donatello. Personne ne sait que je suis disparu. En ce moment, je suis supposé être en direction de Miami. Donnie est le seul qui a de l'intelligence, des moyens et des connections suffisamment pour nous sortir d'ici. Mais t'avoir va aider grandement. Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements et Hun se méfie trop de moi. Hun était accro à l'opium quand je l'ai rencontré, mais il a cessé pour me plaire et aussi car ses généraux lui montraient de moins en moins d'appui. Devant moi et son gang, il a promis de ne plus jamais en fumer, mettant même son leadership en jeu s'il revenait sur cette promesse. Tu dois le faire rompre cette promesse. Dis-lui que c'est une drogue qui, moins chimique aura plus d'effet sur moi ou peu importe. Il faut ensuite qu'au moins quelques hommes le voient dans cet état. Ensuite, probablement qu'ils se disputeront. Donnie doit profiter de la confusion pour intervenir. S'il veut m'aider. Sinon, il faudra s'échapper seuls. Là, Frappe-moi. C'est moi qui te le demande, avec conviction et redis-moi de me taire.

Raph, avec un frisson, gifla Léo, faisant éclater sa lèvre. Léo lui cracha le sang à la figure.

-Bien. N'oublie pas. Obéis toujours à Hun sans aucune hésitation. Les coups de ne me dérangent pas. Peu importe ce que tu vois, n'interviens jamais. Si tu le fais, c'est ta mort assurée et je ne serai pas mieux.

Les femmes refermèrent la porte sur la salle de bain, faisant disparaitre Léo. Raph avec inquiétude se demanda si texter Donnie immédiatement était faisable ou soulèverait de la suspicion. Il n'osa le faire, étant surveillé.

Lorsque les femmes revirent, elles ramenèrent un Léo frissonnant sous un léger peignoir de soie. Son frère avait toujours été sensible au froid et des gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux noirs. Les femmes allaient le rattacher, mais Raph ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Non, ne l'attachez pas, je le surveille ! Et mettez le sous les couvertures, bon sang ! Il frissonne ! Votre chef sera furieux s'il attrape une pneumonie, non ?

Sans songer, il se précipita pour emmitoufler son frère sous les draps. Le corps de Léo était glacé. Avec tendresse, il prit une serviette et épongea la chevelure de son frère et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de Léonardo, qui le regardait de ses prunelles bleues étrangement inexpressives.

-Je vais vous en donner des douches froides, moi ! hurla Raphael, furieux en se retournant. Sortez avant que vous cogne !

Les deux femmes sortirent sans demander leur reste. Plus de deux heures se passèrent en silence. Léo ne regardait pas Raphael. Son immobilité était telle que Raph se demandait presque si son frère dormait. Puis, des pas se firent entendre du bout du corridor, se rapprochant. Raph jeta un regard douloureux au jeune homme couché. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le relève de sa garde. Il ne voulait plus jamais laisser son frère seul. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter des yeux. Il voulait l'amener loin d'ici, le cacher et l'aimer paisiblement.

Leo soupira et dit, toujours dans la langue de Cervantès :

-Ne me regarde pas avec amour. C'est aussi dangereux qu'inutile. Tu nuis à ta couverture et il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre toi et moi. Si je sors d'ici, tu seras toujours mon frère, mais rien de plus. Si malgré tout, tu veux toujours me sauver, appelle Donnie. Si non, pars d'ici sans regarder derrière. Je saurai me débrouiller.

Un froid glacial se répandit dans les veines de Raphael. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans le danger pour sauver son frère, mais ce n'était pas encore assez ?

Un Dragon Pourpre arriva.

-Ouais, le nouveau, cela fait trois heures que tu es avec le Tigre. Je suis venu te remplacer. Mais …il n'est pas attaché ? Je ne reste pas seul avec lui s'il n'est pas au moins menotté. Il a cassé le lit ?

-Écoute, je vais le rattacher une petite heure. Le temps que je me dégourdisse les jambes et je reviens. Je vais dormir ici. Ainsi, je serai toujours dans la pièce en renfort. L'attacher le rend furieux. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai vu bien pire au Mexique.

-D'accord. Attache-le le temps que tu partes. Moins longtemps je suis seul ici, mieux c'est.

Raph s'approcha de Léo qui se débattit de façon très convaincante pour la forme.

Raphael jeta un regard froid au jeune mâle ligoté.

-Je reviens dans une heure, j'espère que tu seras dans de meilleurs dispositions.

Puis, il sorti sans regarder derrière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sorti du quartier chinois qu'il osa enfin regarder son téléphone.

Il appela Donatello.


	36. Chapter 36

La discussion avec Donatello avait été brève. Il n'avait requis de Raphael que des informations de base ; où se situait l'immeuble, dans quelle pièce était détenu Léonardo, le nombre approximatif de membres présents et le plan à l'horaire pour Hun cette journée. Raphael lui fit aussi succinctement un rapport du plan proposé par Léo.

-J'ai confiance en le jugement de Léo. Ses plans échouent rarement. Te sens-tu capable de faire comme il t'a dit ? C'est une mission très délicate…je doute qu'un balourd comme toi peut la réussir !

-Ça va aller, Donnie. Il s'agit de Léo. J'y laisserai ma peau plutôt que d'échouer.

-Un sacrifice stupide ne sauvera pas Léonardo.

-Je sais. Tu as saisi ce que je voulais dire. Mais comment les forces de l'ordre n'ont encore jamais mis la main sur les Dragons ? Cela me dépasse. Les Foots, je le comprends. Ils étaient une organisation très bien structurée, mais Les Dragons sont des criminels de pacotilles, non ?

-Plus maintenant. De plus, d'après Léo, ils changent de repaire à toutes les semaines et chacun de ses lieux comporte des passages secrets. Ils sont très nombreux et appuyés par d'autres mafias. Hun, depuis qu'il est sobre à nouveau, à faire reprendre du poil de la bête à son gang. Tu vas vraiment marcher sur de la glace mince, Raph. Es-tu déterminé à le faire ?

-Évidemment.

-Bien, reste où tu es. Dans une heure, un homme te vendra de la drogue dans des sachets à part 3 boulettes d'opium…en apparence du moins. Celle dans un sac bleu sera inoffensive. Tu inventeras une histoire s'il remarque qu'elle est à part, qu'elle est spécifiquement pour manger ou faire en tisane comme du laudanum. Car Léo s'il accepte soudainement de fumer de la drogue, cela paraitra suspect. Celle pour Léo est un léger anesthésiant. Pour qu'il soit plus calme et pour qu'il semble avoir une réaction. Les deux sont réellement de l'opium, afin la plus grosse des deux contient un substitut de tabac pour 50% de sa composition. Donc, tu pourras être moins léthargique qu'Hun et prendre des décisions. Mais tu dois agir comme si c'était une boulette pure.

-Comment saurais-je comment ? Je n'ai jamais pris d'opium.

\- C'est une drogue qui enlève l'anxiété et de même, les pulsions sexuelles, ce qui est très bien pour le cas de Léo. Les effets sont à peu près les mêmes que les autres produits de la famille des opiacés comme l'héroïne. Tu devrais t'en sortir, mais prends celle pour toi.

Raphael eut une brève mais troublante pensée devant l'insistance de Donatello : Donnie disait-il la vérité ? Il semblait vouloir Léonardo pour lui seul. Si sa boulette avait comme objectif de le rendre incapable ou inconscient et ainsi faire foirer la mission ou risquer de le faire, pour être miraculeusement sauvé par Donnie à la dernière minute ? De quoi le déconsidérer éternellement aux yeux bleus de son frère. Une autre pensée lui vint :

-Pourquoi ne pas empoisonner directement sa boulette ? A Hun, je veux dire ?

-Parce qu'imbécile, s'il meurt trop rapidement et que ses généraux le retrouvent c'en ai fini de vous deux ! Laisse l'équipe que je vais vous envoyer en faire son affaire.

Raphael alla au café en face et mangea un peu après avoir repris une dose de méthadone. Habituellement, se désintoxiqué était rapide pour lui. Quelques jours d'abstinence lui suffisaient pour un sevrage complet. Un truc peut-être en rapport avec le mutagène qui demeurait à 3% dans son corps. Les effets étaient aussi atténués, s'il se comparait à ses compagnons de débauche du passé. L'opium le renverrait à la case 0, mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il rencontra le vendeur envoyé par Donnie et eu un moment d'indécision. Celle pour Léo était facilement identifiable même sortie de son emballage individuel bleu. Par contre, la sienne et celle d'Hun étaient pratiquement identiques. Une était légèrement plus grosse, mais de si peu, que Raphael n'était même pas certain si ce n'était pas plutôt un effet de son imagination. Il les mit dans ses poches et se dépêcha à rentrer au repaire des Dragons, puisqu'il était parti depuis près de deux heures et il savait Léo attaché durant tout ce temps, ce qui le rendait fou.

La journée se passa donc à surveiller Léo, il ne ressenti même aucune fatigue. En fait, il surveillait plutôt les gardiens de Léonardo afin qu'il s'assure qu'ils le traiteraient assez bien.

Nous étions rendus en fin d'après-midi et son frère semblait dormir. Raph avait repoussé brutalement les femmes chinoises venues donner ses repas à Léo. Un des Dragons, qui s'ennuyait de cette garde, parlait avec Raphael, qui le laissait faire, espérant en tirer quelques informations. Tout d'abord, il se questionnait sur commet Hun avait pu s'emparer de Léo. Léonardo était un redoutable ninja, toujours armé et très prudent. Cette capture avait dû se révéler difficile.

-Bah, pas tant. Nous avons eu des informations sur où il allait et à quel moment par un délateur qui lui en voulait apparemment. Quelqu'un qui avait sa confiance et qui devait être proche de lui car il nous a promis de vider le pistolet du Tigre de ses balles en toute discrétion. Parait qu'il est redoutable avec des épées, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se balader avec dans les rues. Il a sorti son arme, mais elle était vide…le temps qu'il le réalise cela a pris quelques secondes, assez pour lui couper la retraite. Ce qui était compliqué était qu'Hun le voulait vivant et pas trop abimé. Avec une bonne vieille fléchette, on l'a eu. Depuis le temps qu'il nous cassait les oreilles avec ce policier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut faire avec lui. Un mélange de désir et de vengeance. Il est complètement timbré. Il m'a fait jurer à moi et à 6 autres camarades que s'il se fait descendre, il veut le traitement royal : qu'on élimine son « chat » aussi, nous même. Mais bon, on a promis que si quelque chose arrivait à Hun, on trancherait la gorge du minet à la place qu'il tombe entre d'autres mains.

Raphael sentit monter une terrible angoisse. Voilà qui compliquait davantage une situation déjà suffisamment périlleuse. Il devait extrader Léo du repaire avant qu'il arrive la moindre chose à Hun. 7 hommes, dont il ne connaissait que l'identité d'un seul, avaient promis du tuer Léonardo s'il arrivait malheur à leur chef. Il devait reconsidérer sa stratégie et surveiller de près Léo et Hun. Mais qui était ce délateur qu'il en plus de livrer Léo sur un plateau d'argent à ses pires ennemis, avait vidé son chargeur, le laissant à la merci des Dragons ?

Vint le moment de la réception de la cargaison. Léo avait été habillé de force de ce que Raph se haïssait de reconnaitre comme la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Au début, il avait craint de devoir vêtir Léo d'un ridicule costume de chat en pvc. Mais Hun avait choisi pour lui une chemise de policer à manche courtes en cuir avec des pantalons assorti et Léo était tellement sexy, dans ce combo de l'uniforme et du noir, qui étaient ces deux fétiches, que Raph comprit que jamais cette image ne pouvait lui sortir de la tête. On donna une laisse à Raphael afin de trainer Léo. Il la tenue le plus délicatement qu'il put sans trop nuire à sa couverture.

La rencontre avec les bandes latines tourna rapidement au vinaigre, un des Péruviens, ne se méfiant pas de Raphael, laissa sous-entendre à un autre de se tenir prêt. Raph comprit que c'était un guet-apens et sauva Hun in extrémis en lançant un Sai directement dans la poitrine de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Il s'en suivit un épouvantable chaos durant lequel, Raph trop occupé à protéger Hun pour garder un œil constamment sur lui, Léo tenta de fuir. Il fut rattrapé et Raphael eut un choc :

Léo avait tenté de fuir sans lui.

De retour, Hun monta dans sa chambre avec Raphael, qui tenait toujours en laisse Léo.

-Tu m'as été d'un très grand secours Rick, aujourd'hui. De plus, mon chat a cessé de feuler. Tu sembles l'avoir provisoirement dompté. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui. Un autre chef m'a offert beaucoup d'argent pour lui, mais je répugne à m'en séparer. Mais s'il ne fait que me résister…

Raph baissa alors la voix de façon à ce que Léo n'entendît pas ou plutôt qu'Hun le croit.

-Chef. N'abandonnez pas sitôt. Vos hommes verront bien que vous n'avez pu le faire céder. Écoutez, nous pouvons joindre l'utile et l'agréable. Quand je suis allé en Asie du sud-Est, j'ai rencontré une personne pour qui les drogues chimiques étaient sans effet. J'ai avec moi de l'opium. Trois boulettes justement. Il refusera de fumer, mais nous pouvons en faire une tisane, qu'il boira. Il deviendra complétement anesthésié et docile. De même, nous, nous fêterons.

Hun cligna des yeux et se mit compulsivement à se gratter. L'hésitation se lisait clairement dans son regard. Raph comprit qu'il devait insister.

-Bah, c'est pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un très grand consommateur, mais lors des journées stressantes, j'aime me relaxer. Je peux attendre de rentrer chez moi. Je me disais que cela valait le coup d'essayer, avant d'abandonner. Si non, c'est lui qui gagnera contre toi. Tu n'auras pas pu le vaincre.

-Vas-y fait-le. Je ne fumerais pas par contre. Mais reste ici encore. S'il devient furieux, tu sauras le mater.

Raph serra les dents mais se dit que si Hun était accro encore jusqu'à tout récemment, il retomberait facilement. Hun refusa qu'il descende chercher ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation de la tisane et fit monter le tout par une de ses domestiques féminines. Raph suivit les quelques consignes données par Donnie et fit bien attention d'utilisé la drogue réservée à Léonardo. Ce Donatello était vraiment un expert dans tous les domaines. Sauf, bien entendu quand il avait mêlé M. Boule de poils dans sa vie amoureuse. Toute la soirée, la pensée de celui qui avait osé trahir Léo ne l'avait pas quitté. Il en était venu à la conclusion que seul Usagi avait pu le faire. Léo n'avait confiance en personne. Mais Léonardo avait avoué avoir eu une liaison avec le samouraï. Était-ce que cela avait mal fini ou bien tout simplement Léo lui avait menti pour le rendre furieux et qu'il accepte de se battre contre lui ? Raph voulait se raccrocher à cette idée bien qu'elle fut aussi vaine qu'égoïste.

Léonardo, dont on avait retiré la laisse, mais qui avait été menotté à un nouveau montant de lit, démontra une certaine résistance à boire le breuvage préparé par Raphael, mais il le fit tout de même, laissant Raph pencher doucement la tasse. Puis, Raphael se questionna. Quelle boulette était la sienne. Donnie avait tant insisté pour qu'il prenne la bonne, mais pourtant ne les avait pas marqués suffisamment pour les distinguer. Merde, hésiter le démasquerait. Il en prit une des deux au hasard. Puis, il s'aperçut avec consternation qu'il n'avait pas de pipe. Comment avoir l'air crédible ? Il baragouina une excuse disant qu'il l'avait perdu et, très rapidement, Hun revient avec une.

Extrêmement troublé de fumer de l'opium devant son frère, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'allumer une cigarette devant lui, Raph tenta de conserver les apparences d'un calme de façade.

L'effet fut très rapide. Raphael se sentit le besoin de s'allonger…

-Je vais me coucher...à côté du chat.

Avec peine, il tenta de rejoindre le lit, qui lui semblait trop loin. Puis, il s'allongea aux coté de Léo.

Il avait à peine conscience qu'Hun fumait le reste et qu'il aurait dû descendre ou faire quelque chose pour alerter les autres de l'état intoxiqué d'Hun, mais il était trop bien. Leo, dans ce magnifique habit de policer en cuir était à côté de lui et Raphael senti une envie irrépressible de caresser ce cuir. Il tendit la main, fit fi du regard de Léo et commença à lui caresser les reins.

-Tu as un très beau chat, mais il doit avoir chaud avec tout ce cuir bredouilla-t-il à Hun.

Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il devait tenter de reprendre le contrôle…

-Rick, avec ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, je te considère comme un frère. Sers-toi si tu le peux. Il ne m'a apporté que du tourment. Les coups l'affectent peu, mais il a le sexe en horreur. Viole-le. Je vous regarde.

La bouche de Raph devient sèche. Cette proposition était aussi infâme qu'inespéré. Il ne violerait pas Léo, jamais…mais le toucher, un peu…pour garder sa couverture. Il en avait très envie. Il croyait ne plus en avoir jamais l'occasion et ne pouvait se résoudre à en faire son deuil. Cette opportunité le réveilla un peu de sa quasi léthargie.

-Chef. Vous voulez le faire flancher. La violence ne fonctionnera pas, comme vous l'avez si justement remarqué, il est comme immunisé contre elle. Par contre, il n'a jamais dû être attaqué par le plaisir. Se battre contre la jouissance est beaucoup plus difficile. Vous verrez chacune de ses barrières s'écrouler devant une caresse adroite. Son propre corps le trahira et il ne pourra rien y faire.

Hun fit un geste de consentement. Raph, passant outre encore une fois devant le regard d'avertissement, embrassa goulument Léonardo. Celui-ci le mordit brutalement. Hun éclata de rire. Raph toucha ses lèvres en sang et lu encore le défi dans les prunelles bleu glacé.

Raph plissa les yeux :

-Mauvais départ. Dans trente minutes top chrono, il criera mon nom, me suppliant de le prendre.

Oui, c'était son idée fixe. Là soudainement, il avait perdu de vue l'objectif initial de la soirée. Rien ne comptait plus que posséder ce corps et lui faire crier son nom. Son vrai nom. Car jamais dans leur ébats, Léo ne l'avait nommé « Raphael » Que ce n'était pas prudent, Raph n'y songea même pas. Perdu dans son nuage de luxure, il n'y avait plus aucune place pour une pensée rationnelle dans son esprit.

-Bah, l'opium bu prend du temps à agir. Je dirai plus une heure.

La voix d'Hun avait légèrement changé mais il semblait encore assez en contrôle. Probablement que Raphael s'était trompé de boulette. Trop tard.

Malgré les coups de pieds rageurs, Raphael réussit tant que bien que mal à retirer les pantalons de cuir et à au moins détacher la veste. Le corps de ses rêves était à nouveau devant lui. Il se mit à le couvrir de caresses, de baisers, de coups de langue, mettant tout son poids sur Léo pour le maintenir le plus immobile possible. Cela prenait du temps, mais le temps n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il polissait le corps de Léo avec fascination, essayant d'en tirer des réactions. Il voulait que Léo réagisse, car cette démonstration signifierait, dans l'esprit simpliciste de Raphael que son frère éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui. Léo, lors de son viol, n'avait naturellement eu aucune réaction physique de plaisir. Mais une érection véritable se formait sous ses mains fermes et habiles de porteur de saïs. De leur ancienne anatomie de tortue, il devait être demeuré quelque chose car il avait remarqué que Léo et lui étaient tous deux sensibles à des endroits non-érogènes pour tout autres partenaires. Il profita au maximum de cette connaissance. Une fois ou deux, Léo avait murmuré un non-sens comme « Hun, en bas, plan » mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre donc il ne s'y arrêtait pas

Raphael réaffirma ses caresses et s'enhardit à embrasser Léo de nouveau. La réponse de celui-ci fit plus hésitante, mais cette réciprocité était incontestable. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, Raphael connaissait assez Léo. Ce dos arqué, ces lèvres mordues, cette respiration saccadée, ce raidissement, ce fluide qui coulait de plus en plus et qu'il étendait en cercle avec son pouce, ne trompaient pas. Oui, le contrôle de Léo lui échappait, fait unique dans les annales, et il lui semblait que c'était soudainement l'accomplissement le plus important de sa vie. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Raphie » sorti des lèvres presque entaillées par le plaisir du leader et Raph sut que s'il le redisait plus fort et plus clairement, il atteindrait la jouissance sans même s'être touché. Il regarda les yeux embués de sensualité de Léo et se sentit se noyer dans leur bleu de mer.

Ce fut à ce moment que la douche froide arriva. Raphael, perdu dans sa passion et lascivité, avait totalement oublié Hun. Celui-ci avait réussi à se trainer jusqu'à eux et posa sa main sur le torse de Léo, le caressant avidement et tout prêt de lécher le creux de son cou.

-Tu me l'as assez réchauffé. C'est mon tour.

Raph ne réfléchit pas. S'il avait été un spectateur, il aurait lui-même crié à la bestialité de la scène. Un chien, voulant protéger son os d'un autre, n'aurait pas agi différemment. Mais Raph vivait la scène et ce qu'il vit ne fut qu'un malencontreux obstacle à leur jouissance commune. L'épiphanie entre lui et Léo. Un obstacle aisé à anéantir. Il interrompit qu'un instant ses caresses pour d'un seul coup sec, casser la nuque du chef des Dragons pourpres.


	37. Chapter 37

-Raph ! Détache-moi maintenant !

L'éclat de panique de la voix de Léo prit plusieurs secondes pour être analysé et reconnu par le cerveau embrumé de Raph. Le trouble-fête avait brisé l'humeur gaillarde de son partenaire. Raph appuya un peu plus ses caresses pour rassurer son amant :

-Chutttt, tu peux te détendre. Il ne viendra plus nous importuner. Il est mort.

Il se repencha à nouveau pour goûter aux lèvres tentantes qui criaient des mots qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre afin de les faire taire tout en promenant une main insistante entre les cuisses du jeune homme menotté.

La morsure fut si brutale que Raph eut presque le réflexe de gifler Léo.

-Sors de cet état Raph et détache-moi ! Je suis plus que certain que rien de tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le plan de Donatello, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas appelé par orgueil, afin d'avoir seul le mérite de mon sauvetage, c'est ça, hein ?

Le nom de « Donatello » fut assez pour faire émerger Raph de plus de la moitié de son état second. Il figea quelques instants. Donnie avait parlé de l'opium comme une drogue qui annihilait les pulsions sexuelles, alors qu'il n'avait que l'envie de plonger dans Léo encore et encore et de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en poussière. Il avait donc pris la bonne boulette, mais elle n'avait pas été mixée avec du tabac. Donnie avait trafiqué quelque chose pour lui faire perdre sa concentration et nuire à sa mission afin de le perdre aux yeux de Léo. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Il devait prouver à son frère qu'aucune drogue au monde ne pouvait être assez puissante pour lui faire risquer sa vie.

Il détacha Léo qui prit à peine le temps de frictionner ses poignets endoloris. Il remit les pantalons de cuir et rattacha la chemise noire de policier qui moulait si bien son corps.

Raphael ne disait rien, hypnotisé par le corps de son frère, salivant sûrement. Une partie de son cerveau criait à l'autre de bouger, de faire quelque chose, mais il était comme envouté.

-Réveille-toi, Raph ! Ou je te jure que je te laisse ici. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, car...

-Me laisser ici comme tu en fait tout à l'heure sur les docks avec les latinos ?

-Raph, tu venais de démontrer ta valeur et de renforcir ta couverture. Tu aurais pu quitter assez librement quelques heures plus tard.

-Et ne jamais te revoir, c'est ça ?

-Raphael, c'est mieux ainsi.

Raph ouvrit la bouche, mais des bruits précipités de pas dans les escaliers hérissèrent ses cheveux sur sa tête. Il jeta désespérément les yeux autour de lui, cherchant un endroit pour dissimuler Léo et le protéger. Hun était mort, de par sa faute, et Léo était le suivant sur la liste Il avisa la petite fenêtre ronde derrière Léo. Elle était très étroite, mais Léo, plus fin que lui, pouvait y passer. Mais pas lui. Il se dirigea à grande enjambées vers elle et la fracassa du manche de son saï.

-Léo, vite, sauve-toi !

-Mais Raph, toi tu…

-Merde Léo, pas le temps. Ils viennent pour te tuer. Disparais.

-Non, cette fois-ci, tu es également en danger, je ne peux …

-Putain, Fearless, saute par la fenêtre où je t'assomme encore ! Il y a un temps pour jouer les héros et ce n'est pas le moment. Pas pour toi !

C'était une allusion à cet évènement qui les avait tous deux changé. Quand Raph avait choisi de sauver Léo à la place de Maitre Splinter.

Léo cligna des yeux.

-Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps exactement ?

-Merde, Léo ce n'est pas le moment. Mais depuis toujours, ok ? Donc, dégage ton cul sexy hors d'ici ou je te le botte moi-même jusqu'en bas dans la rue.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore, mais des claquements de coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce, couvrant sa voix, alors que Raphael s'élançait pour le couvrir de son corps.


	38. Chapter 38

A la fois, un homme venait de pénétrer avec un harnais dans la pièce et quatre Dragons défonçaient la porte simultanément. Un second homme pénétra par les fenêtres et l'échange de coups de feu se poursuivit. Raphael n'écouta pas les protestations de Léo à demi-étouffé sous lui, qui réclamait l'arme d'Hun pour se défendre lui-même.

Raphael ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas rester là au sol, comme un couard, mais de même, il n'osait se relever et permettre à Léo de combattre. Lui faisant ainsi un bouclier de son corps, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il murmura des paroles sans suite à son frère, le suppliant de demeurer tranquille, de le laisser le protéger, parce que c'était désormais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Léo se débattait avec frénésie, lui criant de le laisser se lever, qu'il l'étouffait, qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre et que les membres de t'équipe tactique avaient besoin d'appui.

-Fearless. Sois raisonnable. C'est presque terminé. Tu…

Raphael ne put terminer qu'il ressentit une brève douleur et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, avec un mal de tête épique, il reconnut immédiatement la pièce. Il était dans la chambre de Donatello. Il en fut soulagé. S'il était chez Donnie, sûrement que Léo s'en était sorti.

-Tu es éveillé, c'est bien.

Parlant du loup, Donnie pénétra dans la pièce, arborant son regard las habituel.

-Où est Léonardo ? Il va bien ?

-Oui. Il est au poste, en train de faire un rapport.

-Il n'a pas été blessé ?

-Si, au bras. Rien de grave. Une balle perdue qui l'a effleuré.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un membre de l'équipe t'a assommé pour libérer Léonardo. Il allait te descendre, te prenant pour un Dragon, mais Léo s'est interposé. Je t'ai ramené ici car ton état ne réclamait pas de soins médicaux précis et de plus, j'ignorais où tu habitais.

-Ah.

Un silence s'établit quelques minutes entre eux. Raphael n'était pas doué pour camoufler longtemps ses émotions et ravaler ses questions. Il attaqua :

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, Donnie ? J'ai vraiment failli tout faire échouer.

-Rien de plus que ce que je t'avais dit. Les effets ne sont pas les mêmes chez tous.

Raphael contracta sa mâchoire :

C'est un putain de mensonge. Tu m'as refilé une merde qui m'a fait perdre la tête ! Cela aurait pu très mal finir !

L'important est que cela a bien fini, non ? Et de plus, je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Tu aimes vraiment Léonardo.

Pardon ? Évidemment que je l'aime ! Tu veux donc dire que tout cela n'était qu'un putain de test.

-Pas vraiment. J'étais curieux de voir la profondeur de tes sentiments et ou cela allait vous mener. Malgré tout, que Léo t'ait révélé avoir couché avec Usagi, qu'il t'ait dit qu'il ne voulait plus te revoir, qu'il a essayé de filer sans toi, tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour lui. Bien entendu, Léo est ton frère et ta réaction est somme toute normale. Reste que lui demeure très ému.

Les yeux verts de Raphael s'allumèrent.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il va tomber entre tes bras de sitôt. Seulement que je ne m'y opposerais pas. Je crois que Léo ne peut pas avoir meilleur protecteur que toi et je regrette d'avoir interféré dans votre relation. Comprends que je ne voulais pas que Léo vive dans le mensonge. Autant pour toi que pour lui. Si je sais que Léo va bien, je pourrai aller enfin de l'avant dans ma propre relation avec Michelangelo. J'ai eu longtemps un faible pour Léonardo, ce qu'il a vécu l'a encore rendu plus précieux pour moi. Mais ma rupture avec Mikey m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est lui que j'aime et Léo et toi êtes destinés l'un à l'autre.

-Oui, mais lui le sait-il, soupira Raphael.

-Sois patient. Laisse-lui quelques jours pour laisser retomber la poussière. Tu peux vivre ici, dans la chambre de Mikey en attendant. Désintoxique-toi et fais la paix avec toi-même. La première à faire sera de dire à Léo toute la vérité sur ton passé. Depuis même lorsque nous étions mutants. Je ne crois pas Léo te jugera. Il sait qui tu es et ce que tu as fait auparavant n'altère en rien la pureté de tes sentiments à son égard. Repose-toi ici. Léo sait où nous trouver. Laisse-le venir à toi.

Raphael en dit rien pendant quelques instants.

-Et toi et Mikey ?

Donnie sourit :

-Il dort. Dans sa chambre, puisque tu utilises la mienne.

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux, vraiment. J'espère que ma relation avec Léo ira aussi bien. Mais tu sais, entre moi et lui, cela a toujours été…compliqué.

-Laisse faire le temps. Essaye d'être patient quelques jours ou même semaine, dans le pire des cas. Les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Léo sera là pour la fête de Mikey dans trois semaines. Il n'y a jamais manqué, même dans l'armée. Mais si tu veux faire une impression favorable, tu dois être clean et te conduire sagement. Tu comprends ?

Raph hocha la tête.

Il passa trois longues semaines à attendre un signe, démontrant que Léo pensait à lui, puisque lui-même y songeait sans arrêt. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle durant deux semaines. Il s'entraina, mangea sainement et ne sorti que pour faire du jogging, le matin.

Puis, Donnie lui sourit un jour alors qu'il rentrait de sa course matinale.

-Léo m'a écrit ce matin. Il veut savoir ce qui plairait à Mikey. Il saura là le 21 décembre, tel que je t'avais dit. Il va demeurer ici quelques jours. J'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à partager ta chambre.

-Tu lui as dit que j'étais là ?

-Non.

-Il risque d'être désagréablement surpris.

-Nous verrons bien.

Sous ses paroles énigmatiques, Donnie le laissa, la tête pleine de rêves et le cœur, d'espoirs.


	39. Chapter 39

Raphael n'avait jamais attendu avec autant d'excitation un jour comme il attendait l'anniversaire de Mikey. Sa hâte surpassait de beaucoup celle du fêté et c'était quelque chose car le benjamin avait toujours été hystérique au sujet de ses anniversaire. Son manque de Léonardo l'avait plongé dans une solitude d'ermite malgré la présence de ses frères. Il désirait la présence de son frère ainé avec chaque fibre de son être, mordant son oreiller et griffant ses draps la nuit, alors qu'il entendait les gémissements de ses deux autres frères faisant passionnément l'amour à l'étage au-dessus TOUTES les nuits, lui rendant son célibat mille fois plus pénible. Son besoin de Léo était physiquement plus important que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour n'importe quelle drogue par le passé. Mais il craignait que le revoir serait comme un baril de whisky après trois ans de sobriété. Dévastateur.

Nous étions le donc le 21 décembre et Raph, sortant de la douche, venait de terminer de boutonner une chemise blanche. Ce n'était pas nécessairement son type vestimentaire habituel, mais il voulait être élégant pour Léo et ses frères avaient prétendu que cela faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et ses yeux verts. Il pouvait toujours prétendre que c'était en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Mikey, quoique tous verraient au travers de ce mensonge évident. Il lissa ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, se souvenant que Léonardo avait semblé trouvé que cette coiffure lui allait bien lors du tournoi. Cela lui semblait remonter à des millénaires. Lorsqu'il avait encore la possibilité de changer les choses, d'arrêter cette chute et de dire la vérité à Léo. Lorsqu'il pouvait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Léo. Une chaleur monta en lui en ce souvenir à la fois douloureux et chéri.

Il essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. La journée s'était écoulée si lentement que cela en avait été agonisant, chaque seconde d'attente le piquant comme une aiguille, le faisant mourir à petit feu. Il avait même essayé de se caresser cinq fois dans la journée, afin de faire passer le temps plus vite, mais il ne pouvait même pas parvenir à une érection, trop nerveux et tourmenté. Il était 16h15 et d'ici moins d'une heure, son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaine, excepté dans ses rêves la nuit ou ses fantaisies le jour, serait en chair et en os devant lui. L'anxiété noua son estomac. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette rencontre, malgré qu'il l'attendît depuis longtemps. Si Léo le regardait avec dédain, mépris ou indifférence ? Même s'il le regardait avec la même familiarité qu'il regardait Donnie ou Mikey, cette alternative le blessait. Il voulait que Léo ressente envers lui, ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti durant un temps si bref, dans le passé, et ce que lui ressentait encore si fortement.

Il soupira en étudiant sa réflexion dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Léo pouvait éprouver quelque chose pour le minable qu'il était. Même sans les mensonges dont il l'avait nourri durant un mois, Raph ne méritait pas Léonardo. Le fait que son frère ignorait sa présence chez leurs frères le rendait encore plus angoissé. Si Léo tournait le dos dès qu'il le verrait ? Ce rejet le tuerait, pour sûr !

Il entendit des voix provenant de l'autre côté du mur et son cœur se serra davantage. Est-ce que Léo était déjà arrivé ? Merde, il n'était pas prêt. Il avait tant désiré, voulu et craint ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas assez vite. Il arrivait trop tôt. Il sentit la nausée monter et il s'appuya contre l'évier de la salle de bain, luttant contre ce qui menaçait d'être un vomissement. Il ne faisait même plus semblant de se trouver ridicule. Il assumait aimer désespérément Léonardo et mourir d'envie d'être, ne serait-ce que de la moitié, aimé autant en retour.

Il était physiquement sur le point d'être malade, incapable de sortir de la salle de bain, tremblant de tous ses membres, la nervosité irradiant tellement de ses pores qu'il suait à grosses gouttes, trempant la fine chemise blanche. Super, il devait se changer maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui communiquait directement avec la chambre de Mikey qu'il occupait désormais. Il tomba nez à nez avec Léo qui déposait ses sacs sur le lit. SON lit.

-Raph ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je vis ici répond-il plus brutalement qu'il en avait l'intention, maladroit dans sa nervosité.

-Oh…

Leo hésita, cherchant ses mots.

-Je ne veux pas m'incruster. Je…je vais retourner à l'hôtel, alors.

Raph pâlit. Il regarda la dizaine de valises qui accompagnait Léo. Beaucoup plus que le requérait une présence de quelques jours.

-Pourquoi l'hôtel ? Tu n'as pas de chez-toi ? Et puis, tu ne me gènes pas. Si c'est moi qui te gêne, je peux dormir sur le sofa.

-Non. Euh…je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nouvel appartement. Je n'aime pas demeurer au même endroit trop longtemps, de toute façon.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Léo vivait toujours dans la crainte et Raph ne pouvait le tolérer.

-Écoute. Reste ici comme tu veux. Je vis ici depuis un bout de temps. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour m'installer quelque part.

Léo rougit mais ne dit rien. Il portait sa chemise noire et Raph sentit son souffle demeurer dans sa gorge devant l'air timide de Léo. Il était adorable ainsi et Raphael ne voulait que le prendre dans ses bras. Ne sachant comment cette démonstration d'affection serait reçu, il se retient.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, Léo toujours rougissant et Raphael pâle, Donnie les reçut d'un air moqueur.

-Ah, Léo, Raphael t'a aidé à t'installer ?

-Donnie, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne crois pas rester. Je vais repartir ce soir, avant minuit.

Mikey fronça les sourcils.

-Mais Léo, tu demeures ici toujours une dizaine de jours durant le temps des fêtes! De mon anniversaire au lendemain du jour de l'an et ce, depuis toujours ! Ce temps de l'année est synonyme de festin et tu sais bien que tu ne peux te faire un repas digne de ce nom, même avec ta vie en jeu. Tu adores mes petits déjeuners de Noel. Tu ne peux te nourrir de riz tous les soirs, ni demeurer seul durant les vacances. Cela serait criminel ! D et moi avons prévus plein d'activités, maintenant que notre famille est entièrement réunie, et…

Léo rougit davantage et balbutia, coupant Mikey dans son élan :

-Je ne serai pas seul et je mangerai bien.

-Les clients d'un resto ne comptent pas comme de la compagnie, dude.

Léo se raidit et sembla prendre une résolution :

-Non, je ne serai pas seul et je mangerai bien, car je serai avec ma petite amie.

Raph sentit son cœur lentement se consumer, lambeau par lambeau, faisant remonter à la surface et bouillonner une souffrance corrosive, encore inconnue de lui, malgré une existence somme toute merdique. Cela ne pouvait même pas se nommer la jalousie. C'était tout simplement la destruction de tout.


	40. Chapter 40

Donatello ne sembla pas du tout impressionné par la révélation-choc de Léonardo.

-Ta petite amie ? Étrange, nous nous sommes parlé, il y a peine cinq jours et lorsque je t'ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose de neuf, tu m'as répondu par la négative. Pourtant, pour nous, c'est le genre d'évènement qui compte. Surtout toi, qui est inhabituellement bavard, quand tu es amoureux.

-C'est tout récent, répondit Léo, qui semblait embarrassé à l'extrême, pour quiconque l'aurait observé attentivement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Raphael dont les yeux verts regardaient obstinément les souliers de Léo, refusant d'affronter le regard désolé de ses frères, refoulant ses larmes le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Amoureux. Ce mot le transperçait de part en part. Amoureux et non de lui. Amoureux sans doute d'une gracieuse jeune femme, qui méritait davantage l'amour et l'attention de Léonardo que lui-même. Il avait pu lutté contre Usagi, et le battre, même si c'était déloyalement. Mais contre une délicate jeune fille, il ne le pouvait. Pas quand Léo savait quelle pathétique merde il était en réalité.

Comme si son martyr n'était pas suffisant, Don et Mikey abreuvait Léo de questions. Son nom, son apparence, son métier, où il l'avait rencontré, etc.

Léo répondait très brièvement et finit par s'énerver en prétendant ne pas vouloir en parler. Afin de ménager ses sentiments, peut-être ? Comme si quelque chose pouvait atténuer la douleur vrillante dans sa poitrine ! La souffrance était trop vive, il devait exprimer à haute voix un peu du sentiment de trahison qui l'habitait même si Léo s'en fichait sûrement.

D'une voix sourde, lourde de reproche, sans regarder son frère, il dit :

-Je croyais que tu ne connectais pas avec les femmes ?

-Elle…est différente, murmura Léo.

Raphael serra les poings et n'ajouta rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Elle ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime ? Quelle importance : cette fille faisait sans doute un bien meilleur parti pour Léo que lui-même. Il tourna brutalement dos à ses frères et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Tu peux demeurer, Léonardo. Je vais partir.

Malgré que Raph le repoussa, Mikey s'introduisit à sa suite dans la chambre et tenta d'empêcher son frère de faire aussi prématurément ses valises.

-Raph, tu ne peux abandonner ainsi !

-Tu as entendu ? Il a une copine. Que ferait-il de moi ? Je ne peux supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui, à portée de main, sans pouvoir le toucher.

-Raph ! C'est écrit dans le ciel en lettres de feu que c'est le plus improbable mensonge de la planète ! Léo n'a pas de copine !

-Mikey ! Inutile de me bercer d'illusions. Si Léo prétend avoir une petite amie, c'est que c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas un sale menteur comme moi.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il menti au sujet d'Usagi ?

Raph s'immobilisa :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Léo a prétendu avoir baisé avec Usagi, mais c'est faux. Il a tenté de prendre notre frère de force. Ils se sont battus. Leo a passé deux jours à l'hôpital, parce qu'en tant que mutant, il guérit rapidement. Donnie l'a su par le patron de Léo, mais il ne m'en a parlé que récemment. Autant pour Léo que pour moi et Donnie, il est évident que c'est lui qui a vendu Léo aux Dragons Pourpres, par vengeance.

Raphael tremblait de rage :

-Ou est-il maintenant ?

-Retourné dans sa dimension. Il n'y avait que Léo qui l'intéressait.

-Je vais demander à Donnie de me trouver et de m'ouvrir un portail pour que je saigne ce lapin à mort !

-Bah, je crois que Léo préférait que cela demeure enterré

-Rien à foutre ! Comment Donnie a-t-il pu le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Il prétend se soucier de Léonardo !

-Écoute, je te promets de convaincre D de faire quelque chose pour apaiser ta soif de massacre, mais pour lors, c'est mon anniversaire et je te demande de revenir au salon pour me faire plaisir. Léo est le pire des menteurs. Tu le verras se confondre dans ses mensonges plusieurs fois avant minuit. Pourquoi penses-tu que Donnie et moi avons posé tant de questions ! D te le ferra en moins de deux questions. Tu as vu comment il s'est fâché quand nous avons insisté ? Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison. Quand Léo t'a rencontré, il ne cessait de nous rabattre les oreilles de Rick par ci et Rick par là.

Avec hésitation, n'osant y mettre trop d'espoir, Raphael lui demanda s'il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. Mikey le réaffirma si fort que ce fut un Raph presque rasséréné qui revint au salon.

Mikey servit des verres et l'apéro se passa assez bien. Léo se tenait loin de Raphael et évitait de le regarder ou de lui parler directement, ce qui brisait le cœur de ce dernier, mais dans le désert qu'avait été sa vie dernièrement, c'était tout de même réconfortant de savoir Léo vivant, bien, et près de lui.

Mikey voulu ouvrir ses cadeaux immédiatement, du moins celui de Léo, car la grosseur du paquet le laissait rêveur. Avec indulgence, Léo lui tendit et un Mikey enthousiaste déballa son présent. Il y eut aussitôt des exclamations sans fin. Dans la boite, Léo avait récupéré tous les trésors d'enfance de Mikey. Ses bds, ses figurines, ses posters, son carnet de dessin, ainsi que deux peluches.

-Ou as-tu trouvé cela, Léo ? souffla Mikey, ému.

-Je suis retourné chez-nous. J'ai pris tout ce qui t'appartenait auquel tu tenais. Ainsi que quelques autres menus objets personnels de Donnie et de…Raphael.

-Vraiment Fearless ? Tu m'as rapporté quelque chose ?

Léo le regarda enfin pour la première fois dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr, Raph. Peu de choses par contre. Nous ne sommes jamais tant confiés l'un à l'autre, alors je n'étais pas certain de ce qui comptait le plus pour toi, mais oui, c'est dans une de mes valises. Au cas où…je te reverrai.

Léo alla chercher les objets de ses deux autres frères. Les carnets de recherches de Donnie et pour Raph aussi des bds, son carnet de dessin, son journal et ses premiers sais de pratique.

Puis, pour tous, deux albums photos. Pendant près d'une heure, les quatre frères rigolèrent en regardant des photographies de leur enfance commune.

-Sur celle-là, tu tiens la main de Raphie. C'est trop chou ! Vous aviez quoi, sept ans ?

-Oui. Sensei ne voulait pas que nous nous tenions la main. C'est à la même époque que nous avons changé de repaire et que nous avons eu des chambres séparées, répondit Léo avec une pointe de regret.

Raphael ne dit rien. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du fait, mais ne le niait pas. Leur Maitre avait toujours eu une façon de penser rétrograde qui avait étouffé Léo trop longtemps, si on lui demandait son avis. Il était très touché du geste de Léo et heureux au-delà de toute expression que son frère ait, malgré leur différend, pensé à lui. La situation était peut-être moins désespérée qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Tu es allé chercher cela quand Léo ? Tous ces objets ont dû te demander un temps fou à remonter !

-Pas vraiment, chaque matin, je remontais avec un petit quelque chose que je déposais dans une boite à mon travail. Cela ne m'a pris qu'une dizaine de jours.

-Chaque matin…tu veux dire…que tu as dormi là ?

Léo rougit, mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il abandonna en soupirant :

-Je n'y fait pas de cauchemar.

-Mais Léo, s'interposa Raph, c'est l'hiver et le système de chauffage installé par Don ne doit plus fonctionner ! Tu sais que tu es poitrinaire ! Je préfère encore te savoir au chaud dans un lit avec une femme que gelant seul dans ton lit d'adolescent sous terre !

Léo rougit encore plus et Raph compris. Mikey avait raison. Il était peu probable qu'un homme paranoïaque et émotivement blessé comme son frère soit déjà engagé dans une relation avec une inconnue. Il sourit, de ce petit sourire supérieur qui lui était autrefois familier. Léo était toujours célibataire et avait passé une nuit dans leur ancien repaire avant de remonter une boite pleine de ses effets. Oui, Mikey avait eu raison de le calmer tout à l'heure.

Le repas que Mikey avait choisi était de la fondue bourguignonne. Un de ses cuisiniers lui avait parlé de ce plat comme étant convivial, simple et qui portait aux longues conversations. Raph n'en n'avait jamais mangé et ne comprenait pas ce choix qu'il jugeait inhabituel aux gouts de ses frères, mais lorsque Mikey expliqua la coutume rattachée au plat, une fois qu'il eut assigné les places à table et distribué les fourchettes à fondue, tout s'éclaircit.

Si on échappait son morceau de viande dans le bouillon, l'on devait embrasser son voisin de droite. Son cœur accéléra un moment, puis il stoppa. Son voisin à droite était Mikey. Don était à la droite de Mikey, Léo à la droite de Don et lui-même à la droite de Léo. Sous aucune circonstance, son frère ne serait assez maladroit pour échapper son bout de viande. Il allait même faire doublement attention. De plus, il n'aimait pas le fait que Léo soit à la droite de Donnie. Malgré tout ce que ce dernier avait fait dernièrement pour lui, il conservait à son endroit une certaine suspicion.

La conversation roula toujours sur leur enfance, sujet neutre et intarissable auquel chacun pouvait contribuer également.

Puis, cela arriva dès sa troisième bouchée. La viande de Raph retomba dans le bouillon.

-Ah ! Raphie, tu me dois un baiser susurra Mikey en battant des cils et en tendant les lèvres.

Raph maugréa. Il s'approcha pour embrasser rapidement Mikey sur la joue, ne voulant pas être mauvais joueur, pour donner un précédent et offrir ainsi une raison à Léo de refuser le gage dans le cas improbable où il échapperait sa viande aussi. A sa grande surprise et horreur, Mikey maintient sa tête pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

-Beurk, Mike, c'était dégoutant ! Était-ce nécessaire ?

-C'est la tradition, dude. Je sais que c'est plutôt Léo qui est traditionaliste, mais, hé, je ne te pensais pas pour un chipoteur.

Le même manège se reproduisit trois fois et chaque fois, les baisers de Mikey étaient plus profonds. Raph en était rendu à un point que même la perspective d'un miraculeux baiser de la part de Léonardo n'allait plus le retenir à table et il s'apprêta à ne se nourrir que de pain. Mais, à son grand étonnement, ce fut Léo qui craqua. Il échappa son bout de viande et prenant brutalement son voisin par le cou, il embrassa Raphael avec toute la lascivité d'un guerrier revenant de croisade. Le baiser dura longtemps, plus d'une minute et demie, mais cela prit au moins vingt secondes à Raphael pour revenir de sa stupeur et répondre avec une ardeur similaire au baiser. Une fois que le baiser fut terminé, car ils n'avaient plus de souffle, ni l'un, ni l'autre, Léo apostropha sèchement Mikey.

-Je crois que nous avons honoré suffisamment la tradition pour ce soir. Plus de baiser.

-Mais, pense au pauvre Donnie qui...

-Plus de baiser, répéta froidement Léo, mais ses mains nerveuses, trituraient les fourchettes et le visage de Raphael s'éclaira devant ce spectacle inconnu. Léonardo était jaloux. Jaloux des baisers qu'il recevait de leur jeune frère. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Léo éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui. Cette soirée allait vraiment de mieux en mieux.

Il jeta tout le reste du long repas des regards inquisiteurs à son frère. Léo buvait plus que de coutume, essayant de noyer son anxiété dans le vin rouge de toute évidence. Lui-même pourtant nerveux, ne but que deux coupes versus les sept ou huit de Léonardo. A un certain moment, Raphael posa doucement sa main sur celle de son frère, alors que ce dernier allait se resservir.

-Tu as bu suffisamment, Léo. Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Je ne veux pas jouer au trouble-fête, mais tu risques de le regretter demain matin.

Léonardo cligna des yeux, incrédule de ce revirement de situation :

-Combien de fois par le passé t'ai-je dit la même chose ?

-Trop souvent. Je sais ce que c'est et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Mais comme toi pour moi, je serai là demain pour prendre soin de toi si tu as besoin.

Il prenait là un risque. Léo avait fermement déclaré ne pas vouloir passer la nuit-là. Mais, il était près de 23h et, vu son état, il ne pouvait songer à conduire. New-York étant la métropole des taxis, ce n'était pas un problème insoluble mais Raph espérait tout de même.

Léo ne dit rien, mais ne se resservit pas.

Ce fut le moment ou Donnie offrit son cadeau à Mikey. Il l'informa que leur demande d'adoption pour un enfant avait été acceptée. Tout le monde but un verre de champagne en l'honneur de cette nouvelle. L'adoption étant le seul moyen pour les mutants, selon l'amendement, pour avoir une famille à eux. Durant un bref instant, Raph capta une lueur de tristesse et de regret dans les yeux bleu foncé de son frère. Léo sûrement ferait un excellent père. Un jour, peut-être.

Vint l'heure du coucher et Raph hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il escorta Léo jusque dans sa chambre, mais n'osa s'allonger à ses côtés.

-Je peux dormir dans le salon, Léo si tu veux. Pour que tu aies plus d'espace.

Léo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mikey passa sa tête blonde dans l'embrasure de la porte de son ancienne chambre.

-Raphie, tu peux dormir avec nous, D et moi avons un très, très, grand lit.

Léo tira fermement Raph vers lui.

-Non, Raph dormira avec moi, décréta-t-il avec l'obstination farouche d'une personne qui a trop bu.

Raphael ne se fit pas prier et sans un regard vers Michelangelo, il hocha la tête. Il se releva brièvement, pour se changer, mais, intimidé, il tourna le dos à son frère ivre.

-Raphie, tu peux te retourner…je t'ai connu moins timide…et il n'y a rien sur toi que tu ne m'as pas déjà montré

Raphael refusa d'obtempérer immédiatement. Il conserva ses boxers pour ensuite enfiler un pantalon de sport large. Il ne voulait pas que Léo puisse constater l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Pas quand la situation était encore incertaine.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris par l'éclat gourmand qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère. Celui-ci lui ouvrit les bras dans une gestuelle très invitante.

Il ne put résister et s'y précipita, scellant aussitôt les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Jamais, il n'avait senti le corps de Léo aussi chaud et ardent. Jamais il n'avait entendu des encouragements aussi clairs et vulgaires sortir des lèvres si honorables de son frère. Cela le refroidit quelque peu. Léo n'était pas dans son état normal et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci lui en veuille le lendemain s'il répondait à ses propositions lascives.

Il prit son frère dans ses bars dans un geste plus réconfortant qu'amoureux.

-Hé, Fearless. Rien ne presse, okay ? Tu vas dormir et si demain tu es en forme et toujours d'accord, nous verrons. Mais je ne ferai rien de plus avec toi alors que tu es ivre.

Léo jeta un regard déchirant à son frère :

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, Raphie ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir Léo. Il me semble que cela n'est pas correct…j'aurai l'impression d'abuser de toi. Et puis, tu n'as pas une jolie copine, questionna malicieusement Raphael.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, je ne suis pas un menteur professionnel comme toi et je sais que personne ne m'a cru. Vous êtes tous infiniment moins naïfs que moi.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ?

-En ce moment, non…mais repose-moi la question demain matin, bredouilla Léo d'une voix aussi ensommeillée que confuse.

Raph serra Léo dans ses bras et murmura :

-Dors, Léo. Tu n'auras aucun cauchemar ici, avec moi, je te le promets.

La nuit se passa si vite. Raph ne se lassa pas de regarder le beau visage endormi à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se laissa même aller à frotter quelques fois ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Il craignait le réveil, les regrets et les dénis de Léo.

Il fut tout surpris de se retrouver éveillé d'un baiser et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un Léonardo souriant.

-Fearless ? Tu es éveillé ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête après tout ce que tu as bu ?

-Pas trop mal.

-Merde, si c'est encore la méditation qui t'aide à gérer les contre coups de l'alcool, je veux que tu m'apprennes à méditer aussi !

-Si tu veux, Raphael. Pour le moment, nous avons beaucoup plus important à faire.

Inquiet de la tournure des évènements et de l'officiel « Raphael » que Léo utilisait lorsqu'il sérieux ou en colère, Raph se mordit les lèvres. La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un sursis. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été assez bête pour faire à Léo tout ce que ce dernier l'avait supplié de faire. Au moins, Léonardo ne pouvait lui reprocher cela. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé en l'éveillant ? Sa confusion prit fin très vite, quand une main agrippa son membre qui s'était éveillé aussi.

Léo sourit devant cette preuve du désir qu'il inspirait toujours à son frère.

-Nous avons beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe de réconciliation à faire.

-Fin-


End file.
